


Right Person, Wrong Time

by AngelOfImpala221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of deaths, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angsty maybe, Crackhead energy, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Like many chapters later late, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Build, Teacher Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, btw Homophobia doesn't exist, bye bye, everyone finds all genders hot, forgot to add that, idk - Freeform, its really long, leave me alone, lol, meaning they meet late, wedding planner castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 93,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfImpala221/pseuds/AngelOfImpala221
Summary: Castiel is a proud papa of twins Jack and Belphegor. The two are starting middle school and find friendship in a teacher. Others want to pursue friendship with the two, causing trouble between the twins.Dean, after his father's death, has shifted to California with his brother Sam, and his girlfriend Jess. Their college dropout friend, Charlie, gets him a gig at the middle school nearby as an English teacher.Will Castiel and Dean meet? And what happens when they do meet?(Edit: I just realized each chapter is around 1000 to 1500 words so though the number of chapters will be a lot, the word count would be less.)(Edit 2: As you can see the story's done but I will still try to respond to comments :) SO please do share your opinions!!)
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Samandriel, Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Belphegor/Krissy Chambers, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Clark Barker/Jack Kline, Eliot/Jacob Pond, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Ash, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Kelly Kline/Lucifer (Supernatural), Max/Stacy (Supernatural: Lebanon), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 248
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Summary

Castiel is a proud papa of twins Jack and Belphegor. The two are starting middle school and find friendship in a teacher. Others want to pursue friendship with the two, causing trouble between the twins.

  
Dean, after his father's death, has shifted to California with his brother Sam, and his girlfriend Jess. Their college dropout friend, Charlie, gets him a gig at the middle school nearby as an English teacher.

  
Will Castiel and Dean meet? And what happens when they do meet?

* * *

This is my second fic in the fandom and I think I wrote a really long ass one so please bear with me. I have no betas and my mom is staring at me proudly because she thinks I am doing something great.

Quarantine got me writing fanfics, so you must no that I am not a writer. I wish I could draw though but I can't do that so you guys are stuck with reading this crap. I haven't tagged some things intentionally, and others have just slipped out of my brain. All I can say is there will be no gore stuff happening. Terrible smut but nothing violence.

Anyways, enjoy!

(P.S. I already have another idea in my mind. IDK why. Is this what writing fanfics do to a person. @yall who write... I respecc *peace sign")


	2. Long, Long Way from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of Middle School for the twins. A brief glance into who Castiel and his sons are.

Castiel was driving his Lincoln Continental Mark V, bobbing his head to silence. Jack and Belphegor were sitting in the backseat. Jack was eating nougat, swinging his legs that didn’t reach the car floor, gazing out of the window and looking at trees. Belphie, on the other hand, was chewing bubblegum, slouching his shoulders and looking at his phone. Castiel loved how different the two were, for being identical twins.

Jack was still child-like, still innocent and naïve. He was still confused at the world around him. Even when he was on his phone, he watched cartoons and funny animal videos. He cried when people died in movies and needed to be consoled that they were just acting. He loved gardening, learning, and classic music. But over all that, Jack really loved nougat. His go to outfit was blue jeans, a white shirt, and his favorite jacket; a full sleeved brown one with two breast pockets, designed with alternate dark brown lines, one that resembled triangles, and another sectioned into rectangles filled with leaf-like patterns.

Belphegor was more like an angsty teen, trying to act all mature, and had a deeper voice than Jack. He always wore a white framed sunglass, thinking it looked cool. He was always on his phone, watching gore and macabre videos. He had this weird fascination with blood and death. He loved rock music, and belting out the songs off tune, even though he knew how to sing. Other than their personalities, Belphie and Jack had two things that differentiated them. Belphie was smattered with freckles, while Jack didn’t. Another was their outfit choices. Belphie, wanting to look older than his age, acted and dressed differently. He wore a blue college jacket, lined with white stripes at the sleeves, hem, and the collar, accompanied by ripped jeans.

While Jack was a kid who would make flower crowns and present them to girls to talk about a lovely day, Belphie would give flower bouquets to girls and talk about how lovely they looked. Jack was easy to take advantage of, but Belphie was always there to protect him, being the elder brother he is (by 2 minutes). Castiel knew that Jack and Belphie were good kids and would hold their own against people easily. He loved both his 10-year (9.5 ish) olds equally, and noticed how Jack was more like himself, while Belphie was more like his other parent.

Right now, Castiel was dropping the two to their first day in middle school. Both had skipped 2 years, recognized to be smart. Castiel was proud to be the Papa of two geniuses. Castiel knew the two liked to travel to school on their cycles alone. Belphie wanted to show Castiel that he was independent, and could do everything on his own, while Jack wanted to appreciate nature on his own pace. And this worked with Castiel’s work schedule. He was a wedding planner, and most weddings’ plans took place during the school year. People used the months from September to June to plan, and have their Holiday Weddings, so everyone would be able to attend. But today was the first day of the year, especially first day of middle school, and it was tradition. Every class year, Castiel went to drop them the first day, but few feet away from school. The road split into two, one towards the school, and another towards his work, so Castiel dropped them at the split. The twins appreciated it too. Coming to school with a parent was lame.

Castiel reached the junction and dropped the kids. “Have a nice day, and year.” Castiel said to his sons, to get two beaming faces replying a ‘Thanks Papa’ in chorus. Castiel rode off to his office, looking at the twins walk towards their school through his rear mirror view. He loved his sons, but he wished they grew up with their other parent too. Castiel became a papa when he was 17.

All his childhood, Castiel had no one. He was abandoned and found in the streets alone as a baby by some beggars. They used him as a money attractor, but in return, he was fed and given shelter. When he was 5, he wandered the streets, alone again because he lost his baby charm, trying to get some food, but wasn’t able to. He then saw a convenience store that had burgers out in the stall, and Castiel loved burgers. They made him happy. He wanted to buy one, but didn’t have money, so he snatched the burger from the stall and ran, ultimately getting caught by the police, and sent to a reform house, named ‘Sonny’s Home for Boys’.

Sonny was a gentle and kind man. He gave him a place to stay and study until he was 18, in return for some chores, work, and promise that he won’t steal or do anything wrong. Castiel swore to his life and did everything Sonny wanted him to do, passing all his classes in flying colors. He struggled to read and write like others his age did, but he managed to catch up. Sonny always told him that if he had proper education since the beginning, Castiel would have graduated from school very early. Sonny’s Home was the third best thing that ever happened to him, first being the birth of his sons, and the second being meeting their other parent, which happened in Sonny’s Home. So yeah, Sonny’s Home was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Being a child with no family, Castiel didn’t have a last name. He actually gave himself the name Castiel. He always had a recurring dream of two faceless entities looking at him and cooing the name Castiel. The dream faded as he went to Sonny’s Home, but deep within, he knew that Castiel was his name. So, he told everyone that his name was Castiel. No last name. Sonny did tell him that he could make up his own last name, but Castiel didn’t want that. He liked being Castiel, and Sonny respected that. Coming to know that Castiel didn’t have any basic legal documents, like a birth certificate, Sonny issued them for him, and always left the parents as unknown and the last name as blank. After graduating, Castiel had moved from Hurleyville, New York, to La Honda, California.

Castiel remembered how weird everyone looked at him when he said his name was Castiel, and he had no last name. Well everyone except one. Castiel didn’t want that to be the case for his sons, so he gave them the last name of their other parent. Or well that was the excuse. To be honest, Castiel wanted his sons to be connected to their folk in some way, thus he gave the two their ent’s last name. Jack asked why Castiel was Castiel, but Jack and Belphegor had a last name. Castiel shrugged and said that he liked his name as Castiel. Castiel had Jack and Belphie, and that was what was important, not some last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how Jack is "I am babey, uwu" but Belphie is "I am mature, owo" and Cas is "my uwu kids... my life sure is bad but I got my uwu kids."


	3. Ramblin' Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the gang, and meet Dean W- Campbell.

Belphie and Jack reached school and met up with their friends Adam and Alfie (real name Samandriel but preferred Alfie), who Belphie always said were crushing on each other, but Jack always argued that he didn’t think so _(“Of course you don’t. You are just an oblivious baby who loves nougat.”)_. No one cared that the twins were younger than most of them because Jack always made it up with his innocence, while Belphie made it up with his love for gore antics.

The four always hung out of school until the warning bells rung, greeting other students and teachers. Sure, this was middle school, but La Honda being a small town, everyone knew everyone, and so they were familiar with their teachers. The students, not so much, as families shuffled with admitting their kids in schools between the cities nearby.

“Did you hear about the new teacher that joined or school?” Alfie started. “My mom was talking about it with someone. It seems Ms. Bradbury knows them, and they haven’t shifted into the town.”

“I didn’t hear anything about that. Do you know anything about it?” Adam asked the twins.

Jack shook his head no. Papa, being the famous wedding planner in the town, was never interested in town gossips. To be honest, not many knew papa, just his office. Belphie replied, “I don’t know, but I hope they are better than our teacher last year, Mr. Adler.” The four shivered, and Belphie continued, “Ugh… he was such a douchebag.”

Jack was about to say something when the rumbling of a car interrupted the conversation. The four turned to see what the source of the sound was. A beautiful black sleek car entered the school premises, roaring and spreading vibrancy. The four were too into staring at the car that they missed the owner of it exit the car, and walk towards them, well the school entrance.

“It is the Batmobile!” Jack exclaimed, looking at the car in awe.

“Sure it is, kid,” the owner of the car chuckled, hearing Jack as he was passing them, startling the four, “and I’m Batman.” He winked and entered the school, leaving the four to now turn their attention and stare at the dude. He was wearing a leather jacket, black Henley t-shirt, and jeans. He had a satchel, worn across instead of hanging over from one arm. He was sporting a coffee cup in one hand, nursing it, while the other hand just laid on the satchel bag lazily.

The warning bells went off, startling the four, again, as they scurried off to their homerooms.

-x-

It was first day of teaching in La Honda Middle School as the new English teacher. He was able to get the gig because of Sammy’s Stanford buddy, Charlie Bradbury, who dropped out of university because she found it boring, and became an IT teacher at La Honda Middle School, with the side job of being a hacker for the United States Department of Justice (no one knows about thet, brothers included). The school was about 30 minutes car ride from where Sam and Jess lived, making it easy for Dean to travel.

With Dad dying, Dean realized that he felt relief instead of grief, and that made him guilty. Sure, dad used to be abusive, but he was still their father. Sam had run away as soon as he became 18, with a full ride to Stanford to do Law, travelling on his own from Lawrence, Kansas. How the son of bitch did it, Dean would never know. Sam was angry that Dean hadn’t run away with him, even after he pleaded Dean to stop accepting his dad’s abuse. But Dean didn’t feel right abandoning his dad alone. Sam didn’t run away, per say, Dean had helped him unknowing to Sam. Dean knew that with the times they had shifted, and Dad always out on the brawl, Dean had to take care of Sam.

Dean started working jobs around, not caring that much about school, and saved money, knowing how much Sam wanted to go to Stanford to do Law. Dean knew that Sam was gonna make the run, a week before Sam himself knew. Dean had bought a phone, laptop, and a stupid FitBit that Sam always wanted, and stuffed it in the bag Sam packed his clothes in, the day before the run. He also stuffed the rest of the money, and card of the savings account, with a note that said ‘Good luck, bitch. -D”.

It was 3 days after the run when Dean got a call from a crying Sam in the Roadhouse, he worked in. Sam apologized to Dean for being mean and thanked him for everything. Dean smiled, trying to rid himself of tears, and replied with a ‘Bitch’ getting a watery chuckle ‘Jerk’ as answer. Dean and Sam talked with each other every day, and Dean added money to the savings account he had created for Sam, unknowing to dad. Sam had told Dean to stop sending him money, but Dean turned deaf during those times. Sam also talked about a girl called Jessica that he had met, and Dean knew that Sam was gone for the girl _(“Shut up, Jerk.”)_. Abuse from dad, didn’t stop until 2 months before, when he was in a car crash and died on the spot, with no body to bury.

Dean called Sam, telling him what had happened and how he felt relief instead of grief. Sam told Dean to stop worrying, and asked Dean to come to Palo Alto with Baby, where Sam and Jessica lived together. Dean, 28 now, had graduated school, miraculously, and had gotten an online bachelor’s in literature, which Bobby, his uncle (not by blood but who cares) had forced him to get. Dad was never at house after Sammy had left, thus giving Dean the whole house for his classes. Sam was first surprised that Dean, his big brother who was busy chasing skirts for studies, had a bachelor’s degree. After hearing that Uncle Bobby was involved, Sam understood.

Jessica was an angel. She baked an amazing pie, called Sammy out on his bullshit, and was in a whole, amazing. Whenever she wasn’t in the room, Dean nudged Sam and said three words always: “Dude, Marry her.” And Sam always responded with “I will.”

Dean was a little nervous as he entered the school but looking at the kids, especially the twins in the brown jacket and blue hoodie, calmed him. He didn’t know why, but just looking at them calmed his nerves, and he was ready to get his show on.


	4. To the Batmobile, Let’s Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dean's first class and the twins are here!

Jack and Belphie hated English, and they blamed it on Mr. Adler, or call-me-Zach-coz-I-am-trying-to-be-a-cool-teacher Adler. Ugh… the thought of him gave the two (everyone, to be frank) nausea. Alfie and Adam had English too, but their previous class was Math, when Jack and Belphie had IT with Charlie. She was awesome and didn’t stress on calling her Charlie. It was natural. She always talked nerdy and Jack and Belphie loved her. Both called her Tauriel because they both were badasses.

Right now, they entered their third period, after recess, waiting for the inevitable bore, that was English. There were seats left only in the front. _Great_ , Belphie thought.

“I hope this teacher was better than Douche-ler,” Jack said, making Belphie snicker, “I love learning, but Adler made English so boring, I hated it.”

“Imagine if it’s the dude we saw this morning with the Batmobile.” Belphie said dreamily.

The bell rang, signaling the end of recess, and all students scurried to their seats waiting for the teacher. It was few seconds later when a butt opened the door. Then came the full figure of the owner of the Batmobile with his satchel across him, donuts stuffed in his mouth, one hand still with the coffee cup (maybe a new one), and another with two more sugar donuts. He placed everything on the table in a chaotic manner, then looked up to the class, and smiled wide, showing the donuts in his mouth. His mouth moved and a muffled sound that sounded like ‘Hi’ came out.

-x-

A beat of silence, then the whole class started laughing. Dean couldn’t help but laugh too, but after he swallowed the donuts and wiped his mouth of sugar.

“Before we start class,” Dean said in a serious tone, making the laughter in the class stop, “do I still have sugar on my face?”

The class erupted in laughs again, then quietened down with a series of no.

“Thank you. So, my name is Dean Campbell, call me whatever you want – Dean, Mr. W- Campbell, Ya Boii- oops I should have not said that,” Dean said making the class laugh again, “but yeah. I am new here to La Honda, moved from Lawrence, Kansas. I have a Cool Approval from Charl- Ms. Bradbury, so I hope you guys will enjoy having me as your teacher. Hopefully.” Dean said crossing his fingers, making the class giggle silently. “We won’t be learning anything today, BUT we will introduce ourselves to another, so we know how to call each other.” Dean moved to the board and wrote three things down.

  1. Name / Preferred name
  2. Your favorite thing
  3. A statement about yourself and we guess whether you are saying the truth or lie.



“I don’t wanna go through a piece of paper to remember your names.” Dean said throwing the class sheet into his desk drawer. “These,” Dean pointed to the board, “are the things you will be telling the class as an introduction, and for the second and last one, be creative. I have to remember your names, so go crazy.”

The students were vibrating with excitement, to say the least. Dean noticed the kids from the morning sitting in the front row. They looked really familiar. Dean didn’t know why, but he felt at ease with them. This was his first class for the day, and he was nervous. He talked with Charlie during break and was stuffing himself with donuts (he was a nervous eater. Give him a break.) Charlie had a free period, so she didn’t warn Dean that the bell was about to go. Dean grabbed everything in one go and ran to his room, practicing to say Dean Campbell, and not Winchester.

It was a stupid hippie cleansing that Sam said Dean should do.” In order to get rid off dad’s thoughts from your mind, first get rid off his name. Material connections are ok, like his jacket and CD albums. But emotional connections should go, Dean.”

“What is this shit? I don’t wa-” Dean stood up, only to be pushed down by Sam.

“This is for your good. Please do it.” Sam pleaded, turning on his special power – Puppy dog eyes. Fuck.

“Fine, I’ll do it. But I need pie for putting up with this, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

-x-

The class went around saying things about themselves. It was now Belphegor’s turn.

“Hey! Name’s Belphegor, but you can call me Belphie. I love rock music; which Jack here calls Mullet Rock. Especially belting out to them in off tune.” The class laughed, “And one thing about me is that I wear sunglasses because my eyes are just voids.” Everyone yelled Lie, and Belphie just shrugged and sat down, but then suddenly got up, “One thing. AC/DC ROCKS!” He exclaimed, then sat down.

It was then Jack’s turn.

“Hello,” He said with a perfect wave of hand, “My name is Jack. My favorite thing is Nougat. It makes me happy. And one thing about me is that I know how to make flower crowns.” Jack ended, beaming that he came up with something creative. There was a range of ‘True’s and ‘Lie’s that echoed in the room. “It is true. I can make flower crowns. If you want one, ask me, I will make you one.” Jack addressed the class with a gummy smile.

“Wow.” A voice, filled with admiration, said, and both twins turned to the source, Jack squinting his eyes and tilting his head, while Belphie glared at the boy who said that. _Clark Barker_ , Belphie’s mind supplied, helpfully. He gripped Jack’s shoulder and made him sit, and forcing Jack to face towards the board, and not the boy.

-x-

Dean couldn’t help but smile fondly at the boys. Belphie’s interests were just like his, and the way he acted, all cool and nonchalant but also possessive and protective of his brother, also reminded Dean of himself. And HELL YEAH! AC/DC ROCKS! Then there was Jack. He was adorable, to say the least. The way he beamed when he finished introducing himself, the gummy smile that he gave when telling everyone that he will make flower crowns for them, and lastly the squint and head tilt just made Dean’s heart clench. Kind of reminded him of-

The bell rang, interrupting Dean’s thoughts. “Well, it was nice getting to know everyone, but don’t think this is how the class will go every time. Next class we will start reading Slaughterhouse-Five by Vonnegut. Now, get your butts out of here and to your next class.”

Everyone exited in an orderly fashion with ‘Goodbye, Mr. Campbell’ and ‘Goodbye, Dean.’ There were two identical voices that said different things. “Bye-bye Batman”, Jack said walking out of the class, while Belphie said “Buh-bye, Ya Boii” and strutted out of the class. Dean chuckled as he thought-

“These two were gonna make his life here fun.”


	5. Don’t Fear the Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Castiel's gang!!!   
> #crackheadenergycommences

Castiel reached his office, Bee Mine Wedding Planners. The logo was an adorable bee, holding up a heart with the words ‘Bee Mine?’ And a ring in between. He entered the building to find Meg, Balthazar, and Gabriel sitting in front a computer and laughing.

Castiel had met Meg, Balth, and Gabe during his run to the hospital. Jack, when he was 2, had gotten a fever, and the temperature was very high. And his unfortunate luck, his car wasn’t starting, and his phone wasn’t working, so he had to do the inevitable, talk with his neighbors and ask for help. Since he had shifted to La Honda, Castiel had stayed home and taken care of his two precious gems, living off the money he had earned during his time at Sonny’s (which was a LOT).

He knocked on his neighbor’s door, and it opened to reveal a short brunette with a mischievous smile. “Hello, my name is Castiel. I am sorry to trouble you at this moment, but my son is having a high fever, and my car isn’t working. Neither is my phone. Could I please use your phone to call a cab?”

The brunette, now who he knew as Meg, calmed him down and told him to come inside. She then went out and brought two other people in. A short, long sandy-haired man, and another man, tall with short blonde hair. “This is Gabriel and Balthazar. I see you have two boys, which one is sick?” She asked.

Castiel jerked his head to Jack. “This is Jack. He is running a high fever, and Belphie is just here to accompany.”

“Alright mate, this is what’s gonna happen.” Balthazar had said in a British accent, “Meg and I will take care of Belphie over here, and Gabe will drive you and Jackie to the hospital.”

“No takesies!” Gabe had yelled and ran out of the house, when Castiel was going to decline their help. Castiel had no other way than to tag along with Gabe to the hospital. And that was the story of how Jack and Belphie had gotten themselves 2 uncles and an aunt.

“Hey Clarence! You gotta come see this.” Meg hollered, forcing Castiel to go to them, instead of sneaking into his room. Castiel hung his head down as he walked towards. He reached to see them watching videos from the last time they played Sims. They screen recorded every time they played Sims just to go back and laugh, like they were doing right now.

“Remember when Meg had her hair bleached to blonde for aesthetics but looked like a tramp on the sidewalk.” Gabe burst laughing as Meg’s Sim came on the laptop.

“At least it was better than your crappy story line of love ensuing between the Grim Reaper and Tom Nook from Animal crossing.” Meg rebutted.

“Gotta agree mate. The offspring of the two was horrendous.” Balth added, as he played the birthing video of the Grim-Nook offspring.

“How you were able to create a half-man, half-raccoon in Sims is still a wonder.” Castiel said as the appalling blackish-grey baby with a head of a raccoon came out of Tom Nook.

“Yall are just jealous that you got no one in your life like Tom and Grim have each other.” Gabe sniffed, as he returned to his room.

“I am going too. Gotta tell Benny that the Blake-Cooper wedding has changed their order number for the chicken.” Balth mumbled as he walked to his room.

“So, Clarence, looks like it’s me and you. How about we move some furniture around?” Meg question, jokingly.

“Get back to work Meg.” Castiel chuckled, as he moved to his room.

“Well a girl can only try!”

There were three weddings that were being planned at the same time. The Blake-Cooper wedding, that was under Balthazar’s control, Rosen-Shurley wedding, a crazy couple that Castiel was the only one who had patience for out of the four, and the DeVille-Michaels wedding, a nightmarish couple that Gabriel took care of. Sure, it was assigned to each person, but they all talked with one another. Meg acted as a ‘outside thought’ for the other 3 and worked as a receptionist for the company. This wasn’t how it was usually. Sometimes Meg would have a wedding under her hands, so the one of the other three took control of the reception and played the ‘outside thought’. The roles weren’t fixed, and that made it more interesting to work.

On top of being wedding planners, the three owned a bakery, that specialized for weddings too. After tasting Gabe’s sweets and baked goods, Castiel decided it would be a nice idea to start a bakery. Actually, the bakery came first. The bakery’s high demand in weddings made Meg wonder why they shouldn’t start a Wedding Planning Agency, and Balthazar, having an interior design degree, was able to start showcasing ideas. Meg said she could take care of the make-up. Castiel had money from both Sonny’s and other odd jobs, so he invested and thus the 4 ended up being partners in the finest wedding agency and bakery in La Honda, and its nearing cities.

Jack and Belphie, when not hanging out or in school, were here giving ideas, which inspired the adults. Castiel loved his boys so much and was happy that they were able to have a family, he didn’t have.

It was 3:20 pm meaning Castiel had to get the boys from school and come back to the office. Becky Rosen was a sweet girl, but she could sometimes be so annoying. Becky Rosen had a whole binder full of wishes and when she tried to explain what she wanted, she contradicted herself and ended up getting Castiel more confused than he was before. She had everything noted down. The budget, cost of the things she wanted, and from where she wanted, and how the colors should match, etc. Castiel had once suggested that maybe getting a wedding contractor would be better for the couple as they already had everything ready, but Becky had thrown a huge fit saying she wanted the best to plan her wedding. Castiel was shocked and stunned by Becky’s tantrum that it took Meg to come and shake him to get Castiel to move out of the visitors’ section of the agency.

Today, she was going on about how her wedding gown should look like and where she could go buy it. She started by saying she wanted her dress to have sleeves laced in Boho style and the back to be open and low, and the front have a V-cut. Then she cut herself off and started again describing the dress to have puffed sleeves hanging from her shoulders, and her dress flow down to her legs in a simple wave, accompanied by a netted veil that covered her face. Then she started again saying that her sleeves should be laced in Boho style and be puffed, and the back to open and low, this time the gown should be poofed up like the one Cinderella worn to the ball, and- in conclusion, Becky didn’t know what she wanted and was confused.

Castiel wanted to get his boys and listen to their chatter, to get rid of Becky’s voice from his mind. The high pitched ‘no’ and ‘but like’ floated in his mind. Castiel was waiting by the split junction, Becky’s voice still in his mind. He closed his eye to calm himself but that just made the noise in his head louder. He started banging his head on the steering wheel to get Becky’s voice out when two voices reached his ears.

“Papa, are you alright?” Castiel opened his eyes to two concerned-filled faces. Belphie still had his sunglasses on, so it was hard to say, but Jack’s heterochromatic blue-green eyes were staring at Castiel through the window, concern and worry laced. Castiel smiled and unlocked the cars, and the two got in.

“Nothing, just Becky Rosen.”

“Aah.” The twins nodded sympathetically, knowing all about her from Uncle Gabe, Uncle Balth, and Aunt Meg. Why papa chose that job, even their smart brains couldn’t understand.

“Well, how was first day of middle school? Did you enjoy it? How was English?” castile attacked his twins with questions.

“It was really fun. Belphie and I have the same schedule, as always. Adam and Alfie share a schedule between the two. We four have History and English together.” Jack said.

“Papa, English was really awesome. The new teacher is really great. He has this car, black and beautiful just like the Batmobile.”

“Yeah Papa. He was nothing like Douche-ler. Sorry,” Jack said when Castiel called him out as a warning, while Belphie snickered, “He came into the class-”

“Pushing the door open with his butt-”

“And had 4 or 5 donuts in his mouth-”

“2 in his one hand, with a coffee cup on the other. And smiled and said hi with the donuts in his mouth.” Both started laughing, and Castiel joined too. This man was truly goofy.

“We had to do nothing except introduce ourselves. I told everyone how I loved nougat and that I knew how to flower crowns.”

“And I told them how I loved to belt out rock music, and AC/DC rocks, and how I wear sunglasses because my eyes are just voids.” Belphie laughed, then his voice turned serious. “There was this boy though Papa, when Jack finished introducing himself, he said ‘wow’ and had this look that I didn’t like.”

“I thought he said wow because I could make flower crowns, was that not it?” Jack asked, tilting his head, squinting eyes, burrowing his eyebrows, and swinging his legs back and forth.

“I don’t know Jackie… I didn’t like how he looked at you. Just be careful with that Clark Barker. Ok?”

“Ok.” Jack punctuated his response with a sharp, determined nod.

“Well looks like you had fun in English then?” Castiel asked, not wanting to embarrass his sons that he found the interaction that happened between them endearing AF. Belphie, though 2 minutes elder than Jack, was really protective of him. And Jack always listened to what Belphie said, not caring what others said.

“Yeah. When he introduced himself, he told the class that we could call him Ya Boii. So, when I left the class I said ‘Buh-bye, Ya Boii.’” Belphie erupted laughing, finding the way they rhymed funny.

“Yeah. And when I commented that his car looked like the Batmobile, he said that he was Batman, so at the end of the class I said, ‘Bye-bye, Batman’”. Jack started giggling at how everything started in B.

Castiel didn’t know who this new English teacher was, but whoever made his sons laugh like this, he was amazing and great.


	6. Walking on Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, meet Charlie.

Dean’s first day was awesome, to say the least. He had classes from the third period to fifth continuously. Both Charlie and he had free time during the last period.

“Dean!” Charlie poked her head into the English department office, beaming happily. Dean had talked with her during his talks with Sam. The first time he met her was when Sam and Jess had come to dad’s funeral. She was like the little sister he never wanted. They bonded over their love for pop culture, a habit of making references to said pop culture, LARPing, and a very similar taste in women.

LARPing, or Live Action Role Playing, was something Charlie had introduced him to. Dean being new to the area, was forced to socialize with others, other than Sam, Jess, and Charlie. Charlie had dragged him to Moondor, her kingdom where she was the queen, and had made him the Strategist in the disguise of a Handmaiden. Dean acted reluctant, but deep down he was excited, and as the plot progressed, Dean submerged himself into the role and served his queen.

LARPing was also where he found his, now, friends. Benny, or Sir Knight Benjamin, was the head chef in a restaurant named Lair of Wonders, that was known for doing big orders. He was a burly man, with a Louisiana accent, and Dean loved his Gumbo. That was the basis of their friendship. Garth, or Sir Fitzgerald the Fourth, was lanky, goofy man that you will learn to love. He owned a pediatric dentistry and had a sock-puppet named Mr. Fizzles, who helped children not to get scared of the needles, and sometimes Dean to speak out his feelings, which Dean hated a lot (both talking about feelings and Mr.Fizzles). Pamela, or Barnes the Psychic, was a tattoo artist and a cool chick. Sure, she was hot, but Dean liked her as a friend.

Dean was still in touch with his surrogate mom Ellen, who owned the Roadhouse he worked in, and Jo, his surrogate sister, that worked with him. Ellen and Jo had reassured him that leaving Lawrence to stay with Sam was fine, but also threatened that if he forgot to call every day, they would come all the way to California just to kick his ass. Bobby lived in Sioux Falls, a one-hour drive from when Dean stayed in Kansas. He too had joined the “Kick Dean’s Ass” club too. The three and Sam always kept him in check. They saw whether Dean took care of himself and worried about him. Dean was happy to have friends and family like that.

“What’s up, Charlie?” Dean asked.

“You got a free period, right? I checked your schedule. Guess what? Me too. Let’s go!” Charlie said, not letting Dean speak, as she wore Dean’s leather jacket and satchel, which she had gifted him to carry all his shit to school.

“Where? And give me the bag.” Dean tried to snatch his bag, but Charlie walked away.

“Follow me!” She hollered from the hallway. She really was the annoying little sister he never wanted. Dean followed her, with no other choice, and found her go into her office. She had her own room, unlike other teachers who shared their room with others in the same department. Dean suspects that she somehow hacked into the school server and got a whole room for herself. The room looked like Comic-Con had puked over it. The room was filled with posters, and a part of the room was turned into a gaming center. Dean loved it. “Behold, my humble abode, handmaiden.”

“It’s awesome. What are we doing?” Dean asked.

“First, I need a status report on how first day in La Honda Middle School was. Then we are having an epic battle of Snap. And after school we are going to your place to have a montage sequence because guess who’s got a date today that they totally forgot and is going to raid Jess’ closet?”

“I don’t know how Gilda puts up with you. Bless her kind soul.” Dean chuckled when Charlie slapped his arm.

“I knew we had a date, just forgot it was… today. Shut up. Anyway, status report, go!” Charlie clapped her hands and threw them in a dramatic flair.

Dean laughed quietly as he started, “It was really good. Who knew the kids would be so good? I was a brat when I was their age. But here, they were really accommodative and actually were interested in learning. I was nervous at first, but looking at their enthusiasm, I was able to calm myself and teach. They made me want to prove everyone that I am a good teacher, or at least try to be an awesome one.” Dean sighed.

“You will be a great teach, Dean. I know you will. Look how Sam turned out to be and you taught him everything.” Charlie reassured.

“Yeah.” Dean replied, unsure of it.

“I know you will. What kind of a queen tells lies?” Charlie exclaimed, making Dean relax himself. “Any favorites yet?”

“Oh yeah! There were these twins I had for my first class. I actually saw them before school started.”

“Belphie and Jackie! They are so cute, I love them. I had them for Geek Club during elementary school. You know they call me Tauriel, because Jack says I am free-spirited, mingle with everyone, and fight for the right thing. Belphie just winked and said I am a hot red-headed lady. Kind of reminded me of you. Then I told him that he was barking up the wrong tree. You know what he said? He said that if all girls looked the way I did, he wouldn’t judge, and he understands.” Charlie and Dean started laughing. Dean couldn’t believe that a couple of 10 years old talked like that. Jack was the chaotic good when Belphie was the chaotic evil. _Kind of reminded me of you_. Dean didn’t know why but he felt proud at those words. “I love them so much. Their father did an awesome job bringing them up alone. Anyway, what happened with you and the twins?”

Dean wanted to know about who their father was. But Charlie’s question brought him back to the track. “As I parked my car and was about to enter the building, I heard Jack tell the other three, Belphie, Adam, and Alfie, that my car was the Batmobile. I couldn’t help but reply that I was Batman. The way they were staring at my car me made me laugh. They looked adorable. Then I enter class to find the twins in the first row and their friends somewhere in the back. The way the interacted was lovable. When everyone left the class, they called me Mr. Campbell or Dean, but twins called me with different names. Jack had called me Batman, from our interaction in the morning, whereas Belphie called me Ya Boii.”

“Ya Boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii” Charlie shrieked starting to laugh.

“Yeah. When I introduced myself, I told them to call me Mr.Campbell, Dean, or Ya Boii,” Dean snickered, “and Belphie was the only one who went with the third option. He also said that he always wore a sunglass because he had voids instead of eyes. At first, I thought he was lying, but the way he shrugged it off and sat makes me wonder.”

“Yeah, he always wore that, no one knows why. I too wonder that. Sometimes I want to snatch his sunglasses off just to check whether there are eyes or not.” Charlie said. The bell rang, noting the end of school. “Oh, we’ve been talking about the twins so much that we didn’t have our epic battle of Snap.” Charlie pouted.

“Yeah, but you do have a date to get ready for, and a montage to happen in Jess’ closet.”

“Oh shit! Off to the Batmobile!” Charlie exclaimed grabbing her stuff and running towards the parking lot. Dean shook his head at Charlie’s antics, smiling as he left the building. He couldn’t get the twins out of his head. They felt familiar, even though he had just met them today.

-x-

“Sam! SAM!” Charlie yelled, as she was insistently knocking on the door.

“WHAT!” Sam opened the door with BitchfaceTM.

“Long story short, forgot date, need clothes, JESS!” Charlie ran to Jess’ room.

“Why is she the way she is?” Sam turned a disgruntled face at Dean who just shrugged and entered the room. “How was the first day teaching?” Dean told whatever he told Charlie, and Jess had joined the conversation halfway.

“Sounds like you have a soft spot for the twins, huh?” Jess mused, ruffling Sam’s hair and getting up to get some water from the kitchen.

“I am really happy for you Dean. I know you will be a great teacher and will have an awesome year.” Dean was saved from replying when Charlie yelled ‘Montage Time’ and the house filled with the starting tune of Walking on Sunshine.


	7. People are Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ships. (+ some crackhead argument)

Jack, Belphie, Adam, and Alfie cycled to school the next day. They didn’t have English, so they didn’t share any classes that they as a four. As usual, the four stood outside waiting for the warning bells to go off. Adam and Alfie were arguing, while Belphie was laughing at the two.

“Hold on, HOLD on,” Adam started,

“This is my favorite movi-“, Alfie was interrupted by Adam,

“HOLD ON! Her sister was a witch! Right? And what was her sister? Princess! The Wicked Witch of the East Alfie.”

“I am gonna stab him.” Alfie muttered to Belphie.

“You’re gonna look at me and you’re gonna tell me that I’m wroNG? Am I wrong??”

“It is my favori-“

“She wore a crown and she came down in a bubble, Alfie!”

“I am not fighting with you.” Alfie started walking into the building.

“Grow up Alfie! GROW UP!” Adam hollered and ran to catch up with the disappearing figure of Alfie’s.

“GET EDUCATED ADAM!” Alfie’s voice echoed through the building.

Belphie was clutching his stomach and rolling on the floor laughing, while Jack was utterly confused. He had asked the gang whether Glinda was a princess or not, which ensued the argument between Alfie and Adam. He still didn’t know whether Glinda was a princess or not, and he was confused.

“What’s up Jack?” Jack turned to find the boy who had said ‘wow’ when he introduced himself yesterday, standing in front of him. He was smiling, but there was something in the smile that was strange.

“What do you want, Clark?” Belphie’s voice came from behind Jack. Oh yeah, Jack had to be careful with Clark. Belphie had told him to be so.

“I was just asking Jack what was up. Chill Belphie.” Clark said. He had found Jack absolutely cute. Clark was in the year ahead of them, but English was not his thing, so he had to reattend the class. He was dreading English until he saw Jack. The boy was… wow. Then the teacher came, and though he was great, Clark’s attention didn’t waver from Jack. The way he smiled and interacted with the class was… Wow. Clark wanted, no need to know who Jack was.

Belphie was posing a defensive stance. Clark was 3 years elder than them, yet Belphie knew what Clark wanted. Heck, he wanted that with all the girls that talked and walked the Earth. Jack was still innocent and naïve, and as a big brother (“By two minutes, Belboy.” A voice in his mind, that sounded a lot like Jack, reminded him) he had to protect his oblivious brother from people like Clark.

“Hello,” Jack said with his perfect hand wave, “nothing much is up. I was just asking Adam and Alfie whether Glinda was a princess or not.” The warning bell rang. “It’s time for homeroom now. See you later Clark.” Jack said with the same smile he used in class yesterday, and walked into the building with Belphie, who glared at Clark before leaving.

“Hey there lover boy.” A girl’s voice brought Clark out of his thoughts. “Who’re you staring at?”

“Jack, Jack -” Clark said, turning to Claire, who interrupted him.

“Belphie’s twin?” Clark nodded. “Yeah, no. I don’t approve this.” Claire said.

“Why?”

“He is the sweetest kid I have ever known. I am not going to allow you to screw over him.” She left before Clark could respond. Claire and Clark were known to be the delinquents of the town. Both of their dad’s had died few months before, in a shooting. Claire’s family had just shifted to the town. While Clark’s mom had coped up with it, Claire’s mom didn’t. She had spiraled and said the angels were the worst and they were the reason for her dad’s death. Clark’s mom, Christine, had taken her in, and helped with Amelia cope up with Jimmy’s death. Amelia did get better and the four lived together, it being easy for money, support, and more.

Claire remembered her first meet with Jack. It was before mom had gotten better. Claire was hungry and Amelia wasn’t in a state to understand what Claire wanted. Claire wandered off to the nearest convenience store with the little money she had. She wanted a frozen pizza, but the money allowed her to buy only few beef jerkies.

“Hello,” Jack had said with his handwaveTM, “I am Jack. Do you like nougat?” He had asked. “I have some and thought I could share with you.”

A man had come behind Jack, shocking Claire. He looked like her Dad. Really similar, but her dad was dead. “Hey little girl, what is your name?” He asked, and Claire started crying. It wasn’t her dad. She remembered her dad’s high pitch voice. She hugged the man and sobbed, and he wrapped his arms around her hesitantly, patting her back.

“Papa, I asked her whether she wanted to have some nougat. Did I say something wrong? I am sorry if I said something wrong.” Jack piled on top of Claire, making a sandwich with her in between. Claire laughed at that thought and wiped her eyes.

“I am sorry. I… I didn’t... I am sorry. My dad… it’s just…” She couldn’t stop her sobs and tell the man that he looked her dad.

“It’s okay. My name is Castiel, and I see you met my son, Jack, who is hanging on you still.”

Claire laughed, and Jack moved away from her. “My name is Claire, Claire Novak. I live nearby but I was hungry. I wanted to get something to eat but don’t have enough money.”

“Where is your mom, Claire?” Castiel asked slowly, unsure whether it was ok to ask. From the girl’s sobs, he understood something was wrong with her dad. Her mom, not so sure.

“Since dad’s death, she hasn’t been the same.”

“Can I take you anywhere else? I would like to talk with your neighbor if that is ok?”

And that is how Castiel talked with Christine, letting her know what was happening in the Novak household, and totally changing Claire’s life by giving her a brother, and another mom. It happened because of Jack’s innocence, and she was not going to let Clark take advantage of it. She had later met Belphie in the park, who had hit on her. Jack then appeared and introduced the two to each other. She was gotten out of her thoughts when her girlfriend, Kaia had kissed her on the cheek as a greeting.

-x-

Clark didn’t understand why Claire didn’t approve. She was usually his wingman. And by the way, the thought of screwing Jack didn’t even appear in his mind. He genuinely wanted to know who Jack was, and that… surprised him. Wow.

-x-

The whole homeroom was spent with Belphie complaining about Clark, and how his little brother should never be near him. Of course, Belphie couldn’t force that, but he wished he could. Jack didn’t understand why Belphie didn’t like Clark. He was just trying to be his friend. Maybe he could convince Belphie to also be friends with Clark? _People are really strange_ , Jack mused.


	8. Rock and Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay Panic + Dean's crush :)

Dean’s favorite days were Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Those were the days Dean had class with the twins. It was really fun to see the twins and interact with them. The first Wednesday was uneventful, except for the fact that Clark was making googly eyes at Jack and Belphie glared at him. Dean didn’t know why but he didn’t like that Clark was trying to make a move on Jack. He felt protective of the twins. It was weird. If it had been any other kid, Dean would have thought it was cute how puppy-love was, but with Jack and Belphie, he wanted to protect them, and not let them grow up fast. Dean told Charlie about it, who replied with “You are just a sap with a soft spot for the twins. Let my ship sail.” (“Your ship?” “It’s fandom talk-” “I know what it is, but you ship your students?” “Shut up.”)

The first Friday was interesting. Walking to his room, he saw a girl whisper yell at Clark. Dean did what he had to do – eavesdrop.

“Clark, I swear to god if you think about screwing with-”

“I am not Claire; I seriously am not. I was surprised when I realized I actually wanted to genuinely know him. I know he is 2 year younger than us, but there is something special about him.”

“Of course there is something special. Jack is the sweetest and most innocent kid I know. And you promise that your intentions with him are good?”

“Cross my heart.”

“Ok, but if you break his heart, Belphie and I are gonna massacre your ass.” The girl, Claire, walked away.

_Huh,_ Dean thought. That Sunday, Charlie and Gilda had come over to Sam and Jess’. Sam and Jess were out on a date, so Charlie and Gilda had come over. Dean told Charlie about what he had witnessed. Gilda knew everything that happened in the school because Charlie loved to talk about her ships. Charlie had told Dean about Claire and Clark’s relationship, but she herself didn’t know the relationship between Claire and Jack. Talking about them led to talking about Charlie’s ships.

“Adam and Alfie, I agree,” Dean said, “I witnessed Adam having a gay panic in my class. Oh, it was awesome.”

“Wait what happened? Tell us!” Charlie almost yelled but was grounded by Gilda’s hand on her shoulder.

“I think they were having an argument the whole week about whether the Glinda the Good Witch was a princess or not.”

“Of course, she is.” “Of course, she isn’t.” Both Charlie and Glinda said then looked at each other. Charlie was about to start an epic debate when Gilda kissed her. “We will have this debate later but right now I wanna know what happened in Dean’s class.”

“Fair point,” Charlie agreed, “Continue my fair handmaiden.”

“Strategist, Charlie, Strategist in disguise. Anyway, on Wednesday, they were sitting far away from each other, but because of the whole Clark/Jack debacle, I didn’t pay that much attention to the two. Then on Friday, I see Alfie barge into class, and sit in his normal seat. Few minutes later Adam comes in, all out breath searching the class, and when his eyes fall on Alfie and then walks towards him.

I hear the two frantically whispering to each other, and suddenly Alfie whisper-yells ‘Why can’t we just call a truce? Can we just agree to disagree?’ and then Adam throws his hands up in frustration responding, ‘Why didn’t we do this before this whole thing escalated?’ Adam threw his arm out front towards Alfie saying ‘Truce?’ and Alfie does the damndest thing ever.” Dean paused for water and effects.

“FINISH DRINKING ALREADY! WHAT DID ALFIE DO?” Charlie exclaimed, making Dean almost spit his water.

“Okay. So, Adam has his hand out for a handshake, right? Alfie reaches for the hand, then with all his force, pulls Adam to him that they are chest-to-chest. Then Alfie literally clings onto Adam and whispers ‘Truce’ in Adam’s ear. He then goes to sit in his chair like nothing happened. Adam is glued to where he was standing, rigid with his hands to his sides, eyes wide in fear and breathing stopped. He stood there what felt like hours, then walked to his chair in slow steps, trying to understand what the fuck had just happened. He sat there, eyes still wide in fear and unfocused, his hands rigid and supported by the desk, posture stiff, but now he was breathing heavily. When the bell rang, noting the class’ start, Adam jumped and then started looking everywhere, trying to figure out where tf he was. Then his eyes landed on Alfie, and then his eyes widened in realization. He started look everywhere except Alfie, finally settling his eyes on the desk, and his fingers fumbling with his notebook and pencil. Meanwhile Alfie was gazing out of the window, with no care to the world, and oblivious to what was happening to Adam.”

The three started laughing; Charlie was crying. “When the class ended, consequently school ending, Adam bolted out of the class before Alfie could utter his name. Alfie sat there confused af. The twins went and asked Alfie why Adam had just run away, and Alfie gave them a confused shrug. The three left the class, twins waving with their usual sign off, while Alfie just walked out, trying to understand what had happened.” Dean ended, both his recount and laughing, and so did the two, when the door opened, and Sam and Jess entered. Charlie and Gilda realizing how late it had become, started leave, after a round of goodbyes and hugs.

-x-

School had gone normal that week. Adam’s panic had reduced during the weekend maybe, because he was able to look at Alfie’s face when speaking, but when Alfie touched him, his terror filled his eyes and he bolted out of the place. Whenever that happened, Alfie looked so sad that it hurt Dean’s heart.

Clark kept on staring at Jack, who was oblivious to it, and Belphie had gotten tired from glaring at Clark that he hid Jack from Clark’s vision during class. Dean got to teach Claire’s class, in which there was another student, Ben, that caught his attention. Dean knew that it was weird trying to think of adopting kids who are his students, but he was doing it in his mental palace so shut up.

Dean wanted to be a teacher with no favorites. He wanted to love all his students equally, but the twins came and fucked it up, and so did everyone who was associated with them.

It was on the Monday of the school’s third week, when Belphie and Jack came into Charlie’s room.

“Yo Tauriel, how you doin?” Belphie hollered as he opened the door.

“Still barking up the wrong tree here Belphie, but I am doing good baby doll.” Charlie winked at Belphie, as Jack came in and went directly to the fridge that Charlie had set up at the gaming center corner of the room. He got himself some nougat and settled on the red bean bag. They had Math that day, but the teacher was sick so instead of a substitute teacher, the class was asked to go to the library. During the second week, the twins had gotten to know when Tauriel and Ya Boii/Batman had their free periods, and so they rerouted from the library to Tauriel’s room.

“We have to be in the library, but we thought of coming here. Belphie is here to flirt with you, and I am here to eat my nougat!” Jack beamed at Charlie then went back to eating his nougat. Charlie always had nougat in her fridge. When they had Geek Club, Charlie had fallen in love with the twins and had stocked her fridge with nougat, and shelf with a CD player and classic rock albums. As Belphie sprawled on the sofa, that was situated opposite to Charlie’s desk, and Charlie finished talking with the librarian, informing the twins were with her, a knock got all their attention.

“May I enter, your highness?” Dean’s head poked in.

“Hey Ya Boii!” “Hello Batman” Two voices answered the affirmation, instead of Charlie.

“Hey you two! What are you doing here?” Jack said what he said to Charlie and went back to eating his fifth nougat. Dean was happy to see the two and spend more time with them. “Hey, I wanted to ask. Do you know Claire?”

“That blonde is beautiful with her piercing and eyeliner.” Belphie said with no feelings, making Dean laugh.

Jack rolled his eyes and said, “Papa had helped Claire and her mom to cope up with her dad’s death.” Jack said and told Dean and Charlie what had happened. “They live with Ms. Baker now. Can we play Mario Kart, Tauriel?” Charlie nodded, and the three went to gaming corner, while Dean sprawled out on the couch and checked whether he was on par with the syllabus allocations.

Dean didn’t know who the twin’s father was, but he admired him now. He had brought up two awesome sons and had helped a child who he didn’t know. He felt silly for saying this, but Dean thought he might be developing a crush on the twins’ father, even without meeting him.


	9. Can’t Fight this Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing serious... just cavities :/

For the past 3 weeks, since school started, Jack and Belphie had never stopped talking about their English teacher. Castiel didn’t know his name because Jack and Belphie always called him Batman and Ya Boii. The last time the kids were enthusiastic for something school related was the Geek Club held by a teacher named Tauriel _(The Geek Club head named after the Silvan Elf of Mirkwood, apt)_. It seems she loved the twins a lot that two weeks into the club, she had gotten her fridge filled with nougat and the shelf with classic rock music.

Castiel had never set foot into the school and had never met the teachers. Nowadays, information was sent through email or letters, so Castiel didn’t have to go to school, unless the twins got sick or had gotten into a fight, which was less likely to happen. One time, Belphie had gotten hurt badly that he was to be sent home, but Castiel was stuck at work, so Gabe had gone to pick him up, saying he was their dad. It being Belphie, went with the lie and came to the agency (Jack would have not understood why Gabe was lying). Castiel apologized to Belphie for not able to come, but Belphie said it was okay, as travelling with Gabe ensured candies.

Castiel never felt like an irresponsible father by monitoring his kids’ school life, he trusted them. And they appreciated that Castiel trusted them, allowing them to be independent. But now, more than ever, Castiel wished he could join his kids one day to school and meet their English teacher. He didn’t want to be a nosy dad, but a teacher who was able to wash off his kids’ hate for English due to Adler’s torture was extraordinary, and Castiel wanted to meet him.

He found Jack and Belphie smiling more, and excelling in English, like the other subjects. Each day there was something happening in the English class, and it was always fun. The twins had spent time with both Tauriel and Ya Boii Batman (Castiel just merged the two names his sons called their teacher) last week on Monday, and had talked about how they Tauriel had beat both their asses in Mario Kart. They said that Ya Boii Batman didn’t play but commented that Tauriel is the best in any games they played.

It was the Wednesday of the last week of September. Castiel had gone to the venue of the DeVille-Michaels wedding, to talk with the manager about the final arrangements. The to-be husbands wanted a Halloween Marriage on October 31st ( _A month from today_ ). Castiel was amenable with it as Belphie and Jack had a two-week holiday starting from October 26th as Fall and Halloween break, if Gabriel fell sick and someone had to take over (It has happened many times). As he was discussing the seating arrangements for the dinner, his phone rang. It was the school’s office phone. Castiel quickly checked the time and found out that it was English for his twins, _huh_. He excused himself and picked up the phone.

“Papa?” It was Jack.

“Jack! What happened? Are you alright? Is it Belphe-”

“Papa! Calm down.” Jack giggled, “It is not a big deal but Belphie and I are excused from school.”

“What happened, Jack?” There was some rustling on the other side.

“Papa, its Belphie. Nougat-boy here ate a lot of nougat, and his teeth are hurting. The nurse checked and saw that Jack’s got cavities. I went with him to the nurse’s room.” Belphie then spoke in a hushed voice. “I heard that they put injection on Jack, and you know how he is around needles. He needs me or you, so I have been excused too.” There was another round of rustling on the other side.

“I know you told us that you were going to the other side of town, so Belphie told me we could call Uncle Gabe, but I wanted to ask you first.” Jack said in hushed tone. “Belphie told me I have to lie that Uncle Gabe is you, and I will do it, but before we do that I wanted to know if it is ok?”

Castiel felt guilty that he couldn’t go to get his sons, but proud that they were understanding and able to manage without him. “I will tell Gabe to come pick you up. And Jack, I am sorry.”

“It’s ok papa, you didn’t know this was going to happen.” Jack, ever the rational, said. Then there was some rustling on the other side of the phone.

“Papa, hurry up, we will meet you soon!” Belphie said, then coughed, which Castiel knew was a fake one to cover Belphie say wink.

“Will do, Belphie. I texted Gabe already, he will be there in 10 minutes. Love you.”

“Love you Papa.” “Love you Papa.” Castiel could hear Jack’s voice in a distance.

-x-

Dean’s blood drained when Jack suddenly gave a blood-curdling scream. Belphie startled, and repeatedly started asking Jack what was wrong, worriedly. It took a second for Dean to reboot and jump into action. Maybe more than a second because Clark was by Jack’s side, cupping his face and telling him it will be ok, Adam and Alfie were at the sides of Belphie looking at Jack worriedly, while Belphie was trying to kill Clark with his looks. Dean felt protective and asked Clark to move. To be less suspicious, he asked everyone except Belphie to go back to their seats. Jack then mentioned that his teeth hurt. Dean had asked Belphie to take Jack to the nurse’s room and find out what was wrong.

The whole period Dean worried about Jack’s health and wondered whether he could dismiss class early and check what was wrong. The bell rang and it was lunch. Dean was about to rush to the nurse’s room, when he stopped in front of the school’s office, where the twins were talking on the phone. He gave them their privacy and had enjoyed looking at the twins shuffling the phone between them. At the end he heard, Jack yell a ‘Love you Papa’ and that made him smile fondly at the two.

The twins came out to find Dean standing there. “What was wrong Jack?”

“Nougat-Boy got cavities.” Belphie answered, short and to the point.

“Papa is coming to pick us up.” Jack said, fast and with a tense face. Belphie nudged his elbow into Jack and muttered something akin to ‘Calm Down!’ in Jack’s ear.

“Anyway, Papa will be here anytime, so we’ll stay in the parking lot. Bye!” Belphie said and dragged Jack with him, who waved bye.

Something was not right, Dean thought. The twins acted weird and they forgot to wish him goodbye like they usually do. That was unusual. Dean went to Charlie’s room, which had a nice view of the parking lot, to have an eye on the twins. What if their dad was abusive like his?

“Dean! What are you doing here?” Charlie startled, finding Dean crouching by the windows.

“Do you know the twins’ father?”

“Not personally, but I have seen him once, last year, when Belphie got sick and he came to pick him up. Why is something wrong?”

“No. Yeah. I don’t know. Jack got cavities and the twins are going back home, but something is not right. They were acting weird after their call with their father.”

“Hmm, so why my room?”

“Jack and Belphie are there waiting for their father, and I thought that I make sure that it was him, and they were ok.”

“Ok! I know how he looks like so let’s observe, Watson.”

A few minutes later, a short, long sandy haired man exited a car that had arrived. The twins went and hugged the man, then he helped the twins put their cycle in the trunk. The twins then entered the car, happily and willingly, and the man took off.

“That is him, the same guy from last time. And the twins entered happily. Maybe it was just your mind playing games with you.”

Dean shrugged, still not getting the weird feeling off him. He was about to leave the room when Charlie informed.

“Just a reminder. We are having our battle strategy planning today in at mine. You need to pick up Garth from the dentistry in 3 hours.”

Dean grunted his agreement and went his room, trying to understand why the twins were acting weird. Was it just him maybe?


	10. Enter Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crackhead energy 2 + Cas and Dean meet????

Castiel had finished his discussions as soon as possible and started for the agency, and reached in record time, right about when Gabe’s car arrived. Castiel’s phone rang as Gabe exited the car, with a phone by his ear.

“Gabe! I am here.” Castiel said as he walked towards him.

“Oh shit! Cassie, the kids aren’t with me.”

“WHAT THE FUCK! IT’S BEEN AN HOUR SINCE THEY CALLED!”

“That didn’t come out right. What I meant to say is I dropped them off at Garth’s and came back. I was calling you to go pick them up in an hour.”

“Speak properly Gabriel! You gave me a heart attack.” Castiel sighed in relief as he entered the building.

“What’s the commotion, Cassie?” Balthy asked, as he came to the main office.

“Yeah Clarence, sounded like you unleashed the angel in you.” Meg added.

“More like unleashed his momma bear instincts. Long story short, I dropped them off at Garth’s.” Gabe said.

“If you had spoken more properly, I wouldn’t have had a heart attack and died at the age of 27.” Castiel muttered as he walked to his room.

“I wouldn’t advise you do…” Castiel opened his door and screamed on top of his lung, shutting the door close, “that.” Balthazar ended.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?” Castiel yelled at the three.

“Well Clarence, we were watching our SIMS videos long ago remember. Basically, we finished talking with Benny about the food, Lisa about the flower decorations, and Balthy with the total wedding decorations.”

“We were bored Cassie, so Gabe came up with an idea.” Balthazar added.

“Meet the Grim-Nook family.” Gabe said as he opened Castiel’s door with flair. “I made the Grim Reaper, Balthy made Tom Nook, and Meg made the sweet baby.”

The Grim Reaper was made poorly from black paper, Tom Nook was made with a brown balloon (with his face drawn on it perfectly with the proper color markers) and a purple pant that they had in Gabe’s room (don’t ask why), and the baby’s face was made the same way as Tom’s on a black balloon with grey markers, and was wrapped in black paper.

“There’s more Cassie,” Gabe said as he carried the baby gently and gave it to Cas, “You get to name her.” Castiel held the awful-looking baby gently, looking at her with love in his eyes.

“Well I always wanted to name my girl Emma. Can we name her Emma?” Castiel looked up to find Gabe crying silently, as Balthazar held him by the waist from the back. Meg walked towards him and kissed the baby.

“Emma, sounds lovely Clarence.” She said in a soft tone and took the baby, Emma from him and gently placed it on Tom Nook’s lap.

The three left the Grim-Nook family alone in Castiel’s room and went to the main office, basking in the emotions of the day.

-x-

Dean had reached Garth’s office an hour earlier than the time Garth was expecting him. Bess, his wife, was the receptionist.

“Hi Dean! Garth told me you will be coming in an hour. Was he wrong?”

“No, I am just early. I had time, and school had ended few minutes ago, so I just came to chill.”

“Oh! Okay, I will just inform Garth, you know just for him to know. And I will get you some pie!”

“Thank you, Bess. You are awesome.” Dean beamed at her as he sat in the waiting room.

“Hey there Dean!” Garth said as he came out of a room. “This is my last patient,” he took Mr. Fizzles from the shelf beside Dean, “a little nervous. Will take an hour at tops.” Garth said as he entered the room.

“Here you go Dean, a pie for your time!” Bess tittered as she gave him the pie.

Dean smiled his thanks and nursed his pie for the next 15 minutes. He heard the door open but was busy enjoying his pie.

“Ya Boii! What are you doing here?” Belphie, all but hollered as he came and sat on the sofa, in the same posture as Dean.

“Hey Belphie! I am here waiting for my friend, Garth. What are you doing here?”

“Jack got cavities remember, so Ga- papa dropped us off here and went to call, no get… some… stuff.” Belphie ended weakly. Dean’s suspicion was true then. But what was wrong?

“Belphie. Are you hiding something?” Dean asked accusingly, but with caution.

“Wha-at? Ha, pfft, no. No. No way. Nope, not at al- Okay fine yes.” Belphie said, hanging his head.

“Mind telling me what it is?”

“Okay but swear on me that you won’t tell anyone!” Belphie asked, shoving his fist at Dean’s direction, his pinkie protruding.

“No, you tell me first what’s going on.” Dean was concerned. Were Belphie and Jack ok? Dean felt stupid, of course no man is perfect.

“OK! FINE!” Belphie whined, “My papa sometimes he has to go long distances to check and take care of stuff. The two times he was on the other side of the town were the times either me or Jack were sick. The first time when I was sick, Uncle Gabe came to pick me up, and told the school that he was our papa. Today, he was the one who came again, but Jack was always bad at lying. The school allows only family or guardians to pick up, and Uncle Gabe was neither. Well he is family, but not by blood. Papa will be coming to pick us up, our real papa. If the school knows that we’ve been lying, we’ll be in trouble. So please don’t tell anyone, please!!”

Dean overreacted for nothing. Dean burst laughing and when he saw Belphie’s confused look, Dean replied “I am not going to say anything to anyone. It’s just I thought you were kidnapped by someone, or worse.” Dean erupted, this time Belphie joined in laughing. “Anyway, why are you here? I understand Jack’s got cavities, why couldn’t your uncle just take you with him?”

“Jack gets nervous around needles. Mr. Fizzles is annoying, sure, but Jack likes him. But he still needs either papa or me by his side. After the anesthesia, Werewolf gets on with whatever he has to do, and I or papa, come and wait outside.” Belphie shrugged.

“Werewolf?” Dean asked. What had Garth done to get the name werewolf as his nickname by the twins?

“Yeah, Jack and I call the doctor Werewolf. The first time we came here was trick or treating on Halloween. He was wearing a werewolf costume, so yeah, he is werewolf.”

The door opened and a woozy Jack came into view. Belphie got up and supported him on his arms. “Dean, come on in!” Garth said. Dean helped Belphie to carry Jack to the visitor’s seat outside. “Bye kiddos.” “Bye Ya Boii!” Belphie said, as Dean walked into the room where Garth was.

After Garth got ready, which took 15 minutes, they came out to find no one in the visitor’s room.

“Dean! I was just about to call you. Jack and Belphie’s father had just come to pick them up. When Belphie mentioned that you were here, he waited for you. I only got to know he was waiting for you when he gave me this post-it. He left just 5 minutes ago.” Bess said.

Dean took the post-it from her and smiled.

_Thank you for making my sons laugh. It is really nice to listen to them talk about English, and not complain about ~~Douche-ler~~ Mr. Adler._

_Jack and Belphie’s Father_

Dean missed the chance to meet the loveable twins’ ‘Papa’ ( _and your crush_ , said a voice like Sam’s. _Bitch_ ), but he couldn’t wait to meet him, and get to know about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was good at drawing coz I want a pic of the Grim-Nook Family... I am sad :(


	11. Sweet Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships sailing :)

Jack had taken a day’s rest, then returned to school on Friday. Clark wanted to ask how Jack was doing, but Belphie posed as a bodyguard, not letting Clark near Jack at all. Clark knew that the only way he could talk with Jack was when he was alone. But Belphie was there all the time. The twins shared a schedule, making it hard for Clark to talk with Jack. Clark had been desperate enough to hide in a bathroom stall, and wait for Jack, but Jack didn’t get to restroom alone, it was always with Belphie.

Clark was tired of this crap, so he brought in some help.

“Are you out of your mind?” Claire shrieked, “You, not only want me to distract Belphie so that you can talk with Jack, but also want my girlfriend to be involved in this crap?”

“Basically, yeah.” Clark shrugged. “Ok look. On Friday, I couldn’t talk to him, so I waited on Monday, took desperate measures on Tuesday, and today is Wednesday but I am yet to speak with him. Please Claire, I am asking for you and your girlfriend to prank Belphie so that I can get some time with Jack.” Clark pleaded.

“Ok, fine. We will come up with something. I can’t believe you are simping so bad.”

“Hey! It isn’t simping when the dude you want doesn’t even notice you!”

“That’s even sadder dude.”

“Shut up, Claire. Just, talk with Kaia about pranking Belphie, and I,” Clark flapped his hoodie, “will get his attention.”

“Not to be rude, but how?” Clark turned to Claire with a devious smile on his face. His fingers moving like those cartoon villains when they plotted something. Claire was intrigued

“Nougat.” Claire snorted and burst into laughing.

“Dude! He just got his cavities filled. What is wrong with you?”

“Oh yeah. Well, I will… find some way, just do what I asked you to do.” Clark said as he walked away from Claire.

“Whatever, lover boy!”

-x-

Adam had gotten over his panic over his sudden realization of his feelings for Alfie. Sure, he was having trouble with touching Alfie, but now he was fine with Alfie touching him. Adam wanted to make himself comfortable with touching Alfie, so he started making moves on him. The thing was, he didn’t know how to, so he asked the one person he knew, who flirts with everything that walked and breathed.

“I KNEW YOU TWO WERE CRUSHING ON EACH OTHER. Jack owes me a lot.” Belphie exclaimed.

“DUDE! Quiet down. I didn’t know about my crush for Alfie until recently. How did you know?”

“Pfft, you two were so obvious that the only person who didn’t know was a baby born today.”

“So, Jack.”

“Yeah.”

“Hah! Anyway, tell me how I can… express my feelings to Alfie.”

“‘Express my feelings’ what are you 90?”

“Dude, just, ugh.”

“Ok, ok. Just start with his eyes. Like ‘Hey, your brown eyes remind me of the forest. Can I walk in them for the rest of my life?’”

“His eyes are blue.”

“ADAM! I swear to Satan. It’s just an idea. You think of something similar.”

“Ok. Um,” Adam closed his eyes, trying to think of something, “‘Hey Alfie! Your…um… blue eyes remind me of the… ocean. Can I… um… swim in yours… for the rest of my life?’”

“Thank you, Adam. I like your eyes too. But why have you closed them?” Adam startled and jumped back when he heard Alfie’s voice. Belphie was nowhere in sight.

“I am gonna kill Belphie.” Adam muttered to himself, “Just, was thinking about how blue your eyes are.” _Smooth._

“Oh. Ok well it’s time for class, wanna walk together?” Alfie asked. Wasn’t Alfie not getting that Adam was flirting with him. Wow. He had to bring the big guns out.

-x-

Clark found Jack to be alone. Well now was good as ever. “Jack! Jack, wait up!”

Jack turned and found Clark, running towards him. “Hello Clark.” Jack smiled, making Clark trip on air. He quickly regained his composure and went to Jack.

“Hey Jack. How are you feeling today? Heard that you got your cavities filled.”

“It’s fine. Thank you for asking. You are so nice. I don’t understand why Belphie doesn’t want me to be friends with you. Also thank you for calming me down in class that day. Belphie insistently asking me what’s wrong was a little irritating. But you told me it was going to be ok. So, thank you.” Jack said, as he hugged Clark. He pulled back when the bell rang. “It’s time for class. I’ve got to go. See you later Clark!” Jack beamed then ran off to his class.

That went awesome. Clark didn’t do anything, but still, awesome. He shot a quick text of thanks to Claire and went to his class. Things were looking up to be good.

-x-

Receiving a thanks from Clark, Claire and Kaia released Belphie from a headlock. “What the hell was that?” Belphie asked incredulously. One moment, he was giving Adam flirting advice, and the next second, he was behind a tree, in a headlock, and someone was closing his mouth.

“April Fools?” Kaia said, more like asked.

“It’s the end of October.” Belphie deadpanned

“Oh, our bad. Well, Kaia, it’s time for class lets go.” Claire said, dragging Kaia away. Belphie stood there for a beat, questioning what had just happened. Then he bolted to class, realizing he was late.

-x-

“Where were you?” Jack asked.

“In a headlock behind a tree.” Belphie replied, getting Jack’s head-tilt and brows furrowed in confusion in return.

-x-

Dean was looking at the post-it that was now in his wallet. It has been 2 weeks since he got this post-it but was yet to see the person who had written it. Dean knew it was silly, but he could feel his crush develop even more than before for the man he had never met.

He had a meeting afterschool with the English department to discuss about their syllabus and on schedule they were. That day, Dean had reached home almost after six, only to ambushed by a moose.

“Dean! I forgot to give you the landline voicemail key to use.” Sam said as he opened the door.

“Well, hello to you too Sammy.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you have a message from your school. I didn’t open it, but it has been there for the past 2 days. I am sorry I didn’t let you know the voicemail key.”

“It’s ok Sammy. If it were really important, the school would have let me know in person. Now get me some beer and let’s hear what this voicemail’s about.” Dean said, as he sprawled on the sofa. Sam went to get himself and Dean a beer then played the voicemail.

“Good evening Mr. Campbell. This voicemail is a pre-recorded message. The message will play after the beep. *BEEP* ‘Hi Mr. Campbell. My name is Lisa, Lisa Braeden, and my son is Ben, Ben Braeden, who studies in your class. I wanted to know how his progress in English has been, since he has had difficulties in English with Mr. Adler as the teacher. I wish to meet with you next week, after school on Thursday, if it is fine with you. Thank you for your time. Bye!’ *BEEP* This message has ended.”

“So, Mr. Campbell, will Thursday afterschool be fine?” Sam asked mockingly in a high-pitched voice.

“Shut up, Bitch. And yeah, I think it would be alright. Right? Do we have anything to do?” Sam shook his head no. “I will just tell Ben about it, and he can tell his mom about it. Now I am gonna take a shower. Bye Sammy!” Dean said as he ruffled Sam’s hair.

“DEAN! You are such a Jerk!” Dean snickered at Sam’s exclaims.


	12. Hot for Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Alfie moment...

Flirting was not working for Adam. Alfie was either too oblivious, or Adam was too bad at flirting. He didn’t which one was true, but Alfie was yet to understand that Adam had feelings for him. One thing that Adam loved about Alfie’s obliviousness was that even if Adam messed up, Alfie didn’t notice. That gave Adam the confidence to actually feel comfortable when touching Alfie, instead of getting an adrenaline rush to bolt out of there. This confidence had made Adam decide that he was going to ask Alfie out on a date to the garden nearby for a picnic. Adam nodded to himself and took determined strides towards Alfie, only to falter when Alfie’s smile fell on him. _Let’s do this Adam. You can do this._ Adam regained his confidence and walked the space between them.

“Heya blue-eyes!” Adam leaned on the chair near Alfie, cringing at his greeting.

“Heya… Adam?” Alfie responded confusedly.

 _Let’s do this._ “You know Fall Break is coming up in 2 days, right?”

“Yes, I did. Why? Do you have something to do?”

“I wondered if you would like to go for a picnic in the garden. With me. Alone with me.”

“Sure, I can get some cake from my mom, and you could get drinks. We can have an awesome time, Adam. Thank you!” Alfie said and turned towards the board as the teacher entered. Well, that was a fail. Adam chaotically settled down in his chair, dragging it and dumping it. Alfie still didn’t know that Adam was asking him on a date, but at least he accepted to a picnic in the garden. That’s a start, heh.

-x-

It was afterschool on Thursday. Dean had almost forgotten about his appointment with Ben’s mom. Good that he had reminders on. Dean was clearing out his desk and getting out Ben’s work, when a knock fell on the door. A head peeked in, “Mr. Campbell?”

“That is me.” Dean said, pointing to the chair in front of him. He took his leather jacket from his chair and wore it. “Lisa, right? You can call me Dean. So, tell me, Lisa. What did you want to know about Ben?” Dean smiled at Lisa.

Lisa had heard in the town’s rumors that the new teacher was hot, but a heads up on how hot would have helped. She was stunned speechless for a second, before she shook herself and reminded herself that she was here for Ben. “Ben had difficulties in English last year. Mr. Adler used to be his teacher, and he always complained how he didn’t like Adler, and wished English was not boring.” Dean chuckled, remembering the twins’ father’s note.

“That has been a recurring comment. I assure you Mrs. Braeden-”

“Ms. Braeden, or Lisa.” Lisa interrupted, turning on a flirty smile, and leaned back on her chair twirling a strand of hair in her index finger.

Dean understood what she was doing, but his thoughts surrounded a mystery man. Dean tried his level best to sound as professional as possible, trying to make it clear that he had no intentions of fooling around with her. “Ms. Braeden. Many have complained that Mr. Adler’s methods didn’t resonate with the students. I assure you that Ben is doing more than ok, he is doing really well. Here are his works,” Dean said pointing to the papers on the table, “if you want to take a look at it. If not, I can guarantee you that he has been doing great.”

Well that was a bust. Dean had subtly told her that he wasn’t interested. Well she respects that. “I am fine. Thank you so much for your time Dean.”

“No problem, Ms. Braeden.” As Lisa opened the door and left the room, Dean saw Charlie making a WTF expression, clearly asking him why he didn’t hit that. Dean just shrugged and smiled at her, collecting his stuff and getting ready to leave.

-x-

It was the third day of Fall break, the day of the one-sided date. Adam wore his best shirt and jeans, packed drinks, sheets, and some card games. It was 90 minutes into the ‘date’ and Alfie was still considering it as a friendly picnic. Adam had done everything, touching more than necessary, and even said the works ‘I like you.’

“I like you too Adam. Why would I not like you? We are friends after all.”

“No dammit, I mean I ‘like’ like you, more than friends.”

“Like best friends?”

“I swear to God, ugh.” Adam had enough of this crap. He grabbed Alfie by the shirt and kissed him on the lips. After few seconds, he pulled back. “I like you, Samandriel.”

“You called me Samandriel.”

“Oh my God, out of everything, the one thing you took from this exchange was that I called you Samandriel?”

“No, it’s just, you always made fun of it. That’s why I got my preferred name as Alfie.” Alfie admitted shyly.

“You did that for me?” When Alfie nodded timidly, Adam covered his hand with his, “You know, I teased it because I didn’t like anyone else saying it. I wanted to be the only one who wanted to call you Saman. No one else. But then everyone started calling you Alfie, and you enjoyed it, so I started calling you Alfie. At first, I didn’t understand why I felt that way, but now I know.”

“I don’t mind if you call me Saman.” Alfie said, his head bowed.

“Really?”

“Yeah, and I also don’t mind you doing that again.”

“Doing what again?” Adam asked confused, to be met with a pair of lips on his. Well, he wasn’t going to say no.

And so, sailed the ship, Adamandriel.


	13. Laugh, I Nearly Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween :))))

Castiel was enjoying the fall break. Jack and Belphie spent the days with him in the office, both doing assignments that were given to them during the Fall Break. Castiel had commented that the school could just not give holidays, if it were meant for the kids to slog on work, and not enjoy the break. It is called break for a reason – a break from work. Jack and Belphie’s eyes had teared at that and they hugged him saying he was the best father in the whole world. Castiel couldn’t help but also cry along with them.

The first week was quiet. The building had quietened down due to the nearing DeVille-Michaels wedding. Gabriel was starved from his source of energy, candies, as he always ate them more than usual during wedding week, ultimately getting sick. Because of that, Gabriel was unusually quiet, which terrified everyone, especially the kids. They had even gone to the extremes to bring an exorcist to get rid of whatever was possessing their Uncle Gabe. Both Meg and Balthazar were in their professional mode, getting things done left and right. It was October 31st and the wedding had gone smoothly. Jack and Belphie had finished all their assignments by then, and asked Castiel if they could go trick or treating.

Castiel had to be in the office, just in case something went wrong, so he allowed the two to go. Adam and Alfie had come to the office to pick them up. Castiel had heard from the twins that Alfie and Adam had gotten together. _Finally,_ Castiel had mused, which Belphie had agreed but Jack said he didn’t know that they liked each other. _Of course, he didn’t_. The twins had left to go trick or treating with the newly born lovebirds, and Castiel stayed in the office, with Meg and Balthazar getting stuff done for the other weddings.

Becky wanted a winter wedding in December. They had finally gotten everything done except for dress fitting and food orders. Castiel had booked Benny for the food, but the quantity was still unknown. Becky was still adding people to the guest list, and Castiel had given her an ultimatum, stating that if she didn’t have a guest list ready by the second week of November, Castiel was gonna go with 200 plates.

The Blake-Cooper wedding was to be taken place in the spring, which Balthazar had all under control. Overall, the four were on a good pace with all the weddings.

-x-

Dean loved the Fall Break. He didn’t give his students any assignment because why should he? It is called the break for a reason – a break from work. Dean was happily enjoying, and wanted to relax, but the other two in the household weren’t, thus making it hard for Dean to chill.

Jess and Sam had their midterms, and though they were smart af, they still worried about getting good grades. It being the final year for both, Jess and Sam wanted to finish with a bang. But they were stressing out, and three days into break, Dean couldn’t take it anymore. So, he put a ban on anything related to academics, and handed consoles to the two, to join him in an epic battle of Purgatory. The goal was to fight the monsters that lurked the place, and to find and escape through the human portal.

10 minutes into the game, and Jess had already won. Sam and Dean were yet to near the portal. 15 minutes later Sam and Dean arrived at the same place, from where they could see the portal. The two looked at each other, then took off to the portal. But Leviathans arrived and now they had to fight them off.

“Well, you boys try to win. I am going to go warm up some pie,” Jess kissed Sam’s cheek and headed for the kitchen, “Love me some pie.”

As soon as she left the room Dean nudged Sam by his elbow, but didn’t stop playing, “Dude, marry her.”

This time Sam didn’t reply his usual ‘I will.’ “I am going to propose on Halloween.” That made Dean stop playing, and stare at Sam, who finished the game and said, “I beat your ass, jerk.”

“Forget about the game, bitch. You are going to propose?”

“Yeah, on Halloween.”

“That’s awesome Sammy! Oh, I am so happy for you.” Dean crashed into Sam in a bear hug, releasing him after few seconds. “Why Halloween? You hate Halloween.”

“Do you know why I hate Halloween?” At Dean’s no, Sam continued, “6th grade, I had a crush on Andrea. She invited me over for a Halloween party. I was super nervous, and when I had to bob for apples, I ended up puking everywhere. Even on her.” Dean sniffed, trying to hide his laugh. “Since then I hated Halloween. Didn’t wear costumes and didn’t go trick or treating. But now I have Jess. She is the love of my life, and I thought, ‘What if I made Halloween a day I could love, with the love of my life?’ So yeah, Halloween.”

“Aww Sammy you sap. What is the plan, and how do I help?”

“I thought I could take her to the place where we first said ‘I love you’ to each other. A park near the university. I know I am bad at picking jewelry she likes so I thought instead of a real ring, I could wear a ring costume.” Dean snorted at that. “Shut up Jerk. I need you to get her there somehow, so I could you know, propose. I don’t need you there though. I want it to be our moment. I was thinking of asking Charlie if she would be able to install cameras on the trees, to capture our moment.”

“Will do Sammy. As a big brother, I will help and also talk with Charlie about it. Will never miss to get photographic evidence of you dressed as a ring.” Dean laughed, “But seriously, I am proud of you Sammy. Come here.” Dean enveloped Sam in another bear hug.

“Why are you two hugging?” Jess asked as she entered. The boys pulled back and shook their head. _Weird_ , but Jess shrugged it off. “I just barfed a whole slice of pie. I am sad. Move over, lets watch something.”

It was now October 31st and Dean was thrumming with excitement. The proposal was happening right now. Dean had called Jess, saying he was stranded in the middle of the park and needed a lift. There was a knock on the door. _Huh, that was quick_. Dean opened the door to find a beaming red head. “Charlie,” she barged into the room and started setting up her laptop, “come in, I guess.” Dean muttered closing the door.

“I set the cameras, not only to record the proposal, but also to live stream it. It’s on! Come watch!” Dean went and saw the laptop show Jess standing alone in the park.

-x-

Dean was nowhere to be found. Jess had left a party for this crap. She was about to turn when a tall figure came into sight. “Sam? What are you doing here? Didn’t you say you were using the restroom in the party? And you are wearing a costume. Are you a ring?”

“Yes, and I wanted to tell you something.”

“Sam, there is something I have to tell you too.” Jess said in a tone that made Sam distraught.

“Jess, no, just hear me out.”

“Sam, I think you would want to know this.” Jess said, turning her back to him.

“Dammit Jess, I had a whole plan, and I have to rush it.” Sam said, trying to get on one knee.

“Me too. I was going to tell you in the party, but you left. Sam-” Jess turned to Sam.

“Will you marry me?” “I am pregnant.” Both looked at each other, then questioned, “You are pregnant?” “You are proposing?”

“Yes!” Sam exclaimed, elated that they were going to happy. “Yes.” Jess sighed a watery smile; they were getting married.

The two hugged each other and kissed deeply, trying to convey how much they loved each other.

“We are having a baby!” “We are getting married!” Sam and Jess exclaimed as they pulled back, gazing fondly at each other.

“Let’s go home.” Sam said, walking towards the camera, and trying to take it off.

“Hey Sam, were you my ring?” Jess asked. Sam nodded, making Jess laugh. “Good, ‘cause you are bad at getting me accessories I like.” Sam laughed at that, still struggling as couldn’t get the camera off the tree, and his phone rang.

“Congratulations! You are gonna be a dad and get a hot wife! Anyways, leave the camera, I will get it. Its hooked up to some wires. Come home soon, Dean and I are waiting. Bye!” Charlie hung up, not letting Sam talk. His brother and best friend had spied on his proposal. He glared at the camera and flipped them both off. Jess and Sam then drove back home, to be assaulted by ‘congratulations’ from Charlie and Dean.

Halloween was the best day ever.


	14. Crazy Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smexy stuff + Dean (to not) crying

It was the first Monday of November. Next week, the kids would be returning to school. After the DeVille-Michaels wedding, Gabe was greeted by Jack and Belphie’s Trick or Treating treats. Gabe hugged both and cried, telling how awesome they were, how he loved them so much, and that he will always owe the two.

Castiel had returned from a supplies’ run, to find the main office of the building to have only one chair in it, and the lights dimmed.

“Clarence you are here!” Meg took the bags from him, “Go sit on the chair. Gabe and Balthy have a business idea to pitch.”

Belphie and Jack were by the laptop, giggling to each other.

“What is going on?” Castiel asked, as he sat on the chair.

“Nothing Papa!” Jack giggled. “Enjoy the show!” Belphie said as Meg materialized beside them and pressed the space bar of the keyboard. Autotuned ‘Yeah’s of Pony from Magic Mike filled the air and Castiel immediately knew what was going to happen. He was getting a lap danc-

Before he could finish the thought, a light focused on the doors of Gabe and Balth’s room, which opened to reveal the two in costumes. Gabe was wearing a slutty angel costume, and Balth was wearing a slutty devil costume. Looking closely, Castiel could see that it was his sons’ normal Halloween costumes. Jack had been an angel, while Belphie was the devil. The size made it slutty for the two adults.

Gabe and Balth circled around Cas, like a predator hunting his prey. Suddenly, Castiel’s laps were full of a slutty devil, grinding on him. Balth grinned at Cas, then turned around to dance at the audience. Gabe was dancing, trying to entice the audience, which was two 10-year olds laughing with tears, Meg snickering, and the Grim-Nook family. “Sing it with me!” Gabe yelled.

Belphie, Jack, and Meg started singing, as Balth and Gabe shifted, now both on Castiel’s lap, “If you’re horny… let’s do it… ride it… my pony. My saddle’s… waiting… come and… jump on it.” _Why were his 10-year olds witnessing this, why were they a part of this, and why did they know the lyrics to this song??_

As soon as the chorus ended, Meg pressed the spacebar, pausing the song. Balth and Gabe climbed off Castiel’s lap and looked at him with expectant eyes.

“What do you want me to say? What even was this?”

“Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you about our business proposal.” Balthazar realized.

“Cassie, we have different things that are needed for a wedding. A bakery for cake and goodies, Meg for makeup, Balth for the decorations and seating arrangements, and you for venue selection. Other things, we have people from outside taking care of it, like Benny for food and Lisa for flowers/balloon/ice decorations.” Gabe said.

“In the DeVille-Michaels wedding, angel-boy over there had heard the people talk about the previous day’s strip show. And he came and told devil boy over there, and the two thought it would be good if we included a Bachelor Party set in our wedding planning too.” Meg said.

“Papa it was so fun looking at Uncle Gabe and Uncle Balthy practicing this for you.” Jack said.

“They practiced it many times, that I know the lyrics to the whole song.” Belphie added.

Castiel looked at the other three adults in the room, with horror in his eyes. “What, it’s a catchy song!” Gabe exclaimed.

“And you think you will be the strippers?”

“Well, it is efficient.” Balthazar said.

“Ugh…” Castiel rubbed his head, trying to understand why he was actually thinking about this, “Who will take charge of this?” He asked, leaning against Tom Nook.

“Both Gabey and I will, mate! And another thing. Is there any chance you could strip? Pretty boy like you would be paid more.” Balth said.

“Papa! Are you going to dance like them? It would be so fun. I CAN’T WAIT!” Both Belphie and Jack shrieked.

“Don’t let the kids down Clarence.” Meg supplied, getting Castiel’s glare as a response.

“Fine. I’ll think about it.” Castiel didn’t want to know why he was actually agreeing to this shit. He took the bags and went to arrange, only to come back and see Gabe and Balth grinding Grim Reaper and Tom Nook, while Jack and Belphie were dancing with Emma. Meg was by the laptop, playing the song in repeat. Well, if he was gonna lap dance, then he had to practice. He grabbed Meg from where she was sitting and pushed her to the chair he was sitting on, and started dancing, making Meg laugh, and the other holler and wolf-whistle.

-x-

The last week of the break was Dean calming down two newly engaged, panicking college students. Their midterms had ended on Halloween, so that was not the reason. The first two days were checking whether it was a false positive or not. After confirming that it was true, they went to the OB/GYN nearby to understand whether the baby was healthy or not. Jess said that she had stopped drinking since the beginning of October, to focus more on her studies.

The baby was said to be healthy and when the doctor was about to talk about the ETA of the baby, Sam and Jess stopped her, telling they wanted it to be a surprise. The doctor was confused as people usually wanted the due date but not the baby’s gender, but these two wanted everything to be a surprise. The only they wanted to know was whether the baby and the mother were healthy. Now, the two had an epiphany that they were engaged and were getting married but didn’t have any idea as to what they were doing.

“Let’s calm down and talk about this ok? When do you want to get married?” Dean asked

“July.” Sam replied.

“Isn’t that the month of baby’s due? I know you didn’t ask for the due date at the doctor’s, for surprise or shit, but 9 months from November is July, right?”

“Yeah, I wanted to get marry at the same time our baby’s born, you know, so it could be our happy month.” Jess said, rubbing her belly that had a small bump, big for one month though.

“Okay great. Next big or small wedding?”

“A small one with close friends and family. Like 50 people.” Sam said.

“Nice. Venue?”

“I would like it in beach, open and with nature.” Jess responded.

“Fucking hippies,” Dean muttered as he jotted down the things, “We are getting progress guys! Now do you have anyone for Best Man and Maid of Honour? And are you gonna choose what they are wearing.”

“No, they wear what they want. Charlie, Gilda” Jess started, “Jo and you. No bridesmaids and groomsmen.” Sam finished.

“Ok, and then- wait me?” Dean asked, lifting his head up from the journal he was writing in.

“Of course, Dean, you are my big brother. Of course, I want you to be the best man.” Sam smiled a smile that made him look like his 4-year-old self who jumped from the roof and broke his arm, because Dean had did so, and he ‘wanted to be a superhero, like Dean’. _That bitch._

“Ok, ahem, yeah ok,” Dean started trying to clear his throat, trying to rid himself from emotions, but failing to do so, “Ahem, well it was good progress for today. I… School starts tomorrow. I’ll… ahem… I’ll go get things done. Yeah. Ok, I’m going to my room.” Dean said, getting up, hugging the two, and returning to his room. _Stupid bitch, all grown up and getting married, making him cry and shit with that gummy smile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic between Meg, Gabe, Balth, and Cas... UwU  
> Dean's masculinity crap... OwO


	15. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little brother trouble...

School had started and everything was going as usual. Charlie being Charlie, had hacked into Sam and Jess’ social media account, posting a pic of Sam kneeling in his ring costume in front of Jess, with the caption ‘#Engaged.’ The first few days of the week, Sam and Jess were ambushed by calls, congratulating them. Bobby, Ellen, and Jo had called and yelled at Dean for not telling them as soon as it happened, and that they had got to know from Jo who followed Sam on Instagram.

Dean reached school and forgot about the whole Charlie hacking thing. He suddenly remembered on Thursday and went to confront her during recess. Dean instantly noticed that something had happened between Adam and Alfie. He talked with Charlie about it after the confrontation, and she said she too noticed it too. That was when they spotted Belphie, searching for someone.

“Hey Tauriel. Ya Boii.”

“Belphie!” Charlie exclaimed, “Tell me what happened between Adam and Alfie.”

“You didn’t know? They had a date during the break, and they kissed and yeah, now they are dating.”

“Adamandriel has sailed!” Dean and Belphie exchanged confused looks. “And what about Clark and Jack!”

“What about them?” Both Dean and Belphie asked, their protective instinct making it come out in a harsh tone.

“What do you mean? They have been hanging out this last 3 days. Near the football ground, parking lot. While you are with Claire and Kaia. It’s so cute. Clark works in a sweet shop, so he always brings Jack nougats. I thought you knew, and you hung out with the girls to give the two privacy.” Charlie went on, not noticing the storm brewing up in Belphie’s face.

“Belphie, calm down.” Dean said, unlike Charlie, noticing the change in Belphie.

“CALM DOWN! You are telling ME to calm down. I told Jack to be careful with the guy and had been with him all the time, trying to not get Clark near Jack. But that douchebag made his sister and her girlfriend distract me, so that he can spend time with MY LITTLE BROTHER! Jack doesn’t know squat about Clark, and Clark could be- I was actually searching for him right now. I… I have to go.” Belphie nodded determined to go punch Clark in the face.

“Belphie, I need you to calm down.” Charlie said. Dean couldn’t say anything because he agreed with Belphie. Jack was innocent and naïve. If Clark had tried to hide his budding friendship with Jack from Belphie, then what was he doing? “Look,” Charlie said, getting Dean out of his thoughts, “I understand Jack is in touch with his young self, but that doesn’t make him stupid. He knows what he is doing. I understand you want to protect him from getting hurt, but that is not your responsibility. Yes, you are the older one, but Jack should be allowed to make his own decisions too. What do you say?” Charlie turned to Dean, asking him to agree with her, but he couldn’t. Jack didn’t know shit about the world around him. He was a baby. Before Dean could say something, Belphie said.

“I want to speak with my papa. Can you help me?” Before Charlie could reply, Dean nodded and took Belphie to the gaming corner, where Charlie had a telephone in skull shape, as signal was high at that side of the room. Belphie tapped a phone number, while Charlie informed the teacher of whatever class Belphie had that he would be coming in late.

-x-

Castiel was in his room, talking with Benny about the number of people attending the Rosen-Shurley wedding. Benny had noted it down, then said that there are two people he knows who got engaged recently, and whether he would be able to plan a wedding in nine months. Castiel had discussed with the other three and informed Benny that they will be able to do it but talking with the couple would make it easier to understand how they wanted their wedding to be. Benny had thanked him and cut the phone.

Castiel was about to get up and stretch when his phone rang. He picked it up and before he could say something, Belphie’s voice filled his ear.

“Papa, do you remember I told you about a boy called Clark, and how I didn’t like him looking at Jack and stuff. Well Jack has been lying to me and has been hanging out with that boy. I am pretty sure Clark told him not tell me. He knew I would kick him in the butt! I am so angry right now papa!”

“Belphie, where are you?” Castiel said, trying to register what Belphie had just said.

“I am in Tauriel’s room. Did you know Clark actually got Claire and Kaia to distract me, so that he can spend time alone with Jack! That… that…”

“Assbutt?”

“YEAH!”

“Ok Belphie, do you think your teacher can excuse you? I will come pick you up, and we can talk about this. I understand how you feel.” He heard Belphie sniffling.

“Why did he lie to me papa? Was I not a good brother?” Castiel’s heart broke hearing Belphie cry. He grabbed his keys and started towards the car.

“No, Belphie. You are a great brother. Please don’t cry.” At Meg’s, Gabe’s, and Balth’s questioning looks, he waved his hand dismissively. “I will come to pick you up. Can I talk with Tauriel?”

-x-

Dean couldn’t handle Belphie crying. Belphie turned to give the phone to Charlie. Charlie took it, and Dean went to hug Belphie, letting him sob into his chest. Belphie’s hands curled, taking a part of Dean’s shirt. “It’s ok, Belphie. Look at me. If Clark did something wrong, then I give my approval to kick his ass.” Belphie laughed at that, but still sniffling. Dean held him close, trying to soothe him, and was happy when he felt Belphie relax.

“Will do!... No problem, Belphie is a good kid, and I love him. See you soon, bye!” Charlie hung up the phone. “Belphie, your papa is coming to pick you up in 10 minutes. I will give you a letter of excuse, and you can leave ok. I will inform Jack.”

“No, don’t inform Jack. Let him know how it felt when he didn’t say things to me.” Belphie mumbled into Dean’s shirt.

“Ok kiddo, let’s get you ready.” Dean got up, to take Belphie to the school’s entrance, finally getting to meet their papa. But before he could get out of the room, his phone rang. It was Benny.

“Thank you. I will go get my stuff and leave.” Belphie said running off in the hallway before Dean could tell him he is coming with.

“I will keep an eye on him. You go to your room and take the call.” Charlie said, opening her door, allowing Dean to leave. Dean reluctantly agreed and went to his room.

“Hey brother.” Benny’s voice drawled through the phone, “I got a place that can plan a wedding in 9 months, but they wanna talk with the couple to understand what they want.”

“That’s awesome Benny. I will share the details with Sam and Jess. Tell me about the place.”

“It’s called Bee Mine Wedding Planner. Like the insect.” Benny shared the details as Dean wrote it down in his journal. “Now that you have written all that down, mind telling me what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t get me wrong but you sound dull.”

“Yeah, one of my kids was crying today and it just hurt me. He is just 10 years old; you know.”

“Ah, I get it. Oh, I got to go. Hope the kid feels alright.”

“Yeah. Bye Benny.” Dean cut the phone as Charlie entered his room. “How did it go?”

“I couldn’t see his papa properly but Belphie flung himself onto him as he opened the door. Belphie put his cycle in the backseat and left. I found Adam and told him that Belphie left, and not to worry about it.”

“Ok.” He said to Charlie, then repeated it to himself. It was time to get ready for his next class.


	16. One Way or Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Cas time + Throwback to Halloween

Castiel carried Belphie from the car into the building. He had cried himself to sleep, and Castiel just held him, trying to drive the car at the same time. Gabe, Meg, and Balth got up from their seats as they saw Castiel carry Belphie in. Cas, with his looks, told them that he will tell them what happened, but now he needed some time with Belphie.

As Castiel laid Belphie in his seat, he stirred awake. “Papa,” Belphie started but Castiel hugged him.

“Why don’t you relax. I will get you some water and you can tell me what happened.” Belphie nodded and after drinking water, he told Castiel how he had told Jack not to talk with Clark because he knew what Clark does; date everyone. He told Castiel how he was with Jack every waking second, to not have Clark come near him, and about how Clark had acted when Jack got his cavities. And since then Clark stopped staring at Jack and Belphie started hanging out with Claire and Kaia. Little did he know that Claire and Kaia hung out with him because they were trying to divert him from finding out that Jack and Clark were hanging out. Castiel knew that Belphie felt betrayed and hurt that Jack had gone against his wish and kept it a secret from him. But he could understand why Jack had done what he had done.

“Belphie. I understand how you feel. Betrayed and hurt. But did you think how Jack feels?”

“What do you mean papa?”

“Adam and Alfie were first your friends, then they started hanging out with Jack. Claire, though first knew Jack, connected with you first, then started talking with Jack. All his life, Jack has done whatever you wanted, and became friends with your friends. This was the first time someone wanted to talk to him, alone, and you went saying that he should not talk with Clark. Did you ever think of Jack wanting to share his friend with you, instead of it always being you sharing your friend?”

“I am not sharing. My friends are his friends.”

“I understand Belphie but think from Jack’s side. What if he thinks your friends are his friends just because he is your brother? I know you are protective of him, but have you ever thought how Jack feels about that? Imagine someone always making sure first that what you are doing is correct before you even trying for yourself?”

“I would wanna prove to them that I can do it on my own.” Belphie realized. He had stopped Jack from becoming friends with anyone he didn’t know, and now Jack wanted show him that he can get a friend for the two of them too.

“That doesn’t mean you were a bad brother, Belphie. It means you are an awesome brother who cares about his brother so much that he forgets sometimes that he might be caring more than needed.” Castiel hugged Belphie as he said, “You have so much love for Jack that you get scared he might leave you. So, you try to get him friends that you know before.” Belphie cried because it was true. He was scared that Jack would leave him for someone, being the awesome smart one. “It’s ok Belphie. You both are smart, great people, who will never leave each other for someone else.” After a while, when Belphie stopped crying, Castiel asked, already knowing the answer, “Does Jack know that you left school?”, Belphie shook his head. “Well, if you still think that Jack will leave you, I suggest you see what he does when he comes back home. Now let’s go home and get you some pie.” Belphie brightened at the word pie. Castiel chuckled, “Say bye to the three that are eavesdropping. I will start the car.”

“WE WANTED TO KNOW IF BELPHIE WAS ALRIGHT CASSIE!” “Shut up, Gabey!” “I swear to god, Clarence was joking, and now he knows it’s true.” Gabriel, Balthazar, and Meg talked with each other, making Belphie laugh more. Castiel smiled fondly, happy to see that Belphie was laughing. After a round of bye and hugs, Belphie and Castiel left.

-x-

Jack had gone to his third period, after hanging out with Clark. He knew Belphie didn’t like Clark, but Clark was a nice guy. They had started hanging out after Halloween. After his cavities were filled, Belphie didn’t leave his side, worried whether he would eat nougat and get more cavities. But Jack wanted to thank Clark for calming him down when his teeth hurt in English. A week after the incident, Clark met with Jack. Jack and him talked and hugged. After that, for a month, Clark and he didn’t speak. But they did smile at each other, or wave hello when they saw each other in the hallways or classes. The next time they spoke was on Halloween, when Jack had gotten lost while Trick or Treating.

Belphie, Adam, and Alfie had been talking with each other and walking somewhere. Jack tripped on his shoelaces so had gone to a corner to tie them, only to find himself alone. He tried to walk and try to catch up with the three but had ended up in a deserted alleyway.

“What’s an angel like you doing here?” Jack turned to find Clark, in his normal outfit, with a weird smile.

“Hello” he said with HandwaveTM, which helped Clark recognize him.

“Jack? What are you doing here?” Clark asked, stepping closer to Jack.

“I came trick or treating but got lost. Belphie, Adam, and Alfie are somewhere. I tried finding them but ended up here.”

“Well, let’s find them. This can be like a Halloween adventure. Let’s go!” Clark said.

The two had talked, while walking, getting to know each other, and finding they had a lot in common. Both enjoyed burgers and loved classical music. Clark had told him that if anyone asks, Clark is into only rock, but in reality, he liked all genres, especially classic. Clark was not the person everyone saw. He was not a delinquent. He was a closeted nerd and geek, who loved animals, especially snakes, just like Jack. As they walked, they had heard Belphie yelling out Jack’s name. Jack ran towards the sound and found Belphie.

“Jack! Where the HELL were you? I was freaking out!” Belphie yelled, Jack told him how he got lost when tying his shoelace and turned to find Clark so he could tell Belphie how he helped him, but Clark was nowhere. “Well. Its good you are here,” Belphie interrupted Jack’s thoughts, patting him in the shoulder, “we have to go home, its almost 9.”

The next time Jack saw Clark was in school, when Belphie was not there. “Jack! How are you?”

“I’m good. I didn’t get to thank you for helping me with finding Belphie. Where did you go?”

“About that,” Clark, rubbing the back of his neck, said, “Belphie doesn’t like me. I have seen him glare at me every time I talk with you, so I don’t talk with you when Belphie is there.”

“Oh.” Jack said quietly. He didn’t like that Belphie didn’t like Clark, without talking to him.

“To be honest, I asked my sister, Claire, and her girlfriend to distract him so I could talk with you.” Clark smiled nervously. “If you don’t want to talk with me, its fine. I will tell Claire to back off, and so will I.”

“I don’t like lying to Belphie, but you are my friend.”

“I am?”

“Yes. Are we not?” Jack tilted his head in confusion, “Anyways, if I get to know you better, I can convince Belphie to like you too. Let’s hang out, and not tell Belphie for now.” Jack said. Belphie always got him friends, and this time Jack wanted to give him a friend. He decided to himself that he will get to know Clark better, and then talk with Belphie about Clark, and get them all to be friends. It will be great. Clark nodded in agreement, and the bell rang.

They hung out in school many times during recess and lunch. On Thursday, when Jack went to his third period, he found Belphie missing. The teacher phone rung and he heard her say something about Belphie. Belphie was missing in other classes too. Maybe Belphie had something else to do? At the end of school, he met with Adam and Alfie. As soon as he arrived, the two started to leave.

“Hey, what about Belphie?”

“Belphie left. Don’t you know. Your father came to pick him up, after recess. Ms. Bradbury let me know. I thought she would have told you too.” Adam said.

Jack was concerned. Was Belphie sick? If he were, Jack would have been notified. Jack was worried, to say the least. He cycled as fast he could, trying to reach home as soon as possible.


	17. All Out of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've got a wedding to plan! + Jack and Belphie moment.

Dean was exhausted. The whole day he worried about Belphegor, wanting to know whether he was ok. He went home, to find Sam talking to Jess’ stomach. _Cute_. It made him smile.

“Dean, do you want to talk to the baby?” Jess asked, both her and Sam beaming at him.

“Sure.” Dean settled by Jess’ feet. “Hey there Sunshine, this is your Uncle Dean. Hope you are having an awesome time in there. Remember my voice, ok. I am going to be the best uncle you ever gonna have.” Dean got up and looked at the two with a wistful smile, “I am gonna freshen up and come back. And oh! Benny gave details of a wedding planner, who is willing to plan in 9 months, but they wanted to talk with you two to understand what you were wishing for. The details are in the journal in my bag. Do whatever, I’ll be back in a while.”

Don’t get him wrong, Dean was elated that his brother was getting married and having a baby on the way. It just reminded Dean of the time he had met the love of his life, and how due to circumstances, he wasn’t able to get the life he wanted with his love. Dean never thought about it, he had accepted that this was his life, but looking at Sam and Jess, Dean couldn’t stop but think how it would have been if the situation were different.

Dean came down to find Sam on the phone and Jess sitting near him, with the journal open and telling him stuff. _What if?_

“Thank you so much. Looking forward to it. Bye!” Sam said then hung up the phone. He turned to Jess and said, “Guess who is having a Campbell-Moore wedding on July 17th?”

Jess flung herself on Sam, crying, “We are getting married. We are gonna be amazing parents.” Both Sam and Jess were kids with no parents. Jess’ parents had died in a car crash when she was 18, right when she started university. She was a major now and her parents had left her money. Jess maintained relationship with few of her cousins but during holidays, she stayed here with Sam. The two had met during a movie screening and started dating.

“Dean, join the group hug with Campbell, Moore, and Baby.” Jess said. The 3, sorry 4, stayed in the hug until Dean’s stomach grumbled. They ate dinner and sat on the sofa, during when Dean’s mind drifted to Belphie. _Was he ok?_

“Hey Dean, are you ok?” Sam asked, with his puppy dog eyes, and Dean just spilled. How one of his kids had cried and Dean’s heart just broke for him. Sam and Jess had told him how everything would be ok, and Dean should check on him tomorrow. Dean replied with a nod and went to bed, wishing for the day to end, so he could meet Belphie and check on him the next day.

-x-

“Papa! Papa! Belphie!” Jack had entered with a bang of the door, yelling until his eyes fell on Belphie, sitting on the sofa. “Belphie! Are you ok? I had to hear from Adam that you left school, and that too afterschool, when we were leaving. I thought you were with Tauriel and Batman. Don’t you ever leave me like that Belphie. I was so scared, I thought someone hurt you. Did someone hurt you? I will kick them in the butt. Don’t you ever leave me Belphie, without telling me where you are.” Jack hugged Belphie, quietly weeping.

Castiel was watching the two from the hallway. Belphie wrapped his arms around Jack and turned his head towards Castiel. “You were right papa.” Belphie chuckled. He pulled back from the hug, and looked at Jack, “I will never leave you Jack, but that doesn’t mean that I am not angry with you. I am going to my room now.” Belphie got up and walked to his room.

Jack stared at the disappearing figure of his brother then turned to his father, “What did I do?” Jack whispered, still crying silently.

Castiel walked towards Jack and gestured him to sit on the sofa. “Does the name Clark Barker ring any bells?”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh indeed. Tell me why you hid the fact that you hung out with him from Belphie? And when did this start?” Jack played the hem of his shirt, before spilling everything to Castiel. About the first day, cavities, Halloween, and the secret hang outs. He told him also that though Belphie didn’t like Clark, he was his friend. So, like Belphie, he thought maybe he could hang out with Clark, get to know him, then let them all be friends.

Castiel in return had told how Belphie felt, betrayed and hurt. Jack argued that he wanted to show Belphie that he can also find friends, which Castiel understood. Castiel then told Jack about Belphie’s insecurity and big brother complex. Jack felt so bad when he heard that Belphie was scared that he was going to leave him. After talking with papa, Jack understood that hiding his hang outs from Belphie was wrong and that he should have told Belphie about it. Jack went and knocked on Belphie’s door.

“Come in.” Belphie’s muffled voice came through the room. Jack opened to find Belphie flat on his stomach on the bed.

“Belphie. I am sorry. I am sorry that hid from you that I was hanging out with Clark. He did tell me that he will stop talking with me because you don’t like me, but I thought maybe I could get to know more about him and get us all to be friends. We have a lot in common. He was the one who helped me find you when I got lost during trick or treating!" Jack exclaimed, like it would get Clark some good points from Belphie. But Belphie didn't make any move. "I am really sorry Belphie. I thought if I could find something common between you two, maybe you could get to be friends with each other. I wanted to show you that I too can make friends. I am sorry. I will never you. I didn’t think of this as leaving you at all. God, the thought of leaving you never flashed in my mind. After talking with Papa, I can see how wrong I was. I am really sorry Belphie.”

Belphie got up and looked at Jack. “I am sorry too Jack. For being overprotective. It’s just you are still so innocent, and I scare easily if you get hurt. And I can’t witness you getting hurt. I will try to be friends with Clark for you.” Both looked at each other before clinging onto each other and repeating the word ‘sorry’ to each other.

Castiel stood at the entrance of Belphie’s room, leaning on the doorframe. After the two had settled he went in. “Now that you two have settled down, there are some people here to meet you with pizza, pie, and nougat. Go freshen up and get rid of the tears on your face.” Castiel said poking their sides, making them giggle. “Go quick! You know how Uncle Gabe is.” The two stared at each other with wide eyes, then ran into their respective rooms.

-x-

“Cassie! Forgot to tell you. After you left, we got a call saying Benny had introduced them, Campbell – Moore. They wanted a small wedding, on the beach during July. We had an opening in Santa Cruz Dream Inn on the 17th so we’ve got ourselves a summer wedding to plan.” Balthazar said.

“Yeah. And by the way, the girl is pregnant and is due around July. There is a hospital 8 mins from the venue, so we are set for a sudden pregnancy too.” Meg added.

“And they were ok with our makeup and bakery. This is the best wedding we are ever going to plan. The couple were really accommodative and supportive.” Gabe said.

“Well that’s great! We have the Rosen-”, everyone groaned, including Jack and Belphie who were in the hallway, entering the room at that moment, “Shurley wedding on December 7th which I am in charge of, the Blake-Cooper wedding on April 4th, right on Easter, which Balthazar has under control. Meg do you want to take control of the one on July 17th?”

“Sure Clarence, anything for you.” She winked, laughing when Castiel stuck his tongue out. “What are you, 12?”

They all then dispersed along the living room floor and sofa, watching some Hungarian movie, with no subtitles, eating. They had no idea what was going on but watched it sincerely without making any noises, later discussing what the movie could have been about.


	18. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me start by saying i am not a wedding planner, havent planned a wedding, nor have i attended a wedding. I am sorry if I have messed crap up. "Timetoplanawedding:)

Dean was happy to find Belphie and Jack talking with each other animatedly. The gang of 4 was now the gang of 7. Belphie befriended Clark for Jack’s sake but still was suspicious of him. Claire and Kaia had joined the gang too, after profusely apologizing to Belphegor, who milked out the situation until he got bored and accepted them. This change between the gang had made Dean more curious about the twins’ father. _How was he able to get Belphie to hang out with someone he despised a lot?_ It was a mystery. December started and they all were thick as thieves, except Belphie and Clark, who were still uncomfortable around each other.

Castiel was busy with the Rosen-Shurley wedding and had asked the others to be on alert because anything could happen anytime during that wedding. While Gabe and Balth were on call 24/7, Meg had eyes on anything that was required for the Blake – Cooper wedding and the new Campbell – Moore wedding. Meg couldn’t tolerate Becky, and the others thought it was good Meg didn’t take part of this wedding. Castiel was sure Meg would have bitch-slapped Becky across the room if she heard that grating voice of hers. Balth had said she would have buried her alive. They all shuddered at the thought of Becky and Meg in the same room.

Jack and Belphie had asked Castiel if it was ok they hung out at Claire’s and Clark’s on the day of the wedding, instead of staying home. Castiel had offered the kids to spend the day in their house, as Castiel was not gonna be there, but Jack had said that they were going through Claire’s stuff, to find something to blackmail her with. _Well, that was important_ , so Castiel agreed.

-x-

Sam and Jess had a meeting with the wedding planner on Dec 7th. Meg, their wedding planner, had told them to use the time as a brainstorming time. She wanted to know what theme, flowers/ice/balloons, cake, and food they would be interested in, and told them to use the whole of November to really think about it. Sam and Jess had thought a month was a lot of time to brainstorm, but by the meeting date, the two had narrowed down to 4 different themes, each having a related flower, cake, and food. They had argued a lot, only to be broken up by Dean the Peacemaker.

They had reached the address they were given and found a building with an adorable bee holding a heart with the words ‘Bee Mine?’ and a ring in between them. They entered and were greeted by a brunette.

“Hi. My name’s Meg. I’m your wedding planner.” She drawled in a normal tone, smirking. Jess liked her; she wasn’t a kissass.

“Hi! My name’s Jess and this is Sam.”

“Yes. Do you have your homework done?” She asked, walking towards a table, non-verbally asking the couple to follow.

“Yes. First, we thought you had given us a lot of time. But we weren’t able to decide on anything. My brother then helped us, yet we have narrowed down to 4.” Sam said, helping Jess into the chair.

“4 is a good number. The wedding that’s happening today, the bride had come with a hugeass pink binder, with pictures and shit. It was horrible. My colleagues are actually there right now. Clarence had asked Gabe and Balth to join, as he was scared that Becky would suddenly change her mind on something.” Meg sniggered.

“Wait, Becky? You mean Becky Rosen?” Sam asked nervously.

“Yeah, why? Ring a bell?”

“None. Uh, nobody’s. Uh, no, there are no bells. Uh… No-”

“She used to stalk him and creeped him out. Once, she almost tried to kidnap Sam and get married to him.” Jess interrupted Sam’s rambling, erupting in laughter as Meg joined.

“Oh! The groom. That poor bastard. Anyways, what are the themes you came up with?” Meg asked.

Sam and Jess took Dean’s journal out and showed Meg. One was ‘Under the Sea.’ Teal and white colored calla lilies, a 3-layered circular cake decorated with shells, and seafood to finish the set. Second was ‘Pastel Summer.’ Coral and yellow colored peonies, a 3-layered rectangular shortcake filled with mango and strawberry, and grilled food. Third was ‘Lemon Fever.’ Teal and lime green balloons, a 3-layered circular lemon cake, and citrusy foods. Words in a bracket accompanied the theme _(we don’t know any citrus foods, sorry.)_ And the last theme was ‘Baby Shower.’ Pale peach and gold balloons, a 3-layered circular cake with light pink and gold icing decorated with elephant, and normal chicken.

“You two get an A+ for your homework. This is more than what many couples bring. You named your themes and shit. Extraordinary.” Meg praised, and the couple blushed at that. “Now let’s try to narrow to one. Not to be rude, but I think your wedding should be about you two, and not the baby. What do you say?”

“I agree, but daddy over here wants all his life revolving around his child.” Jess said. Meg turned towards Sam.

“I don’t know. It felt right, at the moment. Thinking about the babies and stuff. But when you say it, I think we can cross that out.”

“Well now we are down to three. What are your least favorites?”

“I am not that big fan of the ‘Lemon Fever’ theme. It complements summer really well, but it doesn’t show… us.” Jess said.

“I agree. Same with the ‘Pastel Summer’ if you think about it. It complements the season, but not us as a couple.” Sam said.

“Well there you have it, we have narrowed down to ‘Under the Sea’ theme. Any regrets?”

“It does represent us. We met during a screening of The Little Mermaid in our university dorms. I had gone to distract myself from my family, and so did Jess. We sat and talked for the whole time and kissed for the first time to Sebastian singing Under the Sea.” Sam said.

“Not that romantic, but I agree. It is us. But I am not that sure with the seafood. It goes with the theme, but not many of our family like seafood.” Jess said.

“You know we can change the food, right? It doesn’t all have to be in the theme. Or if you want a theme, we could ask Benny if it’s possible to change the color of the food blue… or something of that sorts.” Meg suggested.

“Yeah, I think talking with Benny would help us.” Sam said.

“Great. Awesome job guys. Looks like its time. I will arrange a meeting with Ben-“

“Oh, that’s not a problem. Benny is my brother’s friend. I am pretty sure we could talk to him over dinner or something.”

“Fantastic. I will send a picture of the lilies and sketches of the cake idea, along with the list of snacks and ‘Save the Dates’ card designs we provide via email. We can have a next meeting on…” Meg checked her calendar, “the second Sunday of January?”

“Sure!” Jess exclaimed.

“Cool. If you want to meet before that or talk with us, you are always welcome to call us. We also have a Skype ID if a virtual meeting would be better than a call.” Meg informed the couple.

“Thank you so much, Meg.” Sam mentioned.

“No worries.” Meg smiled (smirked) as they left the building.

Sam and Jess turned to each other as they sat in the car.

“We are getting married!”


	19. Don’t Stop, Believin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day coz i felt the last one was more of a filler.  
> Tim for some gang's adventure!!

Jack, Belphie, Adam, and Alfie had gone to Clark and Claire’s house. Jack like how the 4 had now become 7, and how Belphie was trying to be friends with Clark. He knows Belphie still doesn’t like Clark, but he is trying for Jack, and that makes Jack really happy. Before Alfie could knock, the door swung open to reveal Kaia.

“Guys! Come in, we are ‘helping’ Claire ‘clean’ her room.” Kaia said winking, as Clark came downstairs. He had greeted the 4 with a high five. Belphie didn’t like how Clark’s gaze lingered on Jack more, but he didn’t say anything. They went upstairs to Claire’s room, to find Claire’s butt, popping from the closet. Kaia went and slapped her butt, “Yo, Claire’s butt. What are you doing?”

“I am… trying to… get… this box… AH,” Claire spoke between grunts before screaming and falling on her back, her hands raised up with a box, “I had totally forgotten that I had this box.”

“What’s in the box? What’s in the box?! What’s in THE BOX?! WHAT’S IN THE BOOOX?!” Alfie shrieked, then started laughing. At the others’ blank looks, he explained. “Brad Pitt.” He said, giggling. At the continued blank stares, Alfie’s face fell, “Seven?” More stares. “Nothing? Yeah! I’m the jerk.” Alfie said annoyed, “What’s in the box?” He asked normally yet pouting, as Adam came to gently rub circles on his shoulders with his thumb.

Everyone took a beat to forget whatever that had just happened, before turning to Claire, who answered, “I had stored stuff from dad’s room, after the shooting. Mom used to get hysteric whenever she saw something of dad’s and tried to destroy it. When I moved here, I hid this, totally forgetting it.” She said, looking at the box wistfully.

“Do you want some time?” Jack, ever the sweet one, asked as he looked into Claire’s blue eyes.

“No,” she started quietly, “No, its fine Jack,” she said, surer of herself, “wanna see what’s here?”

“Hell yeah!” Belphie said, moving near Claire and peeking into the box. There were baby pictures of Claire, some just her, some with her mom, wilted flowers that Claire said her dad and her got when they went flower picking, and a worn-out book, which looked like a diary. “Are we gonna read that?”

“Belphie, its none of your business.” Adam scolded, “But are we?” He questioned, getting a smack on his head from Kaia.

“Its fine. I wanna read it, but not alone. Can you guys, like, be here?” Claire asked embarrassed she needed support.

“Of course, Claire,” Alfie started, “We all will be here.” Jack finished the sentence, punctuating it with a beaming smile. The seven huddled into an almost dog pile, with Claire in the middle, Clark and Kaia at her sides, Jack with Clark and Belphie near him, and Alfie with Kaia and Adam near him.

Claire opened the book to find it filled with newspaper excerpts, some pictures, and text written. “It’s not a diary. It’s a journal.” Clark said, “And it looks like your dad was researching something.” Now everyone was intrigued.

“I was 12 when I got to know,” Claire started reading, “If I had known earlier, I would have not been able to understand that Mr. and Mrs. Novak are not my real parents. They adopted me. My real name is Milton, Jimmy Milton. The Milton family that was the victim of the serial killings, in which the culprit kidnapped 6-month olds and set fire to the house.” There was a sharp inhale of breath around the room as everyone heard what Claire read. Clark lifted the newspaper excerpt.

“Azazel has done it again. The Yellow Eyed Man has struck once again in the Gallagher house, stealing Andrew Gallagher, and setting arson to the sleeping family.” Clark read the excerpt. Everyone looked at each other, eyes wide in fear and horror.

“Read it Claire!” Belphie exclaimed, getting a smack in the head from Jack.

Claire shook herself and continued reading, “I collected newspaper articles related to the killings. The last one had happened in ~~the Milton~~ my house. Mr. and Mrs. Novak told me that they had been married for a long time yet weren’t able to conceive a baby. Mr. Novak’s friend was the sheriff and had informed him about the baby that had been found alone in the Milton house. Yes, that was me. Mr. Novak had undergone the formalities and had adopted me. Changing me, a Milton, to a Novak.” The next page had been blank, but few pages later there was writing.

“Do you need a second Claire?” Kaia asked, combing her blondes.

“No, lets finish this,” Claire said and continued reading, “I married the love of my life, Amelia, who gave life to our beautiful girl, Claire. Claire Novak. I wonder how he is doing. Does he have a child like I do? Does he have a significant other? Where is he right now?” There were more blank pages, before a page with writing appeared. “Claire took her first steps. I am so happy. I love her so much. I will cherish her till I die.” There were 2 small footprints at the left, bottom corner of the page, labelled as ‘Claire’s 10-month feet.’

Claire’s eyes teared up at that. Kaia wrapped her hands around her, as Claire caressed her dad’s writing. After few minutes, Claire wiped her eyes and started for the next page with writing.

“Claire said her first words. Dada. Yes, her first words were calling me. She is 12 months now, and she called me Dada. She is so smart, I love her.” A few pages later, “Claire got into her first fight with me. She wanted to read this book, but I didn’t want her to. She is not talking with me. I am going to get her the grumpy cat from Hot Topical.” Claire let out a watery laugh. Her dad could never understand that it was called Hot Topic, and not Hot Topical. That grumpy cat was and still is her sleeping buddy. It was on the bed. Claire looked at it for a while then turned to the book.

A few pages later, “Claire is not happy here in Pontiac, Illinois. She hasn’t told me anything, but I can feel it. Since our parents’ death, Claire walks into their rooms and sits there, longingly. Maybe I should move to a different place. A kid as daring as her should live in a place where there is adventure. I am thinking Cali. For its beach. She loves Lilo and Stitch. Maybe she will enjoy surfing.” … “Claire loves it here. It’s been two days but I can see changes in her behaviour. She talks spiritedly with the boy near us, Clark. I like it here too. The only person I have met is Richard Baker, the father of Clark. He is a nice man. We are thinking of going for fishing tomorrow. Maybe we’ll further our friendship. Who knows?”

And that was the last entry in the book. Claire let the tears fall freely, as Kaia held her. Clark was rubbing her shoulder, reminiscing his times with his dad, too. Jack stayed near with Clark, who was holding his hand, and Jack understood he needed support too. Belphie stayed near Jack, as Adam and Alfie took the book from Claire and talked between themselves. After a while, Alfie spoke up.

“Sorry to interrupt, I don’t mean to be rude, but I think the photos of Claire we saw first were supposed to be here, inside the book. That means we will find more news excerpts in the box. Do you want to read them?”

Claire nodded, wiping her eyes, and smiled. She was happy to have a nice memory of her dad and be connected with him through this book. And she wanted to know more about her dad. So, yeah, she was gonna read the newspaper articles. The seven sorted through the box, and its items. They scattered themselves around the room, trying to find some useful information. Almost half an hour later, Clark spoke up, “I think I found something. ‘The final killing that led to the arrest of Azazel.’ Didn’t your dad say that the Milton house was the last murder?”

Everyone turned their attention to Clark as he read the excerpt, “Tragedy has struck the Milton household. The house was victim to the Azazel killings. The house was burned down, killing the parents, Mr. and Mrs. Milton, and their 5-year-old daughter, Anna. The 6-month old, Jimmy Milton, was found crying on the porch by one of the neighbours. Reports say that the same neighbour had called the police, hearing the screams from the Milton household. He had witnessed the arson being committed, and a man running. The police had arrived the scene then. Azazel had dropped Jimmy on the porch and ran away. The neighbour had run to check on the baby, to find it uninjured. Police reports state that Azazel was caught but-” Clark stopped, his eyes widening. He lifted a picture lying near him and stared at the picture and the news excerpt.

“Tell us, Clark!” Belphie exclaimed.

“Police reports state that Azazel was caught but not before he had disposed the other 6-month-old.” Clark said, his eyes unfocused, and mind not at the present. He didn’t hear the ‘what’s from the others and continued. “The police searched, but they weren’t able to find the other Milton baby, twin of Jimmy Milton-,”

Clark turned the picture in his hand towards the other six, and this time registered everyone’s gasp of surprise.

The picture had a man that was holding Claire, and smiling wide, teeth all on show. He looked like a carbon copy of

“Castiel Milton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-duuuuuun


	20. Nuthin’ Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets to know.

The Rosen-Shurley Wedding was finally over. Becky had started throwing a fit that the bouquet wasn’t the colour she wanted. It seems she wanted blue and green roses, not green and blue. Castiel didn’t know what she meant by that. Balth took the bouquet out of her hands, excused himself, and came with another bouquet that Becky was happy with. Turns out he just rearranged the present flowers in a different manner.

The groom, Chuck, resembled a nervous squirrel. He was socially nervous and didn’t talk that much. Benny had stayed in the kitchen the whole time. Balth had tried to get him out, but he just didn’t want to be near Becky. He wasn’t afraid of anything, but Becky Rosen is the one thing he feared. Becky had started throwing another fit saying the cake Gabe had brought in was 20 layered and not the 21 she asked for, as the top layer didn’t count. Before Gabe turned the cake into an explosive one, Castiel had reasoned, letting Becky know that the sketch that she approved was this. The last fit Becky threw was about the DJ and how he looked different in the pictures. “Who cares? Can you just quiet down! Let’s get this over with!” The three were shocked when Chuck had raised his voice at Becky. It was shaky, but A+ on effort. Becky on the other hand, turned to Chuck with lustful eyes and kissed him. She whispered, but failed, in Chuck’s ear about what they were going to do all night. Cas, Balth, and Gabe had doused themselves in Holy Water, trying to get rid of the image.

Overall, the wedding was over, and with the final packing and clearing up, Cas, Balth, and Gabe were on the road by 7 pm. Castiel was riding the car, Balth in shotgun, and Gabe sprawled in the backseat. Gabe was whisper yelling Ba Ba Black Sheep, and Balth was painting his iPhone case, bobbing his head to Gabe’s singing. Where Balth got paint from, Castiel didn’t know. The two suddenly stopped what they were doing and checked their phones.

“Looks like we are having a party, Cassie.” Balth said.

“Meg invited us to your house.” Gabe said.

“Why is she inviting you guys to my house? First of all, what is she doing in my hous-”

“How much longer till we get home?” Gabe asked, interrupting Castiel’s whining.

“2 hours with no traffic. Why?”

“Oh, ok. Hey, can you pull over?”

“Ok?” Castiel was confused. As he pulled over, Balth got out of the car, and so did Gabe.

“Can you get out of the car?” Gabe asked sweetly. _Ok, something was wrong_. Castiel got out and before he could ask what was wrong, Balth closed his mouth and dragged him to the backseat, and Gabe made himself comfortable in the driver seat.

“What are you two doing?” Castiel asked.

“OUR BALLS ARE IN DANGER CASSIE!” Gabe exclaimed before taking off.

“GABE WTF SLOW DOWN!!” Cas, who first was trying to fight off Balth’s grip, held onto it more.

“WE GOTTA BE IN THE HOUSE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE OR OUR BALLS ARE GETTING CHOPPED OFF.” Gabe replied. Balth couldn’t speak as Castiel was holding onto him, like an octopus. Finding grip wherever he could, in this case, locking his hand in Balth’s mouth.

-x-

Meg was clearing the desk out when the youngins barged into the building.

“Auntie Meg!”

“Well hello boys. And girls. Where’s the fire?”

“Auntie Meg! You will not believe what we found.” Belphie said, throwing the journal at the general vicinity of where Meg was standing.

“Are you trying to kill me by rocketing that book at me?” Meg asked, in disbelief.

“Auntie Meg!!! JUST READ IT!” Jack yelled. _Well that’s a shocker._

Meg read the journal, first not understanding what the big fuss was but then when she saw that picture, she knew. It was good that the kids didn’t try explaining it to her, instead let her read it for herself. She was staring at the kids and noticed that the time was 7 pm.

“Who are you? The Famous 5?” Meg asked, then planned, “Here’s what we are gonna do. Adam, Alfie, and …” “Kaia” “and Kaia. You three head back home. Clark you go home and tell what happened and tell them Claire will be coming late. Belphie, Jack and Claire, we are going home right now. I will tell Uncle Gabe and Balth to come as quickly as possible. We clear?” Everyone nodded. “Good let’s go.”

-x-

Castiel jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and fell to the ground. He was dying. Gabe had driven so fast that they might have moved back in time. There was no way Gabe had covered a 2-hour ride in 30 minutes. Castiel was dying. He felt like his brain had dropped down to his butt, and his eyes were where his balls are.

“Weak.” Gabe said as he walked into the house, looking down at Castiel.

“Fuck you, Gabe.” Castiel said, as Balth helped him up to his legs. “Ugh, tell my children I love them.”

“Let’s go in, you dork.” Balth snorted, supporting Castiel as he dragged himself to his home.

“Papa!” Jack and Belphie yelled out at the same time.

“Hi bees, wherever you are. I feel so disoriented Gabe. I hate you.” Castiel said trying to stand by himself.

“You will not believe this, but Claire is our cousin.” Jack said.

“Yeah, we have a sister.” Belphie added.

“What?” Castiel asked. Was he really this disoriented?

“It’s true Clarence. We have a photo here.” Meg said, as she shoved the photo of Jimmy holding a baby Claire. Castiel felt his nausea hit the roof and his vision get black and white.

Claire walked up to him, looked him in the eye with a watery smile. “Hi Uncle Castiel.” She whispered, looking at her dad’s copy, for the first time since the convenience store incident.

Castiel didn’t know what to do. First the car ride, and now he has a family? He was shocked. He was confused, happy, sad, everything. He wasn’t even sure what was happening was real. It all happened so fast, he felt like he was suffering from a whiplash.

He fainted.


	21. Comfortably Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campbell - Moore... meet Gabe.

Castiel woke up to the sound of someone playing the trombone and banging the table. He opened his eyes to find 3 pairs of concerned eyes looking at him. A heterochromatic one, a blue one, and a sunglass-cladded one.

“Papa’s awake!” Jack exclaimed, and Castiel’s view was filled with Gabe with a trombone and Balth carrying a table, both wearing sunglasses. _What did he miss?_

“What did I miss?” Castiel asked, but as he got up, he remembered what had happened. “Whatever happened, that wasn’t a dream, right?”

“You might want to read this.” Meg said, sitting near him and giving a journal that was open. It had newspaper excerpts clipped on one page and some writing near it. Castiel read about the Yellow Eyed – Man serial killings, and Jimmy’s realization. He also read his entries about Claire, smiling at them fondly. A few pages later, the newspaper clipping with the words ‘The final killing that led to the arrest of Azazel.’ He read the article, and as he ended reading it, Meg wrapped her hand around him. Castiel turned a page to find the picture Meg had shown him before. The man who he sees every time in a mirror, on a picture with a beautiful blonde-haired baby.

Castiel looked up to see Claire looking at him with hopeful eyes. The first words Castiel uttered after a period of silence was, “You know, the doctor did say that twins run in the family.”

Claire’s face turned incredulous, “Out of everything, that’s the thing you wanna say first.” Castiel shrugged then started laughing, so did Claire. Belphie and Jack were confused but joined in the laughter. “Can I…” Claire started hesitantly, “Can I call you Uncle Castiel?” She ended in a whisper, timidly.

“Of course, Claire-bear.” Castiel said, spreading his arms wide for a hug. Claire looked up to see Castiel with unshed tears in her blue pools. She flung herself onto her uncle and whispered softly, “Dad, used to call me that. You can call me that, I don’t mind.” Castiel pulled back, not disrupting the hug, as he said, “I didn’t ask but ok… Oh my god, I HAVE A NIECE!” Castiel suddenly exclaimed, jumping up, breaking the hug. “I HAVE A NIECE, I HAD A BROTHER AND SISTER, AND I HAD PARENTS! WOW.” He shouted making everyone laugh.

“I think it’s time for Claire to go back home. I will drop her off.” Meg said as she pointed to the clock. “And by the way Claire, you’ve got Auntie Meg, Uncle Gabe, and Uncle Balth too.” Balth and Gabe waved with a smile, and Claire replied with a smile of herself, and a nod.

Meg and Claire left, and after few minutes, Gabe and Balth did too. “So, papa, are you Castiel Milton now? Are we Jack and Belphie Milton?” Jack asked.

Castiel smiled and said, “I am happy that I now know my family, but I am not a Milton. I am Castiel. The kid who had nobody and ended up with two awesome kids. Now, what do you say we go to sleep. You have school tomorrow and need to rest from the drama today.” The twins nodded and went to their respective beds. Castiel was still in a high. He now knows who he was, and he doesn’t regret how he turned out, and he definitely isn’t jealous that Jimmy had a better life. He likes how his life was, and that made him work hard and help others. Today was all crazy. With the Rosen-Shurley wedding, Gabe’s driving, and him getting to know about his past.

-x-

Christmas had come and New Year’s had gone. Dean had found the twins be closer with Claire and calling her their sister. Dean had asked Charlie whether she knows what had happened. In a week or so, Charlie had come to him and told him that she asked Adam and Alfie why they called Claire their sister. It seems Belphie and Jack found out that Claire’s dad and their papa were twins who had been separated during a killing or something. Dean was shocked to hear that. Dean knew it was stupid, but he felt sad that he wasn’t a constant presence in the twins’ life and didn’t know what was happening in their lives. But he was happy that the twins were having a nice time.

It was the second week of January and Jess’ bump had grown bigger, but not a lot that she had to get new clothes. Sam and Jess had talked with Benny and settled with both chicken and seafood. That meant that they had to add it on the ‘Save the Date’ cards as an option. They had a Skype call with Meg and discussed other things, and she had said that she was happy with their progress. This Sunday, they had another meeting.

Today was cake tasting. Both Jess and Sam had asked Dean to tag in, but Dean had to correct some papers for school, and form a paper for the year-end exam. He was sad, to say the least.

“Hi, my favorite wedding planner couple.” Meg said as she took them to the bakery side of the building.

“Hey Meg!” The two greeted her.

“So, we have various flavors. As it is a 3-layered cake, you can either choose 3 different flavors, or have them all the same flavor. I will leave you with Gabe. He is the baker, and also one of the wedding planners. He knows everything about your wedding planning progress, so if you want to ask anything, you can ask Gabe too. Today you will be assisted by Gabe. So, bye.”

“Bye and thanks Meg!” Jess said, for which Meg waved her hand and left.

“Wow! You are tall af! I wanna climb on those ridges in your back, damn!” an amused Jess and a flustered Sam turned to find a short man. “Name’s Gabriel. Call me Gabe. I think Meg told you two about me.”

“Yes. And she told us we can discuss anything about the wedding with you too.” Jess said. Sam was still recovering from the comment.

“Yeah. I am one of the planners, the baker, and a stripper if you want one for your bachelorette party. Even for your bachelor party.” Gabe winked at the two, making both flustered. “Now, lets go taste some cakes and find which one you two cuties want for your wedding.” Gabe said as he handed a checklist with all the cake flavors divided into Basic, Regular, and Special. Sam and Jess sat down at a table, not knowing how to reply to a man who was hitting on them both. “People usually like vanilla,” Gabe said giving a slice with two spoons to the two, “but I like em kinky.” He wiggled eyebrows, making Sam and Jess choke on the piece of cake _(pun intended)_. “And then there is chocolate with the basics.” Gabe rattled off the list and brought the slice of cake in, occasionally throwing a comment, making both Jess and Sam blush deep red.

Sam was feeling a little sad that Dean wasn’t here. Maybe he could get him a pie when he goes back. Jess and Sam had come down to their top 10, and then comparing their lists, the came down to 5. They were in a stalemate, not knowing which two to eliminate so Sam called Dean.

“Hey bitch! What’s up?”

“Jerk. Anyway, we need help with deciding cake flavors. Jess and I have 5 flavors, but we want a 3-layered cake.”

“You are asking me to get rid of flavors for you. Why don’t you just make it a 5-layered cake.”

“It would be a lot. We only have few people coming. You, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Garth, Bess, Charlie, Gilda, Benny, Andrea, Pamela, few of our friends, say 10, and then Jess’ cousins about,” Jess mouthed 6, “6. Double that for the plus ones. We also need some for the staffs who helped us so add another 10.”

“And you two.” Dean reminded.

“Yes! Us.”

“And also, Benny and Andrea will be working. Garth and Bess, Charlie and Gilda, and Bobby and Ellen will be each other’s plus ones. So, in total we have around 56 people. We’ll make that 60 people. Will a 3-layered cake be enough?” Dean asked.

“Good point. Let me ask, one minute.” Sam turned to Gabe, “Will a 3-layered cake be enough 60 people?”

“A medium sized one will do the job. An 8’, 10’, and 12’.” Gabe replied.

“It works as a 3-layered. Now tell me what flavors? We’ve got Lemon, Red Velvet, Vanilla, German Chocolate Chip, and Coconut.”

“Oh, coconut’s nasty. Get rid of that shit. I think Red Velvet and the Choco Chip will work fine. I don’t think Lemon will work with the other flavors. I say you have Vanilla as a safe option. It being the most common one, everyone would go for it, if they don’t like the other two. Make it the small one, the Choco chip medium, and Red Velvet large.”

“This is why you are the best man. Ok, bye! Will meet you soon.”

“Bye Sammy.” Dean hung up the phone and told Jess what Dean. After the two agreed on what Dean had said, they told Gabe about it, thanked him, and left the place. The drive was silent until Jess spoke up.

“Dibs on Gabe as my stripper.”

“Dammit Jess!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want cake :(


	22. Fire of Unknown Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strippers? Anyone?

The first time he met Claire, Castiel was reminded of his young self, when he had gone to steal some burgers because he was hungry. He had taken Claire to the Baker household to tell them what had happened. He never met Claire’s mom, Amelia. So, when they had gone for Christmas to the Baker’s house, Amelia had been shocked to see Castiel.

Sure, she was aware that the kids had found her husband’s twin brother, but he looked like a clone. There were no physical differences. For a second, she believed Jimmy had returned, but when Castiel greeted her, she knew that it wasn’t Jimmy. Jimmy’s voice was like honey, smooth and sweet. Castiel’s voice was like gravel, deep and rough. She had had to take a minute to calm herself down. Jack and Belphie had hugged her as a greeting, and she felt relaxed. Sure, she had seen the twins before, but this was the first time she was seeing them as her nephews.

Christmas was fun and enjoyable. The kids were doing their own business while Amelia and Christine got to know more about Castiel, and vice versa. They had met up again during New Years, this time Castiel had brought Meg, Balth, and Gabe with him. They all had a great time and made it a thing to meet up on a Sunday, at least once a month. Castiel was enjoying spending time with family. Sure, he had Sonny, has Meg, Balth, Gabe, and his sons, but knowing there is someone else to call for occasions made Castiel feel nice.

It was the second Sunday of January and they met again. Meg and Gabe were meeting with the Campbell-Moore couple, while Balth was checking on some stuff for the Blake-Cooper wedding. Castiel loved hearing his twins call Claire as their sister. He could also see Claire visibly brighten up when they called her that. Amelia and Claire had gotten used to seeing a copy of Jimmy by now and were able to talk with him about how Jimmy used to be. Castiel wanted to learn more about Jimmy, him being the most recent death of his family. Castiel was sad that his sister had died when she was 5, and his parents weren’t alive to meet their grandkids. He couldn’t believe how fate worked. He had shifted to La Honda, California after Sonny’s death, and so had Jimmy after his parents’ death. They weren’t able to meet each other but at least life had gotten their kids together. Castiel was really happy. Right now, they were in a beach, while the kids were squirting water guns at each other.

“Castiel, what happened to the twins’ other parent?” Amelia asked, then noticed Castiel tense up. “You don’t have to answer. It’s ok.”

“Thank you, Amelia. Can you tell me when you and Jimmy met?” Castiel asked, trying to divert the topic, which didn’t go unnoticed by Amelia, but she didn’t call him out on it.

“We both were in middle school. We had seen each other in the hallways but hadn’t talked with one another. It was the end of middle school when I noticed Jimmy was my neighbor. I had gone to get my mail when I saw an envelope addressed to Mr. Novak. I walked across the street and rang the bell, only to be attacked to the floor by Jimmy yelling, ‘I got you now, stupid bell-ringer!’” Castiel snorted, trying to control his laugh. The kids had joined the conversation in between and had been listening to what Amelia was saying. “I was horrified by the ambush. Jimmy got off me, and I slapped him. I told him I was not stupid nor was I bell-ringer. I threw the envelope at his face and ran away. Few moments later, Jimmy came to my house and explained how for the past few days someone has been pranking him by ringing the bell. We called a truce and started hanging out. By the end of middle school, we started dating and our parents knew we were it for each other. After talking with our parents, we had Claire. We knew it was soon, and we hadn’t finished high school yet, but our parents were ok with it, so we had Claire. The two of us went to college, while Claire was coddled by her grandparents. When she turned 7, my parents said that they were sick. Turns out they had cancer. I don’t know what life was playing at because Mr. and Mrs. Novak had also gotten sick due to brain tumor. They all died around the same time, when Claire was 8. After that Claire wasn’t happy in Pontiac. She was always sad and tried to not talk with anyone. When she turned 12, we decided we will shift to somewhere different, and that’s why we came here to La Honda, California. Jimmy had met only with Richard out of the whole town. They went fishing and you know the rest.” Amelia ended, combing Claire's hair with a wistful smile.

After 10 minutes of comfortable silence, Belphie spoke up. “I can’t believe the first time Uncle Jimmy talked with you, he called you bell-ringer.” He erupted into giggles, making Jack and Claire laugh, ultimately getting the two adults to laugh too. Spending time with family was really fun.

-x-

It was February. The month everyone liked because it had lesser days.

School was going well. Students were counting the days until summer vacation, and so was Charlie. The epic battle between Moondor and the Shadow Orcs for the Forever Crowns was gonna take place during June and she couldn’t wait to beat their asses. The gang had talked about their battle strategies, and because Pamela was a psychic, she was given information, ‘predicted’ how the Shadow Orcs were strategizing. The Shadow Orcs didn’t have a psychic, so they were in a disadvantage.

Charlie had also been noticing how Dean was protective of the twins, so she didn’t share the development between Clark and Jack. Now that the two were able to spend time together, they had started acting really close. It was like watching Adam and Alfie all over again, if Adam knew about his feelings. Clark always flirted with Jack, which got Belphie to try to kill Clark with his looks, and Jack was just oblivious to him flirting. Over the course of January, Belphie had actually pitied Clark and started hanging out with him because his brother was really, really oblivious, and also Clark was on his good behavior around Jack, gaining good points in Belphie’s books.

Overall, Belphie was now acting as a subtle wingman for Clark, and his OTP was Jack/Clark.

-x-

Dean had entered the house to hear the lovebirds arguing about something. Not in a bloody murder kind of way, it was a non-aggressive argument. Dean could hear bits and pieces, but when he heard the word stripper, he had to jump in and ask,

“Strippers? What about strippers?”

“Hey Dean. Sam and I were talking about having our bachelor’s party but we both want the same stripper. We have been arguing about this since the cake tasting. Sam says we could have our bachelor party at different dates but most of our guests are not from the town. They are arriving at least two days before the rehearsals and are leaving as soon as possible. As the peacemaker, tell us what to do.” Jess turned pleading eyes towards Dean.

“Hmmm. Ok, here’s what we can do. Why don’t you have a bachelor party together. We don’t have many people. I am pretty sure Bobby and Ellen will bail. So why don’t you have a bachelor party together? And keep it one day before the rehearsals?” Sam and Jess nodded.

“That’s actually a nice idea. And with Jess being pregnant, I don’t have to worry about her if she is with me. Thank you, Dean. You’re the best.” Sam smiled.

“Yeah, yeah. Imma go drop a deuce.” Dean said with a peace smile as he left, snickering at the chorus of ‘gross’ coming from the couple.

-x-

It was a regular day in the office. Gabe was trying to balance a plate on the tip of his nose, while Balth was piling strawberries on top of it until,

“GABE! Can you come to my office for one second?” Meg said in a really sweet tone, and Gabe knew he was in trouble. He nodded and walked towards her room, glancing at Castiel and Balth, who mouthed ‘We will remember you’ and ‘R.I.P.’

Castiel and Balth could hear Gabe laugh and Meg sighing angrily. After a muffled conversation, Gabe came out of the room, “I am gonna be a stripper!” At Castiel and Balth’s confused looks, Meg explained.

“Man-child here told the Campbell-Moore party that our agency is willing to offer strippers for Bachelor/Bachelorette parties and has advertised himself as a stripper. The bride and groom are having their bachelor party together and want Gabe as their stripper. I couldn’t say no. We don’t have any dance routines, or equipment. Balthy and you were in charge of this stripper fiasco.”

“We are gonna make a choreography for Pony, Cassie-boy. Balthy and Meg will take care of the room decorations. We can do it in my home. You know, with the red color and stuff, my home already looks like a sex-dungeon.” Gabe said.

“Your house can’t hold that many people, and by the way most of the guests are not from here, so they want to keep the party one day before the rehearsals.” Meg said.

“So, we can rent an extra room in the Dream Inn and conduct it there. And Gabe, you have to practice lap dancing a pregnant lady too.” Balthazar said.

“Clarence, are we seriously going with this?” Meg turned to Castiel. Castiel was, to be honest, kind of interested to choreograph.

“I want to do it Meg. I can choreograph and help Gabe become the stripper he was meant to be!” Castiel exclaimed.

“THAT’S THE SPIRIT CASSIE!” Gabe yelled and hugged Cas, as Balth wiped fake tears from eyes, “My children have grown up.”

Meg walked away from the room, throwing her hands in the air. “Bunch of stupid morons.”


	23. Born to be Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Cas time :)

It was after office hours and the two had gone back to Castiel’s house. Belphie and Jack had arrived on their bike the same time as the two adults.

“Uncle Gabe!” Jack shrieked.

“Heya Jack-o-lantern, do you remember the time when we danced for Pony?”

“Of course. I still can’t get that song out of my head.” Belphie said.

“Sorry for traumatizing you Belphie and I apologize in advance for what we will be doing today, and until July 17th. Or 15th to be precise.” Castiel said.

“Are you guys gonna dance again?” Jack asked.

“Yes. Gabe has promised someone that he will dance in their wedding, so I am going to help him.” Castiel smiled proudly.

“Can we watch?” Belphie asked, and Castiel looked at him curiously. “I said I couldn’t get the song out of my head, but I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

“Ok but no filming. And Belphie, I need you to help me. Come.” Castiel said walking to his room, Belphie following him.

“What about me?”

“You, Jackie-boy, are gonna help me set the place up, and control the music.” Jack nodded, determined to help them.

After few minutes, everything was ready and Gabe heard footsteps, noting the arrival of Cassie and Belphie.

“Hey Ca- What are you wearing?” Gabe asked.

“What are YOU wearing? Are those booty shorts?”

“Hey, I am getting into my role. And you haven’t answered my question. What are you wearing?”

“This,” Castiel said patting himself down, “this is my pregnant look. Belphie helped me with it. How do I look? Am I too fat?” Castiel asked, feeling insecure.

“No,” Gabe replied softly, “you look beautiful like the way you are always.” Gabe brought their foreheads together, “Now, Cassie, let me sit on your lap.”

Belphie and Jack always ignored the adults. They emitted so much weirdness that the twins were now used to it. _Guess you lose your mind as you grow up._ The next 10 minutes were filled with Castiel and Gabe arguing.

“Gabe, get your knee… over…”

“It’s hard Cassie! Maybe if I-”

“Ow! Gabe! You kneed the fetus!”

“Oh shit! Wait how about I do-”

“Just keep your legs between my hips and the chair.”

“Wait lemme try- OOF”

“Great! Your face is on my crotch. What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking of keeping my legs on the armrest.”

“It’s a lap dance, not an armrest dance. Straddle me!”

“I can’t Cassie!”

“Why not?”

“Coz you are too fat!”

Castiel gasped in horror, “I knew it! You lied to me before! You brought our foreheads together Gabe, and now you call me fat?”

“Hey, hEy, HEY!” Belphie bellowed, “Calm down. We will get a different chair and try it out. For Satan sake!” Jack had gotten a chair from the dining hall, with no armrests, while Belphie yelled.

“Hey, this is much better.” Gabe commented as he easily got his legs on either side of Castiel.

“Ok, but will you be able to do reverse co-“

“Yeah Cassie, see.” Gabe said shifting himself to that position. “It is a little hard without the armrests, but we’ll make do.”

“Ok, I think this is enough for today, then. We’ll meet next week, same time?”

“Yeah fine.” Gabe packed his stuff but didn’t change from his booty shorts. “Bye kiddos!” Before the twins could respond, Gabe took off in his car.

-x-

Sam and Jess were studying. They had been doubting themselves that the wedding prep and the monthly checks for the baby were distracting them from their studies. Dean was using the whole of February for revision. The kids would be having a mock exam during March, then more revision during April, and their finals in May. As his first year here, his students had to get good grades, to prove that Dean was a good teacher, thus getting his contract extended from 1 to three years. He was stressing out but didn’t show it to anyone. Not even Charlie. But somehow Jack and Belphie had found out.

“Papa, can I talk with you?” Jack asked.

“Sure Jack, what’s up?” Castiel asked, scared something wrong had happened.

“The past few weeks Batman has looked stressed. Sure, he makes us laugh like usual, but I noticed he is a little nervous about something. I asked Belphie and he said he too noticed him acting different than usual. He usually makes us laugh so me and Belphie thought we could make him laugh.”

“Oh? That’s really nice Jack. What are you going to do?” Castiel loved his kids. Ya Boii Batman was a great teacher and if he was feeling down, then he would help in any way to cheer him up.

“I was thinking Belphie and I could do the dance you and Gabe are practicing.” Jack smiled proudly.

“NO!” Castiel got up, his chair falling to the floor with a thud. Castiel cleared his throat and then said, “No Jack, those dances are to be done by adults for other adults. Thank god you asked me.” Castiel was having palpitations right now.

“Oh. Then what can Jack and I do?” Belphie, somehow at materialized by Castiel’s side. “I was thinking of getting him pie, baked by Uncle Gabe. But Jack wanted to make him laugh, so we thought of your dance. You and Uncle Gabe make us laugh, so.” Belphie shrugged

“The pie is actually a great idea. If you want to make him laugh, why don’t you sing like Belphie does? Make it a karaoke kind of thing.” Castiel said, trying to get his twins to not think about the dance. Castiel knew his methods of parenting was really different from others. He cursed in front of them, did weird shit in front of them, with them, and for them. There was nothing wrong with it, he believed. The twins weren’t going to turn corrupt because of it. They will learn to appreciate everyone and everything because of that, and not judge anyone. Castiel believed this but others didn’t so he told the kids that whatever happens in the house would be their secret.

So, they started make a list of stupid songs to perform for their English teacher. Jack and Belphie thought of maybe getting Adam, Alfie, Claire, Kaia, and Clark to join but they didn’t know whether Mr. Campbell wanted everyone to know he was nervous. So, the two, and Cas, planned and were going to perform for him.


	24. Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is falling, Jess is horny, and Gabe is being Gabe.

It was March, and Dean was legitimately stressing out. He was loving the school, and he loved the kids. He trusted his students to get good marks, but he was still freaking out. Charlie had called him to his room, to destress him, but it wasn’t working. A knock disrupted Charlie from telling Dean why him freaking out was stupid.

“Tauriel? Can I come in?” Charlie didn’t know which twin it was, but Dean knew.

“Come in Jack.” He said, opening the door.

“Oh! Batman. I wanted to speak with Tauriel.”

“Yeah she is here.”

“Um… I wanted to talk to her… alone. Sorry.”

“It’s ok Jack, lets go out.” Charlie said, leaving Dean in her room. Dean didn’t know why but he felt angry that Jack wanted to speak with Charlie alone. What were they talking about? Why couldn’t Dean hear it? His thoughts were interrupted by Charlie opening the door. Jack wasn’t there. “Cute kid. Anyway, you have a class in 5 minutes, but we aren’t done talking. Come to my room afterschool.” Charlie finished with a secretive smile, but Dean didn’t notice it. He left to go to his class to do his work, but his thoughts were all about what Jack and Charlie had talked about.

-x-

“Belphie! Tauriel said she was ok with us using her room afterschool today. She is in the plan too. She said she will get Batman to the room.”

“Did you ask her whether she has a karaoke machine?”

“Yeah. She doesn’t have one, but she said she can find a karaoke app and use her projector to project the lyrics.”

“Ok. Papa said he will be coming to give us the pie afterschool and take us back home after we finish.”

“Nice. I am so excited Belphie.”

“So am I!”

-x-

It was afterschool. Belphie and Jack had rushed to the parking lot to find Uncle Gabe with two and a half pie.

“Uncle Gabe! Where’s papa?” Belphie asked, looking around for him

“Hey Belboy. Your papa had to help Uncle Balth with the Blake-Cooper wedding. So, I brought the pies.”

“Why is half gone?” Jack observed.

“I got hungry Jackie. What is with the third degree?! Anyway, don’t you have work to do?” Belphie and Jack saw students coming out of the school. They quickly grabbed the pies and ran into the building. “Hey! Where’s your…” they had already left the hearing distance “bikes. Welp, time to steal.” Gabe was about to move when he spotted Alfie. “Alfie! Can you tell me where Belphie and Jack’s bikes are?” Alfie nodded and took Gabe to the parking lot. Gabe got the bikes set in the trunk of his car, took another pie from the trunk. “It’s just you and me baby.”

-x-

Jack and Belphie had gotten everything ready. Charlie got some forks and plates for the pie. Dean reluctantly walked to Charlie’s room. He still didn’t know why Jack wanted to speak with Charlie alone. He opened the door to be ambushed by Jack, Belphie, and Charlie yelling ‘Surprise!’ _That’s why._ Dean smiled and asked, “What’s all this about?”

“Well we noticed you were worried for the past few weeks,” Jack started, “and you always make us laugh so we thought we could make you laugh for once.” Belphie finished. “We have pie” “2 and a half” “And we are going to sing.” “Very badly.” “It was papa’s idea.”

Dean was stunned. The kids had gone all this way because he was stressed. And they knew it from how he behaved. No one knew he was stressed until he talked with Charlie about his worries. But his twins had found out, somehow. He was suddenly hit with how much he loved the kids that he started associating himself with them. He loved them like his own. And their papa. He was a wonderful man for bringing up these two kids, and also helping them with doing this for an English teacher. Dean still had the post-it from Garth’s dentistry. He couldn’t help but fall for this man, who he hasn’t interacted with whatsoever.

-x-

Belphie and Jack started with singing Just Give Me A Reason by Pink, horribly messing up the high pitches, and falling on the floor laughing when their voices cracked. Charlie went next singing The Nerd Anthem like a pro. Dean went after her, singing I’m Too Sexy by Right Said Fred, like a drunk guy who thinks he is the best at singing. They were singing and eating for a long time. Jack checked the clock to see that the time was 5.

“Belphie. We have to go. It’s getting late.”

“Oh.” Belphie dusted himself off pie crumbs and got up, Jack followed.

“Bye Tauriel.” The two said and Charlie smiled at them. Belphie and Jack went and hugged Dean, telling him not to worry about whatever he was worrying. Dean patted their backs and said he’ll stop worrying. Belphie and Jack then said their goodbyes and bolted off the room. Dean felt much more relaxed than he had ever been. His kids will do just fine.

“If I knew it took pie and karaoke to get you stop worrying, I would have done that long time ago.” But Dean knew it wasn’t the pie or karaoke that calmed him, it was the kids.

-x-

Dean had gone home to find Sam and Jess in the living room studying. Jess was sprawled on the couch while Sam was sitting on the floor leaning on the sofa. Dean freshened up and went to the kitchen to drink when Jess spoke up,

“Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we have a female stripper too?” Dean spat out his water and ran to the living room.

“Do you think the agency has one?” Sam asked.

“We could ask them. Imagine it being Meg. All badass and petite and just so-“

“Alright that’s enough.” Dean said. It was weird for him to listen to Jess speaking about strippers. She was like his sister.

“Sam, can you call and ask?” Jess said, ignoring Dean.

“Sure!” Sam said, calling the planners.

-x-

Gabe had come to the office with the kids. The two went to their papa’s room, and Gabe was getting himself a cupcake when the main phone rang.

“Bee Mine Wedding Planners.”

“Hi, I am Sam. The Campbell-Moore wedding?”

“Yo Sasquatch! Wassup?”

“Hi Gabe. We wanted to talk about the strippers for the bachelor party. Is there a possibility that you have a female stripper? We thought it would be fun having both you and a female.”

“Of course, we do! I will get her to join me and put on a show for you. Anything else?”

“Yeah. Could you send a pic of her?” After Gabe’s affirmation, Sam said, “Thank you Gabe!”

“No problemo.” Gabe cut the phone and turned to Castiel. “Cassie! We are getting you a wig!”


	25. American Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, meet Cassandra.

“You WHAT?!”

“Come on Cassie! You and I both know the dance. They wanted a lady so let’s do this!”

“Gabe, I don’t have boobs.” 

“We can get you padded bra." Gabe said, slapping his hands on Cas' chest, getting him to wince in pain. "Come on! You be the devil to my angel! Meg can transform you into a girl within seconds. Right Meg.” Meg nodded, amused to see what was going to happen.

“They asked for a chick. Not a crossdressing dude.” Castiel reasoned.

“They don’t have to know that. As soon as you finish the dance, you can leave.”

“Gabe, they would look right through me.”

“No, they won’t. How about we test it? Meg do you have a wig right now?”

“Yeah! I also have woman clothing, heels, and padded bra. Remember that time when Balth dressed like a woman for fun?” Meg said.

“Good times.” Balth added with a dreamy sigh.

“So, what do you say Cassie? Let’s transform you and ask the boys.” Jack and Belphie were in Castiel’s room studying for their mock-exam. Castiel had no problem crossdressing. It was that they were lying to the customers and he felt guilty.

“Ok, fine. But if doesn’t work, we are calling it off. Agreed?”

“Yessir!” Gabe saluted.

-x-

Jack and Belphie had finished studying and were playing tic tac toe when someone knocked the door.

“Hey there twinsos!” It was Gabe. “I have someone I want you to meet. Are you done studying?”

“Yeah Uncle Gabe. Belphie was losing to me in tic tac toe.” Jack said as Belphie grunted in protest.

“That sucks Belphie. Good for you Jack. Now come out and meet my friend.”

Jack and Belphie went out to the main office to find a woman in short plaid skirt, long stockings, and crop top. Her eyes were blue, her hair brunette, her jaw really sharp, and overall, just beautiful.

“Wow” Belphie let out. The lady tensed and looked to Uncle Gabe.

“Jack, Belphie, meet Cassandra. Cassandra, Jack and Belphie.” Gabe said introducing them.

“You are so beautiful.” Belphie said with a wink, getting nudged in the ribs by Jack.

-x-

Castiel felt nauseated. His son was hitting on him. When his transformation had finished, Balthazar had slapped his butt and said he would definitely be amenable to have a menage-a-trois with him and him as a girl. Meg had stared at him with lustful eyes saying he makes a hot girl, and she was awesome in makeup. Gabe had said that he looked like a beautiful stripper ready to give a lap dance for the lovely Campbell – Moore couple.

He now turned to look at others, to see their face threatening to burst out laughing. Which they did. Castiel glared at them all as they laughed, then at his sons. “Hey bees.”

-x-

“Papa?” Belphie asked. The lady nodded. “Wow, you are such a babe. And I am going to hell.” The laughter in the room increased in volume.

“Why are you dressed like this papa?” Jack asked curiously.

“Is this for the dance?” Belphie asked. Castiel nodded, then the twins erupted in laughter.

“Well do I look like me?” Castiel asked, twirling around with his arm open.

“Not at all. You look like Auntie Meg. Hotter.” Belphie said, receiving an outraged ‘Hey!’ from Meg.

Castiel chuckled then said, “Ok fine. I will do it. But just to make sure that they don’t recognize me, I’ll not meet with them until the day of the bachelor party. And we tell no one about this. Capische?”

Everyone in the room, including the twins responded, “I Capische!”

-x-

Sam’s phone pinged, notifying him about an email. Sam checked it to be from the wedding planner, with the subject ‘STRIPPER!’. Sam immediately knew that Gabe had sent the email. He opened the phone to check her out. It was loading and then the photo popped up.

“Wow,” Sam breathed out, “Jess check this out.” Jess rolled to her side and looked at Sam’s phone. It was a picture of brunette with plump lips, and sharp jaw. She did have a flat chest, but it worked with her. She was wearing a schoolgirl outfit, all small and revealing, yet managed to pose shyly. She was looking to the side, making it hard to see the eye, but it looked big.

“Wow.” Jess said too. Dean was intrigued.

“What are you tw-”

“Hey, woah! No peeksies before the show.” Sam said, covering his phone.

“Seriously?” Dean asked puzzled, “I am the best man.” Sam didn’t budge. “Wow, ok. So, this is how it’s gonna be, huh?” Dean shook his head in disbelief as he went to his room. “YOUR OWN BROTHER!” Dean hollered before he slammed the door close.

Sam and Jess didn’t care as they were looking at her. Below the pic were the words ‘Meet Cassandra.’ She was beautiful. Jess pictured Castiel striping down to her lingerie and… wow. Pregnancy was making her horny af.

Sam replied with a thumbs up and closed it.

-x-

Gabe, getting the thumbs up, cheered, “They love you Cassie!”

Cas, now in his normal outfit, shook his head. “We need to go costume and lingerie shopping for both of us. We should also check out if we require any props. You are not going to use my children’s Halloween costume again. Mine should have some padding too.” He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he was excited.

“Wanna go now?” Gabe asked.

“Now?”

“Yeah. We should get used to dancing in our costumes, with the lingerie inside. We should also practice stripping down to them. Without you knocking the padding off.”

“Good point. But not now. I have to get the kids back home. And let’s finish the choreography first.”

“Ok.”

Castiel took the twins back home. The drive was chatter about how happy Ya Boii Batman was due to their surprise, which made Castiel happy, and how nice Castiel had looked like a girl, which made Castiel blush.


	26. Time has Come Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingdom of Moon has been struck by the worst kind of bad luck ever to exist in humankind...

The March mock-exams were over and graded. All students had passed with flying colors. Dean had been elated. He gave back the papers and congratulated the students for being awesome by giving them chocolate (He had slipped in a nougat for Jack, and an extra chocolate for Belphie, but shush). Dean was enjoying and relaxing until Charlie burst in through the door, startling Dean.

“We have been compromised! Boltar the Furious shared our battle strategy to the Shadow Orcs, in return for their dark magic to secure the position as King and rule beside me.”

“Blasphemy!”

“Indeed, this outrage. He has been banished from Moondor. Nevertheless, gather our squires and meet at my humble abode. We shall talk with Barnes the Psychic and acquire assistance from Gilda the Fairy to outdo the Shadow Orcs’ magic.”

“Yes, your highness. Sir Knight Benjamin, Sir Fitzgerald the Fourth, Barnes the Psychic, and I will be at your majesty’s at half past five.”

“Thank you, Handmaiden.”

“Strategist, Charlie!” Dean groaned.

“Dare you defy your queen!” Charlie said in her normal mocking tone.

“Shut up, Charlie.”

“Fine. Hey! How did the exams go?”

“The kids all did wonderful. I gave them congratulatory chocolates.” Dean beamed proudly.

“I don’t wanna say ‘I told you so’, but I told you so. Anyways, how are Sam and Jess doing? How’s the baby doing?”

“The baby is great! Do you know it kicked yesterday? Sammy freaked out and started crying. It was awesome.”

“I wanna feel the baby kick!” Charlie pouted.

“Well you can come this Friday. We can carpool to my place tomorrow.”

“Will do! Well I’ve gotta go. Don’t forget to come to my place today.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean waved his hand dismissively.

-x-

Everyone arrived at Charlie’s at five. They chilled for half an hour, before Charlie got up and started monologue-ing.

“Our kingdom has had a lot of bad luck lately. A month ago, one of our men had both their ankles broken before the battle by the Shadow Orc’s powerful magic. Before that, three people had been sent to our healers due to death-worthy accidents. But above all these, we have been struck by the worst kind of bad luck ever to exist in humankind. Time has come today! For us, the Followers of the Moon are now a victim of… Betrayal.” There was a collection of gasps and curses around the room. “Boltar the Furious has outed our battle strategy to the Shadow Orcs, in return for dark magic. After brutal investigation by Sir Fitzegerald the Forth, we were able to understand that Boltar the Furious had had intentions to use the acquired magic to become the King of Moondor, and work by my side. He has been banished from our kingdom. Moondor doesn’t tolerate betrayers. Nevertheless, our tactics have been exposed, thus we shall come up with new ones.”

Pamela took her phone out and typed a message to someone. Few seconds later a ping notified an arrival of the message.

“I have had a vision your Highness.” Barnes the Psychic informed.

“Share your vision with us Psychic.”

“I had a vision of how the Shadow Orc’s have strategized to surround us. I require the assistance of our map.”

“Handmaiden! Get me the area map!”

“Strategist Charlie, come on.” Dean muttered but did as he said so.

The map was laid across the table and Pamela began.

“The Shadow Orcs have been planting invisible cannons, controlled by their magic, in our ally island. The forests at the near border of the Elven Islands with us have been implanted with 3 canons. The Shadow Orcs have successfully annexed the Yesteryear territory, annihilating the Warriors, and the Orc army has been practicing their scheme.”

“So, we are basically trapped in our own island, surrounded from all sides except there,” Charlie said, pointing at the map, “and practically doomed. Great.” Charlie threw her hands up in defeat and rubbed her face. Everyone was looking at the map Pamela had arranged, trying to find a new approach. “Any ideas?” Charlie asked the group.

“You know, if we, uh…” Dean started, gesturing to the figurines that represented the Followers of Moon, “move the archers back and the broad swordsmen to the west…” Dean trailed off.

“Huh. Fight the warriors.” Benny observed.

“Yep.” Dean responded.

“Hey, good call.” Garth approved, with sincere eyes, making Dean uncomfortable.

“What about the southern wall?” Pamela asked. Dean picked up the trebuchet and moved it to a different position on the map, getting a nod of approval from all.

“Your Highness,” Gilda started, getting of her phone, “I was able to find the cannons that were planted in the Elven islands using my magic, but it is powerfully warded, thus draining my energy. I shall be able to remove them in a week’s time. If I may,” Gilda took a pencil and drew on the map, “these are the locations of the cannons.”

“Well done troop. We shall not yet share this approach with our men as there could be a power-hungry moron amidst us. I trust each and every one of you in the room to keep our discussions for today a secret. Understood?” Charlie addressed the group. The group nodded their agreement. “Great. Now who wants pizza?”


	27. Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack isn't oblivious... you know.

Belphie couldn’t take it anymore. Sure, first he despised Clark. But after hanging out with him, he found him to be actually… kind of… good _(Don’t Ever Let Clark Know)._ He also found Clark to be protective of Jack, which first bristled Belphie a lot because… that was his job. However, if Belphie wasn’t with Jack, Clark was always there, subtly trying to take care of Jack, and Belphie… he vibes with that. It took 6 months for Belphie to accept Clark, and yet Jack has been oblivious to Clark’s moves, but had been happier with Clark, than with Alfie or Adam. Belphie had a talk with his father in February.

“Papa, do you remember how I hated Clark?”

“Yes. Why Belphie? Did he do anything wrong?”

“No. It’s just, I think Clark likes Jack, more than just a friend. I have known this since September. That was actually why I hated him. As a big brother, its my job to hate anyone that puts the moves on Jack.” Belphie defended.

“Of course, Belphie. So, what now?” Castiel asked with a smile, amused by how protective Belphie was of Jack.

“Well, hanging out with Clark, I think I am okay with him liking Jack. Like ‘like’ like Jack. I am okay with that.”

“Oh. That’s great. Does Jack know?”

“That’s the thing. Jack is oblivious to Clark’s feelings. But I know Jack shares these feelings, even though he doesn’t know what that is. He is happier to hang out with Clark, than with Adam, Alfie, or even Claire. It is actually funny watching Clark try. But that wasn’t what I wanted to ask.”

“What is it then?”

“I wanted to know if you were ok with the two getting together.”

Castiel smiled at that. He ruffled Belphie’s hair before answering. “Your guys’ happiness is my happiness. If you think Clark will be good for Jack, and Jack will be happy, then I trust your judgement. I will be ‘ok with the two getting together.’”

And so Belphie allowed Clark to spend time with Jack, by leaving them alone. It was March, before the mock-exams and yet Clark was walking on eggshells around Jack. _Well, time to have the big brother talk… to a dude older than him._

“Yo Clark!”

“Belphie?”

“Yeah. Listen, I’m gonna go straight to the point. I am ok with you trying to get… chummy with my little brother. But if you hurt him, I will not do anything. I will simply tell Claire, and she will hunt you down, and kick your ass. Jack’s coming. Man, up and tell him how you feel, douchebag.” Belphie ran before Jack could spot him, not allowing Clark to respond.

Now, its April and nothing has happened. Except a girl has her attention on Jack, and Belphie doesn’t have a good feeling about it. With Clark, he will admit to himself (and Papa) that he was scared of Jack leaving him for Clark and stop hanging out with him. But with this girl, Harper Sayles, she has a bad aura around her.

At first, Belphie had enjoyed Clark being a jealous moron, but now Belphie wanted to help Clark to hook up with his little brother, just so Harper won’t get a chance. He was ashamed of himself for that thought, but it is what it is. _It iz wat it iz._

-x-

Harper Sayles was number one on Clark’s ‘to kill’ list. She was in her first year in high school, and was the girlfriend of Vance Phillips, the jock. She was volunteering as a librarian in the middle school library during her free periods for extra credit. Jack and Harper had met there. Since then, Harper hung out with them and was always clinging onto Jack. Jack, the babey he is, was oblivious to Harper’s smirks and Clark’s glares. She already had Vance. _Let a kid simp for a babey in peace, please._

8 months. 8 months Clark has been subtly putting the moves own Jack. After the talk with Belphie in March, Clark got bolder and had started explicitly flirting with Jack, but he… he was happy with his nougat. Clark went to ask the only person he knew, who had ended up with an oblivious af dude.

“I flirted with him, a lot. Touched him constantly and yet he didn’t understand I liked him more than a friend. During the fall break, I took him on a picnic, yet he didn’t know that I had taken him on a date. I told him I liked him more than a friend, and that idiot had the audacity to ask me ‘like best friends?’. I couldn’t take it anymore, so I kissed him on the lips. That was when Saman understood that I liked him in a boyfriend way.” Adam had said. Clark thanked Adam. The direct approach was the only option, but Clark was a coward, and he would not kiss Jack. But a picnic sounded nice. He will ask Belphie about it. _Hopefully, he doesn’t get punched._

“I don’t know about a picnic, but how about the aquarium? Jack loves the aquarium. Especially the part with the aquatic snakes. Why don’t you take him there? Its free on Saturdays, you know.”

“Thank you so much Belphie!” Clark exclaimed in relief. Belphie had not only not punched him, but he had also given a date idea.

“No worries. I will let my papa know beforehand.” Belphie shrugged, then walked away. Clark started planning the trip, and how to ask Jack.

-x-

Everyone thought that he was oblivious. Little did they know, Jack knew what was happening. Harper liked him, even though she had a boyfriend. Belphie and Clark got annoyed whenever she came, but Jack knew what he was doing. Harper clung on to him, like a koala on a tree. But in return, he got extended return dates on his books he got from the library and free nougats. Jack knew Harper was bad news, but for nougat, he would allow anything.

“Hiya Jack!”

“Hello, Clark.”

“So, um, listen…” Clark started, rubbing his neck, which Jack had understood to be nervousness thing. “Would you like to go to the aquarium next Saturday? Alone. With me.”

Jack knew what this was about too. He wasn’t oblivious you know. Clark was going to talk to him about Harper and how she is bad news. Jack could have told Clark about how he had advantages by letting Harper cling onto him, but it was the aquarium. He didn’t want to miss his chance to see the cute sneks. So, he replied with a beaming smile and a nod. “Yes Clark. I would love to. He will say yes, but I will still ask papa. Bye Clark!” Jack said as the bell rang.

-x-

“Hello papa?”

“Yeah Jack?”

“Can I talk with you?”

“Sure! That’s why I’m here. What is it?”

“I know you will say yes, but I still wanted to ask if it was ok if I went to the aquarium with Clark this Saturday.”

“Of course, its fine. Was that it?”

“No.” Jack took Castiel’s silence as a signal to continue. “There is this girl, Harper. She is in her first year in high school, and volunteers in the middle school library. Despite having a boyfriend, she has shown interest in me. I know that too, but I spend time with her anyways, because I get extended return dates and free nougats. I think Clark is taking me to the aquarium to tell me not to hang out with Harper, because she has feelings for me, and it is wrong to help someone cheat their partner. But I didn’t tell Clark I knew he why he was taking me to the aquarium, because I wanted to see the snakes. Is it wrong that I am using people to my advantage?”

Castiel was shocked to hear what Jack had just confided. Belphie had already told him that Clark was taking Jack to the aquarium, as a date. Jack was such a sneak, yet an oblivious child. Castiel held in a chuckle as he replied, “I believe it is wrong to do that Jack. What if Harper gains feelings for you, and then tells you that she likes you? You would feel guilty later that you had broken her heart. And Clark. If the reason he is taking you to the aquarium is what you think it is, then that means he is trying to be a good friend. How would you feel if you were trying to be a good friend, but the person deceives you? Think about it Jack. At the end, its your decision. Are you ok with deceiving people for your own good or not?”

Jack nodded, his face in deep concentration. He was thinking of what papa had said. But he wanted to see the snakes. After long contemplation he decided. This will be the last time he deceives people, but he will go to the aquarium with Clark and act like he didn’t know Clark had brought him to talk about Harper. He nodded firmly to himself and went to his room after thanking his father.


	28. Paint It, Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go shopping!!!

Castiel had agreed to drop the kids at the aquarium with Gabe. Clark said they will come back on their own, and Castiel had accepted. He also did tell Clark what Belphie had told him and that he approves of it. Jimmy was happy with Claire spending time with Clark, and Belphie was also now ok with Clark. Castiel based his approval on the two, and Clark was elated that he hadn’t threatened to punch Clark like Belphie did. Leaving the kids at the aquarium, Gabe and Castiel went to an adults’ shop.

It was April and Balthazar had all control over the Blake-Cooper wedding. The most non-chaotic preparation ever done. The bride and groom were both laid back but did have high expectations. The wedding was over peacefully, and Balthazar came to check on how Gabe and Castiel were doing.

Gabe and Castiel had finished their choreography and mastering it by the second week of April. They got approval from both Balth and Meg. Now, they had to go costume and lingerie shopping, and practice in those. Balthazar and Meg had found a shop called Vampire’s Love. Gabe said he will carpool with Cas, and Balthazar and Meg will meet them there.

The four arrived at the same time and entered the shop. The shop looked really something out of a vampire movie. The walls were wrought with black vintage wallpaper, with frames of vampire-related porn posters. The shelves looked like Victorian bookshelves and had been divided into different levels of BDSM. There were signs helping people navigate. At the back was a window with red velvet curtains, and a sign that said ‘Roleplay’.

“Oh my! They have got ‘Buffy the Vampire Layer’ poster.” Gabe exclaimed looking at the poster hanging from the wall in a frame. It was a pornographic remake of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The four had gotten the wrong disc once, but watched it anyway, commenting on the lighting and setting.

“Of course, we have the best vampire porn’s poster. Phoebe Buffay is amazing.” A familiar drawl informed.

“Benny?!” Balth exclaimed.

“Hey Cher.”

“You own this place?” Meg asked.

“Yeah. This is a side to the restaurant business. We get a lot of cash from the side than the main. The restaurant was Andrea’s idea but this,” Benny spread his hand out in display, “this is mine.”

“Wow.” Gabe breathed out.

“How can I help you then? Is it clothes shopping for Gabe?”

“How did you know?” Gabe asked.

“You forget that I was the one who introduced Sam and Jess to you guys. I didn’t know you guys provided strippers. And who is the girl? Clarissa or something.”

“The stripper business is a recent one. And I am Cassandra.” Castiel admitted. “I know they wanted a female, but we didn’t know anyone, and other than Gabe, I was the one who knew the routine. Please don’t tell them.”

Benny bellowed with laughter then spoke after calming down. “Don’t worry, they wouldn’t mind. And also, it is just for aesthetics. Two people of the opposite sex having one stripper didn’t look good, so Jess wanted to have two. If you look feminine in appearance then that’s enough. I won’t tell them, by the way. I understand.” Benny soothed in a Louisiana accent. “Just be ready to get hit on a lot. Come on I’ll show you were you can get the goods. We have padded goods at the ‘Crossdresser’s’ section.”

The four followed Benny around the shop. Castiel felt guilty about lying to his customers, and after Benny’s reassurance, he felt a little better. But gnawing feeling didn’t leave. Balthazar and Gabe selected the clothes while Meg and Castiel went to get some props. Meg had gotten a detachable pole and a leather whip, while Castiel got a feather-duster because it was soft.

In the crossdresser’s section, Balth found an underwear that helped conceal one’s dick. He got a black (dark brown) wig and called Meg for buying the bra. After collecting everything they needed, the four went to a fitting room to check it out. Gabe had gone first to wear his lingerie. It was a lace pantie with garters. The tightness of it made his dick look bigger.

“Should I get the red one with yellow garter or black with blue garters?” Gabe asked.

“Get black. I have chosen a blue one with black garter. We can contrast each other and go as a team.” Castiel said.

“Ok that’s settled. Cassie why don’t you go and try yours on? Meg will help you.” Balthazar said.

“Let’s go Clarence!” Meg got up and Castiel followed her.

Castiel’s lingerie was a one piece. Netted everywhere except for the crotch and breasts, which were covered. A thick black lining looped through the middle of the one piece, making the waist look narrower. The garter was thin and had ended at the mid-thigh. The one piece covered the crotch at the front but covered the butt partially, making the cheeks fall out a little.

The dick-concealing underwear worked beautifully. The padded bra gave the real cushion of boobs and not sponge. The lingerie helped in making the breasts pop up, but because of Castiel’s flat chest and lack of cleavage, it was obvious that there were no boobs.

“Is this a bust?” Castiel asked dejected. Gabe and Balthazar were about to nod when Meg said.

“Absolutely not. We could do boob contouring.”

“Boob contouring?” All three men asked.

“Yes. Using natural-colored foundations, we can highlight the clavicles and draw how your chest would look like if they were pushed up. Applying concealer, we can blend them all together and make it look like you’ve got a cleavage. Yeah?” At the three’s blank look, Meg dumbed it down, “I’ll draw boobs on Clarence.”

“Awesome!” Gabe punched a fist into the air.

“But I think I’ll have to practice, so on the day of the dance I don’t panic to find the proper foundation and concealer.” Meg added.

“We have got no other wedding to plan, other than this one. I think we can make it work.” Balth said.

“That’s great but we are yet to choose the costume. Mermaid/Merman or Sharks?” Castiel asked.

“Of course, Mermaid and Merman.” “Who chose sharks?” Meg and Balth said.

“What? Baby shark was playing in my mind.” Gabe explained. He went to wear his costume on top of the pantie.

The Merman costume had thin strips of clothing acting as straps and creating patterns near the neck by connecting with one another, ultimately joining the piece of clothing covering the sides under the arm. The strips that connected at the neck didn’t hide the expanse of chest. The pattern made the cloth look like fish gills and scales. The clothing on the sides, which were actually Velcro for easily tearing the costume apart, continued to form the tail, which was nothing but an asymmetrical loin cloth. The sides of the loincloth reached till the sartorius muscles of the thigh, and the middle hung till the knee, covering the genital area, showing of the garter. The back was covered until the sartorius muscles too. “I look hot!” Gabe complimented himself.

Castiel suggested that instead of buying a whole mermaid costume, they could buy a black high waisted mermaid skirt and wear it on top of the lingerie, making it reach till the lining that run through the middle of the lingerie. Balth had said that even if the skirt wasn’t Velcro, Castiel could strip out of it slowly, enticing the audience, which made Castiel blush deep red. With this decided, Meg said she will buy one on their way to the office, along with some contact lenses to make Gabe and Castiel’s eyes look merpeople-ish.

After making sure with Benny that he doesn’t tell anything to the couple, they bought everything and left.

The four went back to the office to try the costume on with makeup and boob contours, to check whether what they had decided work. They then danced with the costume on. Castiel had practiced with heels, so he was comfortable with that. What he wasn’t comfortable with was the boobs. When he tried to move his hands, he always ended up hitting his boobs. He had to practice more, while Gabe was perfect.

Overall, they were almost ready for the dance.


	29. Hey You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Clark moment...

Jack’s father and his uncle had dropped Clark and Jack in front of the aquarium and left. Clark had gone to get the entrance ticket, that were free on Saturday, for both him and Jack.

“Hello there!” A girl exclaimed, “Welcome to California Sea Life Park. Today we are offering an underwater tour. You will be riding a car and be travelling under the glass tunnels which have different fish, whales, shark and snakes. You are our thousandth customer today and we are giving you and your friends a free ticket for the tour. Congratulations, and hope you enjoy your time in Sea Life Park.”

Clark couldn’t believe it. He had won a free ticket for him and Jack to tour the aquarium. Well it’s an awesome start to the (one-sided) date already. Clark went to Jack.

“You will not believe what just happened.” Clark said, taking an ice cream from Jack, who had gotten it while Clark went to get the tickets.

“What?”

“It seems I was the thousandth customer so you and I, on top of the free entrance, have a free pass for one of their tours.” Clark gave the ticket to Jack.

“No way! Do you know I have wanted to go on this tour like forever? Whenever we came, the tour was closed. It is said to give you an experience like the one you would have in a submarine. Not only is the tour open, we also got in for free! You are awesome Clark!” Jack exclaimed, hugging Clark.

Clark chuckled at the excitement radiating from Jack. In normal days, Jack was a child, but right now he looked even more like a kid who had gotten 1-year worth supply of candies… like Jack who had gotten 1-year worth supply of nougat. “Come on then, let’s go!”

-x-

Jack was having the best time. They had won a free pass to the Submarine Tour. Sure, it’s not a real submarine, but it was awesome. Jack knows everything about the tour. They will have to sit in an automated car that drives around the aquarium’s glass tunnels. The car has a touch screen that displays information about the creature they are seeing. You can either press audio for the car to speak out the information, or you can read it from the screen. The tunnels are sectioned into different species, and away from their predators. The tour takes them all around the aquarium, they were not gonna miss anything. It was going to be awesome.

Jack was telling whatever he knew about the tour to Clark. He was telling him how the car stops in a place for 10 minutes, for them to relax, but it is actually to regulate the cars, so that the people before them can get off their cars. He was also telling Clark how before the doors opened to the room they start in, noting the end of the tour, the car would ask if they want a picture in the glass tunnel, and if they say yes, they could get one for free.

Jack was excited, to say the least.

-x-

Jack was talking his ear off. They had to wait in a line for the tour, and in that time, Jack was telling Clark everything about the tour. Clark couldn’t help but smile fondly at Jack’s enthusiasm. He was so adorable. There were still 3 groups in front of them, but Clark didn’t care. He was happy to spend time with Jack and listening to him talk. Jack then started in a small voice.

“Clark. There is something else I have to tell you.”

“Yeah Jack?” Clark worried hearing Jack’s tone.

“I know why you brought me here and I am sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

Clark’s face fell. Jack knew that this was a date, and he was apologizing. That meant he didn’t like Clark back.

“I know it is about Harper. I know she likes me, but I don’t like her back. Yet, I act like I am clueless to it. I am not oblivious like you and Belphie think. I know what I am doing.”

Now Clark was confused. How was him liking Jack to do with Harper? He was happy that Jack didn’t like Harper but what?

Clark’s confusion might have shown in his face because Jack continued, “I spend time with her even though I don’t like her because I get extended return dates and free nougats. I know you brought me here to tell me about her intentions and stop hanging out with her, but actually she is the victim. I am deceiving her for book submission extensions and nougat. I know it’s wrong. I am sorry. I will stop hanging out with her, but after one more book.”

Clark now understood. Wow, Jack was a sneak. Clark started laughing and said, “I didn’t even know you were doing that, but yeah it’s wrong to do that, Jack. Stop deceiving that girl even though she deserves it for trying to cheat on her boyfriend. To be honest, I brought you here for another reason, but this. This is awesome. Jack, you sneak.”

Now Jack was confused. “Then why did you bring me here?” Clark was saved from replying when the staff called the two for the tour. They entered the room and sat on the car, which started moving. Jack was distracted by the sea creatures. He pointed at each one, getting Clark’s attention, and telling him about them. For some of them, Jack played the audio information and oohed at it. _Babey._ It had been 2 hours when the 10-minute relaxing time came.

The place was beautiful. Jack and Clark were surrounded by serene, calm, blue water, glittering from the sunlight above. _This place is romantic right? Maybe Clark could tell him now?_

“Uh… Jack?” Jack turned his beaming face to him. _Crap, he was gone._ His brain took a second to reboot. “You wanna know why I asked you to come with me to the aquarium?” Jack nodded. “To… um… tellyouthatIlikeyou.” Clark said in one breath.

“What?” Jack asked, not in astonishment, but in confusion. He couldn’t understand what Clark had said.

Clark took a deep breath, “To tell you that I like you. Since day one, I have liked you more than a friend. Don’t you dare ask me ‘like best friends?’ I like you like Adam likes Alfie, you like nougat, heck like Belphie likes the thought of punching my face. I like you. And if you don’t like me back, I will stop. I will try to stop liking you in that way and be friends with you. Belphie was the one who told me you like the aquarium and told me take you here. If you don’t like me back in that way, can we still be friends?”

Jack was speechless. He never thought that he liked Clark that way. Sure, Clark was his best friend, after Belphie, but now that he confessed, Jack feels maybe he likes Clark that way too? He thought about how he liked Adam, Alfie, Claire, and Kaia. They were fun to spend time with, he can play anytime he wants, and they had his back. Jack then thought how he liked Clark. Same as the others, but five times more. Belphie was incomparable. He loved Belphie, but his feelings for Clark were close, yet far. He couldn’t think of Clark as his brother, but also not as his friend. Clark was something else. 

Jack realized that he ‘like’ liked Clark. Before he could tell Clark that, the car started to move.

-x-

Clark was sad when Jack didn’t say anything. It was clear. Jack didn’t like him back. He also didn’t want to be friends with him. Clark wished he had shut his mouth and just buried his feelings for Jack. The car moved and few minutes later an automated audio said, “This is the end of the tour. Hope you enjoyed. Would you like a picture in the tunnel?”

Before Clark could say no ( _I don’t wanna remember this awful day_ ) Jack said yes. As Clark turned to face the camera for the picture, but something else happened. He didn’t know how but Jack was kissing him.

-x-

Jack didn’t know how to convey his feelings. Clark wasn’t looking at him at all. Maybe Clark thinks Jack doesn’t want to be his friend. That was true. Jack wanted to be more. He didn’t know how to say that when the automated audio of the car said, “This is the end of the tour. Hope you enjoyed. Would you like a picture in the tunnel?”

_Perfect_ , Jack mused. He could convey his feelings not by words, but by action. He said yes to the message, then turned to Clark. He was starting to look up and Jack did what he was going to do before he lost courage. He cupped Clark’s face and turned Clark towards himself and kissed him. Jack closed his eyes, not wanting to see Clark. This was his first kiss, and he didn’t know whether he was doing it right, but this was better than talking.

“Your picture has been taken. Collect it at the reception. Thank you for choosing the Submarine Tour. Please come and visit us in Sea Life Park again.” The car started to move, and Jack pulled back.

“I like you too.”


	30. Wanted, Dead or Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Belphie... That's it. That's the summary.

Castiel had asked Belphie if he wanted Castiel to drop him at Claire’s or Adam’s or Alfie’s, but Belphie had said he wanted to spend time alone at home.

“Be careful Belphie. I have left money on the kitchen counter. If there is anything wrong, first-”

“Call Auntie Amelia, then you. If you don’t pick up the phone, then call Auntie Meg or Uncle Balth but not Uncle Gabe because he will definitely not pick up.” Belphie interrupted his papa by repeating what he had said the whole time, gaining an outraged ‘Hey!’ from Uncle Gabe.

“Ok,” Castiel kissed Belphie’s forehead then passed the threshold, “Love you. Be safe.”

“Yeah, yeah papa.” Belphie said as he closed the door. He was finally alone. Usually he would be alone with Jack, but this was the first time he was ‘alone’ alone, and he was excited. But he didn’t know what to do. So, he went to take a long shower.

It was after half an hour Belphie came out of the shower. But he had forgotten his towel. Usually papa was the one that brought him his towel after his shower, or Belphie would ask Jack to get it. Now he was alone. No one to help. He didn’t know what to do until he realized. He was alone. He could do whatever he wanted. He got of the shower, naked. Nothing happened. He walked to his closet, naked. Nothing happened. He got his towel, naked. Nothing happened.

This was awesome.

-x-

After drying himself, Belphie got to the kitchen and stole the tub of ice cream from the fridge and dropped down on the couch. He put the tub of ice cream on his lap and realized. He was naked. (He had his sunglasses on, so does it count as naked?)

“Ah… ooh… ah… cold, so cold… ah.” Belphie let out a bunch of noises before snatching a throw pillow from the armrest, settling the tub of ice cream on top of it. He then switched on the TV to watch The Exorcist. Papa had banned him and Jack from watching it because _he_ was scared of it. One thing his papa didn’t share with him was the love for gore depictions. Belphie, knowing he could handle some ghost, played the movie and sprawled on his couch comfortably, and confidently. He got this.

-x-

He did not got this. 2 hours 30 minutes later, the couch had an empty tub of ice cream, and a Belphie curled into himself. The makeup, man, the makeup. Who in their right mind made prosthetics like that? Belphie was terrified. To calm himself down, he played Shrek and settled into the couch. This time not sprawled, but burrowed under the throw pillows, which acted like a shelter against anything out there.

-x-

Shrek had helped him calm down, but not enough. To get rid of the thoughts, Belphie did one of the two things he swore he won’t do. Homework. He finished his Math and IT homework then started playing games on his laptop. He was sooo bored. He wished Jack was here. _No, he can be alone._ So Belphie did the second thing that he swore he won’t do. Chores. He did laundry, swept the floor, and mopped it. He also washed the dishes, but the water that sprinkled on him tickled, and made him realize that he was still naked.

Homework and chores were done, but papa wasn’t back home yet. He didn’t know when Jack was coming back, but papa told him he would be around 5:30 pm. Right now, it was 5. So Belphie got his iPod out and set it in its speaker, playing his classic rock playlist. He was lying on the couch and bobbing his madly to the music and playing drums in air. 20 minutes in and one of his guilty pleasure songs, Dead or Alive by Jon Bon Jovi started playing. He was listening to it intently eyes closed, moving his head to the music, but by the last chorus, he couldn’t hold it in.

“I’m a cowboy,” he sang, kicking the throw pillows off the couch, “on a steel horse I ride,” he started playing air guitar, throwing his head back, “I’m wanted… WANTED… Dead or Alive. I’m a cowboy, I got the night on my side! I’m wanted… WANTED…”

“WITH YOUR CLOTHES ON!” Papa’s voice sang to the tune, startling Belphie that he fell to the floor, scrambling to get a pillow and hide himself. He then looked up to find Uncle Gabe laughing with tears and his papa, dressed like a woman, looking at him with an amused smile. Castiel went in and got Belphie his robe. “So, this is what you do in your alone time, huh?”

“Papa, why are you dressed like that again?” Belphie asked as he wore his robe.

“He has to practice being feminine. He isn’t used to being like this, and he makes it look weird.” Gabe answered.

“You’ve got boobs.” Belphie observed as his papa sat next to him. “Are they real?”

“No. Meg drew them on me.” Castiel said.

“I don’t believe it. They look so real.” Belphie said as he raised his finger to poke his papa’s chest, when the door opened to show Jack and Clark.

-x-

Clark was stunned by the scene he walked into. Belphie was sitting on the couch, with a robe on and naked, near a really, really hot woman, poking her breasts, while Gabe was standing beside the couch, laughing with tears in his eyes.

“You’ve got game, Belphie.” Clark said, before he could stop himself, making Gabe laugh even more, while the lady and Belphie turned to see Jack and Clark standing by the door, holding each other’s hand.

“Fucking finally!” Belphie exclaimed.

“Watch your fucking language!” The lady replied, sounding like-

“Mr. Castiel?” Clark asked confused looking at the lady.

“Yes Clark, it’s papa. He is performing somewhere so he is wearing that costume. I believe he is trying to get used to it now, right papa?” Jack asked, as he entered the house. Castiel nodded at Jack.

“I am also trying to get him to speak with a feminine voice, so when people talk to him, he can answer without me being his mouthpiece.” Gabe added with a pointed look at Castiel, settling near him.

Clark was still rooted near the door, trying to understand what was happening. Jack’s voice then got him out of his shock, “Why don’t you let Uncle Gabe drop you at your house? We’ll meet at school.”

Clark nodded, then said, “Sure, if that’s ok with you.” He addressed Gabriel.

“It’s fine, I’ll go get my car.” Gabe said as he left. Jack turned to Clark and smiled.

“I had a really nice time. Thank you!” He then pecked at Clark’s lips, and Clark gazed at him fondly.

“Really?! Right in front of my salad?” Belphie groaned. A honk from outside alerted Clark that the car was here.

“Bye Jack. See you in school.” Clark said in a soft tone, holding Jack’s hands, “Bye Belphie! Bye Mr. Castiel.” The two waved at him, and Jack walked with him till the car. They hugged, getting an ‘aww’ from Gabe, then Jack came back, as Clark left.

“So, how was your first date and kiss?” Castiel asked, as Belphie covered himself better in his robe.

Jack showed the picture of their first kiss, then told the two about his date. How they got a free pass on the tour, how Clark and he had confessed to each other, and how they’d walked the whole road back to home, rerouting to a park and spent some time there.

Ultimately, everything was good.


	31. Round and Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is done with Sam :)

It was nearing April end, and Dean was freaking out, again. May was approaching, and so did the final exams. Belphie had come to Charlie’s room one day, telling her about Jack and Clark’s date and how he was the reason they went to an aquarium, ultimately winning the thousandth customer prize. Dean was there too, when Charlie squealed and said her ships have been sailing with no storms.

He was first shocked that Belphie was okay with it. He had asked Belphie too. Belphie then told him about Harper and Dean agreed. Lesser of two evils, Dean mused. But when the twin started telling how Clark acted different in school, a sweet sap with Jack when they all hung out, Dean realized how prejudiced he was. Clark too was a good kid. He was just wearing a mask at school. Charlie and Dean had met Jack and congratulated him, for which he blushed and mumbled a thanks. _Cute._

Now, Dean was in Charlie’s room, eating pie and singing songs, because he was terrified of the results of the final exam. Charlie must have noticed Dean’s internal freak out. She stopped singing and turned to him. “Do you remember how you were freaking out like this before, and how I told you they all would pass, and that you are a good teacher, and how I was right?” Dean nodded, taking a moment to understand what she had said. “We have proof that I’m right, you are wrong, so shut your freak-out and eat pie. Your kids are gonna do great and you will be appreciated for lifting the curse of Douche-ler (a word she had learnt from the twins) and blessing them with your English mentorship.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean replied. A knock on the door got the twos attention.

“Hello Ms. Bradbury!” Alfie said, “Oh, hello Mr. Campbell!”

“Hey Alfie, what’s up?” Charlie asked.

“Oh, it’s just I am having trouble with understanding Excel commands. Could I get tutored by you later?”

“What do you have now?”

“Free period.”

“Me too. Excel commands are easy. We can do it right now. If you are not able to understand by this period, we can meet again.”

“Sure, Ms. Bradbury. I will get my notebook and inform the substitute teacher.” Alfie left the room.

“I will leave you guys then. I will go over the paper and see whether I missed anything for revision.” Dean said, getting up from the couch.

“Don’t worry, Dean. They will do great. You have done good.”

“Thanks Charlie.” Dean said as he left her room, reassured by her words, but only a little.

-x-

It was May and the finals had begun. Dean had taught everything in the paper to the kids. One thing with English is that you can’t feed information. Each and everyone have a different interpretation of the text and the only thing Dean could teach was how to convey them clearer.

Sure, everyone had done great in the mock exam, but they might do wrong in the real one because of stress. Dean was interrupted from his rambling thoughts when the phone rang. He picked up without checking the caller ID.

“Dean! I think Jess has gone into labor. I am scared. It’s too early for her to deliver. We have 2 months more. Dean, I’m freaking o-”

“Sam, calm down. Have you checked whether her water broke? Monitor her contractions.”

“I monitored. They are irregular, and her water hasn’t broken yet. She keeps on mumbling something like Paxton kicks. I think she named our kid Paxton already and is trying to convince me the baby is kicking.” Sam said, and Dean facepalmed.

“You stupid bitch. She’s trying to tell you she’s got Braxton Hicks.”

“… Who?”

“Oh my god, Sammy! You didn’t read the pregnancy books, did you? Braxton Hicks is also known as fake labor. Pregnant women get them all the time. It will calm down by itself. Just stay there for support. Jesus Christ, you gave me a heart attack for no reason.” Dean explained to Sam who responded with a sorry and a giggle. There was some rustling on the other side.

“Dean! Is it too… ugh… late to… change my fiancé?” Jess said between grunts and pants. “Sam’s too… paranOID… AAH… and I don’t… ugh… I don’t vibe with that.”

Dean chuckled at Jess’ complain. Sammy was always paranoid. “Just, deep breathes Jess. Relax and think of your happy place. Think about the baby and how awesome it’s gonna be.”

“Can’t… when… there is a… melon… in my… vagINA… AAH!” Dean winced at Jess’ pain, “I’ll hang up… now.”

“Bye Jessie.” Dean said then the line cut. As smart as he can be, Sam was really stupid. Paxton kicks, _was he serious?_ The labor fiasco took the stress of finals exam off Dean. The last exam was on May 27th. Then they were all free from school as summer vacation started.

It would be June soon and the Forever Crown battle will happen, then July with the wedding. Dean couldn’t wait for school to get over.

-x-

Sam and Jess had received the ‘Save the Date’ cards back and had shared the information to Meg via Skype. Jo had a boyfriend now, Ash. The two were good for each other. The dude had a mullet, ‘business in the front, party at the back.’ Though he looked like an all-time stoner, he was a real genius. Second to Charlie, he was the best hacker they’d known. Dean was a bit suspicious, like always, but then gotten used to Ash. He had asked about the bachelor party and what they were doing, and to be honest, they didn’t know.

Dean said it was the best man’s job to plan the party, but the couple had already hired the strippers. Dean said that he will talk with the wedding planners and decide on how the party would go. The dude he had to talk with was an obnoxious British man. They had conversed only through phone calls, but Dean knew he hated the guy. They’d settled on pie, beers (apple juice for Jess), and some games before the strippers entered.

Dean suggested a karaoke session, it being a tradition between their friends, and believed it would take up at least 2 hours, leaving the last hour for the strippers. With this decided, Dean had been happy he contributed to the wedding in some way, not realizing most of the decisions taken were because of him.


	32. Looks Like a Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DeanCas meet #2??? + BM scene

It was May 17th and most of the exams Dean had to correct were over. To have an awesome and free summer vacation, Dean started to grade the papers, and tried to finish it by the end of school. He had been on it for few minutes when a group of people singing ‘Happy Birthday’ caught his attention.

He needed to stretch too, so he got out of his room and walked towards the sound.

“Happy BIRTHDAY dear JackandBelphie…. Happy birthday to you!” A round of applause filled the air. _Huh, Jack and Belphie’s birthday is today._ He should really check the thing the school gave with student information. He didn’t like it though. It was like spying on the kids. Dean wanted to know about the students from them. And he is happy with his choice because now, all his students talked with him normally, and Dean doesn’t have to always keep himself in check. Sure, if there was an emergency, Dean would regret not reading the binder, but that’s a future issue.

“Hi Batman!” Jack’s voice got Dean to the present.

“Happy Birthday Jack. And Happy Birthday Belphie.” Dean said, as Belphie came running to him.

“Thank you, Ya Boii! We are having a party in Auntie Amelia’s house. Do you wanna come?” Belphie asked.

Dean was about to say yes when Charlie came. “Happy birthday twinsies!”

“Thank you Tauriel! Wanna join our party this evening?”

“Love to Belphie but Dean and I have promised our friends we will go out today. Sorry.” Charlie said, reminding Dean they were having a karaoke night today at Pamela’s.

“It’s okay! Bye Tauriel, bye Ya Boii.” Belphie said and ran to Claire. “Bye.” Jack said with HandwaveTM and went to Clark, who was waiting by the wall with his arms open for Jack to hug.

“They are soo cute!” Charlie shrieked. “Come we have to leave ASAP if you wanna get ready and reach Pamela’s by five.” Dean nodded and left to get his stuff from the office. From his window, he was able to see Jack, Belphie, Clark, Adam, Alfie, Claire, and Kaia go towards a car that had just arrived. He had a bad view of the parking lot because the trees obscured his view. He was able to see a short man get out of the car, _their uncle_ , and a lady come out.

Dean couldn’t see her properly but those legs. _Damn_. She was wearing a skirt or shorts, revealing that lean expanse of muscle. She might be a runner. Her thighs were thick and toned. Dean couldn’t see well but he knew that she, she was hot.

Charlie came in to find Dean bent down by his window. “Who you creeping at?” She asked jokingly.

“No one,” Dean stood straight fast, hitting his knee by the wall, “uh… nothing. Let’s go. I packed.” Dean hurriedly grabbed his stuff and ran out of the room. _That was odd_ , Charlie thought to herself but shrugged it off.

-x-

Gabe had forced Castiel into wearing his female outfit for the kids’ birthday party. “It will be good practice, Cassie.”

“You just wanna stand near my beautiful ass.” Castiel said, getting into his clothes.

“It indeed is beautiful.” Gabe said, slapping Castiel’s butt, gaining a yelp and glare from him. “Look. The kids already know who you are, Amelia and Christine both know, we three know, so what’s wrong. And did you notice how fast you just dressed up. Progress Cassie, progress.”

“Shut up Gabe, I will wear it. Don’t need to go all ‘You are the bomb’ on me.” Castiel muttered getting into the car with the cake Gabe baked.

“We will meet you and Cassandra at Amelia’s house. Get the kids.” Balth said as he walked to Meg’s car.

“Amelia said she’s needs some balloons, so we’ll buy it on our way.” Meg said as she took off.

“Come on Cassie, let’s leave!” Gabe said as he started the car.

Usually Castiel holds the party in his house with Jack and Belphie’s friends. This time Amelia wanted to hold it, saying she wanted to make up for the missed times. Castiel wanted to tell her that she didn’t have to do it, but she had said she wanted to do it. Castiel couldn’t argue with that so he agreed.

Amelia didn’t allow Castiel to help at all. She wanted to do everything by herself. She also wanted to bake a cake, but Gabe had fought with her, saying that he wanted to contribute too. Amelia couldn’t fight with Gabe. He was an overgrown child. So, they decided that they will have the twins’ birthday party in Amelia’s but Gabe will get the cake. Their birthday was On a Monday, in the middle of exam time. Castiel had suggested they could have the party during the weekends, but Amelia was against it. She said they could have a small party on Monday evening, with Tuesday being study holiday, the kids could relax and study. It was settled then.

-x-

Dean didn’t know how karaoke night turned to Bluff night but now there were 5 pairs playing a really stressing game of Bluff.

Dean and Sam, Charlie and Gilda, Benny and Andrea, Garth and Bess, and Pamela and Jess. The only pair left were Dean and Sam, and Pamela and Jess. It was Pamela and Jess’ turn.

“2 fours.” Jess said as she put the cards down.

“I think she is bluffing.” Dean said.

“No, she isn’t.” Sam argued.

“But she did the ‘tell.’”

“She has been doing that because you called her out on it last round! She is double bluffing us.”

“I don’t think so Sammy, I think she is bluffing. I CALL BLUFF!”

“NO!” Sam exclaimed as Jess cheered, “TAKE THE CARDS MORONS. HEHEHEHE”

“I TOLD YOU DEAN!” Sam yelled at Dean.

“WELL GOOD FOR YOU! Give me the cards.” Dean muttered annoyed.

“Well boys, looks like you lost. I am gonna go get us some victory pizza. You two losers sit right here.” Pamela said as she got up and went to the kitchen counter. They had decided that the losing team will not get to choose the toppings on the pizza, so everyone followed Pamela, leaving Dean and Sam alone.

“Hey Dean, how are you doing?” Sam asked, suddenly.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean its finals time. Last time you freaked out during the mock exams, and I had to get to know from Charlie. So, how are you doing?” Sam said in an accusing yet concerned tone.

Dean fiddled with the label of his beer bottle. He knew Sam would be mad if Dean tell him how he felt. Sam always thought that Dean didn’t trust him with his thoughts, but that wasn’t true. He didn’t want to burden Sam with more trouble. He was already staying in his house. Sam had said that he wanted Dean to be with him, to make up for the days they weren’t together.

“I am sorry Sammy I didn’t tell you. It’s just you had a wedding to plan, Jess to take care of, and I just didn’t want to be a bu-”

“If you say ‘burden’ I swear to god, I will backslap you. Dean! You are my brother. If anyone is a burden, it’s me. I have been pulling you down since you were four. You had to take care of me when Dad didn’t. Give me your food and starve because there wasn’t enough food. You have always taken responsibility of me. Can I just, once, try to do the same for you?” Sam asked, turning on his puppy eyes on Dean.

“You were not a problem Sammy. You were the one thing that made me happy. I swear on you, you were never holding me back. But yeah, I’m sorry I don’t tell you stuff. It’s just, I am the big brother you know. It is my duty-”

“No, its not. It was dad’s duty. Not yours. Never yours.” Sam said. They heard chatter from the hallway. “Just, next time, please talk with me.”

“Will do. Bitch.” Dean smirked.

“Jerk.” Sam chuckled as he shoved Dean’s arm. The gang had returned, clueless to what had happened. Jess immediately noticed though. She settled between Sam and Dean, hugging the two, as the others started arguing fiercely whether water is wet or not.


	33. Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moondor Battle + Dress shopping... did I miss something else?

School was finally over, and the kids had again gotten great grades in his exams. His contract was now extended, and Dean was elated. Charlie had again said the words, “I don’t wanna say ‘I told you so’, but I told you so.” It was June and Moondor was having its final preparations for the Forever Crown Battle. The strategy was now shared with the whole kingdom, and everyone was ready for it. Today was the day of the battle.

Usually Jess and Sam would cheer them from the side, where visitors were allowed, but today they had to go clothes shopping. Jess was now beautifully plump, and it being 1 month before the wedding, they had to go buy a dress. Meg had called them a week before saying the wedding dress shop was free to attend privately for the couple. Jess and Sam wanted to not see each other’s wedding clothes so Meg had suggested that she could bring Balthazar and he could take Sam for his shopping, and Meg would assist Jess with her shopping.

Dean had finished painting half his face in red and the other half in white. As he was wearing his long-haired wig, Charlie came in.

“Dean! There is something I need to tell you.”

“Yeah Charlie?”

“It’s highness. And I think it’s time to reveal your true role, Strategist.”

“You called me Strategist.”

“Of course, I did. But wait there’s more. I want you to give the battle speech before we get down to battle.” Charlie beamed. Dean was speechless. He was going to cry. He enveloped Charlie in a bearhug. “Can’t… breath… Dean.” Charlie struggled. Dean pulled back and smiled. “Come on, strategist. Let’s do this!”

-x-

The Followers of Moon were standing on the ground that was their ‘island’ facing the shadow Orcs on the other islands. Epic music was playing from the visitor’s area and mist filled the grounds. Dean started his speech, facing his squires.

“And dying in your beds many years from now, would you be willing to trade all the days, from this day to that, for on chance-”

Garth and Benny talked between themselves, “Isn’t that the speech from-” “It’s the only one he knows, Benny.”

“- Just one chance to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they will never take…”

“HOLD!” Pamela yelled, as a frisbee sailed onto the ground between the two ‘islands.’ A man then came running towards it, apologizing to the LARPers, and left with the frisbee. Pamela then gave a thumbs-up to Dean, who resumed raising his sword and shaking it.

“… OUR FREEDOM!” The Followers of Moon cheered, then charged towards the Shadow Orcs. Dean blocked the blows from the Shadow Orcs with his sword and shield. Garth, with his agility, swerved through the enemy army, running towards their leader. Benny and Pamela did their thing where they, as a duo, fight against the enemy. Charlie, unlike the Shadow Orcs’ leader who was hiding behind his army, fought the battle with her men. It was after an hour when the Shadow Orcs’ yielded.

“WE YIELD! Sir Fitzgerald has beheaded our leader. We surrender to the queen of Moondor, and the Followers of Moon.”

The Moondor army cheered and Charlie had got to wear the Forever Crown. After celebrations, that went for half an hour, everyone went to change. Before Dean could change, his phone rang. It was Sam.

“Hey Sa-”

“Dean, Jess is in labor. Her water broke.”

-x-

Jess and Sam had gone to the wedding planners and met with Balthazar and Meg. They could see Gabe and Cassandra far inside, Gabe pawing her, while she was slapping his hand off, laughing. Before they could go and talk with Cassandra, Meg and Balthazar had taken Jess and Sam out to their car. The shop was divided into men’s and women’s section. Jess and Meg went into the women’s section while Balthazar and Sam went to the men’s section.

“So, Sam, any preferences?” Balthazar asked.

“Jess always likes it when I wear a tux, so I was thinking I could get a wedding tux. I was thinking a white one with black flaps because I could match with Jess.”

“That’s nice. Inias! Do you have white tux for this gentleman here?” The staff, Inias, nodded and went to get some tuxes for Sam to try.

-x-

“I remember we talked about a long gown, right?” Meg asked Jess.

“Yeah. Puffy so I look less fat.” She chuckled. “Sleeveless and the back covered with black lace.”

“I like that idea. Rachel, could you get us some like what Jess just described.” Rachel nodded and left. “You know many just buy like full white wedding dresses. Why add black?”

“I remember how my mom used to tell me that white wedding dresses meant goodness, innocence, purity, and virginity. As you can see, I ain’t a virgin. My mom also told me how black was looked down on because it was associated with eeriness. She believed black meant elegance and class.” Rachel was back with the dresses and Jess got up to check them out, but continued as she sorted through them, “She loved how black exuded power, mystery, and depth. She told me… oh, this one has a lot of black… she told me when I got married, she will get me a white with black lace dress for my wedding.”

“That’s sweet. Well let’s check them out then.” Meg responded to Jess’ reasoning, liking how she wanted to honor her mom’s wishes too.

Jess had eliminated the wedding dresses that had a lot of black. She wanted there to be an abundance of white, with black peeking out mysteriously. She finally settled on a long puffy gown, that had lacework like a corset in the back, and thin netted clothing that hung down the shoulders.

“Usually alterations take two or three months, but the style you have chosen is really simple and we know the wedding planners,” Rachel winked at Meg, “so, it will be done in 3 weeks. Now, if you could just stand on the platform there, I will measure your size.” Rachel said smiling at Jess, then went to the staff room to get stuff.

“Thank you so much Meg!” Jess exclaimed as she went to stand on the platform. Meg waved her dismissively. “I can’t believe I am getting married in a month. I also have a baby on the way. I AM SO EXCITED I MIGHT PEE!”

“Uh… I think you just did sweetheart.” Meg said pointing at Jess’ skirt. Jess looked down to find the platform and her skirt wet.

“Meg. I think my water just broke.” Jess looked at Meg with wide eyes. Meg could see she was panicking.

“Rachel! Jess’ water broke! We are leaving.” Meg hollered and Rachel came running. Meg asked Rachel to help Jess to her car, while she went to get Sam.

“Balthazar, where’s Sam? Jess’ water broke.”

“What?!” Sam squeaked, coming out of the fitting room.

“Meg. Take the two the hospital. I will settle everything and join you guys.” Balthazar said. Meg and Sam went to her car, to find Jess in the backseat and Rachel trying to soothe her.

“Jess! I am here. It’s going to be alright. We are going to have a baby.” Sam said, then realized. They are having a baby. Meg was able to notice Sam was about to freak out.

“Sam, do you have anyone to call?” Sam nodded, getting his phone out. “Rachel, thank you so much for your help. Ah! Balth that was quick.” Meg said, as Balth came running towards the car.

“Yeah, I told Inias the situation. He has the tux in hold. I’ll ask Gabe and Cassie to come and get it. Let’s go!” Balthazar said as he entered the car. “Which hospital?”

Sam answered and Meg took off, as Sam was talking to someone in his phone, and soothing Jess who was trying to calm her breathing, while Balth called Gabe to inform him what had happened. Meg suddenly started laughing and then shared to the group.

“Looks like we don’t have to get your dress altered then Jess.”


	34. Wrapped Around your Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess which two iconic characters are being introduced?

“Jessica Moore, here for delivery.” Dean rushed to the receptionist, out of breath, startling her with his costume and voice.

“Sir I need you to calm do-”

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed.

“Sammy!” Dean ran to Sam, “How’s Jess, where is she?”

“She is in the hospital. Usually takes 48 hours for the delivery, but Jess’ cervix has dilated enough that the doctor thinks she will be ready to deliver in 24 hours.”

“Okay, good. Man is the baby healthy? It’s been only eight months. Aren’t 8-month deliveries premature?”

“Yeah, funny thing. You know how whenever the doctor spoke, Jess and I didn’t allow her to speak, and told her we just wanted to know if the baby and Jess were healthy?”

“Yeah? But what is that suppo-”

“All that time, she was trying to tell us Jess was a month pregnant already. Our baby was due in June and not July.” Sam smiled nervously, waiting for Dean to yell, but he laughed.

“Your hippy ways did this to you. My god! So, the baby is fine?”

“Yeah Dean. The baby’s fine. Mind telling me why you are still in your costume? How did the battle go?”

“Moondor has secured the Forever Crowns and conquered the Shadow Orcs. Before I could change, I got your call. And knowing how paranoid you can get, I left as soon as possible. Anyway, where’s Jess? Can I see her?”

“She’s in room 221, the B stretcher, with Meg and Balthazar. They helped us get here. You can meet her. I’ll come.”

“No Sammy, I’ll go. You, on the other hand, go home, get clothes for us all. Also, call Bobby and Ellen, and inform them. I don’t wanna get my ass kicked, and you don’t too.”

“Yeah, good call.” Sam said, leaving the building to make the calls and get clothes.

Dean walked to the room and found Meg and Balthazar near a very exhausted Jess on the bed. “Hey Jess.”

“Dean. Why are you in costume?”

“My idiot of a brother, and your idiot of a fiancé, called me before I could even change.”

“How’d it go?”

“We won! Moondor has secured the Forever Crowns and conquered the Shadow Orcs.” Dean repeated and heard cheers coming from Meg and Balth. “Why are you guys cheering?”

“Benny’s army won.” Meg said, as if that answered it.

“Very well then. We have to leave. I’ll check whether Gabe got your clothes. And your dress is free sized, so I think it will fit you well. Goodbye, and good luck.” Balth said, as Meg and he got up.

“Thank you for your help guys.” Jess replied, lying back down an nuzzling her butt into the hospital bed. Dean walked them out, thanked them, and returned to the room. It was almost 5 hours later when Sam came back to the hospital. “Where did you go?” Jess asked.

“I went to get us some clothes and snacks. I called Bobby and Ellen to inform you’ve gone to labor, and guess what.”

“You idgits didn’t even ask the doctor for the due date!”

“Bobby!” Dean exclaimed, getting out of his chair near Jess, and went to hug him. “You are here.”

“Yeah. As soon as Sam told us about Jess, Jo got us flight tickets and told Sam to pick us up from the airport.” Bobby replied.

“Jo said she will meet the baby when she comes for the wedding. She couldn’t close the roadhouse for 2 whole months. Us, on the other hand, are going to stay here and help you two with the baby.” Ellen said, from behind Bobby. “And what in the world are you wearing, Dean? Go get changed.”

“Yes ma’am!” Dean kissed Ellen in the cheek and went to the restrooms to get changed. They all were sitting near Jess and talking about how the wedding prep was going and other menial things when Jess grunted.

“Contractions. Contractions!” Jess groaned.

“Jess! Jess!”

“Calm down Sammy. I’ll get the nurse.” Dean said only to be stopped by Ellen.

“Bobby will call the nurse; you calm down that boy.” Bobby muttered something as he got up to go get the nurse.

“My name’s Missouri Moseley. I will be your nurse. Could you all wait outside for a moment? I have to check her status.” Everyone stayed outside the room. Few minutes later, Missouri came out. “She is ready to deliver. We will be transferring her to the operation room. The father will be allowed inside, others have to stay out. Clear?” The others nodded. Missouri worked with other staffs and getting everything ready.

“Dean, Dean, I don’t think I can do this. I am scared!” Sam whispered to Dean, hyperventilating.

“Nothing bad will happen Sam. Relax. Take deep breathes.”

“What if I become like dad?” Sam asked quietly.

“You are nothing like dad Sam. You are my brother. You will do great. You love Jess, and I have seen you to talk to the baby. You always talk with love. You will do great.” Dean talked to Sam, trying to reassure him and let him know he will be a great dad. Sam stopped panicking and after few minutes, Missouri came out of the operation theater.

“The baby’s coming.”

“Sam, go in and be there for Jess.” Dean said, and Sam nodded, doing what he was asked. It felt like days had passed when Bobby, Ellen, and Dean heard the wailing of a baby. Few minutes later, Sam came out with a bundle in his arms.

“Meet Mary Adrianne Campbell-Moore. Born June 20th, 12:05 am.” Sam said, giving her to Dean first.

“Hi Mary. You look so beautiful. Hope you grow up to be like your mom, and not your lanky dad.” Dean chuckled as Sam shoved his arm. “I am going to be the best uncle ever.”

Bobby and Ellen got to hold and coo at Mary while Dean congratulated Sam and Jess. Jess was asleep quickly, so the others stayed out, instead of going home. Mary had everyone wrapped around her tiny fingers in the few minutes of entering the Earth.

Jess woke up few hours later, and Dean took a picture of Sam, Jess, and Mary, sending it to everyone. He was a proud uncle.


	35. For What It’s Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 days to the wedding... 2 days to the dance

It was a good thing that Bobby and Ellen had come. Dean said he would take care of Mary, while Jess and Sam took care of their wedding plans. After 2 weeks of observation and returning to normal life, Jess and Sam went to the wedding planners. It seems they had already made accommodations for the baby and had gotten the clothes from the shop. Jess tried her dress on, and like Meg had said, the free size actually fit her nicely.

The planners had gotten everything done, explaining they knew how having a baby would be, and Jess and Sam were thankful. Dean had taken care of Mary while Jess and Sam took rest. Dean forgot to take care of himself, and that’s where Bobby and Ellen came into picture. Whenever Sam confronted Dean and told him to rest, he would just shrug and say he is fine. But when Bobby and Ellen took Mary from him, and kicked him to his room, Dean had no other choice than to do so.

Charlie, Gilda, Benny, Andrea, Pamela, Garth, and Bess had come to visit Mary with gifts. Charlie and Gilda had brought cute little onesies (Dean’s favorite being a red onesie with the words ‘I am proof nerds get laid’), Benny and Andrea had got feeding bottles, pacifiers, and other things a baby needed. Garth and Bess had brought many stuffed toys, and one sock puppet Garth had made, Mrs. Fizzles. The 7 had finished all the shopping Jess and Sam had to do for Mary. Gilda had also said she was making a dress for Mary to wear to the wedding.

Jo and Jess’ cousins had come one week before the wedding to meet Mary and help with anything they needed. Jess’ cousins had gotten rooms in a hotel, while Jo hogged the couch.

“Damn, she is going to get hit on a lot when she grows up.” Jo commented, holding Mary, who giggled at the comment.

“Yeah, no she isn’t.” Sam and Dean both countered. Jo smiled a mischievous smile and said nothing else.

“So, five days before the wedding. How are you two doing?” Ellen asked setting the table for dinner.

“Honestly, I am happy Benny mentioned the wedding planners to us. They have been so accommodative. We all have gotten rooms for 3 days before the wedding. Brady, our college friend, is a DJ, and was creating issues about the venue’s equipment, so they helped with it too. They informed the venue staffs that we have a new baby with us, so they have fixed Jess’ room to have a diaper changing room and to be near Bobby and Ellen’s room so they can help Jess whenever they want. Dean and Jo, my best m-, best people, are sharing a room with me, while Charlie and Gilda, maid of honors, are sharing a room with Jess. The planners have been really awesome.” Sam said.

“That’s great! And I can’t wait to meet the strippers.” Jo exclaimed, getting smacked in the head by Ellen.

“Me too. As a best man, I wasn’t consulted while choosing them. I wanna know how good the choices were.” Dean added.

“3 more days, and you will be thanking us for the choices.” Jess said. “Ellen, Bobby, you are fine with taking care of Mary, right? You are sure you don’t wanna join?”

“Even if this sweety wasn’t here, I wasn’t gonna spend time seeing some wackos stripping down to their underwear.” Bobby said, getting everyone to laugh. “Trust us when we say we don’t want to be there. We were going to watch TV but now we’ll be watching Mary.”

“By the way, Dean, I want you to give a speech in my wedding, and it shouldn’t be the Braveheart speech.” Sam said.

“Sammyyyy!! You know I am bad at giving speeches.” Dean whined.

“Then sing, I don’t care. Everyone is giving a speech, and I want you to give me one too.” Sam nodded determined.

“Fine, bitch.” Dean said.

“DEAN! Not in front of Mary. Apologize to your brother right now.” Ellen yelled as Mary gurgled. Dean muttered a sorry, and Sam whispered Jerk. When Dean complained to Ellen, she asked, “What are you, 5? Finish your dinner.” Jo, Jess, and Sam snickered while Dean sulked the whole dinner.

-x-

Cas, Gabe, Meg, and Balthazar had finished all the prep for the Campbell-Moore wedding. Castiel and Gabe were more than ready for the dance. Being forced to cross-dress for almost 4 months, Castiel was able to hold himself on heels for long time, not his boobs, and most of all get comfortable. Sure, he was fine with cross-dressing, but when he started wearing it outside, he felt self-conscious. But now he was comfortable.

Belphie and Jack had gotten good grades (as usual) and had done better than usual in English. Amelia had asked if he would be interested in a road trip in July to and from Disney in Anaheim and Castiel had agreed. But because of the sudden labor of Jess, Castiel was required to stay and work things out for accommodating a one-month baby. Belphie and Jack had been sad that Castiel couldn’t join, but they were excited to go on the trip. Jack and Clark were being adorable as ever by being together, making Belphie puke every time they kissed. Castiel laughed at their antics but knew that Belphie was happy for both Jack and Clark.

It was two days to the dance. Gabe and Castiel were practicing, while Balth and Meg were doing the lights and checking the props were all packed.

“You know, we practiced to lap dance a pregnant person for nothing.” Gabe complained to Castiel.

“Well you can add it to your resume. ‘Can give a lap dance to pregnant people.’” Balth said.

“That is a great skill you know. By the way how’s the- WHAT ARE YOU DOING CASSIE?” Gabe shrieked.

Three pairs of eyes fell on Cas, widening, seeing him sitting on the floor with his legs raised over his head. He slowly moved his legs, straightening himself, and replied “Stretching? I do this all the time.”

“Wow, I wish I could bend like that.” Meg’s eyes gawked at him with lust, and that unnerved Castiel.

“Damn Cassie, had I known you could do that, we could have added it to the dance.” Gabe said.

“Can you do that on someone’s lap?” Balthy asked, and Gabe turned his eyes to Castiel curiously.

“I could try-” Castiel was interrupted from finishing as Meg hurriedly got a chair and sat on it.

“Do it. Do it on me!” She demanded. Castiel shrugged and sat on her laps, getting comfortable. He then brought both his legs above his head, then dropped the left on Meg’s shoulder.

“I am not able to get both on top of my head.” Castiel pouted.

“For what it’s worth, this is hotter than both on your head.” Meg panted, her eyes darkening. Castiel got off Meg and turned to find both Gabe and Balth jaw slacked.

“Ahem… anyway, we have to go to the venue and check in our rooms by today. The guests will be coming tomorrow to settle in the rooms. Meg will be with the couple, Gabe and I will help the guests to the room, and Cassie… um… you’ll be with Benny. Checking if he’s got everything he needs. Yeah. Good. Ok, let’s start.” Balthazar said, Meg and Gabe nodding and moving to the cars.

_Weird_ , Castiel mused as he joined the three in the car, after clearing everything, and locking the building.


	36. White Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a bachelor party?

Everyone, including Jess and Sam’s friends, had settled in their rooms in Santa Cruz Dream Inn the previous day. Dean had found Lisa there and had later gotten to know that she was the florist and had been here for the flower decorations. When asked whether she was joining the wedding, she replied saying Ben and she are going to her parents’ home for the vacation. Dean had introduced her to Sam and Jess. She congratulated them and left, leaving Dean to Sam’s mocking voice about if it’s ok to meet on Thursday.

It was the day of the bachelor party. Bobby and Ellen were in their room with Mary. They had told the kids (“We are 20+ mom.” “Well Joanna Beth, you are still kids to me.”) to go enjoy the party. They had entered a white room with dim lighting and found everyone chatting and drinking beer. A few minutes later, Balthazar came to the stage.

“Hello and good evening to you all. Before we start, a huge round of applause to the couple.” Everyone wooed at that, “Now that’s over, how about a round of embarrassing yourself in the marvelous act of Karaoke.” ‘Yeah’s and ‘Woo’s went around the room. After 2 hours or so of karaoke, and getting majorly wasted, Meg came onto the stage.

“Hello boys, and girls.” Some wolf-whistled, “Now, now. It’s not me you should be whistling at. Sam and Jess, why don’t you get yourselves on the chairs here.” Meg said, pointing to the chairs on the stage.

Balthazar had set up the stage during Meg’s intro. He fixed the pole in between the two chairs. He laid out the feather-duster and leather whip near the pole. Jess and Sam excitedly went to sit on it, stumbling a little due to alcohol. “Welcome to the stage, Loki and Chastity!”

-x-

Castiel and Gabe were in the backstage, meaning the extra rooms behind the elevated platform that they called the stage. He could hear the drunk people singing their mouth off. It was horrible. Amelia would be coming back today with the kids. He had informed Amelia to call Balth or Meg if she needed anything because he would not have his phone on him.

Gabe had fought tooth and nail with Meg to introduce them using fake names. He said he wanted to be Loki, mischievous and ambitious, and Cassie as Chastity, a joke on how Castiel didn’t get laid since he moved to La Honda.

The opening tunes of You Shook me All Night by AC/DC filled the room and it was time for the first segment, pole dancing. Castiel was able to himself up on the pole, but Gabe couldn’t, so he suggested he will entertain Sam and Jess, while Castiel enticed the audience with his flexibility.

The two looked at each other then nodded, wishing good luck, and getting on the stage.

-x-

Dean was rocking out to the beats of the song, his head banging, and eyes closed. He didn’t know what was happening, he was wasted af. Suddenly the room erupted in whistles and woos. Dean opened his eyes to see what was happening, on time to see a lady in a mermaid costume, swing her legs up, holding the pole, and resembling a V. _Damn_. He couldn’t see her face yet but that flexibility though.

“Wow! Look at those legs Gilda.” Charlie said, and then Dean focused on them. The lady now had her legs in a vertical split, using the pole as the floor, her face covered by brunette curls. She then hooked one of her leg, and twirled around the pole, lifting her other leg making a reflected L. _Wow._ Those legs were something. Lean and toned. He couldn’t see her thighs because the skirt was hiding it. She was a runner indeed.

Dean then saw a man circle Sam. He looked familiar. Upon close look he realized he has seen him in school.

“Hey, Loki looks like Belphie and Jack’s father.” Charlie said. Yes! It was their Uncle, Uncle Gabe. And he was grinding on his little brother. Not to be weird or anything, it was kinda hot. The dude was wearing a loincloth that covered his dick but revealed the garter on his thigh, and it was sexy. He then got up, caressed Sam’s shoulders, and then moved to Jess. Dean could see excitement radiating from her, as Gabe… Loki (Loki now) circled her like a predator. Sam was flustered, yet he was looking at Chastity unashamedly.

She was now grinding the pole, looking at Sam, and grinning devilishly. Dean couldn’t see her face because of her hair but the body though, she was hot. She hooked her left leg on the pole, and leaned towards Sam, giving him a look of her boobs, then leaned back onto the pole. Loki, on the other hand, had spread Jess’ legs and grinding his ass towards her.

The room was roaring with wolf-whistles and ‘You Go!’s.

-x-

Castiel couldn’t see the audience. The lighting was on them, and the room was dark. The only people he was able to see were Sam, Jess, and Gabe. She did her routine on the pole, as Gabe did his thing. The room was filled with cheers, and Castiel feeling confident, turned to Sam and leaned forward, showing his non-existent boob. As he did that, he recognized the song coming to an end, so leaned back to the pole. Gabe, after grinding Jess, came to the pole. Castiel and Gabe then pawed at each other, then finished with a pose; Castiel on the pole, doing the Music Box pose, while Gabe stood with his butt to the audience, holding the pole, and his face towards the people.

-x-

Balthazar had looped the song to go for 15 minutes instead of its normal 3 minutes. As the song faded, Balthazar dimmed the lights on the stage, focusing it on Sam, Jess, and the pole. Meg got to the stage leisurely.

“Y’all for more?” *WOOOH* “Alright then. Sam… Jess…, you are on for a ride of your life!” Meg winked at the flustered yet enthusiastic couple on the chairs. Meg got off the stage slowly, trying to give Castiel and Gabe some moment to relax and also for time reasons.

The strip show was to go for first 45 minutes and the last 15 minutes for cleanup. The last 15 minutes of the strip show were for interactions, which Cassie was against, but had no choice to do so. The first 15 minutes were done. The next 15 minutes were for the choreographed dance to Pony. Castiel had begged Meg to shorten the interaction time, so Meg took her own time (10 minutes) to get back to the lighting and music place. Now they had 15 minutes for the dance, and 5 minutes for interaction.

-x-

Dean was absolutely wasted. He was seeing things and that was it. At the end pose of the song, Dean was able to see the profile of the lady. It looked really familiar. Those sharp jaws looked so good. It had been a-

“Wow! Gilda, I wanna have sex with Chastity. Those sharp jawbones, flexibili- ow!” Charlie shrieked as Gilda nudged her elbow into her ribs, glaring at her.

“If anyone is gonna have sex with Chastity, it’s gonna be me.” Gilda retorted.

Benny and Dean laughed at their interaction. The lights brightened on the stage and auto-tuned ‘yeah’s filled the room. Chastity was standing with a leather whip in her hand, and Loki had a feather-duster. Chastity was rocking the leather whip, with a devious smile, and her left eyebrow cocked up. _I would submit to her._

-x-

Gabe and Cassie were rocking the stage. The dance was going to end in 5 mins, when Meg’s phone rang. She left the room and attended the call. Balthazar then saw Meg enter the room as soon as the song ended, frantically yet excitedly searching for someone. She went to the backstage then came out with an equally frantic looking Castiel, who bolted out of the room. Curious, he went to Meg and asked what happened.

-x-

Loki had come down from stage to interact with the people. Dean wanted to talk with Chastity from the moment she stripped from her mermaid skirt, displaying all her glory. Her waist was narrow, and those thighs restrained in those garters… _yum_. He was about to ask Loki first whether he was the twins’ uncle, then about Chastity when Benny started, “So that was-”

“Yup!” Loki said with a wide, proud smile.

“And those were-”

“Yes. All stunts were practiced.”

“Wow.”

“I know.”

Dean was confused by their interaction. The microphone crackled to life, “Looks like that’s all the time we have. Congratulations to the lovely couple and goodbye to you and to the last day of bachelor life for them. Now get out of the room everyone. You’ve got a wedding rehearsal to sober up for.” Everyone started leaving, and Dean was pushed out of the room by the crowd, the door shutting on his face.

_Well, he can try later._

-x-

Gabe walked to Meg and Balthy as soon as everyone left the room. "We've got almost 4 minutes left of the interaction time." Gabe stated as he helped Balthy to remove the pole from the stage. "What happened? And where is Cassie?"

Meg and Balthy shared a look before they said.

“Belphie has kidnapped a girl.”


	37. Don’t Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break from DeanCas fiasco.

Kaia had joined Claire, Jack, Clark, and Belphie to Disney California Adventure Park. All the rides had two seats or four seats so Claire and Kaia, Jack and Clark, and Auntie Amelia and Auntie Christine had paired up, leaving Belphie to go on the rides alone. First, he was ok with it, but then it started to get boring. The 2 pairs of lovebirds were clinging onto each other and had forgotten about Belphie. Auntie Amelia and Auntie Christine were talking with him, but it wasn’t like talking with the other four. He was bored to say the least.

It was when he was waiting in the single ride line for The Haunted Mansion, a girl bumped into him. Belphie, already annoyed, was pissed now. “Watch where you are going!” He turned to find a girl his age with brown hair trying to hide from someone. “Who are you? What are you doing?”

“Shhhh! Act normal. Don’t talk to me. Turn around, I’ll tell you.” The girl. Belphie turned front, trying to act normal. He didn’t know how to, now that he was told to do so. “My name’s Krissy, Krissy Chambers. I sneaked into the park.”

“You what?! How?!” Belphie excitedly turned around to see the girl, Krissy. It was awesome someone was able to sneak into the park.

“SHHH!! Turn around, and just… listen!” Belphie reluctantly turned. “I am hiding from this dude, Victor Rogers. I have no parents, both are dead. I have no family too. This dude comes, telling me he can help me and takes me to his van, but then I talked with the other kids in the van, Aidan and Josephine. They told me I should run before he gets to me. I didn’t know what to do so I ran. It’s been 3 days I have been running. I sneaked into this place, because the security was wack, just to find out it was Disney. I was walking around when I saw someone like Victor.” Belphie and Krissy had reached the front of the line, unknowingly strapped onto the ride. “I just needed to go somewhere.”

Krissy didn’t look like she was lying. She looked genuinely scared and exhausted. Her clothes, though not torn, were really dirty. She had no family, just like papa didn’t have. Belphie knew what to say. “Come with me.”

“Excuse me?” Krissy was confused.

“Look. I know you don’t anything about me, but I know what you are going through. My papa also didn’t have a family. He was alone since he was a baby. He had to steal food and got caught when he was 5.”

“Well I am sneakier.”

“Shut up.” Belphie said, surprising Krissy, “Not to be rude, but you have no family. My papa always told me family doesn’t end in blood. Come with me.”

Krissy looked like she was considering it. “I can’t believe I am agreeing to this.” She muttered to herself then turned to him, “Will your parents allow? First of all, I don’t even know you!”

Belphie shoved his hand to the front, “Hi! Name’s Belphegor. Call me Belphie. I live in La Honda, California. I like beautiful girls like yourself.”

Krissy looked at him with unamused face. Before she could respond with a witty comeback, a group of kids screaming caught their attention. They then realized they were actually in the ride, moving and everything. Near them, a pile of bones with blood was present. “Cool!” The two said then looked at each other. This was going to be fun.

-x-

Krissy and Belphie had gone (more like sneaked) on the rides together, and learnt about each other, finding they loved gore and macabre genres. She had asked why he wore that sunglass, for which he shrugged. Even when they went on rides, he wore, not cooperating with the people. She had a suspicion that they were glued to his face.

Belphie had told Krissy about his family, and how the lovebirds had abandoned him. Krissy didn’t want to see Belphie’s family, so whenever they came to talk with him, she hid herself. Belphie, oblivious to this, had thought his family was aware that he was with Krissy and had approved their friendship. “I think my family is ok with you coming.”

“You asked?” Krissy was confused. She was with Belphie the whole time, even though she hid when his family came, but never once did she hear him ask about her to them.

“No, but isn’t it obvious? They saw you and me together. I think they approve.” _Oh_ , Krissy thought. “Come Space Mountain is right over there. Let’s slip to the front of the line again.” Belphie dragged her the ride. Well she wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to leave this place, and never come back.

-x-

It was time for the parade. Belphie brought Krissy with him, and sat near Jack, who was canoodling with Clark. _Gross._ After the parade, Auntie Christine spoke up. “It’s time we leave now. Let’s go!” Everyone got up and walked towards the exit, including Krissy. While others were setting the things they got today, Belphie and Krissy entered the car, without other’s knowing. _Krissy was really stealthy._

“Hey, I am not feeling that good, so I’ll just sleep.” Krissy said, drinking the juice bottle Belphie had given her.

“Cool. I am sure everyone except Auntie Christine and Auntie Amelia are gonna nod o-,” Belphie started yawning, “-ff in a while.”

Krissy chuckled as Belphie spoke through his yawn. “Ok, good night!”

“Good night!”

Though the trip was 6 hours in a stretch, Auntie Amelia and Auntie Christine needed to sleep, thus riding for 12 hours.

-x-

The gang, except for Krissy and Belphie, woke up to a scream. A little while later, someone was shaking Belphie awake.

“Wha-” Belphie started only to be interrupted by Auntie Amelia.

“Belphie! Who is that?” Belphie felt Krissy tense up.

“You saw her yesterday. Krissy. She was with me all the time. I brought her here.” Belphie said, confused.

“Actually, no.” At Belphie’s even more confused face, she added, “Told you I was sneaky.” Krissy smiled nervously.

“Belphie, Krissy, tell me what’s going on!” Auntie Christine shrieked, as Auntie Amelia started calling someone. Clark, Jack, Claire, and Jack were really confused. They were still sleepy and confused. A few minutes later, papa arrived in his normal outfit, but face still in makeup.

“Belphie, what is happening?” Krissy whispered to Belphie that his papa was hot, and Belphie told her to shut up. He (and Krissy) then told his papa what happened and why he brought Krissy here. He also told him that he thought his Aunties knew.

“I swear to God, I didn’t know. I saw Belphie and Krissy cuddling in the backseat and screamed.” Belphie and Krissy blushed at that, while the lovebirds snickered. “I didn’t know who this girl was. What are we going to do?”

“Krissy,” Castiel started, now rid of his makeup, “Do you think Mr. Rogers will come in search of you?”

“I don’t think so. He doesn’t know my real name. I told him my name was Madison. And then I ran, so he doesn’t know where I am. Even if he finds me, you will tell the police about him so…” Krissy trailed off, shrugging.

“You know you are really smart.” Belphie commented, getting a ‘shut up’ from her.

“Ok. Then Krissy, I don’t what else to say than, Welcome to the Family.” Castiel said, smiling at her. Amelia and Christine were for it. After hearing her story, and seeing Belphie and her interact, they felt connected to her. “I will make room for you stay in. Amelia, could you bring her clothes to change into? Are you ok with this, Krissy?” She nodded, trying to not cry. She knew people usually don’t make strangers family. _My papa always told me family doesn’t end in blood._ She was lucky to have bumped into Belphie, and him to be kind enough to allow her to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fiction so hop off my ass for it not being realistic (please)


	38. The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Krissy had gotten up to a roof she was not familiar with. Then the things that had happened the past two days rushed to her mind. She was really lucky to find Belphie and his family. She got up to stretch and smelled waffle. They were her favorite. Her dad used to make those. She walked towards the smell and was greeted with two identical faces, well except for sunglasses… and freckles.

“Good morning Krissy. I am sorry I didn’t get to greet you yesterday. I am-“

“Jack, yeah I know. The babey.” Krissy said, making Belphie snicker and Jack glare at Belphie. “Hello to you Jack.” Jack smiled at her. Mr. Castiel then came from the kitchen with waffles in his hand. “Hey Mr. Castiel.”

“Hello Krissy, Belphie said you like waffles, so I made some. Hope it tastes good.” Krissy turned an incredulous face at Belphie. _How did he remember what she had said 2 days ago?_ “I know it's late for breakfast, but waffles are awesome, and we all woke up late. Not as awesome as burgers though.” Mr. Castiel said, bringing Krissy out of her thoughts. She checked the time to see it was almost 2 pm. _Wow._

“Thank you, Mr. Castiel.” Krissy said, starting to eat her waffles.

“No problem. We have nothing much to do today. We can go out somewhere or sleep in. What do you guys wanna do?”

“Sleep in.” The one 11-year old and two 10-year olds responded.

“Sleep it is then.”

-x-

The rehearsals happened on the previous night of the wedding. Everything had gone smooth. Meg, Gabe, And Balth talked with Castiel, trying to understand how Belphie had kidnapped a girl. Castiel then told them about Krissy, and how he had allowed her to stay with them. The three had told Castiel to tell the police about Victor, but Castiel said that Krissy didn’t want to do anything with that man.

Today was the day of the wedding. The arrival to the beach was to be done at 12pm, giving everyone ample time to get ready. Everything was set ready. Castiel didn’t have to come because the other three had everything under control. It was at one when the Balthazar addressed the group.

“Friends and family. We kindly ask you all to settle down as the wedding is about to begin.” He left the elevated platform to give space for the officiator. Brady started playing a slower speed (like x 0.5 of the original speed) instrumental of ‘Under the Sea’. Ellen walked down the aisle with Mary by her hip, who had flower petals in a basket. She, as the flower girl, was wearing a onesie with shells on it. After the flower girl, Charlie, Gilda, and Jo walked down the aisle and stood their positions. The song then changed to ‘Canon in D’ by Pachelbel. Sam walked down the aisle, with Dean walking him away. Stupid bitch had asked 1 week before Mary’s birth whether Dean could walk him down the aisle. Dean tried his best to not to cry but failed. Sam and Dean had cried together almost for 10 minutes, making Jess amused.

After Sam and Dean went to their places, Jess entered with Bobby walking her away. Jess had asked if he would be interested, and he replied with a gruff ‘Of course, ya idgit’ and ran to his room, pretty sure not tear up in front of the others. Charlie and Jo were betting on how long it would take Dean to cry. Charlie had said when Jess walks in, and Jo had argued he would cry when they say their ‘I do’s. They both were wrong as Dean had already finished crying, before walking Sam down the aisle. Bobby kissed Jess’ forehead and went to sit near Ellen and Mary.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in matrimony.” The officiator said his opening remarks. “In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as equal partners in a marriage.” Sam and Jess were looking at each other with unshed tears in their eyes. Mary gabbled something, not liking the silence, making everyone chuckle. “If you would like, please exchange your vows.”

Dean came front and gave Sam a paper where he had written his vows. Charlie did the same. “Jess, you are the love of my life. I can’t wait to get with you and Mary. We will start our family. I promise to try and develop my sense in jewelry shopping,” Jess let out a watery chuckle, “I promise to try and replace the toilet paper when it’s over, and I promise to try and put the laundry in the hamper. But remember, I will not promise to love you. Because I know. I know how much ever we fight, argue, or even somehow defeat you in Purgatory, I know I love you. I love you in the past, present, and in the future. You brought me Mary, and I am really happy that you fell in love with me. I love you, even when death do us apart.”

“Wow. Mine is really short.” Jess said, making everyone laugh, “Ahem. Ok. Sam. You’re smart and I’m funny. You hate olives, I love olives. I lose my keys, you find them. I eat like crap, you eat healthy. You bake brownies, I eat them. In other words? We’re perfect for each other. I will love you every day and every second. Even when I’m hangry. All in all, I love you, with all my heart, and I can’t wait to start a family with you and Mary.”

“Please exchange your rings.” This time, Jo and Gilda came front to give the rings. They were simple gold and silver rings. After the exchange, the officiator started, “I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss.” As Sam and Jess kissed, everyone cheered and clapped for the couple.

-x-

It was the afterparty. Sam and Jess entered the beach as Mr. and Mrs. Campbell – Moore, with a small Ms. Campbell – Moore. Jo, Charlie, Gilda, and others gave their speeches. Sam had turned to Dean with expectant eyes. Dean got up and went to the stage.

“Hi yall. Those who don’t know me, I am Dean. The Sasquatch’s big brother,” “But you are shorter!” “Shut up, bitch!” “Jerk.” “Anyway, for people who do know me, you know that I am bad with words, so I am not going to give a speech.” Dean got off the stage, only to be yelled by Sam. “Wait a minute!” Dean got his guitar and came on. “I am not giving a speech, I will sing.” That got Sam to quiet down.

Dean played and sung ‘Brother’ by NEEDTOBREATHE, making Sam cry. As soon as Dean finished singing, he was attacked by a large, crying moose, in a big hug. Dean patted Sammy and whispered, “I am proud of you Sammy.”

-x-

Everything was going smooth, until dinner when Ellen came to Dean. “Dean! Mary is fussing a lot. She pooped herself but turns out we are out of diapers. What can we do?”

“Sorry to interrupt but I think I can get someone to bring the diapers.” Gabe said. “I will call them immediately.” Ellen and Dean said their thanks as Gabe left to make a call.

“Hey Cassie, I miss you.”

-x-

The twins, Krissy, and Castiel had gotten up around 10:30 or 11 am. They leisurely worked their way through the day. The twins and Krissy were doing something in the lawn, as Castiel cleaned the dishes left after brunch. He was about to sit and relax when his phone rang. It was Gabe. “Hey Cassie, I miss you. Listen, quick help. I need you to get some diapers for a one-month old baby. Come as soon as possible. I promised you will be fast.”

“Gabri- *BEEP* Ugh, stupid child.” Castiel went to the lawn and asked the kids, “How fast can you guys get ready? We are going diaper shopping and then, crashing a wedding.” The three quickly got up and ran to their rooms to change. They all met by the entrance in 10 minutes and were on the road. Castiel was able to cram the one-hour ride into 30 mins. He rushed in to find Gabe and give him the bag, while the twins took care of locking the car. As they walked in, the twins spotted a familiar car.

-x-

“Ya Boii!” Dean heard Belphie yell. He turned towards the noise to find the twins and a girl he didn’t know.

“Guys! What are you doing here?”

“Uncle Gabe called papa telling him to buy diapers and come here. He is with Uncle Gabe right now.” Jack said, while Belphie was telling the girl something. “Oh, and this is Krissy. She lives with us now. Krissy this is our English teacher, Dean Campbell.”

Dean didn’t hear what the twins were saying. Their father was here. He can finally meet his crush (yeah, he admits it) and talk with him. He interrupted the threes chatter. “That’s great kiddos. Look, sorry, I have to go get the diapers.” Dean said to the three and left to find Gabe.

-x-

“Gabe! I am here. And here are the diapers.” Castiel said, panting as he found Gabe.

“Great now if we could just find the best ma- Oh! He is walking towards us.” Gabe said. “Hey best man!”

“Hello Gabe. Who is this?” A nonchalant voice asked. Castiel was turned so his back was to the best man. He was about to turn when he heard his twins’ voice.

-x-

Dean found Gabe, waving towards him, and a man standing in front of him with a huge bag of diapers. This was it. He was going to meet his (more-than-just-a) crush. “Hey best man!” Gabe said.

“Hello Gabe. Who is this?” Dean tried to ask nonchalantly, already knowing the answer. Dean felt someone bump into him. He looked down to see the twins standing near him.

“Papa, this is Batman. Batman this is our papa.” Jack said.

-x-

Castiel abruptly stopped his turn. This was his twins’ English teacher. The one who he has been crushing on for over the course of his sons’ schooling. Castiel didn’t know what to do. _You should turn. You look like a robot that came across an error now._ Good call. Castiel turned and the first thing that he noticed was a familiar pair of green eyes. He was shocked.

-x-

Dean couldn’t believe he was meeting the twins’ papa. The dude he had been crushing on for almost a year. The man was turning, and Dean didn’t have time to even check how he looked. He turned and Dean felt everything stop. He couldn’t hear what was happening around him. He couldn’t see anything too, his tunnel vision on the man.

It was the blue that surprised him. The ocean storms he had missed and wondered about. The same blue he hasn’t seen for almost 10 years.

“Cas?” Dean asked in a small voice, not knowing whether this was a dream or not.

“Hello Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet :)


	39. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back in time, shall we?

April was almost ending, ending spring with it. The heat from the sun was wilting the plants so Castiel decided to get rid of those. Sonny always appreciated that Castiel did whatever he wanted to do and didn’t feel obligated to do so. Castiel had finished with the garden and entered in, to find Deputy Billy, Sonny, and a boy his age, cuffed on the couch and staring at the floor.

“Steven Hewlett caught him red-handed stealing up at his store. Get this- peanut butter and bread. His old man called,” at that, the boy looked up, “Once he found out what happened, he said let him rot in jail.” The boy looked down at his knees. “Judge is off on a fishing trip. Boy's too young to leave in County. So, we thought it best he stay here till arraignment.” Deputy Billy said.

Sonny looked at the boy assessingly, then replied, “I don't see why not, man.” Deputy took his sunglasses off, revealing his bruised eyes, as he thanked Sonny. “Where'd you get the shiner?” Sonny asked and the boy snickered.

“You think that’s funny?” Deputy Billy asked, directing it at the boy.

“I think you’re slow.” The boy replied with a smirk.

“You sucker punched me!”

“You wish!”

“Come on, now!” Sonny said loudly, to get their attention. Then, more calmly, “Billy, I got this, buddy. It's all right.” Castiel wished Deputy Billy a goodbye, as he passed him. “You shouldn’t do that, kid.” Sonny said.

“Yeah? Why? Because he’s a cop?” The boy asked cheekily.

“Because when you make him mad, he leaves with the key.” The boy’s face fell as he held up his cuffs and shook his head disgustedly. Castiel watched with a tiny smile on his face. He then moved towards him, getting their attention. He dangled the key he got from the Deputy as he walked past him. Sonny gave a look.

“Eh, don’t sweat it.” Castiel replied, giving the key to Sonny and leaving. He reached the hallway and stopped to hear more.

-x-

Dean was distracted by the guy who just came in with the key. He was hot. The dirt covering didn’t make him look repulsive, it made him look… awesome. The messy hair just amplified the hotness. He stared at the guy’s back, as he left the room. He only stopped when he heard Sonny’s voice.

“Deputy do that?” Sonny asked concerned, pointing to the red bruises that littered his forearms. Dean scoffed and shook his head. “What, your old man?” Dean stopped at that. Then he uncertainly shook his head. If Sonny noticed his hesitance, he didn’t say anything. “Well, then, how'd you get it?”

“Werewolf.” Dean said turning back to Sonny, somewhat defiantly. Understanding that he wasn’t going to get a different answer, Sonny shook his head and turned back toward the cuffs, opening them with the key. Freeing Dean, Sonny stood up and walked out of the room. Freed, Dean stood up too, shaking his hands. “So, how do you know I won't just run away?” Dean asked.

“Because you're hungry.” Sonny replied.

“No, I'm not.”

“Well, then, why'd you steal bread and peanut butter?” At that, Dean halted. He shrugged and then asked.

“So, what is this place, anyway?”

“It's for boys like you. You work the land. Teaches you some discipline and responsibility. Keep you out of trouble.” Dean laughed, commenting the place was lame. “Beats jail. Come on. I'll fix you something to eat. You can share a room with Castiel.”

-x-

Castiel had dashed to the kitchen as he heard Sonny’s footsteps reaching the hallway, he was hiding in. He heard Sonny tell the boy who would share a room with him. “Castiel!” Sonny’s voice bellowed from the hallway. Cas grabbed a piece of bread and bit a piece off as he walked towards the sound.

“Yeah Sonny?” Castiel asked, already knowing what it was about.

“Castiel, meet Dean. Dean, meet Castiel. He will show you around and tell you what chores you have. Castiel, he will be doing the same thing you are doing. Ok?” Sonny addressed the two. The two nodded. “Good. Dean, we will go buy some clothes for you. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours.”

-x-

Dean was a mess. One look into those blue eyes and he was gone. He was really ashamed of himself. He had wanted to ask how Castiel had gotten the key but the words that came out of his mouth, in a really harsh tone due to nerves, were ‘Sticky fingers got you here, huh?’ The dude looked at him with a head tilt, _cute like a puppy_ , and furrowed eyebrows. Dean didn’t know what that meant so he looked everywhere except the guy standing in front of him. But then he got drawn to those eyes, and they might have stood there, staring at each other for a long time.

-x-

Castiel was confused. What did sticky fingers mean? Sure, they got sticky when he used honey but nonetheless how does that get him sent to jail. He was confused. And moreover, he was curious as to what was the color of this man’s eyes. They were green, sure, but this was a green he has never seen before.

“Ahem… so Cas, where’s my room?” Dean asked, breaking Castiel’s study.

“Right,” Castiel nodded, “follow me.” Castiel was about to start when he realized something. “Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“You called me Cas.”

-x-

Shit. Few minutes into introduction and Dean had already given him a nickname. God he must look stupid. “Uh, yeah,” he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “I can stop.” _Yeah, like he has been doing this for years._

Cas shook his head, “No, I like it. No one’s ever called me that.” He then started walking into the hallway, non-verbally asking Dean to follow. “What does sticky fingers mean?” Cas asked after a while.

“What?”

“Sticky fingers. You told me I came here because of sticky fingers. But they get sticky only when I use honey. Why would I be sent here for that?” Dean stared at Cas in disbelief. This dude, no child, was adorable for being 16.

Dean cleared his throat to rid his laughter and patted Cas’ shoulder. “Don’t ever change.” Great now he was touching him… and not letting go.

-x-

Cas (he liked that name) looked at Dean’s hand on his shoulder. Usually, a stranger’s touch made Cas uncomfortable but this, this was nice. The warmth radiating from his hands were comforting and Cas felt pleasant.

“Ahem…” Dean cleared his throat as he lifted his hand off Cas’ shoulder. He missed the feeling already. “Room?” Cas nodded and started walking again.

-x-

Dean didn’t know what he was doing. No one has ever made him this uncomfortable before, in a good way. When Cas told him he liked the name, Dean was happy. Actually, elated. But he didn’t know why.

“You know, being hungry isn’t embarrassing.” Cas started, “You don’t have to deny it. I too came here because I stole some burgers. I snatched one from the department store,” They entered the room, “and ran. But being 5, the police caught me easily. I ended up here then.” Cas was fluffing and setting the bed near the window.

“I actually didn’t steal the PB&J for me. It was for my brother.” Dean didn’t know why he was telling this to someone he had just met, but he knew there was something here. His feet moved on their own to where Cas was. He was still turned, facing the window. “This is a nice room.”

“Yes, me being here since I was five, Sonny gave me this whole room… All set! You can settl- WOAH.”

-x-

Cas turned as he was speaking, only to be startled by Dean, who was an inch away from him. He was about to fall on the bed when Dean caught him.

“Thank you.”

-x-

The way Cas said, ‘Thank you’, with big, wide blue eyes, and a gummy smile, made Dean lose control. Dean faltered and tripped on air, falling on the bed… with Cas under him. They were now more than an inch closer together. Dean’s breathe became erratic, and he could hear Cas’ fasten up too.

-x-

Cas had never felt like this before. He felt like he had cleaned the whole stable, swept the whole house, and had run five miles in a minute. His heart was beating so fast. He could feel himself lean towards Dean.

“Dean! We gotta go shopping now!” Dean jumped away from the bed, startled by Sonny’s voice. He muttered a quick sorry and ran from the room, leaving Cas to wonder, _what was this feeling?_


	40. Blues Won’t Let Me Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast yet sweet development :)

“You’ve got a crush _Cas_. Finally, too. Kids your age already sleeping with one another.” Kelly said, calling him Cas mockingly. Kelly Kline, 18 years old, was one of the waiters in the restaurant. El Diablo, an Italian restaurant run by a man named Nick. Kelly stayed in one of the houses nearby. She used to come to Sonny’s home, to hang out with the boys.

Her mom stopped sending her as she grew up. Cas didn’t understand why but respected her mom’s decisions. They usually met during work and after school. The restaurant was awesome. It being the only fancy restaurant around the area, people who wanted to seem rich came here. Thus, giving Kelly and Cas a huge tip. And that with the salary, Cas was getting a huge motherload.

Cas had told Sonny that he could pay for his stay, but Sonny had refused. So, Cas had a lot of money, and nothing to spend on. Sonny had said it would be useful for his college tuition and for staying alone after turning 18. Cas agreed, so, with help from Sonny, he made a bank account and saved his money.

“Well looks like I have to go. Luci’s looking at me viciously.” Kelly said as she went to work. The owner of the restaurant was Nick. No last name. More like he didn't bother sharing it. Kelly called him Luci but Cas didn’t understand why. No one knew where he came from. The only thing they knew about him was he was 20 and rich, opened this restaurant, and was someone to stay away from. Cas didn’t know why the last one was a thing. He didn’t agree. Nick was a quiet, nice man, who minded his own job. Unlike the townspeople.

-x-

Dean was cleaning the stables. It had been more than 3 weeks since he came here and there was one thing he was sure of. He liked Cas. Cas had helped him settle down, tell him about the place and about others in the home. They had also talked to each other about their family, or lack thereof.

“I grew up with beggars until I was 5. After that they told me to leave because they weren’t able to get money like they used to get when I was a baby. I was walking around here when I felt hungry. I had some money; from the begging I did during the walk. But not enough for burgers, and burgers,” Cas let out a wistful sigh, “Burgers make me happy. And you know the rest.”

“Wow, man. You are so strong,” When Cas was about to deny, Dean added, “No, really. I used to hate my life. But hearing yours, I have it better.” Dean took a breath in and then said, “My mom died in a fire when I was 4 and my brother was a baby. That night I had forgotten to blow the candles out in Sammy’s room, and the curtains got on fire. I got Sammy out and dad went in to help mom, but it was too late. My dad always told me I was the reason for her death. Each and everything I did was wrong or not up to his mark. I was useless. My dad had never beaten me, it was always a toll mentally. I hated it. I wanted to run, but if I did, no one would take care of Sammy. I always was quiet and did what I had to for my brother and let dad yell at me whenever he wanted.” Dean stopped to take a stuttering breath. “I had cooked that night. Sammy was hungry and sick. I had gone to get some medicines, only to come back and find dad near an empty pot, and Sam wailing. That got me angry. I yelled at him for being inconsiderate and that was the first-time dad hit me. Beat me with his belt, saying I was the inconsiderate one. That if I wasn’t here our mom would be here, and Sam would have a better life.” Dean shrugged, trying to not get emotional.

-x-

Cas saw right through what Dean was doing. Cas, hesitantly, enveloped Dean with his arms, and Dean let out. He let out the sob he was holding back. “You know, many times he made me think whether I should leave and never come back, but I knew dad wouldn’t take care of Sammy. But that day, I forgot about that. I ran. Only after an hour I realized that Sam was still sick and he didn’t have his food, but we didn’t have anything at home. So, I stole. I stole the PB&J and got caught. Even when the Deputy said dad had called, I thought maybe he will come to get me. But he told me rot in jail.” Dean was crying silently.

Cas couldn’t imagine a life like that. He didn’t have a dad, but he would take that over a mentally abusive one. And physically abusive one too. Cas held Dean tight to himself and reassured him that everything will be fine. Cas, in the moment, kissed Dean’s hair and hugged him a little longer. The two had gone to sleep after that, and the next day avoided talking about what had happened. But Cas knew one thing.

-x-

“I don’t have a crush on Dean.” It had been 3 weeks since he had confided with Kelly. Kelly let out a sigh and was about to make Cas understand when he said, “I like him. It’s not a mere crush.” _Oh._ “What do I do?”

“Tell him.”

“TELL HIM?”

“Tell him Cassie.” At Cas’ panicked face, Kelly added, “Look, this is the first time you actually like someone. I know it’s scary but then you don’t know how long he is going to be here. And you are long overdue your first kiss.”

“… How do I tell him?” Cas asked quietly. Maybe he should tell Dean. He remembers all those times when others talked about how hot a guy or girl looked and Cas never understood it. But now he does, and who knows when he is going to like someone else? Kelly smiled a sly smile and then told him what to do.

-x-

Dean was now feeding the horses in the stable. There was this black mare, Cherry, that reminded him so much of Baby. She was beautiful. Cas had work today. He had told Dean how when he was small, he had various stands, like lemonade stand, shoe polishing stand, etc., to get money and pay to Sonny, but Sonny never took it from him. Cas was to return in few minutes, and Dean had decided, while cleaning the stable, that he will tell Cas he likes him.

He didn’t know when he was going to leave, but he knew he will be. He had to, for Sammy. Dean never had a chance to live his life. He sure acted like he had slept with the whole world, but actually he hadn’t even kissed someone yet, and this was the first time he had an urge to do so. As Dean was wondering why Cas was yet to return, the stable door opened and Cas came in, with determined strides, and a pensive look.

“Hey Cas!” Dean smiled, happy to see Cas. Cas tripped a little and his expression fell to nervousness. His strides were now hesitant.

“Hello Dean… How is Cherry doing?” Cas asked, fumbling with his shirt sleeve.

“She’s doing great.” Cherry neighed and nuzzled into Cas, tickling him. “I think she likes you.” Cas chuckled at Cherry’s antics, who was trying to lick him. _That was a good leeway, right?_ Dean took a deep breath and then said, “And he likes you too.”

Cas tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, which Dean now named as his confused puppy face. “Who ‘he’?”

“Me.”

-x-

Cas had walked into the stable to do what Kelly had told him do to. “Walk up to him, tell him you like him. If he pulls that ‘I like you too, we are friends’ crap, kiss that garbage out of him.” But then that stupid moron just had to turn and smile at him. Cas lost his confidence. Looking at Dean covered in dirt and scrub, talking to Cherry was just downright gorgeous. Cas was nervous now. He decided that he will do what Kelly told him later. He was talking with Dean as Cherry was mothering him, by licking him clean and nuzzling into him.

“I think she likes you… And he likes you too.” Dean said.

“Who ‘he’?” Cas asked confused. There were no one else in the stable awake other than the three.

“Me.” At that Cas’ eyes widened. Dean likes him? Cas could feel himself blush hard. So hard he turned beet red and he himself felt warmth radiating from his face. “Cas? Are you alright? You look like you are going to pop a vessel. Oh, this was a mistake wasn’t it.” Dean said to himself and was about to leave the stable.

“NO!” Cas flung himself on Dean and did what Kelly had told him to do when Dean said some crap. Kiss the garbage out of him.


	41. Travelling Riverside Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further smooth sailing of the ship Destiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote smut... It does have some comedy in it but later it's just smut. If you want to read the part with comedy you can read till ~ Smut Intensifies ~. If you just want the fluff and leave you can stop at ~ Smut Alert ~.  
> #throwsterriblesmutandruns

After the kiss Cas had told Dean that he likes him too. The next few weeks the two being sappy as hell. Sonny got to know about the two but didn’t care. He just told the two to be safe. Dean and Cas both got to know they were each other’s first kiss and that made them kiss more. Dean learnt that Cas didn’t see any movie because he spent all his free time finding jobs and collecting money to pay Sonny, even after his consistent refusal.

Cas didn’t have any job during June. Nick, the restaurant owner had gone for a vacation, and so had Kelly, who Dean had met once when Cas took him around the place.

_ “So, Cassie finally got his first kiss, huh?” Kelly asked. _

_ “So did I.” Dean said. _

_ “Oh, that’s so sweet. Well Cassie, Luci’s coming out of his room, I gotta go act like I am working.” Kelly winked and left. _

Now that Cas was free without work, Dean decided they’d go on a movie date. They were playing the whole Star Wars trilogy in the theater nearby, and _what a good way to start Cas’ education._ After the movie, they had gone to get some dinner in the diner nearby.

“Hi! My name’s Lydia and I’ll be your waitress.” She said, solely looking at Dean, ignoring Cas.

“Hi Lydia. My date and I will take a while to decide.” Dean said taking the menu from her, subtly letting her know that he was on a date.

“No worries!” She acted like she didn’t care Dean was on a date. Cas was pissed to say the least. They ordered double bacon cheeseburgers and milkshake. The date went smoothly after they got their food. Right when they went to the counter to pay, Lydia switched with the already present clerk.

“Hiya!” She said, and it was clear she had unbuttoned her shirt a little. “So, what’s your name?” She asked twirling her hair.

Cas was annoyed the whole time but didn’t want to disrupt their first date. Now, he was not going to take it anymore. He grabbed Dean by his collar and kissed him deeply while death staring Lydia. Dean was stunned by Cas’ possessiveness. Sure, hitting on someone’s date is wrong, but the way Cas was kissing the daylights out of him was just… hot. “We’ll take the check now.” Cas said in his deep gravelly voice. Dean’s was still in the high pitch, but he was sure it will deepen as he got old.

The look on Lydia’s face was hilarious. She quickly scrambled to get the check, and Cas paid, dragging Dean out of the diner. “I didn’t know you were possessive Cas. Were you jealous?”

“Shut up, Dean.” Cas said with a fond eyeroll. Dean snickered at that but did as he was told.

The next weeks of June were awesome. The boys stayed at home, getting enough sun exposure from their chores. Cas had started to wear ridiculous looking pajamas and matching fuzzy socks with bees all over it (“Says you with your hotdog pjs” “Shut up, Cas. These are beautiful.”). The two would watch movies, cuddle in their bed, and have long make-out sessions. Dean had asked why Cas was wearing socks when it was summer, but Cas just shrugged.

Cas loved sliding around the house in his fuzzy socks. He had slipped the first time, but after learning how to control the slipperiness, Cas started sliding everywhere. His best place to slide was into Dean’s arms. The first time it happened, Dean startled. Dean was getting himself some coffee when he heard Cas yell his name. As he turned, something crashed into him, and suddenly he had an armful of bed-headed Cas who just slid across the room to hug him. _Dork._

It was around the last week of June when it happened. Cas was trying to get some snacks for their daily movie watching when Dean entered the kitchen.

“Dean!” Cas slid to Dean, crashing into his chest, and Dean, with the numerous practices, enveloped him easily in his arms. “They are spying on us.” Dean pulled back to see Cas’ face because… _what?_ “There was a bird staring at me from the pantry, as I was struggling to open a can of Pringles. I could feel the judgement from here! That bird thinks I’m fat!” Cas exclaimed with a pout.

Dean couldn’t believe how adorkable his boyfriend was. He erupted laughing and said between laughter, “I… love… you Cas.” He felt Cas tense up.

“You do?” At Dean’s confused face, Cas elaborated, “You said you love me.” Dean froze at that. He did love Cas but wasn’t it early? Was Cas going to-, his thoughts disappeared when Cas pressed his lips on Deans’. He pulled back a while later, “I love you too, Dean.” Cas said looking at Dean with big blue eyes, through his lashes. The rest of day was spent with the TV playing something as a background noise, while Cas and Dean made out.

-x-

July was another great month. Sonny had gotten the charges against Dean dropped. There was no call from his dad though. Sonny had asked Dean to tell him if his dad his abusive, so that they could call the police, but Dean had disagreed to it, saying dad was his family. “The same family that left you here?” Sonny asked, rendering Dean speechless. Cas had later reassured Dean that his dad will come to pick him up, and he will be able to go with Sam. Dean had asked whether Cas would come with him, and Cas had just shrugged, telling Dean to watch the movie they were watching.

It was at the start of August when Cas believed they were going to have their first fight, but it was something else.

“Hey Cas.” Dean started, suddenly during the climax of ‘The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies.’

“Hmm?” Cas asked, his focus mostly on the movie and not Dean.

“I don’t like that you don’t have a last name.”

That got Cas’ attention. “… excuse me?” He asked incredulously. Not having a last name was a part of him that he cherished the most and Dean just said he didn’t like that.

“Your lack of last name. I don’t like it.”

“It’s a part of me Dean. What’s wrong with not having a last name?” Cas could feel his anger rising.

“I don’t know. I don’t like it. I think you should change that.” The way he casually shrugged got Cas annoyed.

“How do you say I do that?” Cas asked, ready for a fight.

“Give yourself one. Try Winchester.” Dean winked then got up to switch off the TV and to return the disc to the library. Cas was about to yell when he registered what Dean had just said.

“Did you… did you just propose to me??” Cas asked disbelievingly, Dean just walked away to the library, laughing. Cas got up to follow him, “Wait! Get back here! DEAN!” And then ensued a game of catch. Dean ran from Cas, laughing, while Cas was trying to catch up to him.

Cas finally tackled him when Dean entered their room, both falling to the beds. “Did you… just… propose to me?” Cas asked again, between pants.

“Yeah, Cas. You are it for me. I love you so damn much, it hurts to think to not be with you.” Dean said in a soft, quiet tone, while regaining his breath. “I want you to be my first, and last.” Cas responded with a deep kiss. The tension in the room was high. Cas started kissing Dean’s neck, trailed along his chest, opening the buttons of his shirt.

**~ Smut Alert ~**

Dean held onto Cas’ hair as he moved down Dean. “Cas… Cas… “

“I got you Dean. I got you.” Cas came up and got rid off his shirt, leaning towards Dean. Dean met Cas’ lips halfway, leaning up on his elbows. Dean moaned at the feel of skin-on-skin. It was so good. Cas went to mouth on Dean’s Adam apple, while grinding down on his laps, trying to find friction for his rock-hard member.

Dean was hard. He was out of it. He was mumbling something; he didn’t even know. Cas grinding him while mouthing his neck was heaven and was bringing out noises and words, he didn’t have idea of. Suddenly, Cas snorted against Dean’s neck and then pulled back, laughing loudly. _What did he say?_ Dean racked his brain and found out, joining Cas in laughing.

“Did I just say, ‘grind me like fresh coffee’?” Cas laughed even harder as he nodded. “Well then, Cas. Now that we are both as hard as calculus, why don’t you bang me like a screen door in hurricane?” Dean smirked, making Cas wheeze out of laughter.

**~ Smut Intensifies ~**

“Will do, boy.” Cas said, after he stopped laughing in a deep voice, making Dean shiver. Cas reveled in that shiver. Cas moved down, getting rid of Dean’s hotdog pajamas, and kissing the expanse of his inner thighs and legs. Cas then got rid of his pants, slowly, giving Dean a show.

Dean couldn’t stop staring at Cas. He was just… awesome. Lean yet thick at the proper places. Cas leaned down and Dean tried to get up but then fell back to the pillow, his back arching, as Cas swallowed him. “Cas!” Cas moaned through his full mouth, and the vibrations made Dean shiver more. “Where did you learn that?” The things Cas was doing with his tongue was downright illegal.

Cas bobbed his head up and down before letting Dean fall from his mouth. “The pizza man.” Cas said, wiping his mouth. Dean laughed at that. They had watched porn the day before just for fun but ended up making out for almost an hour.

Cas spit on his hands and then started jerking himself off. “That’s gross Cas. Seriously spit?”

“That’s what they did Dean.”

“Yeah? What else did they do?” Dean asked huskily, getting Cas’ sly smile as a reply. He brought his fingers near Dean’s mouth, and Dean swallowed it, bobbing his head around the fist. Cas moaned at the feel around his hand, jerking off to the same motion of Dean’s mouth.

A while later, after getting his fingers wet and slippery, Cas took them out of Dean’s mouth and circled them around Dean’s rim. Dean gasped when he felt a finger enter him. “Cas… More… I want… Ugh!”

“Patience Dean.” Cas said then flipped Dean around. Cas had just flipped him using one hand, and that display of strength made Dean almost shoot. Cas then slipped in another finger in Dean. He felt Dean hiss, and realized his fingers were dry. Dean liked the sting of dry fingers, but it pained. “Cas!” Dean exclaimed when he felt Cas’ tongue lap his hole. “Cas… Shit… God… Cas…” Dean was letting out a string of words.

Cas, satisfied with how stretched Dean was, pressed himself near his hole. “You ready, Dean?”

“Cas, I swear to God. Fuck me already!” Dean yelled at Cas, making him laugh. Cas pushed himself in, till his hips contacted Dean’s skin. “Fu-u-uckkk!” Dean let out a breathy moan. “Pound me, Cas! Fast and Hard!”

Cas did as he was asked. Dean felt his balls bounce at the sharp snaps of Cas’ hips. He didn’t know why but that made him more horny. He started moving back to Cas, getting his balls to swing more erratically.

“Dean… Dean… I love you so much!”

“Cas… I am gonna-”

“Me too… Let it out, let it out.”

Both Dean and Cas shouted each other’s name as they let themselves go. Cas fell to Dean’s side, as Dean turned to Cas. “That was… awesome, Cas.”

“Yeah it was. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

The two slept naked, not caring about the mess, just basking in the afterglow of having sex for the first time.


	42. Cross Road Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The paragraphs in the beginning are somewhat smutty. You can start reading from the sentence before -x- to ignore them.

The next day, Dean had a difficult time sitting down and walking properly. He usually walked weird because of his bowlegs, but now he was waddling. Cas felt bad, even though Dean had said he was fine. Cas went to the pharmacy nearby to get an ointment to get rid of the soreness. While he was at that, he bought condoms, lubes, and other ointments.

The next weeks were Dean and Cas exploring the awesome thing called sex. Dean said he loved the feel of someone inside of him. Usually they pulled out before shooting their load, but one day Dean asked Cas to shoot in him, with condom on though. Cas had learnt that Dean loved the swing of his balls when he was pounded. Cas sometimes held them as a punishment, getting Dean to beg for release.

Dean learnt that Cas loved being in control and Dean submitting to him. Dean liked it too. He trusted Cas. Cas also occasionally loved Dean riding him, loving the sight of Dean’s member bounce up and down. And with Dean trying to get his balls move, the bounce was even more beautiful. They explored bondage, spanking, and also blindfolding. Cas, the kinky son of bitch, loved Dean riding him, while Dean was blindfolded, and Cas was restrained to the bed. Dean loved getting tied in a perfect X on the bed while Cas pounded him in missionary. No one liked getting spanked though.

Overall, July end and August, were spent in exploring their love for sex. Dean was having a great time, but Dean’s great luck had different ideas.

-x-

“Knock knock.” Cas said, looking somewhere else. Dean and him were just lying on bed, cuddling.

“Who’s there?” Dean asked, looking at Cas.

“Knock knock.” Cas was still looking somewhere else.

“Who’s there?” Dean asked again, not understanding what the joke was.

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?” Dean asked, getting annoyed.

“Knock knock.”

“Jesus, Cas! Who’s there?”

Cas looked at him with a childish smile and said, “Knock knock.”

“Who’s the-” Dean stopped when he saw Cas’ eyes glint with naughtiness. “… Was that the joke?” Cas erupted laughing, nodding his head. “You are such a dork.” Dean shook his head with a fond smile. “I love you.”

“Love you mo-” A knock interrupted Cas.

“Dean can I talk with you?” It was Sonny. Dean kissed Cas, then left the room to meet Sonny.

“What’s up Sonny?” Dean asked, following Sonny to the main room.

“How you doing, Dean?”

“I am doing really great. Cas is amazing. I love him so much. I have never had this before.” Dean said, smiling happily, not noticing Sonny’s face tighten in a fake smile.

“Yeah. Look, Dean, your old man called… and, man, he's really something. I tried to tell him you were happy here but he just said to tell you that he is coming tomorrow, first thing in the morning, and that you have a job, said you'd know what that means.”

Dean knew his job. Taking care of Sammy. Dean nodded, trying to not get emotional. He loved it here, but family comes first. Sammy comes first.

“So, if you want, I'll stick my neck out for you, and I'll fight for you to stay.” Sonny said. Dean, still speechless, choked back tears. He embraced Sonny and said, “I have to go Sonny. Thank you… for everything.” Dean left to go to his room.

Cas was sitting on the bed, in his bee pajama and bedhead looking at Dean. A tear trickled out of Dean’s eyes, making Cas’ expression change from confusion to concern. Cas got of his bed and went to hug Dean. “What’s wrong, Dean?” Dean let out, both his sobs and what had happened.

“So, this is goodbye then?” Cas asked, with tears.

“Cas, I am sorry. I am so sorry.” Dean said, kissing Cas and trying to convey how much he loves him. “If there was another way, I will Cas.”

“I understand, Dean. You got to do what you’ve got to do.” Cas said into the kiss. “This is our last day together then.”

“Stop saying that Cas.” Dean said, trying to not cry more. “Can we spend… can we just forget that.”

Cas nodded before he shook his head. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t pretend. His love, the one he believed could be his family. (“Family don’t end in blood. My uncle told that to me. You are my family, Cas. And I love you.”) Cas couldn’t stop the tears that came out.

“Cas, sweetheart, please.” Dean pleaded, crying and kissing Cas wherever he could. He knew this was it. Dad would take him back to Kansas, or some other place, but never come here just to avoid a run-in with Sonny.

Cas captured Dean’s wandering mouth with his and kissed deeply. This was their last day. They had to distract themselves from it. “Dean… I need you… in me.”

Dean pulled back, stunned. This was the first time Cas was going to bottom and Dean was going to top. He knew this was their last day, and Cas wanted to distract himself from it. So, Dean did as Cas asked. Dean went to get the lube and condom when a hand stopped him. “No condom. Just you.”

And so, they did. They made love that night, and Dean shot in Cas, as per Cas’ wishes. They slept as they lazily made out, trying to forget the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I am sorry.


	43. Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a really depressing yet fluffy flashback :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags in end notes

Dean woke up to the bedhead he was now in love with. He tried to move slowly, as to not wake up Cas. He knew he would not be able to see Cas’ face when he left. He got ready and was about to leave the room when Cas shifted in sleep. Dean so badly wanted to stay and be with Cas but he couldn’t. He heard the familiar rumble of Baby.

“You ready D-dawg?” Sonny asked from where he was leaning on the doorframe.

“Can you… I want to write a note.” Dean said.

“I’ll stall your old man.” Sonny took the duffle Dean was carrying and left.

Dean left the note on his pillow, and kissed Cas’ forehead. He left the building and looked at Sonny’s home longingly. The Impala’s horn honked, getting Dean out of his reverie. He turned to find Sammy holding a plane or spaceship out the window of the car. Dean walked to the car, and as Sam noticed him, he beamed happily.

“Dean! How was summer school?” Sam asked. Dean turned to John, who gave him a look that said to go with it.

“Great squirt.” Dean smiled at Sam, ruffling his hair.

“Let’s get going. Come on. You made us wait for a while already. Useless.” John grunted as he started the car. Dean got into the car and got a last look of the home. _What if the situation were different?_

-x-

Cas woke up alone. Instead of Dean, a note was there. Cas took it and read it.

“Dear Cas,

I didn’t wake you up because I knew I would lose resolve if I saw you. I had to go, and I am sorry. I wished you were able to come with me, but you know how my dad is. I really love you; you know. It hurts. I am hurting so bad right now. I wanna wake you up and kiss you, but I can’t. I don’t want to see you sad. God, I love your stupid dork ass so much. Remember this Cas. I love you, did before, and will continue you to forever. 10 years, 20 years, hell 100 years. I will always love you. If we ever meet, remember this. I will be still in love with you.

Love,

DW.”

Cas saw some of the ink smudged on the paper, due to tears he believed. He felt sick. He felt exhausted and tired. He just wanted to sleep, but his body hurt. It was like he was suffering from rejection sickness, if it was a thing. Cas had made with the fact that he was never gonna meet Dean ever again. But it still hurt. He slept the whole day, not leaving thei- his room even for food, saving Dean’s note with his stuff.

Three days later, Cas puked. Maybe he was really sick, but he never got sick. He had told Sonny, who gave him some medicines to calm down the nausea, but it still continued. Ruth, the home nurse, checked on him later.

“Sonny, can I talk to you for a minute, outside.” Ruth said. Cas could hear the frantic whispers between Ruth and Sonny from where he was lying, but it wasn’t intelligible. Sonny and Ruth then came in.

“Castiel. This might sound weird, but I think you are pregnant.” Cas sat up at that.

“What?! I can get pregnant??”

“We don’t know yet, but it looks like it. Male pregnancy is really rare so many people don’t know about it. And the ones who do have that ability, are taken by corporates to run tests and understand how they are capable of getting pregnant.” Ruth said.

“I didn’t know Castiel. We did go to the hospital to get insurance, but they did a normal checkup.” Sonny said.

“Don’t worry. I had tended to a male pregnancy before, but after delivery they were taken away by corporates. Because this is rare, and corporates get consent, we can’t fight against it. I suggest we keep this a secret.” Ruth said.

Castiel still couldn’t get out of the shock that he could get pregnant. He, a male, could get pregnant. And it was Dean’s.

“Look, Castiel, you have 2 more years to stay here, and you’ve got money. I suggest you quit your job, change this room into yours’ and your kid’s, and then I will help you find a place nearby. Okay?” Sonny said.

Castiel nodded. “I have to learn about male pregnancy. I will tell Kelly I will not be coming for work and then send an email to Nick right now.”

He was really shocked at first but now he was elated. He was finally going to have a family of his own. Him and his baby. He had to get ready for it. No time to freak out. Ruth said it was normal but rare right? So, he will get himself ready for it. Cas tried calling Kelly, but she didn’t pick up. He then called her home.

“Kline Residence.” It was Kelly’s mom.

“Hi, Mrs. Kline. Its Castiel. I wanted to speak with Kelly, but she didn’t pick up her phone.”

“Oh Castiel. You didn’t know what happened?” Mrs. Kline asked in a sad tone.

“No… Is Kelly ok?”

“She ran away, with Nick. It seems the two were dating since she was 16 but in secret because she was a minor. With the rumors about Nick, she thought we wouldn’t accept her and Nick’s relationship. She wrote us a note and ran away with Nick. The police have been informed. Turns out Nick had sold the restaurant to someone and had shut it down. And by the way, Nick is not his real name. The police during their search found a letter in the last known region of where Kelly and Nick were spotted. It was a letter for not to come in search of them. Mr. Kline was angry and pronounced her dead to the family.”

“Oh. I am so sorry Mrs. Kline. If I had kno-”

“No worries Castiel. It was our daughter’s choice. You did nothing wrong. I have to go. Bye.” Mrs. Kline hung up the phone.

Kelly and Cas were close but not very, so Cas wasn’t hurt that Kelly hid this from him. But he was however sad that the Kline home had to go through something this sad. Nick was someone people stayed away from. He couldn’t understand how Kelly had started dating him.

Anyways, Cas’ job was done then, not to sound selfish. His only job was now shut down. Now all he had to do is learn about pregnancy and get ready for it. Cas started by clearing what used to be Dean’s side and setting up a nursery.

-x-

9 months went fast, and it was May 17th. Ruth had confirmed surely by the third month that Cas was indeed pregnant. Everything was going well. Ruth said that Cas was bigger than what was normal but everything else was better. It was the same month Cas had gotten a call from an unknown number.

“Hello?”

“Cassie?”

“Kelly?!” Cas was shocked. “How are you? Where are you?”

“I am good Cassie. How are you?”

“Where are you Kelly? Your parents are so worried!” Cas then asked, “Are you safe?”

“Yes, yes I am.” Kelly chuckled. “Lu-, Nick. Nick is a good man.” Kelly replied genuinely. “The townspeople were just spewing false information about him.”

“What do you mean Kelly?”

“You know how everyone says Nick is someone you should stay away from? He isn’t. He is just misunderstood.” Kelly said. “The town heard a rumor of how he had left his father and had rebelliously stood up against his morals. But actually, his father had tried to make ties with the wrong crowd, and he wasn’t up for it. Long story short, his father kicked him out for not doing as he was told.” Cas replied with a simple ‘oh’. He had never cared for the people’s gossips. He lived in his own world, trying to get money, and get ready for his life. “Anyway, I called for a totally different reason.”

“What is it?”

“I wanted to say I am sorry. Sure, we weren’t the bestest of friends but still, we were friends.” Kelly chuckled and said, “I am sorry I ran away when you needed a shoulder to cry on the most.”

“What do you mean Kelly?”

She took a sigh and said, “I saw Dean here. In - wherever I am.” She hid the location as quickly as she started it. “What happened?” And so, Cas told her everything, except the baby part. “That’s rough. I want to kill his dad though.” That got a chuckle from Cas.

“Anyway Kelly. How are you doing?”

“Great Cassie! He took me shopping, treats me like a queen, I am happy.” Kelly said genuinely. “You really don’t have to worry about us. Please Cassie, don’t tell anyone I called. We both are happy here and we want to just start newly. Freshly. I just called to ask what happened between you and Dean, and also say we should end our friendship.” She said in a deep breath.

“If you are safe and you are happy, I am okay with anything Kelly.”

“Good.” Kelly nodded. Suddenly her voice sounded muffled. “Honey it’s Castiel. The one who worked with me.” There was a reply heard distantly. “L- Nick says hi. Anyway, bye Cassie.”

“Bye Kelly.” And she hung up. Cas, to be honest, wasn’t sad or anything. He was happy Kelly was having a nice time and if she was doing good, who was he to rain on her parade? He never saw or heard from her after that.

-x-

The day of delivery came quickly and had been smooth yet surprising.

“Congratulations, Castiel. You’ve got not one, but two beautiful boys.” Ruth said. “I’ll go clean them up, and you take rest. How you delivered without pain, without painkillers astonishes me.” She said, taking the two boys away. Castiel was surprised too. He had read how many women and few men talked about pregnancy being painful. Only 3 out of 100 people said that pregnancy wasn’t that painful. A while later, he saw his boys. One that had a blue-right eye and a green-left eye, while the other had a indescribable eyes accompanied with freckles on his face. Jack and Belphegor.

-x-

The first 6 months was a little stressful, but Cas was able to manage it. The boys were now a year old. Everything was going smooth. He would be turning 18 any day now, so Sonny was helping him find a place. One day he heard Ruth scream, and found Sonny unconscious on the floor. They had called the paramedics to find that Sonny had died from a heart attack.

Cas was shell-shocked. The person who was like a father figure had just died. The first 3 days, Cas was sad. He took care of the boys, sure, but then realized how alone he was. Kelly was gone, Sonny was gone, and Dean…. The only people he had were Belphie and Jack.

He couldn’t live in Sonny’s home anymore. Heck, he couldn’t live in New York anymore. With the money he had, he bought a cheap Lincoln Continental Mark V and rode off with his babies and all his stuff. He stopped in motels whenever the babies and he needed rest. He was able to find a cheap yet huge house in La Honda, California, and so he went there. He had a lot of money, but he wanted to save it, now that he had two babies.

He stayed home and took care of the babies all the time. He even got groceries delivered to him. He had met Meg, Balth, and Gabe when Jack got a fever when he was 2, and Cas was 19. The other three were 22 or so, but they were fun. Cas’ feelings of being alone faded away as he spent more time with them. They never asked about him and the kids’ ‘mom.’

It had been 8 years since he came here, and he was really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags  
>  \- MPreg  
>  \- Minor Character Death
> 
> I guess you saw the MPreg coming huh? Anyway next chapter, we'll come back to the present :)


	44. In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back to the present. Enjoy :)

**_“Cas?”_ ** **_Dean asked in a small voice, not knowing whether this was a dream or not._ **

**_“Hello Dean.”_ **

-x-

The two stared at each other, trying to understand whether this was a dream, or reality. While they were staring at each other, Gabe had left, to give the diaper bag to Ellen, as he heard Mary wail loudly. The twins (and Krissy) stood there trying to figure out what was going on between their English teacher and their papa. Krissy, getting bored at the two staring at each other, dragged Belphie to the dancefloor to show her moves. Jack on the other hand got distracted by a man holding some sugary monstrosity.

It felt like hours before they startled back to reality as a firework burst in the sky forming a heart, as everyone cheered ‘Congratulations Sam and Jess!’

“Cas…”

“Dea-” Cas was interrupted by Ellen.

“Where do you think you are going, boy? Sam and Jess are leaving. Come let’s go.” She didn’t allow Dean to speak as she dragged him towards the crowd and gave him Mary. Dean didn’t register when Sam and Jess left. He was involuntarily moving to take care of Mary, his thoughts all on Cas. Cas was here. CAS WAS HERE!! And he was the dude Dean was crushing on, without even knowing who he was. Did Cas still love him? Dean surely did. Cas was his first and forever love. No one would be comparable to what he had with Cas.

Castiel was freaking out. Sure, he played it off cool but his sons’ teacher all this time had been their dad! And his sons loved him. And he had been crushing on him. And still loved him. From the twins’ stories of him, Dean hadn’t changed a bit. He had made his sons watch the movies Dean had showed him. And more. He didn’t know what to do. Does he talk with Dean? Run away? Curl up and cry? Did Dean still love him?

_Remember this Cas. I love you, did before, and will continue you to forever. 10 years, 20 years, hell 100 years. I will always love you. If we ever meet, remember this. I will be still in love with you._

-x-

People were leaving so Charlie, Gilda, Jo, and Dean (and Mary) were showing them out and thanking them for coming. Jess’ cousins wanted to stay longer, to play with Mary. Ash was leaving today while Jo was leaving the day after tomorrow, to get the Roadhouse running. Bobby and Ellen were staying with Dean, Sam, Jess, and Mary until Mary became 6 months old, but right now they were done for the day and had gone back home to sleep.

As they were showing out people, the wedding planners were helping with cleaning the place and moving the chairs around. They had to pack their stuff and see whether the kitchen staff needed help. Gabe, Belphie, Jack, and Krissy were eating the left-over cake (their meaning of clean-up) and saved some for Balth, Meg, and Cas.

As Dean was saying his goodbyes to the people leaving, he found Cas clearing up some chairs alone. He excused himself (and Mary) and walked towards Cas.

“Cas.” Cas tensed as he heard the name only his love called.

“Hello Dean.” The two stared at each other, again.

-x-

Charlie, Gilda and Jo said their goodbyes, and went to stand near the wedding planners.

“Tauriel!”

“Tauriel?” Jo asked

“Belphie! Jack! What are you two doing? And who is this?” Charlie asked shocked, as Gilda explained to Jo.

“Name’s Krissy.” Krissy answered.

“Belphie kidnapped her.” Meg added.

“WHAT?!” Charlie, Jo, and Gilda exclaimed.

“Long story,” Belphie waved his hand dismissively, “Uncle Gabe had asked papa bring diaper to the wedding, and he couldn’t leave us, so he brought us here.”

“We got cake!” Jack exclaimed a mouthful of cake.

“Wait, this is not your papa?” Charlie asked, pointing to Gabe.

“No, this is their Uncle Gabe. Their papa is the one eye-fucking with the best man over there.” Balthazar jerked his head ‘there.’

Charlie, Gilda, and Jo turned to find Dean standing in front of a man, who they now knew as the twins’ papa. And it was true. The two were eye-fucking.

“They did the same when they met the first time.” Krissy added, as Jack and Belphie nodded in agreement.

The 9 were now curious as to what was going to happen between Dean and Cas. The two suddenly shook themselves, and Cas started speaking, pointing towards Mary. The 9 couldn’t hear what they were speaking.

-x-

“Who is this adorable girl?” Cas asked, tickling Mary’s belly, getting her to giggle, and squirm into Dean’s chest.

“This is Mary. Mary Adrianne Campbell – Moore.” Dean replied.

“Sam Campbell. Sammy?” Cas asked getting a nod from Dean. “What happened to Winchester?”

“Dad died almost a year ago. Sammy and his hippy ways told me to get rid of his name, ‘cleansing myself’.” Cas snorted at that. “Campbell’s mom’s maiden name. Anyway, how’s Sonny and Kelly?”

“Sonny died, due to a heart attack. 2 years after you… yeah. Kelly ran away with Nick, thinking her parents wouldn’t accept her relationship due to the rumors. And also, when they started dating, Kelly was 16, a minor.”

“Kelly and Nick were dating?”

“Yeah, secretly.” _Huh,_ Dean thought. There was a silence, both not knowing how to go forward. Cas chuckled then said, “Your voice has gotten deeper.”

“Yeah… I’m a man now.” Cas smiled at that. _God, Dean missed that smile_. “Um… Cas… you know, heh, I was actually crushing on you. More like the mystery papa of Belphie and Jack.” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck, adjusting Mary on his hip, as he smiled nervously.

“That’s… funny. Coz I was crushing on the teacher that was making Jack and Belphie laugh during English.” Cas said with an amused smile.

“Jack and Belphie make me laugh! Your kids are awesome.” Dean said with a genuine smile. Cas didn’t know whether he should tell Dean that he could get pregnant. _But he was their dad, and he deserves to know._

“About that… heh… _our_ kids are awesome.” Dean let out a confused ‘what’, and Cas continued. “Did you… um know that… male pregnancies were a thing.” Dean shook his head, looking curiously at Cas. “Well, they are. And I can… get pregnant.”

“WHAT!!” Dean exclaimed, startling Mary, and the 9 who were looking at the two.

“SHHHHH!!!!” Cas hissed. He took Mary from Dean and tried to calm her down. “I didn’t know until later after that day. You know when you… yeah. It seems male pregnancy is really rare that not many know about it. And the guys who have it are taken to do research on. I have kept it a secret this whole time. No one knows, so be quiet!” Cas explained fast.

Dean was trying to get his mind around the information he just learnt. Few males can get pregnant and Cas was one of them. As he was trying to digest that information, another thought popped in his mind. “Jack and Belphie… they are mine?”

“Yeah… I understand if you don’t want to be with them. I will not tell them abou-”

“Don’t you dare do that!”

“Dean… you are not obligated to-“

“DAMMIT CAS!” Dean exclaimed before slamming his lips to Cas’, of course without getting Mary squished between them.

-x-

“While the two are talking,” Balthazar started, as he was fiddling with his phone, “Krissy.” Balthy turned his phone towards her, “Is this that dude-”

“Victor,” Krissy said in a terrified voice. “Victor Rogers. Why-”

“Well thanks to our,” Balth pointed to Meg, Gabe and himself, “meddlesome behavior, the douchebag has been arrested.” Balthazar said. “Here’s the article of his arrest. The kids have been taken by the child services.”

“We knew you weren’t up for it and Cas respected your feeling, but sorry kiddo. We ain’t like that.” Gabe shrugged.

“Anyways, Aidan and Josephine are safe. The child services will take care of their housing, education, food, etc.” Meg added.

As Krissy was about to thank the three, Dean yelled out a ‘WHAT!’, startling them all. “What’s happening there?” Gilda asked.

“Wait, I’ll read lips.” Balthazar said.

“You can’t read lips.”

“Shut up Meg!” The others exclaimed, eager to see what Balthazar was going to say.

“They are speaking so fast. And are angled in a way I can’t read.” Balthazar said.

“Yeah that’s the reason.” Meg muttered sarcastically.

“DAMMIT CAS!” Everyone turned at Dean’s exclaim only to find the Dean kissing the shit out of Cas.

Gabe choked on his cake, while the other 8 choked on plain air. _What was happening between the two?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fast paced development coz come on! 10 years' a lot.


	45. Nothin’ but a Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have your dose of meddlesome family.

Cas had pulled back from the kiss and stared at Dean with wide eyes. His eyes widened even more as he realized they had an audience. “We’ll talk about this in my place tomorrow, afternoon. You know Belphie and Jack’s student information, right? Get the address from there. I am leaving.” He gave Mary to Dean and walked towards the twins and Krissy.

There were 8 pairs of eyes and 1 sunglass on him with questions. Cas ignored them all and informed the kids that they are leaving and was about to leave when he heard Dean holler, “I still get all tingly when you take control like that.” Cas rolled his eyes and left the room.

Dean, with Mary, started walking for the exit, and Jo running behind them as Dean was her ride. Charlie and Gilda looked at each other, while Meg, Balthazar, and Gabe looked at each other, both groups telepathically agreeing to break into Dean’ and Cas’, first thing in the morning.

-x-

Dean was standing in front of his closet mirror, checking whether his green Henley and grey jeans, the ones that resembled his clothes he had worn for Cas and his’ first date, would be ok. Last night, he rode as fast he could, with Mary in the back babbling, and Jo asking questions which he ignored. As he reached home, he ran to his room to find the digital student information binder, ignoring Jo’s yelling, and Bobby and Ellen’s insistent ‘what’s, woken up by the former. Sam and Jess would be coming home tomorrow so he had only 3 people’s questioning to ignore.

Dean knew he would one day regret not reading the binder, and that day was yesterday. Jack and Belphie’s last name were Winchester. If he had seen that he would have been curious and had met Cas last year itself. Dean had gotten ready by 9 am, even though Cas had asked to come afternoon. He went to the main room by 10:30, Sam and Jess came in. A round of congratulations and hug happened before Charlie and Gilda burst in.

“Hey Charlie and Gi-” Jess started but was interrupted by Charlie.

“Yeah yeah… congratulations but your moment was over yesterday.” Sam had let out an indignant ‘hey’, but Charlie talked over it, walking towards it, “Dean! Mind telling us why you were smooching with the wedding planner?”

“You did what!!” Bobby, Ellen, and Sam asked while Jess inquired “Was it Meg?”

“No, it was a dude.” Jo said. “One who we all haven’t seen.” Gilda added. “It looked they knew each other.” Charlie commented.

Dean was about to slip out of the door as everyone was distracted by each other when Mary gaggled at Dean, raising her arms up towards him. _She loves her uncle, YES! But wrong time._

“Dean! Tell us now!” Sam said, turning on his puppy dog eyes. “Who was he?”

Dean couldn’t resist Dean’s eyes, and that bitch got Mary and settled her on his laps, intensifying the puppy eyes’ power. “Alright, fine, I’ll tell you. But not in detail because I have to talk to him still.” Dean recalled about Cas being able to get pregnant being a secret, so he couldn’t share that with the family yet. Everyone settled around Dean, like he was a storyteller and they were his audience, which it kinda was. “Sam, do you remember that time we were in New York-”

“The 4-month summer camp you went to. Yeah Dean.” Sam said.

“Oh yeah! That’s what dad told you.” At Sam’s confused and curious face Dean added, “I was in a boys’ home to help young men avoid jail.” He ignored everyone’s ‘what’ and continued. “Sammy was sick one day, and I had cooked dinner, and went to buy some medicine for him. I came back to find dad drunk off his ass, with dinner empty. So, I had went to get some dinner for Sammy.” He avoided the part where dad yelled and beat him, making him run away. Dad already had a bad name amongst them, he didn’t want to corrupt it more. “I had spent the money we had on medicines, so I tried to steal food, but got caught by a cop. Judge wasn’t available, the Deputy said I was too young for County, and when dad called and found out what had happened, he…” Dean didn’t know whether to tell them what dad had said.

“What had he said boy?” Bobby asked menacingly.

“He said I should rot in jail.” He expected Bobby and Ellen cursing, but he didn’t expect the girls’ (including Mary’s) face darken with anger, and Sam look like he was about to resurrect dad, just to punch him to death. “So, I was left in Sonny’s house.” Dean said quickly, trying to calm the room. “That’s where I found Cas. The love of my life. Those were the best months of my life. We were each other’s first everything. First kiss, first love, and first se-”

“Wait.” Sam interrupted, “You were sixteen then. When you went for camp. You had your first everything at sixteen? My skirt-chasing brother?”

“It was just a façade Sammy. Got to be cool one when you decided to be nerdy.” Dean smirked, getting Ellen’s smack to the head. “Anyway, dad had called Sonny 4 months later, and I had to go back. Cas understood, but we both were really distraught. I left him a note. Didn’t even say a last goodbye. I thought I would never meet him ever again, but fate had other ideas.” Dean stopped there, seeing the time was 11:30. “Well, we are going to talk today at his place. And I have to be there in an hour or so.” Dean got up, walking towards the door, and leaving everyone to stew in their thoughts. The rumble of the Impala got everyone back to reality.

“We are going there right?” Ellen asked.

“I am already calling Gabe to get the address.” Sam said. It was settled then; they were crashing into Cas’ house next.

-x-

Castiel had ignored the kids’ questions about why he and their English teacher were kissing, and also his phone, in which the group with Meg, Balth, Gabe, and him was blowing up with questions. Cas shot a quick text saying he needed one of them to take care of the kids in the afternoon. Meg, Balth, and Gabe had other plans.

Cas dressed in a blue shirt and black jeans, and mussed up his hair, remembering how that was the clothes he wore for their first date, and how Dean found Cas’ messy hair hot. It was noon when he was ready, and a knock was heard. _Dean was here._ Shit, and the kids were still here. He heard the door open. Shit, shit, shit! He ran to the living room just to see Meg, Balth, and Gabe enter.

“Good, you guys are here.” Cas let out a sigh of relief. “Take the kids and leave. Dean will be here any moment.” Cas said.

“Not so fast Clarence.” Meg said closing the door.

“See, we wanna know what happened yesterday, and why you were smooching the kids’ English teacher.” Balthazar said. Gabe’s phone had rung while Balthazar was speaking, and he had gone to attend it.

“I will tell you all later, please. Just leave.” Cas pleaded.

“Change of plans Cassie!” Gabe exclaimed. “Turns out Dean is on his way, and so are his family, unknowing to Dean. We are taking the bedroom with the window, to sneak in the people. Vamanos amigos, let’s hoard the room!”

-x-

Everyone was crammed in Bobby’s 7-seater pick-up truck, and on the road. Sam’s phone rang, and the caller ID was Meg. “Hello Meg.”

“Hey there Samoose.”

“Gabe. What’s up?”

“How long will it take you to come?”

“Um… about 40 minutes. Why?”

“Great. So, when you reach the house, come to the back. You will see my beautiful face from a window. Yall can sneak in from there and we can hide here. Listening to Cassie and Dean-o.”

“Bobby!” Sam had the phone in his hand, turning it to speaker, as he informed Gabe’s plan to Bobby.

“Hey there Sam.” Meg’s voice drawled from the phone.

“Hi Meg!” Jess exclaimed before Sam could reply.

“Hi Jessie. Look. Clarence has left us in the dark about Dean and his history. Do you know anything?”

“Yeah. We pestered Dean to tell us!” Charlie said proudly.

“Tauriel!” The twins bellowed. “Oh, it’s on speaker and there are kids here. Mind sharing us the story?” Balthazar’s voice crackled, subtly informing to censor the story.

And so, the next 30 minutes of the was the recount of the DeanCas story, with the kids oohing and aahing, the adults cursing, and Mary babbling. Sam had cut the phone saying they saw Dean’s car go into a porch, and that they were near. Few minutes later, Ellen spotted Gabe’s face poking from a window. Bobby parked the truck nearby, as the others filtered into the room silently. As Bobby entered, Mary babbled but it was silenced by the bell ringing.


	46. Slow Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some progress. A lot of meddling fams cramped in a room.

Dean had noticed Bobby’s pick-up truck following him from behind. He didn’t have the energy to argue with them, he just wanted to talk with Cas. He had to inform Cas though, that he was being spied by his family but didn’t know how. He didn’t want Cas’ secret to be let out. Dean had searched about male pregnancy and found out many things about it, mostly fiction. But in the dark web, there were many who had come clean to the public about their struggles. Fiction triumphing the results than reality, many believed those confessions were just fiction prompts or so.

Reading about the gruesome things the company did made Dean take a break. Most of the confessions were written on their dying bed. He was grateful that Cas had kept it a secret. God, he couldn’t imagine his love being dead now. He had to keep this a secret too, because let’s be honest. Dean didn’t have access to any of the company’s documents, hell he didn’t even know their name! He wanted to help but he had nothing. So, he focused on his life, like a selfish man does.

He was elated that Belphie and Jack were Cas’ and his. They had kissed yesterday but Cas had doubted Dean’s love. And he had to make it right.

Dean had entered Cas’ porch, and waited to see where the others were gonna stop. They took a turn around the house. _Huh._ Dean got out of the car and stretched. He walked to the door, and before he could knock, he freaked. What if Cas didn’t doubt Dean’s love, he actually didn’t love Dean? What if- NO. He was here to talk, and he will do just that. Not freak out. He calmed himself with long breaths then ringed the bell. He remembered to inform Cas about the spies. The door opened to reveal Cas.

“We are being spied! And you too are wearing our date outfit.” Both whispered to each other at the same time. They then smiled.

“Gabe, Meg, and Balth are inside with the twins and Krissy.” Cas informed.

“I saw Bobby, Ellen, Charlie, Gilda, Sam, Jess, and Mary following me, but they turned to the side.”

“Yeah. Gabe said they were coming, and he was going to sneak them into the room that is by that side. What do you wanna do?”

“Do you remember Baby?”

“The car you compared with Cherry?”

“Yeah. Wanna meet her? We can talk there.” Dean said, and Cas nodded his agreement.

-x-

It had been 15 minutes since the bell rang and they couldn’t hear them speak, kiss, or even do the deed. Belphie, Jack, and Krissy were playing with Mary on the bed while Bobby sat there for supervision and not that interested in eavesdropping. The other 9 adults stood near the door with their ears on the door.

“Do you think they are, you know, having sex?” Charlie asked, getting ‘ew’ from Sam and Jo.

“I can’t hear grunts or slaps of-” Gabe started only to get interrupted by Sam and Jo’s even louder ‘EW!’

“I could sneak out and check what they are doing.” Krissy said from the bed.

“Oh yeah, she is awesome at that. We snuck into many rides.” Belphie added.

The adults took a telepathic consensus then nodded, “Go.” Balth said to Krissy.

“Come Bel, let’s go.”

-x-

Belphie and Krissy came back to the room after 10 minutes.

“What took you guys so long?” Gabe asked.

“You know we had to move slow and stealthily to not get caught by the two?” Krissy retorted, making Meg smirk.

“Status report, go!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Searched the whole house, Tauriel. Papa and Ya Boii are missing from the house.”

“Ya Boii?” The adults, except Charlie and Gilda, asked.

“An inside thing. Like Tauriel.” Gilda explained. “But this brings up the question of where would they be?”

“Ah… I know.” Sam said. Everyone turned to him with expectant eyes.

“Listen here Moose. If you don’t reply this instant, I will cut your ba-”

“Balthazar! Not in front of the kids!” Jess exclaimed. “But yeah, I join the threat. So, tell us Sam.”

“The idgit would have taken Cas to the Impala.” Bobby answered instead of Sam, who was staring at Jess and Balth with wide, scared eyes.

“Who is ready to get scarred for life?” Jo asked, as she touched her nose; the universal symbol of ‘not it.’ Sam followed Jo immediately, then Bobby and Ellen, Jess and Gilda, then Meg and Balthazar. Charlie and Gabe didn’t even try to touch their nose.

“What? I wanna see what Cassie is doing with Dean.” Gabe answered, and Sam and Jo let out an EW. Suddenly, Sam’s eyes widened in shock.

“Is this… Cassie… Cassandra?” Sam asked, and Jess turned an incredulous face at Meg.

“Looks like cats out of the bag.” Meg smirked.

“Who’s Cassandra?” Jo asked.

“Cassandra, or as you may know ‘her’, Chastity, was Cassie cross-dressed.” Balthazar explained, and now everyone sported the same shocked face Sam and Jess had.

“This is the first time I have ever felt to bang a dude so hard.” Charlie whispered, getting nudged in the ribs by Gilda.

“Bitch, he’s mine.” Gilda said.

“Tomato, to-mah-to. Sharing is caring Gilda. Anyways, Gabe let’s go and see what the lovebirds are doing.” Charlie and Gabe left, as the adults in the room started discussing about how hot Cas had looked like a lady, which Belphie joined too. Krissy had an amused smile, looking at Belphie excitedly sharing how beautiful his papa had looked like a woman, _cute_ , while Jack and Mary, the babeys, were playing with each other, supervised by Ellen and Bobby, who had not gone to the party, thus not knowing what they were speaking. And not wanting to lust over a man right in front of his kids.

Gabe and Charlie walked towards the Impala, to see both Dean and Cas kissing the life out of each other. Grabbing each other, trying to touch everywhere, and having a passionate moment. “Hot.” The two said. After a minute or two, _(Don’t judge us)_ they knocked on the window, startling Dean and Cas, who jumped apart.

-x-

“She is beautiful, Dean. Reminds me of Cherry.” Cas said, as Dean walked him towards the ’67 Chevy Impala.

“Yeah. Better than that monstrosity over there.” Dean said jerking his head to the tan pimp-mobile on the porch.

“Hey! I bought that with my own money.” Cas protested, which Dean ignored and introduced Cas and Baby.

“Baby, meet Cas. Cas, meet Baby. Come in.” Dean said, sliding into the backseat. An awkward silence ensued before Dean started, “Look. I know you think that I’m doing this because I think I am indebted to take care of my sons but no. I actually love them. Not to be a creep, but the first time I laid eyes on Jack and Belphie, I felt myself calm down, yet be on alert for anything that happened to them. When Clark started ogling Jack, I wanted to get on his ass but Belphie was already doing that. When Belphie cried asking whether he was a bad brother, I wanted to punch Clark for being the reason. Though he was not. It was just my protectiveness all over the place. The happiness they bring me in class, it’s indescribable. I love them so much that I started calling them my twins. I was shocked and appalled by myself for adopting these kids. But no, I understand now. They were mine from the beginning, and even if they weren’t biologically mine, I would have still loved them.”

Cas was teary-eyed at that confession. But there was still something he wanted to know. “What about me?” He asked in a hushed voice.

“What about you?” Dean asked, genuinely confused.

“Do you still… love me?”

“Cas… of course I love you. Didn’t you get the note I left you?”

“That was almost a decade ago, Dean.” Cas turned fully to Dean. “The emotions were high. Of course, you would say that. What about now?”

“Do you love me Cas?”

“Of course, I do. You are the one I always have in my mind. After Kelly’s run and Sonny’s death, all I thought about was you. Whenever I looked at our sons, I wondered how life would have been, if-”

“If the situation were different.” Dean ended for him. “If you are still able to love me, why can’t you believe I do too? I love you Cas. The first year after I left you was really hard. I was hurt and I had no one to talk to. Sammy ran away you know. When he turned 17, he got a full ride to Stanford, and he came here to California. After dad died, I came here to Sammy. And all those time, Sonny’s words ringed in my ear. ‘The family that left you here.’ Everyone left me Cas, except you. I left you. And I regretted it so bad. I love you so much. You are the only person I can talk about my feelings to. I love you so damn much!”

“Dean… I love you too. When you left, I felt so alone. But then I realized that I had a part of you growing in me. If I wasn’t able to be with you, I could at least try to be with you through my, our, sons. Belphie is so much like you. From the freckles, to the flirting, to the rock music, to even pie. Jack is more like me, but he does have your taste in movies.” Cas said and Dean laughed happily. “I love our sons so much, and most of it was from my love for you. I cherished them with the love I wasn’t able to give you. I love you so much. You don’t know the number of times I cried clutching that stupid note in my hands. No one knew how much I wished I could just get up on that bed in Sonny’s with you near me. I love you so much Dean.”

The two stared at each other with unshed tears pooling in their eyes. They didn’t know who moved first, but suddenly the two were connected by the lips. Clinging onto each other in desperation and kissing passionately for the lost time. They made out for a long time before they heard someone knock on the Impala’s window, making Dean and Cas jump apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags:  
> \- Implied graphic violence


	47. Sunshine of Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Talk :)

Dean and Cas had taken a moment to get themselves proper, after Gabe and Charlie disrupted their make out, before disappearing into the house. The two didn’t know whether they were going to jump into being boyfriends, pretending the last 10 years was an intermission to a movie, or they had things to discuss.

“What… Cas, what are we now?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. To be honest I would love you to be Jack and Belphie’s dad and move in with me. But… I think it’s it too fast.” Cas fiddled with Dean’s shirt.

“I would love to move in too. Be with the boys and have an eye on them. Did you know I was sad once that I didn’t have a constant presence in your life, and I had to find out that Claire was thei- Wait Cas! You found your family?”

“Yeah. Jimmy Novak, or Milton, Claire’s dad was my twin brother.”

“Huh, guess twins do run in the family. How did you know?” Cas recounted what had happened. “I love our boys; they are really smart.” Dean had commented.

“I love that word, ‘our boys.’” Cas said with a loving smile. Dean returned it with a fond smile and a peck on the cheek.

“And I love you.”

“Love you too, Dean. Anyway, you… um… wanna move in?”

“Sure, I do. I want to know about what happened in the 10 years. Wanna tell you what happened in my 10 years. Wanna take you on dates and stuff.”

“So, we are doing this then… I should talk with the boys, shouldn’t I? And oh! The boys! What are we gonna tell the others about the boys? I am not ready to tell others that I can get pregnant.” Cas started to panic.

“Calm down Cas. First yes, we should talk to the boys. And about telling others about the boys, we could maybe tell them that they are Kelly’s kids, and you took care of the boys coz she ran away?” Dean shrugged.

“But… they are our boys. I don’t want them to think they were adopted.” Cas pouted making Dean chuckle.

“We don’t have to tell the boys, angel. We’ll tell the so-called adults in there that the boys are Kelly’s, but you don’t want them to know. I think they’ll respect that. Hell, they should, for spying on us!” Dean exclaimed and Cas agreed with a laugh.

“Now that that is settled. When do you wanna do it?”

“It??”

“Move in!” Cas slapped Dean’s arm. “Not that, you horny bastard. When do you wanna move in?”

“Right this second, but first Cas, ask the kids. If they are ok with it then we’ll start moving a little by little and finish off by the end of the month. By the way, let’s have a date this Friday.”

“Ok.” Cas nodded to himself. “We are gonna live together, Jack and Belphie are Kelly’s for now, and we are going on a date this Friday.” Cas looked up to Dean. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“I know… me too.”

-x-

“What is taking them so long?!” Charlie exclaimed, just as the door opened to reveal Dean and Cas. Everyone turned curious eyes on Cas and Dean, except Gilda and Charlie. They were looking at Cas with lust, and that frightened Cas.

“Um… Jack, Belphie, can I talk you for a moment?” Cas asked. The twins nodded and got up. Dean was about to move to the couch when Cas held his hand, non-verbally asking him to come with. The four went into a room, leaving the adults wonder what was happening, and Krissy and Mary to play. A few seconds later, a ‘HELL YEAH!’ came from the room, and then two beaming faces of Jack and Belphie, followed by a lightened Dean and Cas.

“So, what happened?” Jess asked.

“BATMAN’S MOVING IN!!!” Jack exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement.

“WHAT?!” The 10 other adults screeched, and Mary oohed, making Krissy laugh.

“WE REQUIRE STATUS REPORT! NOW!” Charlie bellowed, making Mary ooh and Krissy laugh even more.

“Kids, I think you should go to a room. Adults need to talk.” Cas said, with pleading eyes to the twins.

“Yeah, ‘adults.’” Krissy commented sarcastically, as she took Mary and followed the twins into a room.

“Okay Cassie, why this sudden improvement in the relationship?” Balthazar asked, as soon as the kids were out of their sight.

“I didn’t tell you guys, but Dean and I-” Cas was interrupted by Gabe.

“Yeah, used to date.”

“We told them during the drive.” Bobby informed helpfully.

“Just great! First, not only do you come here to spy on us, but you talk about us? Behind us??” Dean yelled, but Cas’ hand grounded him.

“That was a lot of ‘us.’ Anyway, answer him.” Jo said. Dean and Cas told them what they’d decided. How they wanted to make up for lost time, that they still love each other, and Belphie and Jack were elated to hear that Dean was moving in. They also informed how they knew they were moving too fast but deep within, they knew they were it for each other.

“We are going on a date this Friday, by the way, so I need one of you to take care of Jack, Belphie, and Krissy.” As Meg, Gabe, and Balth were discussing where to throw the party on Friday, Sam’s eyes widened in curiosity.

“Wait. Jack and Belphie are 10, right?” At that question Cas and Dean tensed, but Sam continued, “and you guys were together 10 years ago. How did the two come into picture?” Everyone hmmed curiously at that. Cas looked at Dean with his big blue scared eyes, as Dean replied nonchalantly but in a whisper.

“We used to know this girl. Kelly. The twins are hers, but she ran away with Nick, a dude we knew. We don’t where they are now. Cas now takes care of them.”

“Please don’t tell them.” Cas begged the others, who nodded with understanding. “I’ll call the kids now.” Cas stood to go get the kids from the room.

“Do you guys wanna join the party we are having this Friday?” Gabe asked suddenly. “We always turn babysitting into party time, so… wanna come?” Balth added.

“I can’t. I am leaving tomorrow. But you guys have fun.” Jo said as others said ‘yes.’

“That’s bad. We can call the others too. Benny is a mutual friend.” Meg said.

“Yeah, let’s do this! We are having a party!” Jess exclaimed.

“We are having a party?” Krissy asked, with Mary in her arms. _Looks like Krissy and Mary are friends now._

“Yeah! This Friday. These two are going out so we’ll crash here and have a party. Sleepover too. There’s a lot of room here. Don’t know why Cassie has all this room.” Balth said.

“Did you seriously just plan a party in my house without my consent? I can’t beli- You know what, it’s no use to argue.” Cas muttered. He gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. “See you on Friday.”

“It’s settled then! We are having a party and sleepover here on Friday, and you two will be joining us later in the night.” Gilda said. Everyone, except Dean and Cas, who were lost in each other’s eyes, nodded their agreement. After a round of goodbyes and hugs, all left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew everyone would have guessed between MPreg or Kelly's son so i used the second as an excuse :p  
> At yall who guessed the second one, you were fake right (lol)


	48. Burnin’ for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expectation for the date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sidenote  
> I started a new fic "Ain't No Rest for The Wicked." It's a Superheroes/Superpowers AU.  
> If you would be interested please check it out.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323697  
> Link's there ☝️ :)

Dean had not allowed anyone to join him in the Impala because he was pissed at them for spying. The 7 plus Mary were following him right now back home. He was thinking of what to wear to the date he was having in 4 days. This is the first date he and Cas were having after 10 years, and the second date as a whole. Dean was scared, to say the least. The two cars reached home at the same time. Dean didn’t wait for the others to enter, as he went to his room to change to his sweats.

As he sorted through his closet, he found his old hotdog pajamas, that still fit miraculously. _Huh_. He picked his phone and texted Cas.

_D – Hey, do u still hve those bee pjs?_

_C – Dean?_

_D – Yeah. Got the no. from student info. And do they fit?_

_C – Oh. And yes. I still have my Bee pajamas and they surprisingly do fit. Why?_

_D – Pack that for the date._

_C – Aren’t we coming back here? For the party?_

_D – Hell no. I want to spend the night with you. We’ll go to my place after the date._

_C – Oh ok. I will inform others then._

_D – NO_

_D – Let them just think that we are coming. We’ll have the element of surprise._

_C – Good call. And where are we going?_

_D – It’s a surprise. I am gonna pick you up and we’ll have our own sleepover._

_C – Ok, Dean. I can’t wait for it. Love you!_

_D – Same. Love you, too._

Dean smiled at his phone as he went to the main room where Jo, Charlie and Sam were. “Whatcha smiling at Dean?” Jo asked.

Dean quickly set his phone in his pocket. “Don’t hide it from us _Dean_.” Charlie said mockingly.

“Was it Caaaaaaasss?????” Sam, ever the annoying little brother, asked while sniggering.

“Shut up.” Dean muttered making the three laugh. “Where’s everyone?”

“Gilda went home, she has some work to do. Jess and Mary are in the room, and Bobby and Ellen are sleeping.” Charlie informed. Dean nodded at the that, his thoughts on what to do on Friday.

“Dean… Why are you tense?” Sam asked, noting Dean’s face and posture.

“No… no I’m fine.” Dean said shaking himself out of his thoughts.

“Bullshit!” “Tell us!” Jo and Charlie exclaimed. Dean glared at them, but the two glares and one puppy eyes made him talk.

“Fine… It’s just this Friday is going to be our first date in a long time.”

“So, what! You have gone on dates with him before. It’s gonna be the same.” Jo reassured.

“Date.” Dean informed quietly. At the three’s what he repeated loudly. “Date. Just one. And even that was a disaster with Lydia… um, our waitress… flirting with me.”

“4 months! And you went on only one date?? What were you doing?!” Charlie exclaimed. Dean blushed deep red, remembering the Summer of Sex.

“Ew! I don’t wanna know. But what’s wrong with it? It’s just a date, right?” Sam asked.

“I know… it’s just I want it to be perfect. What should I do?” Dean sighed.

“Wow Dean, I didn’t peg you as a sap.” Jo snickered. “I don’t know. Write him a song, bake him a cake, tell him your undying love for him.” She shrugged.

“Jo, that’s gay.” Dean said.

“Suck his dick.” Charlie deadpanned.

“Charlie! No. God. Ugh!” Sam let out a bunch of noises as he left the room to join Jess and Mary. Jo and Charlie were laughing, until the bell chimed showing it was 9 pm.

“Well guys, I have to leave. Gilda will kill me if I don’t.” Charlie said, as she patted her thighs and got up. “See ya, bitches.”

“Bye Charlie! I am going to sleep too. Gotta leave first thing in the morning tomorrow.” Jo said stretching.

The two left, leaving Dean in the main room. What Charlie said was actually good advice. He was thinking of having candlelit dinner at home, him cooking, then the two can change into their pajamas and watch movies, like the old times, and talk two each other. He just had to do some research now.

-x-

As soon as Dean told him to pack the pjs, Cas had stealthily hidden a duffel with the pjs and extra clothes in his car, not letting the kids know he was staying at Dean’s on Friday. They were going on a date in 4 days after almost a decade. Cas was excited to say the least. He thought about dressing up as Cassandra for the date. He didn’t know where they were going but he knew it would shock Dean. He also realized that Dean, as the best man, would have been in the bachelor party, thus knowing Cassandra as Chastity if he wasn’t too wasted.

Hiding the duffel in his car, Cas entered to find Krissy and Belphie running around, while Jack was on the couch, watching the two while eating nougat. “What is going on here?”

“Papa! Kris is violating my privacy!” Belphie yelled as he ran around.

“I just wanna know what is behind those sunglasses!” Krissy exclaimed, following Belphie.

“MY PRIVACY!!” Belphie cried.

“Every time Krissy asks about it, Belphie shrugged and went out of the room. This time Krissy got annoyed and started chasing him around.” Jack explained nonchalantly as he cherished his nougat.

“GUYS! SETTLE DOWN! I AM GETTING PIZZA!” Cas said trying to get the kids’ attention, which worked perfectly, except…

“Did you say pizza? I am in!” The door opened as Meg, Balth, and Gabe walked in and made themselves comfortable at home.

This was going to be rough, but 4 days and he will be meeting Dean!


	49. Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deviation from DeanCas but...  
> Some Angst :(

It has been 5 days since Krissy came here, and Cas has noticed something. Belphie and her are always together. Sure, Jack is with them but the two are so close. He has never seen his son blush, but he does that near Krissy. Krissy is easy to be described as a popular jock in those high school clichés. He had learnt that Krissy is a very good basketball player and has a black belt martial artist. She has this ease calm around herself and is a hard ass, in a good way.

He noticed the way Krissy interacts with Jack, and how it’s different from how she interacts from Belphie. Krissy talked to Jack like he was her brother. They get along with each other very well and joke around sometimes. They both had an obsession over Batman. They shared their thoughts on why Batman is better than Superman, how the bat signal is awesome, and many such things. One thing they argued on was whether Batman needed Robin.

“Robin is really embarrassing. Batman can do better without his whining.” Krissy said.

“Batman needs Robin! He keeps Batman from not becoming a serial killer like Joker.” Jack said making Krissy gasp in outrage.

“Batman is not like Joker. Batman is good. He saves people! He uses his money for the good.”

“But if you think abou-”

“That’s a debate for later. Right now, why Robin sucks. Robin whines, yells and pouts every time Batman wants to do something. He taints Batman’s good name!”

“But that whining is what helps Batman from not slipping too deep into his own tormented soul!”

“You’re a tormented soul!”

It took Cas and Belphie to get the two to calm down. They hadn’t talked to each other for a while, but during dinner, they called a truce.

The relationship between Belphie and Krissy was different. Whenever they played basketball, the two got really, really competitive. It scared Jack sometimes, so Cas had to supervise. And that was when he found out how different their interactions were. When they played basketball, they were at each other’s throat. But the thing that happens after the game is what amuses Cas the most.

The three have their own task. Jack goes to pick up the ball as he doesn’t play and just watches. Krissy usually stands under the basketball hoop for its shade, while Belphie lies on the ground, relaxing. The first time it happened, Cas had to get himself to not laugh.

“Yo, Chambers!” Belphie had hollered when he went to stand near Krissy, to get some shade.

Krissy banged her whole body towards the hoop’s pole, scaring Cas whether she got hurt, then spent the next few seconds lifting her legs to support on the pole, and alternating them, finally settling to lean on her right leg, as she folded her arms in front of her chest. She then, replied in a deep voice, ‘casually’, “Sup.”

“So, Krissy, what are you doing later?” Belphie asked, then cringed because they were both in the same house and he knew they were going to eat dinner.

But Krissy didn’t turn a ‘you stupid?’ face at Belphie. She stared at Belphie, slacked jaw and in an expression that resembled awe. She then shook herself and replied, in the same ‘casual’ tone, “Um… Stuff.”

Belphie rubbed the back of his neck and then said awkwardly, “Ha… okay… got to go… shower… um… peace!” Belphie finger gunned and Krissy lifted her right hand to make the peace-out symbol with a really weird facial expression, that Cas thought was meant to be a really scrunched up duckface.

Cas thought it was maybe weird to talk to someone normally after threatening to ‘boil [their] teeth and milk [their] spleen’ or to ‘invert [their] ribcage and make pottery with the bones’ _(Krissy and Belphie’s threats respectively, if anyone was wondering)_. But the same awkward interaction happened in the kitchen when Krissy was pouring herself some orange juice, and Belphie had gone to get some water. This embarrassing talk between the two happened all the time. Maybe Cas was seeing things, so he decided to ask Jack about it.

“OH MY GOD PAPA! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING CRAZY! Do you remember the day when Batman came to talk with you, and we had to go inside? Belphie and Krissy were playing with Mary, exchanging glances at one other and blushing. BLUSHING PAPA! I have seen Belphie say the most outrageous things to girls, but never once blush. HE BLUSHED THAT DAY! At first, I thought I was just seeing things, but it was weird. One moment, they are acting all buddy-buddy and the next moment they are doing weird crap like this! Is this how Clark and I were? I feel so embarrassed.” Jack buried his face in his hands.

“Calm down Jack. So, it’s not just me. You have seen it too. And by the way, Clark was the one who was embarrassing. You had no clue he was trying to flirt with you.”

“Ugh, papa. Stop! I just didn’t get it, okay?” Cas chuckled and nodded, raising his hands in a ‘calm down’ motion. “Anyway, Belphie helped me with getting together with Clark, so I am going to do the same.”

“And how do you think you are going to do that?”

“Twin-switch time! I can’t take their weird convo and shy glances anymore. It’s been only a week and they are already getting on my veins. You have a date to get ready for tomorrow, so we’ll do it today.”

“How are you gonna become Belphie?”

“Easy. I just need his clothes, one of his 10 identical sunglasses, and a brow pencil from Auntie Meg.”

“Brow pencil?” Cas asked curiously. He couldn’t believe he was okay with this but he too, like Jack, could be happy without the discomfort in the home.

“Yeah. Brow pencil. I need to make freckles, like Belphie.” Jack said as he squished his cheeks up.

“I have brow pencil from the lady costume.”

“That’s perfect! Let’s do this papa! We’ll get Belphie to go out to get some things, without Krissy knowing and we’ll do this.”

And so, after half an hour, Cas asked Belphie to go to the grocery shop and Jack had transformed himself into Belphie. Cas hid in the hallway, as Jack approached Krissy in the kitchen.

“Yo, Chambers!” Jack said in a really accurate Belphie voice.

“Heh, sup.” She returned suspiciously.

“Would you like to be my plus one for tomorrow’s party?” Jack asked, with a flirty smile. _He has seen Belphie flirt many times, ok_.

“Oh…” Krissy started in a small voice, “This is kind of awkward… heh… I don’t like you like that… I’m, ah, sorry.” She said uncomfortably, then bolted to her room with the fruit bowl she had made before Jack came.

Jack looked to Cas, with a disappointed face. Maybe Cas and he did read it wrong, huh. Poor Belphie.

-x-

“You did what??” Belphie had just returned from the market with the thing’s papa had told him to buy. As soon as he came in, papa and Jack had dragged him to his room, telling him that Jack had pretended to be him and asked Krissy out, on his behalf. And that she had said she didn’t like him that way.

“I promise Belphie, I was trying to help you.” Jack said, feeling so guilty.

“And papa! You let him pretend to be me!”

“Belpheg-”

“NO! Leave me alone! I am not coming for dinner!” Belphie slammed his door shut, as Jack and Cas left the room. He didn’t know what he felt more. Angry that papa and Jack had done that without his permission, or sad that Kris didn’t like him back. He went to bed full of emotions swirling in his mind.

He decided. He will tell Kris that Jack had pranked her, trying to be him. Tomorrow though. Right now, he was exhausted.


	50. Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party + Date time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sidenote  
> I started a new fic "Ain't No Rest for The Wicked." It's a Superheroes/Superpowers AU.  
> If you would be interested please check it out.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323697  
> Link's there ☝️ :)

Cas had told Dean what had happened. Krissy had asked where Belphie was during dinner, to which Jack’s face fell and Cas had said he was not feeling well. Dean had first yelled at Cas for doing something stupid like that. Then he reassured saying Belphie will get alright and will be better by the end of today. Cas had asked whether Dean was mad at him and was cancelling their date, to which Dean had simply replied, “Of course I am mad, but I am not going to cancel our date for this, you dork. Be ready by 2.”

Cas felt better at Dean’s reassurance that Belphie will get better. Belphie was yet to come out of his room. Jack and Krissy were sitting on the couch, watching Batman. It was 12 when someone rang the bell. Cas opened the door to find Meg, Gabe, Balth, Charlie, Gilda, Sam, Jess with Mary, Bobby, Ellen, Benny, Andrea, Garth, Bess, and Pamela file in.

“KIDS! GET YOUR ASS HERE! WE ARE BLOWING THE ROOF OUT OF THIS PLACE!” Gabe hollered. Everyone started dispersing around the house. Bags piled over and near the shoe shelves. Balthazar placed a boombox on the kitchen island and started playing songs as Cas went to his room to get ready for the date.

“LET’S GO TO THE BEACH, EACH, LET’S GO GET AWAY” Everyone started singing at the top of their lungs. Cas shook his head and went into his room, not before he heard Belphie’s room door creak open. He saw Belphie move towards the living room, where everyone was, sluggishly. _At least he is out of the room._

-x-

Dean had locked himself in the room, to avoid getting questioned by his family. He chose the same green Henley he had worn for the talk, but with ripped jeans. It was 1 when he left his room. The house was eerily quiet. He looked around the house to find no one in. _Huh, weird._ He locked the house and started Baby to get to Cas’. After 40 minutes, he reached Cas’ just in time to get a text from Cas telling to not ring the bell because he would not hear it.

He exited his car and walked towards the door and startled when he heard people singing. “BEFORE YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE, I MISSED YOU SO BAD. AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT. SO, CALL ME MAYBE” The singing ended. Dean totally forgot about the party. _Damn, they were so loud_. Dean texted Cas, just as a familiar song started playing. Few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a brunette in royal blue tank top and black high-waisted shorts.

She looked really familiar… _Chastity,_ his mind supplied. But he was distracted by the chaos behind her. Everyone was everywhere. His heart stopped when he saw Mary floating in the air and calmed down when he saw his sasquatch of brother holding her over his head. Bobby and Ellen were on the couch, drinking away beer, while the others were all dancing. Jess and Meg were grinding each other hard. _Wow._

“Dean.” Chastity breathed, getting Dean’s attention on her. He knows that voice.

“… Cas?” Dean asked. At her… his nod, he laughed. “Wow… You look hot. And you were so flexible. Damn. And those legs!”

“Do you like it? I wanted to surprise you. I can change if you want.”

“No…” Dean breathed, wondering how Cas was always hot. He loved him so much. “You look beautiful. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Cas kissed Dean. “Do you want to come in, or can we leave, please?” He asked, and Dean laughed.

“Let the knight save his damsel-in-distress.” Dean said as he closed the door and took Cas to the Impala.

“Just one moment.” Cas said as he went to his car and got a duffel out of it.

“Smart.” Dean said.

“You know me. Come,” Cas said as he kissed Dean, “Save me knight.” He winked.

The two left, being serenaded by the cacophony coming from the house.

“I GOT MY HANDS UP. THEY’RE PLAYIN’ MY SONG, YOU KNOW I’M GONNA BE OKAY. YEE-EA-AAH, IT’S A PARTY IN THE USA!!!”

-x-

Belphie tried to hide himself in the crowd and enjoy the party. Sure, it was fun looking at the adults make a fool of themselves, but the thoughts of Krissy not liking him hurt. He had forgiven papa and Jack. Jack was trying to help him. This morning, a snot and tear filled Jack came in to his room, telling him how every time Belphie was the one helping Jack, from friends to his boyfriend, and so he wanted to do the same for Belphie but he had messed up. Belphie reassured saying it was ok and he is ok with Jack and papa.

He was lost in his thoughts that he didn’t see Krissy approaching. “Hey Bel.” Krissy said normally.

“Hey.” Belphie said rubbing the back of his neck, not able to get the gloom out of his tone. He wanted to tell her how yesterday was just a prank by Jack, but he was scared that if he spoke, he would start crying. So, he just stared at the floor.

“I wanted to talk to you about yesterday… I didn’t say yes because I knew it was Jack.”

“What?” Belphie’s head shot up at that.

“Sure, he did a really good impression of you and had drawn those freckles, but I know your freckles, and those. Those were not yours.” Belphie stared at her speechless. “And also, he didn’t copy your nervous-tick. Rubbing the back of your neck.” She pointed to his neck, where he was actually doing the same right now. “Anyways, I wanted to ask you, the real you, whether you would like to be my plus one to this party?” She asked, biting her lips.

-x-

Dean had first taken Cas to a park nearby and they walked around, catching up on what they missed. They then reached his home around 4. “I am going to cook burger for you. I perfected how to make them, wishing I can cook for you someday.” Dean said.

“Awesome.” Cas said, looking at Dean with love. “But let’s change into our pjs.” Cas wanted to wash the makeup of his face.

“Sure. You use the restroom here, and I’ll use the one in my room.” Dean slapped Cas’ butt getting a yelp from him. “Will be back soon, angel.”

Dean came back to find a bed-headed Cas in his ridiculous looking pajamas and the matching bee socks. He was working around the kitchen, until he saw Dean.

“Dean!” He exclaimed and slid across the room to crash into Dean’s chest, and Dean, in instinct, wrapped his hand around Cas. “I can slide!” He said with excitement and Dean couldn’t resist the chuckle that came out.

“I love you, you adorkable nerd.” Dean said, kissing Cas’ hair.

“Love you too! Now let’s make burgers. They make-”

“You happy. Come on let’s do this.”

They made burgers and went to the main room to watch Game of Thrones, because Dean learned that Cas didn’t know they exist. It was the second episode when Cas spoke up, “I’m not understanding the hype about Game of Thrones.”

“Why Cas? It’s awesome! It has dragons, sword fights, great plot-”

“Yeah so does Shrek, Dean.”

Silence ensued at that comment. Dean didn’t know what to say. Cas had a point. “Shut up.” He muttered at last, weakly.

“What is that Dean? I couldn’t hear you.” Cas said mockingly as he leaned towards Dean. “Just once more. So, I could hea- oompf.”

Dean shut Cas up with his lips. A few seconds later, he pulled back. Cas was looking at him with blown eyes, panting. “I said… shut… up.” Dean said, panting yet smirking. And Cas was not about to have that. He dived back in, wiping the smirk of Dean’s face.

-x-

“Belphie?” Krissy questioned, scared maybe she read the situation wrong. Maybe Belphie didn’t want her, and she was blinded by her feelings for him. Maybe Jack was pranking Belphie and her. “I… I am sorry… I thought… yeah. I’m sorry.”

Belphie was rooted his spot and couldn’t speak. He felt ecstatic that Krissy liked him back that he couldn’t do anything. He knew Krissy was speaking to him, but his blood rushing was louder.

“I’ll… I’ll leave now. Let’s forget this, yeah?” That got Belphie out of his reverie. “Yeah.” Krissy said more determined to herself. As she turned to move away, she felt a grip on her wrist.

“No… I mean don’t leave. Yes. Yes, to being your plus one. Do you… um… do you wanna dance? Maybe? Now?”

“Yeah. Yeah sure. Let’s um go. Yeah. Let’s.” Belphie dragged her to the middle of the room. This was so awkward. _How do Adam and Alfie, and Jack and Clark do this?_

Belphie placed his hand awkwardly at Krissy’s hips, while Krissy laid her arms on Belphie’s shoulders, wrapping them around his neck, bringing them close to each other. They swayed to the music, dancing jerkily, not looking at each other at first. But few minutes later, they relaxed and started dancing normally.

Jack observed this from where he was dancing with Mary. _His plan had worked, nice._ He high-fived Mary’s hand and turned to focus somewhere else.

He had to tell papa, later.


	51. Talk Dirty to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes... There is smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who don't wanna read smut, skip until you see a -x-

Dean slammed into the wall as Cas clashed their lips. Dean’s hands had a hold of Cas’ hair, and his legs were around Cas’ hips. Cas’ hands were hoisting him up and carrying him. They had somehow stumbled along the hallway and were now in Dean’s room. Cas released his hold on Dean’s thighs as he pinned Dean’s wrists in one hand as the other played with Dean’s nipples. Cas was ravishing Dean and all Dean could do was moan and tighten his grip on Cas with his legs.

Cas’ hand left Dean’s wrist, which went to hold Cas’ hair and pull them. Cas now had one hand pinching and rubbing Dean’s nipples, while the other had a hold of his legs. Cas moved them both to the bed and dropped Dean. Dean watched as Cas lifted his shirt off, revealing those hard abs, and a hair trail that started from his belly button, hiding in the pants. Cas leaned into Dean and started mouthing his neck.

Dean was chanting Cas’ name as his hands went to free Cas from his pants. Cas tugged at Dean’s t-shirt, interrupting him from his task. Dean got up to get rid of his t-shirt, only to be pushed back down by Cas, after the t-shirt was thrown to the side. Cas kneeled over Dean and caught his chin. He bent down to give a wet, dirty kiss before pulling back. He released Dean’s chin from his grip but maintained eye contact as he slowly got rid of his pants.

Cas swatted Dean’s hand that was reaching for him, and turned around, still kneeling over Dean. He slowly guided himself down, making his dick gaze along Dean’s jaw. Dean, not missing the opportunity, swallowed Cas, deepthroating him, punching a stuttered yet guttural moan of his name from Cas’ mouth. Cas bent over, and lapped Dean’s dick, curling his tongue around the girth.

There was something dirty about that tongue innocently lapping his dick that Dean let out a moan, still his mouth full of Cas, getting Cas to shiver from the vibration. _Time to put his research to work_.

Cas felt Dean’s thumb circle around the base of his cock before brushing against something, causing Cas to gasp loudly and jerk away and lose his balance. Cas caught a hold of Dean’s cock, stroking it as he felt another brush of Dean’s thumb.

“DEAN! What the hell… Ah… so good!... What are you doing?” Cas stuttered as he asked, while Dean was still rubbing his hole. He could feel his thighs tremor with pleasure.

“Did you, ah, did you know that you have a-ah, a clitoris to boost, CAS UNGH, to boost your conceiving.” Dean said, rubbing the clit slowly.

“Wha-ah fuck, Dean! So good, so good. What does tha-ah fuck- that mea-unghhh?” Cas asked, overly pleasured by whatever Dean was doing.

“I can’t give an anatomy lesson when you are – fuck – doing that Cas!” Dean moaned. “All I can – Jesus Christ – can say is I am – oh! faster – playing with your clit.”

“Dean – oh Dean – rub it… rub it faster, GOD YES!” Cas couldn’t believe he can feel pleasure like this. This was better than heaven.

Dean swallowed Cas as he rubbed his clit, alternating between fast circular motion, and slow up and downs. Cas was letting a litany of moans and gasps, chanting Dean’s name like his life depended on that.

Cas was a writhing mess. God, whatever Dean was doing to him was going to be the death of him. Cas, wanting to shut himself up, filled his mouth with Dean and bobbed his face, moaning around the thickness. Cas was about to cry. He had never felt this kind of pleasure. He recalled how Dean got off from his balls swinging. He lifted Dean’s knees, making the legs form an A, and started bobbing his head vigorously, getting the balls to swing.

Dean felt Cas maneuvering his legs and bob his head energetically, causing his balls to move. “CAA-AA-SS!” Dean felt a familiar warmth pool in his stomach. “Can’t hold, UNGH, longe- aaH.”

“Let it – fuck – let it out Dean. Me too, ah fuck. Rub harde – OH LIKE THAT YES!”

It took few more minutes for the two to release themselves. Cas fell on to Dean in exhaustion. He later turned himself and faced Dean, lazily kissing his lips. “That was -” Cas started, his chest rising up and falling down fast.

“Awesome!” Dean breathed out. For the next few minutes, the air was filled with Dean and Cas’ breaths. Regaining their breaths, Dean asked, “Hey Cas… remember our Summer of Sex.” At Cas’ ‘hmm’ Dean continued, “Clit fetish, check.” Dean ticked the air, causing Cas to laugh quietly.

“How’d you know about that?”

“I did research.” At Cas’ snort, Dean defended, “What? I wanted tonight to be perfect!”

“It was better than perfect, Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It was awesome.” The two made out more lazily and fell asleep, cuddling with each other.

**-x-**

Everyone had forgotten about Dean and Cas. Everyone was spread across the rooms, sleeping after an exhausting party, only to be awaken by a roar of a car, followed by a bang of a closing door. Cas and Dean had gone to the kitchen, making pancakes for an army, as everyone freshened up. Cas felt a tug on his pants and turned to find Jack, with his arms out. Cas crouched down to hug Jack.

“Good morning, Jack.”

“Good morning, papa. I have something to tell you but ‘m tired. Ask me when I’m more awake, ok?” Jack asked sleepily.

“Ok Jackie. Go freshen up. Dean’s making bacon!” Jack brightened at that and left the kitchen. Cas was curious about what Jack wanted to say, but he knew it wasn’t serious. Jack just wanted to tell him something, according to his tone.

Dean had gone to get Mary from Bobby and Ellen. They had taken care of her when she had started crying yesterday. A sleepy bunch were in sprawled along the living room. “Who’s ready for pancakes and bacon?” Cas asked, sporting a huge pile of pancakes, while Dean came behind with bacon. A chorus of ‘Love you’ and ‘Bless you’ filled the room.

Everyone ate, talking about yesterday and asking what Dean and Cas had done yesterday. Cas had shrugged and said they’d taken a walk in the park and had a pajama party, watching Game of Thrones. Dean nodded to that, internally blushing at what they had really done.

It was almost 2 in the afternoon when everyone except Dean went to their place. Dean had brought some stuff from his room, as per Cas’ demand after their 15th round this morning and was placing it in Cas’ room. Cas was helping Dean when he felt a tug on his pants. _Jack_. Jack dragged him to a secluded place and then turned to Cas with a pensive look.

“Papa. Yesterday Krissy and Belphie danced together. First, they were so awkward, even Mary cringed. But then they relaxed and were fine. We all said goodnight to each other and went to our rooms. After I talked with you this morning, I noticed Krissy and Belphie were talking with each other. Better, but not like last night. They are still awkward around each other. They danced as friends yesterday, but they haven’t crossed the line, you know?”

“I know.” Cas replied, “I know Jack, but I think we learned our lesson. We’ll just see how it goes and not meddle in Belphie’s stuff. But it’s great they danced together. Maybe that’s a start, right?” Cas said, and Jack nodded. “Well, I am helping Dean move in. Wanna help?”

“Sure! I can’t wait for us all to live together!” Jack beamed and ran towards Dean.

Cas smiled fondly at Jack. He was happy Belphie and Krissy had some progress. He too couldn’t wait for them all to live together.


	52. All Along the Watchtower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little cliff hanger chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut starts from first -x- and ends at second -x-

It had been 1 month since July, and Dean was now moved in completely. Dean had felt sad that he didn’t get to spend time with his boys, so Cas had got out the photo album full of Jack and Belphie’s baby pictures. Dean had taken a picture out of the album for his wallet; one with Cas lifting Jack in a nougat onesie and Belphie in a pie onesie. All 3 of his boys were so beautiful he loved them so much. He treasured the picture in his wallet like his life depended on it.

Belphie had groaned about how his eyes were shown in the pictures and that was violating his privacy. But when Cas said he was showing the pictures to Dean, Belphie was fine with it. Heck, he surprised everyone by getting Dean to his room and removing the sunglasses. Dean was surprised. Surprised that Belphegor trusted him enough to show his eyes, one of his valued secrets, to him. He was also confused why Belphie wanted to hide his eyes. They were the most gorgeous things he had ever seen. Dean had kissed Belphie’s forehead and thanked him for being comfortable with him, for which Belphie just shrugged and hugged Dean. Krissy had been annoyed by how Belphie didn’t show her his eyes. ‘HiS PriVacY!!’

Krissy and Belphie were still awkward around each other but better than before. Adam and Alfie had both come back from their family vacation, and the gang of 7 was now the gang of 8. Jack, Clark, Claire, Kaia, Adam and Alfie had gotten uneasy at the really unsettling threats Krissy and Belphie gave each other whenever they played together. But sniggered at their awkward interactions, and Jack had defended saying they are better, now that Krissy had reduced banging herself into a pole or cabinet leaning on her leg and trying to be casual, while Belphie had reduced calling her ‘Chambers’, to sound cool. They still did it, not that they didn’t, but it wasn’t as frequent as before.

-x-

The kids being outside all the time gave Dean and Cas to continue their Summer of Sex exploration. Cas had bought a bondage set that restrained Dean in a ‘X’. Not only was Dean tied around the ankles and wrist, the rope went around his waist and then wrapped around Castiel’s ankle, getting Dean’s back arched. Dean’s balls were suspended in air while his member laid freely on his stomach. Whenever Cas pounded into Dean, his balls swung erratically, as his rock-hard dick bounced beautifully, getting off both Cas and Dean.

Cas had developed beautiful hip bones in the decade they weren’t together, which Dean had affinity to mouth on and leave hickeys. Riding Cas become even awesome, knowing he had a clit. Dean rested one hand on his chest, while the other played with his clit, causing Cas’ hip to snap much deeper into Dean. And Dean rejoiced in it. Cas was so flexible that they were able to poses that were impossible.

The day the kids had a sleepover at Amelia’s was the best day. Dean had come over with his movie collection and some pie. Sorting out the movie collection, Cas found the old porn they’d watched before the first time they had sex. “Hey! Pizza man!”

“Yeah, I bought it as a remembrance. And it’s a different edition too. The way the dude bangs into her.” Dean let out a chef’s kiss. “Wanna watch?”

And so, they saw the pizza man lift the babysitter and pound into her, hard and fast, making her thighs shiver from pleasure. She was then man-handled on to the bed, her face squished on the couch, while the dude banged her so hard from the behind. The snaps of his hips were so hard that the lady moved forward until her face was on the floor, her body from waist below on the couch, and the man kneeling over her, pushing her face into ground, and not stopping his pounding. The roughness of the pizza man and the babysitter’s love for being manhandled made both Cas and Dean aroused.

They’d gotten themselves out of their pants and jerked each other off, making out sloppy and dirty. Mid make out, Dean and Cas had stripped each other off, Dean playing with Cas’ clit while Cas fingered Dean’s hole, rubbing his prostate. Their moans were swallowed by each other’s lips. Cas suddenly shifted the two, making Dean straddle him. Dean fingered himself a little while, restraining Cas’s hands, looking at him straight in the eye. He then maneuvered to get himself full of Cas. Dean rode Cas happily, losing his hold on Cas due to the pleasure. Cas had taken the opportunity to carry Dean, whose hand moved to Cas’ hair on their own, and snap his hips hard and fast like the pizza man.

Dean was shivering. He now understood why that girl’s thighs trembled so much. Dean was literally yelling a series of ‘FUCK’, ‘GOD’, ‘AH’, ‘JESUS CHRIST’ in between his chants of Cas’ name. Cas responded with moans that were so pornographic. Dean begged Cas to shove his face on the bed and Cas did so. The rub of the couch felt so good on his face and the sound of skin slapping was doing things to Dean. Cas then carried Dean to the kitchen, making out messily, and let Dean sit on the kitchen island, and made himself comfortable on top of Dean. The cold marble of the island made Dean quiver, but Cas didn’t pay attention. He was a madman on a mission to destroy Dean. They’d then fucked in the missionary position. Dean played with Cas’ clit with one hand, while the other had a hold of Cas’ hair, while Cas pinned Dean’s chest down in one hand, rubbing and pinching his nipples, while the other jerked him off.

The two had ended their sexcapades after shooting out in the kitchen. The two stayed on the island, basking the chillness of the marble, then got up to clean the kitchen and the couch. They’d finish arranging the movies in Cas’ room, and settled on the bed. The two talked about whatever they wanted to and a little later, play Game of Thrones as they made out. It was five when Dean left. 1 more shift and Dean would settle in completely. Which was now over.

-x-

The domesticity between Dean and Cas was now profound. Dean had met with Amelia and Christine. The two had gotten to know about their history and had cried a little wondering why the universe was cruel. Dean had gotten to know about Jimmy and Richard and had shared his condolences with two. He also talked about how he was happy that Cas now has family by blood, even though it doesn’t end there.

Cas had officially met with Dean’s family too. He had found out that Tauriel’s real name was Charlie and the twins had nicknamed her after the elven. Dean had laughed at that, getting a shove from Cas. Bobby and Ellen loved Cas for his manners and innocence. Sam, Jess, Charlie, Gilda, and Jo (who joined them through Skype) loved Cas for making Dean a romantic sap.

To say the least, Dean and Cas were now living their life.

-x-

Belphie was happy with how things were going. It was August and Dean had moved in. Jack and Belphie had started calling Dean as Dean. Ya Boii and Batman were for school. Here, he was Dean, the man that made their papa really happy. They knew papa and Dean’s sad yet cute history. Papa sure did smile before, but now he smiled always. Dean, too, was different with papa. Usually he had a cocky demeanor and acted all cool, but with papa he was a sap. They were always staring at each other with fond smiles, found excuses touch each other, and never, never left each other’s sides.

He was also happy that their gang accepted and made Krissy feel like one of them. Adam and Alfie started playing basketball, so they could play with Krissy, and Claire and Kaia learnt martial arts from her. Jack and she had bonded over Batman previously, and they were still close. He wasn’t sure about Krissy and his relationship. They were the same as before, but the dance had eased up some awkwardness. She called him Bel, saying Belphie and Alfie were really similar, and she wanted to call him something else. Belphie didn’t understand why he felt so delighted whenever she heard her call him that but that happened. The two hadn’t outright said that they liked each other, so Belphie wasn’t sure what was happening between them.

Krissy too was confused. Belphie had brought her friends, family, shelter, food, everything. She liked Belphie but did he like her back was the million-dollar question. Their interaction was still a little stunted, but it had a great improvement since the beginning. She didn’t have to force the casualness in her tone, but she still felt uncomfortable around Belphie, not knowing what to do. And that stupid had now started calling her ‘Kris’ and her brain halted whenever he called her that. It was stupid. He was stupid. Belphie made her feel stupid. She seriously didn’t know what was happening.

The other 6 couldn’t help but laugh at Kris and Bel. The two were so awkward and stupid that the 6 just wanted to throttle Krissy and Belphie and make them talk to each other but Jack had said Mr. Castiel didn’t want them to meddle in Belphie’s life and they respected it.

Dean and Cas had also seen Belphie and Krissy’s development. Dean laughed whenever they talked but as the days went, it was just annoying. The two liked each other for crying out loud. Maybe they didn’t want to accept it, or they were just too blinded by their feelings that they couldn’t acknowledge the other. Both understood their conversations were always awkward and they had a part in it, but they didn’t understand that the other was being awkward too. Cas had told Dean to not get involved but Dean was having a hard time doing that.

Finally, something happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @yall who were waiting for Belphie's eye reveal to Dean... here ya go. (Sorry but you guys have to wait for Belphie's eyes :p)  
> P.S. sorry if it wasnt up to your expectation :(
> 
> Edit: I realized I wrote [for which Dean just shrugged and hugged Dean.] So I changed the first Dean into Belphie (as it was meant to be lol)


	53. Crazy Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stupidest misunderstanding ever... + a proposal???

Cas loved gardening, and Dean loved watching Cas garden. The whole of August was also spent trying to set up a garden. The kids enjoyed gardening too. The 5 spent Saturday and Sunday gardening, planting seeds, and watering. Whenever Cas bent to set flowerpots down, Dean couldn’t resist his urge to slap Cas’ ass, basking in the yelp and glare Cas sent his way. It was after a week when Dean was about to slap Cas’ ass, when he was blocked. By Cas giving him a ‘low-five.’ The two stood there staring at each other, Cas glaring and Dean astonished. It was only when Krissy started laughing that the two broke off the staring and joined her too. And that began the friendship between Krissy and Dean.

The two were able to relate with each other as people who lost their mom at a very young age, and then their father recently. They also related as emotionally constipated people who used the ‘cool and cocky’ façade as a defense mechanism. The moments between them were banters about the other but friendly. Dean had gotten legal documents for Krissy, making himself as her guardian. Dean chided Krissy for being a child, and Krissy chided Dean for being old. Dean had gotten Krissy to join school with the twins and had bought her a skateboard, learning she liked to skate. He had informed her, saying while the twins cycled, she could skate to school. She was elated but shrugged it off with a ‘you are kind of amusing for an old man’ getting a shove and ‘shut up’ from Dean.

-x-

It was September and Charlie had got Dean’s room to be shifted so that he now shared it with her, instead of cramming with the English department. Bobby and Ellen had left at the start of September, saying they had to return to the Roadhouse and Auto Salvage Yard, even though Mary hadn’t turned 6 months. Sam and Jess were busy with Mary, while Charlie and Gilda were nerding out. They did yell at Dean for forgetting them and not hanging out as much after moving in with Cas, so they had dinner at their home. Meg, Balthazar, and Gabriel were the same with Cas, so Cas told them to join dinner too. And that ultimately turned into a party with everyone singing Disney songs at the top of their lungs, making Mary giggle and roll on the floor, doing her first tummy-time. That night was awesome.

Krissy enjoyed skating to school with Belphie, Jack, Adam and Alfie. The first day of school was really fun. Everyone liked her just for the fact that she rode a skateboard and she wore a leather jacket. She joined the school’s under-18 basketball team, and the martial arts club. The mystery and badass aura of hers made Krissy the new hot topic of school, along with the specialness of being a new kid. Everyone wanted to be her friend and she did make some, Stacy, Max, and Eliot. The three skated too and lived near her (yes, she could get with calling Cas’ house as hers now) house and so the 3 joined the morning travel to school. Stacy also tried out for basketball but wasn’t chosen. It seems Jack used to know them from Geek Club but once had stabbed her in the stomach by accident, and they drifted off. Sure it wasn’t a major injury but stabbing a person does that to people. Alex and Patience, Claire’s friends, also became friends with Krissy. The two lived with the town’s cops Jody and Donna, sweet people who had taken care of the two orphans. Krissy related with that, and the three bonded over it.

Belphie was happy that Kris was getting friends but there was this one boy that annoyed him a lot. Kris met Jacob when he was thrown against a locker, face and stomach first. Kris had gone to help him and beat the ass of the person who did that when she was informed that he was trying to film himself body slamming into a locker. When she asked why, he had replied with a simple ‘For Locker Slam’ and looked at her like she was crazy. Turns out the two play in the basketball team so they got together really close. Jacob was in his second last year of middle school (1 year above them). Nowadays Jacob came over to their house to practice basketball with Kris, Jack and Kris on one team and Belphie and Jacob on the other. The two always smiled at each other and hung out a lot. It didn’t change anything between Belphie and Krissy. They exchanged their usual unsettling threats, had their awkward conversations, but the ease Jacob and Krissy had in their conversations annoyed Belphie.

He knew what feeling this was, but he didn’t want to admit it to himself. He was really happy that Kris had friends other than people she lives with. He really did. And that was what he should be, happy.

-x-

It was a month into school, and everyone was done with Jack and Clark. The two had started speaking in a British accent, giggling at how silly it sounds. It annoyed everyone. They usually sit in the school grounds during recess and lunch, and Jack and Clark always talked in a British accent. The recess bell had just rung and Belphie was stuck with Jack and Clark, waiting for the others to join them.

“Ello Darling!” Clark greeted as he hugged Jack.

“Ello Clark!” Jack responded with a giggle, as Belphie groaned.

“Wood you la-ike some nibbles?”

“Oooh! That wood be lovely! Pray tell, wot have you got there?”

“Your favourite nougats and some crisps from the café.” Belphie let out a ‘Ew’ at that, making the lovebirds turn towards him.

“Please don’t say that word! It sounds horrible.” Belphie said.

“What café?” Jack asked. Belphie shook his head. “Crisps?” Clark asked making Belphie cringe.

“Yes, that. It sounds… ew! Don’t say that word.” _Have you ever heard such a clear cry to repeat the word?_

“Why Belphie? Would you like some crisps?” Clark teased.

“STAHP!” Belphie cried but was ignored.

“You love CRISPS don’t you Belphie??”

“I HATE CRISPS! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Belphie bolted out of there, leaving a giggling mess of Clark and Jack.

-x-

Krissy was running towards the spot where the gang always met during recess. She was a little late as the teacher held her class back. She didn’t share it with anyone else, so she wasn’t able to inform the gang. She suddenly halted her running, as Bel’s loud exclaim filled the air.

“I HATE KRIS! LEAVE ME ALONE!” The last thing she saw before her vision turned blurry was Bel running away from the grounds. Bel hated her. Krissy didn’t see it coming. They were acting usual as always. Even in school, they waved at each other in the hallway. She didn’t know what she had done to make Bel hate her. She knew there were tears falling from her face, and she didn’t want anyone to see her like this. So, she ran to the first place that came to her mind.

-x-

“Dean.” Charlie said as Dean stuffed himself with sugared donuts. At Dean’s muffled ‘wha-?’ Charlie continued, “I think I am gonna ask Gilda to marry me.” Dean choked on his donuts. He spit them out and coughed, then calmed himself. At his ‘What?!’ Charlie elaborated, “We have been dating for 3 years and staying together for 1. I think it’s time I move my ass and ask my lady out!”

“Charlie. I am so proud of you! Come here!” Dean got up and bear-hugged Charlie. “When?”

“Tonight. No rings, like Sam, but no costumes. Just words.” Charlie said.

“Awesome! Hide a camera and send us an update!” Dean said.

“And I want you to be my dad. Gilda and I have no one, except you guys. You and Sam adopted me. And I want you to walk me down the aisle. Dibs on you!” Charlie said.

“Of course, Red.” Dean said with a fond smile and teary eyes. Before the two could say anything, the door slammed open.

“Dean!” Dean was assaulted by a crying Krissy. Charlie looked to Dean with worry in her eyes.

“Shh… It’s ok.” Dean reassured until Krissy calmed down. “Mind telling me what happened?”

“Bel… Bel… He…” Krissy started only to be overtaken by sobs. Dean looked to Charlie, and Charlie understood. She left the two in the room and went out. Dean pulled back from their hug and made Krissy sit in the couch.

“What did Belphie do, kid?” Dean asked

“He… He said he hates me.”


	54. Bad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean talks with Belphie :)))

Dean was able to calm Krissy enough to tell him what had happened. The two didn’t know what caused Belphie to say that but Dean knew it wasn’t like him. He had to talk with Cas about it. Dean had reassured Krissy that there was some misunderstanding in this, and he will fix it. Krissy had been comforted by that but was still sad. The bell had rung, and Dean had hugged her saying everything was going to be fine. She wiped her tears and smiled, leaving to her class.

Dean called Cas as soon as Krissy left. He told him what had happened, and Cas was shocked. He didn’t know why Belphie would say something like that. He had asked Dean to talk with Belphie when he was free and find out what had happened. Dean decided to call in Belphie during lunch and talk with him. There was something wrong with this situation and Dean was going to get to the root of it.

-x-

Krissy was not in a mood to be happy, but Stacy, Max, and Elliot were trying to cheer her up, asking why she hadn’t joined recess. They informed her that Belphie wasn’t there too. And that’s when Krissy excused herself and went to the restroom, not wanting to hear anything about the guy that hates her. She found Alex and Patience in her next class, before lunch, and had told them she would not be joining the gang for lunch. The last two classes, none of the gang would be there, so she wanted to just be alone for the day. Until she had to ultimately talk with the others at home.

She went to the basketball court to let all her anger on the basketball.

“What did that ball do to you?”

“Hi Jacob.” Krissy turned towards the sound and said.

“What’s wrong? And before you say nothing, lemme tell you I can do this all day. I have the next two classes with you and I am a younger sibling.”

Krissy nodded and decided to just get over it. “You know Bel…phegor right?”

“The kid with the sunglasses and your friend? Yeah, what about him.”

“Well, he said that he hates me this morning. It’s just my whole life it has been me and my dad. And then he died, and I am-”

“I see this is going to be a long story. Mind if we sit? I got lunch.” Jacob said, not waiting for Krissy to reply as he went towards the bleachers. “Hurry your ass.” He smirked.

“Jackass.” Krissy muttered, but smiling as she went to sit with him.

“Go on. Why did Belphie tell you he hates you?” Jacob asked, munching on his sandwich as Krissy settled near him.

“He didn’t tell it to me per say. I heard him yell it out and bolting out of our usual meeting place during recess. But I don’t even know why he would hate me. Like I didn’t do anything wrong. We have been friends for almost 2 months and all this time he has just hated me. Our conversations were awkward, but I thought it was because… never mind…”

“It was because you like him, and you are emotionally constipated.” At Krissy’s wide eyes turned on him, Jacob added. “Come on. I know this whole biker chick look and I proudly will say that I was once a biker chick too. I know the whole leather jacket to cover feelings crap. I did the same when my mom was stabbed right in front of me. The whole time she was in coma, I went through this phase. Now she is better and so am I.”

“First of all, hey! I am not constipated in anyway. And secondly, how’d you know I like Belphie?”

“Wait people don’t know?” Jacob asked in mock outrage.

“Shut your face, jackass!” Krissy shoved him, making Jacob laugh. “But seriously, how’d you know?”

“Dude! Like you said, your guys’ interaction. Man! It’s the whole school’s entertainment. You slamming yourself into lockers and basketball hoop poles whenever Belphie is in 2-mile radius of you. And that stupid casual ‘Sup’ and ‘Stuff’ replies.”

“I thought I had stopped that.” Krissy muttered.

“Oh yeah! It used to be bad. Now it still is bad but not baaaaad.” Jacob tried to explain. “And I can’t believe why he said he hates you. He is such a mess around you.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Krissy scoffed.

“Bro, have you seen him! The way he is a flustered mess around you. Sure, I didn’t talk with him until I met you, but I have seen him flirt left and right with anything that moves and breaths.” Krissy’s nose flared in anger. “Calm your horses, Krissy. I haven’t finished yet. I have seen him do that, but not anymore. He is a great flirt but with you, he is a blabbering mess. And those really, really unsettling threats you pass at each other. That’s just you guys acting like those clichés; guy pulls the girl’s pigtail coz he likes her.”

“But he hates me. He yelled it out to everyone in that vicinity.” Krissy said defeated, making Jacob groan.

“It’s a misunderstanding. Get over yourself!” Jacob yelled, scaring Krissy. Krissy looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. “Good. Now that we are over your cryfest, what’s up with that kid Eliot.” Krissy snorted at that.

“Seriously? Eliot? You like Eliot?”

“What? He’s cute!” Krissy looked one second away from laughing. “Shut up!” Krissy erupted at that. “Come on I’ll beat your ass in BB.” Jacob groaned, snatching the ball from Krissy.

-x-

Belphie was about to join the gang in the café before someone called him. “Belphie. Can you come with me?”

“Sure, ya boii!” Belphie followed Dean to his room that was shared with Tauriel. They went to his room, and Dean turned a serious face on.

“What happened today in recess Belphie?”

“What?” Belphie was scared looking at Dean’s serious face. “Nothing. Jack and Clark were talking in a British accent. They said a word that I hate and even after asking them to stop, they were telling it, so I ran.”

Now Dean was confused. Krissy had come crying saying Belphie yelled he hated her and ran. _A word I hate_. “Belphie. What was the word?”

“Seriously! You want me to say it?” Dean gazed at him persistently. “Fine! They said the word cri…oh my god… they said the word crisps.” Belphie visibly flinched after saying that word.

“And then you ran away yelling ‘I hate crisps.’” Dean said finally understanding what had happened. He erupted laughing at the silly misunderstanding that made Krissy sad. Oh! Krissy! Dean turned to look at Belphie who was looking at Dean with a confused look. “Belphie. I will tell you everything later, but right now you gotta find and talk with Krissy. Man! I gotta tell Cas about this.” Dean got his phone out to call Cas when he noticed Belphie still sitting there. “Go! Quick!” Dean made a shooing motion, and that got Belphie up and walking, to find Krissy.

-x-

“So, Eliot? How long?” Krissy asked, dribbling past Jacob.

“Since basketball tryouts. Swear to god that boy is adorable af.” Jacob snatched the ball from Krissy. “Sure, he was there just to support Stacy, but he was looking at how I was playing and gasped out ‘cool’ and ‘awesome’. I had turned to see who it was, and it was a kid in a beanie. I winked at him, and he blushed so hard it was just…” Jacob trailed off, recalling the day. Krissy took that as an opportunity to snatch the ball from Jacob and shot a basket.

“Looks like I won, while you were dreaming about your pretty boy over there Jacob.” Krissy mocked.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Jacob protested as he tackled Krissy down to the floor.

“Get off me you Jackass.”

“Not till you agree I won the game!”

“No can-do Ellie-boy!” Krissy smirked.

And that’s how Belphie found the two. Jacob on top of Krissy as they were smiling at each other. _Sorry for his language, but what the fuck?_ Is this what Ya Boii wanted him to see? Belphie, not knowing what to do, left for class. He was quiet for the last two classes, sulking and not trying to talk with the others. The ride home was really tense, with Belphie and Krissy ignoring each other, while the others talked with one and other.

Cas had noticed the tension between Belphie and Krissy as soon as they came back home. Dean had called him and told him about the misunderstanding, but why weren’t they talking with each other yet? _He had to talk to Dean._


	55. Won’t Get Fooled Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy news !!!

Charlie had come in asking what the situation was, after lunch, when the two had the last two periods free. Dean had told her about the misunderstanding between Belphie and Krissy. After the recount, Charlie had asked Dean to check whether her proposal was ok. It seems she had written a whole speech to ask Gilda to marry her and Dean, being the English teacher, must check it. Reading the proposal, Dean remembered his proposal to Cas. Then blushed recalling what had followed.

“Charlie. The proposal is great. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go.” Dean didn’t Charlie to ask where he was going, as he grabbed his stuff and ran to his car. He drove off the school premises, texting Charlie to make up some excuse about why he left. It was an hour or so when he reached his destination.

“Hello and welcome to the Banes Jewels. I’m Rowena, at your service. How can I help you?” A red – head asked with a fake smile.

“Hi… do you have any plain platinum rings with blue and green inner coatings. And do you do engravings?” Dean asked.

“Wow. That’s specific. All our customers take a while to look at our collections.” She now said genuinely.

“Yeah. I remember our talks about our rings and how it would look. With my fiancé. We had settled on these rings.” Dean said, but Rowena didn’t care.

“I found one set with identical multicolor inner coatings of blue and green. Another is a pair set, one with blue inner coating, and another with green inner coating. Both can be engraved. Which one do you prefer?”

“The second one. The pair set.” Dean remembered that Cas’ reasoning for it. But Dean had said the main reason for getting the plain platinum outside with interior different colors was to symbolize how they were similar, yet different. Dean had remembered how they will have both their engagement ring and wedding ring to be the same one, except during wedding, they would be engraved with the words-

“Perfect! What would you like to engrave in them?” Rowena asked, getting him out of his thoughts.

“Uh… Is it possible to get them engraved later?”

“Not a problem. But when you do get it engraved, please come here.” Rowena said, packing the rings and giving them to Dean, after he paid for them. “Well that was the fastest transaction ever made. So, how are you Dean?”

“I am doing good Ro! Nice professionalism. You could be a bit more interested, to be honest.” Dean said smiling.

“Piss off! How’s your brother doing?”

“Married and has a daughter.”

“That’s the luck of our rings.” Rowena said.

“Sure Rowena. See you later, Witch of the Yesteryear.” Dean said as he exited the store.

“You too, handmaiden.” Rowena smirked.

“STRATEGIST!” Dean hollered in protest, from outside, as he got into his car, and drove off.

-x-

Cas heard the rumble of Baby amplified by the silence in the house as Jack, Belphie, and Krissy were doing their homework. Dean was late than usual, but Cas thought maybe he had a sudden meeting or something. Cas went to open the door before Dean knocked or ringed the bell, to talk to him about Krissy and Belphie.

“Did you talk to Belphie about Krissy?” Cas asked, not noticing Dean’s face, that was smiling in conspiracy, fall to confusion.

“I did. Why? What happened?”

“I don’t know. Belphie and Krissy are not talking to each other. Anyway, we can talk about it later.” Cas said, now the two in kitchen. “DINNER’S READY!” He hollered. “Go freshen up.” Cas said to Dean, punctuating it with a kiss.

A few minutes later, Jack, Belphie, and Krissy came to the dining table, tension still evident between Krissy and Belphie. Dean had joined a bit later, but they all ate together, while Jack was rattling off about his homework. After dinner, everyone helped in cleaning the table, and went to sit on the couch to watch something.

“Um… kids… Can we talk about what happened at the beginning of recess?” Dean asked. Krissy tensed as Belphie flinched.

“I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!” Jack hollered as he erupted laughing. “Clark and I were speaking in our British accent and Clark had said the word crisp.”

“Please stop.” Belphie winced.

“And then,” Jack gasped trying to regain his breath, “and then when I told him he loves crisps, he yelled I HATE CRISPS and told us to leave him alone!” Jack ended crying on the floor, while Belphie assaulted him, telling to shut up. Cas had tried to break the fight while Dean looked at Krissy with a ‘told you’ look. Krissy stuck her tongue out but was actually relieved to know that Bel didn’t yell out to the world that he hated her.

“Anything to say Krissy?” Dean asked. The boys and Cas, who were now sitting on the floor and laughing, didn’t hear Dean’s question. “What’s going on there?” Dean addressed to his boys, who turned wide eyes at him. _Children_ , Dean mused as Cas and the twins settled on the couch. Dean turned to find Krissy with a contemplative face.

Krissy then got up, kissed Dean on the cheek and said, “You’re alright for an old guy” then went to her room.

“Okay then, time for bed. You have school tomorrow. The last day for the week.” Cas said as he slapped the boys on their back pushing them towards their room.

“Love you papa! Love you Dean!” The twins exclaimed. They did that since he moved in, but Dean could still feel his heart skip a beat at that.

“You know,” Cas said as he pecked on Dean’s lips, “you are good with kids.”

“You know,” Dean repeated Cas’ actions and said, “I am a teacher.” He reminded Cas.

“You know,” Cas did the same as before, “you are a dad too.” Dean smiled fondly at that.

“You know,” Dean pecked at Cas’ lips, again, “also your fiancé of 11 years.”

“Oh yeah! I remember that.” Cas then leaned towards Dean and said, “and I remember what had followed.”

Dean blushed at that and continued their game of ‘you know’. “You know,” _*peck*_ , “we should have rings to commemorate our engagement.” Dean pulled back and got the box with the rings.

“You didn’t.” Cas breathed as Dean opened the boxes. Platinum rings with blue and green inner coating.

**_“Green for me and blue for you, so I could see your eyes whenever I want, and you can too.”  
“I will never leave you Cas. You can see my eyes whenever you want.”_ **

“What do you say Cas? Re-do our engagement?” Dean asked nervously. _What if Cas thought this was fast?_

“Yes… yes!” Cas kissed the living lights out of Dean then pulled back, raising one of his eyebrows “and what followed.”

Dean snorted and said, “Yeah Cas. Let’s grind each other like fresh coffee and bang like a screen door in hurricane season.”

Cas laughed at that, with happy tears in his eyes. “April 25th.”

“Hmm?”

“April 25th. Our wedding date. Same day as-”

“as the day we met. Yeah, April 25th.” The two kissed deeply before Dean pulled back and said. “Now, I am hard as calculus. Let’s get a room.” Dean said.

-x-

After a passionate yet giggly sex, Dean and Cas laid near each other, their chests rising up and down. “I now have a wedding to plan.” Cas said. Dean’s phone chimed, and Dean picked it up.

“Looks like 2 weddings.” Dean said. As Cas turned a confused look towards Dean, Cas’ phone chimed. He looked at it and smiled.

“Yeah. 2 weddings.”

-x-

**_ GILDA AND I ARE ENGAGED!  _ **

**_ CAS, WE NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE! _ **


	56. Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has something to say...

“Hey Eliot!” Krissy called Eliot, as she was sitting with Jacob. She was telling Jacob about the misunderstanding and getting a ‘told you so’ from him. They were bickering with each other when Krissy saw Eliot. “Come here!” She waved Eliot towards them.

“Dude!!!! What are you doing?” Jacob hissed as he started combing his hair with his hands, messing it up.

“Stop that.” Krissy said, swatting Jacob’s hands off and made his hair. “I am trying to get you to shut up and helping you.”

“Krissy, I don’t need your hel- OH NO HE IS NEARING US! Krissy help!” Jacob panicked.

“I thought you didn’t nee-” Krissy said getting up but was suddenly an inch near Jacob’s face, with his hands on her collar.

“WOMAN! If you don’t help me RIGHT NOW, I will feed on your pituitary gland!” Jacob threatened her.

“Damn. That’s specific. Okay. Unhand me. I will stay and talk. Good?”

“Good.”

-x-

Eliot had noticed Krissy and Jacob… Jacob. That man was an Adonis. But he saw since the basketball tryouts, Krissy and Jacob hung out a lot. He wanted to be a supportive friend, he really did, but he couldn’t stop the jealousy he felt when Krissy and Jacob were together. “Hey Eliot!” Dammit. He thought of maybe ignoring them but accidentally made eye contact with Krissy, who started waving him towards them. As he walked towards them, he could see Krissy caressing Jacob’s hair. UGH, this was what he wanted to ignore. Krissy was an amazing friend, but he couldn’t hate her more than this moment. He didn’t finish that sentence and now they were kissing. Jacob’s hands were on her collar, and Krissy was so close to Jacob. Eliot stood for a while, calming himself from not hulking out, and walked towards the two.

“Hey Krissy. Jacob.”

Great. Jacob was now nibbling on Krissy’s ear. Wow. Could this class end faster?

-x-

“He knows my name!” Jacob hissed into Krissy’s ear getting a nudge from her.

“Eliot! You know Jacob?” She asked and Eliot blushed.

-x-

“Yeah… yeah from the basketball tryouts.” Eliot said, blushing as he recalled Eliot winking at him.

“That’s cool! I talked with the teacher earlier and got to know we have to do a group project today. With groups of 3. Why don’t we make one?” Krissy inquired.

Eliot wanted to say no, not wanting to stay with the two and spend the rest of the day crying. But he didn’t have anyone else to join with. Stacy and Max weren’t in this class. “I don’t mind.” He replied, hoping Jacob would say no so Eliot doesn’t get to suffer at the two’s antics.

-x-

Jacob was speechless. That was the most adorable button nose he had ever seen. And those blue eyes. Wow. Those cheeks with red tints. Cute. And that dimple whenever he says something with the letter ‘t’. Oh lor- He was cut from finishing that thought as Krissy nudged her elbow into his ribs.

“What about you Jacob?” Krissy asked, then mouthed ‘STOP STARING AT HIM JACKASS!’

“Hmm?” Jacob was at a loss to what was happening.

“The group project. You in?” Krissy said, while she nodded her head, trying to get him to say yes.

“Huh, uh, yeah. Yes… yes! Yes.” He nodded determined. “yes… yeah… of cou-”

“Cool!” Krissy stopped him from saying more yeses. “The instructions are being passed. Eliot come sit.” Krissy said moving away from Jacob, making space for Eliot between them. Eliot sat down and Jacob’s brain shut down. _Crap._

-x-

The rest of the class went swimmingly. Jacob and Eliot spoke a lot. It was at the end of the class when Krissy spoke up, reminding the two that she was there too. “Looks like we need to take photos and get some information. I am bad with a camera, but Eliot is good. And the pictures we need can be found near your house Jacob. You and Eliot could take the photography side of the project, and I’ll do the information part. Good?” The bell rang, giving the Eliot and Jacob’s assent. “Great! Bye!” Krissy said then bolted out of the room, leaving Jacob and Eliot alone in the table.

“Um… so could you text me your address? Here’s… um… my number.” Eliot said as he got a marker out and wrote on Jacob’s hand. “I have to go… to my next class… um, yeah… bye!” Eliot ran away while Jacob sat there thinking.

“He held my hand and gave me his number!”

-x-

“DEAN!” Cas yelled as he looked at the sink filled with Dean’s dishes.

“Wassup?” Dean slowly entered the kitchen, as the twins followed, getting ready for the entertainment of their life. Papa didn’t like it when people put dishes in the sink when the dishwasher was just a hand nearby.

“How many times have I told you to place the dishes in the dishwasher and not the sink? Why do you do this all the time?”

“Um… Because I know you will put it in the dishwasher?” Dean replied as the twins facepalmed, and Cas’ glare intensified. “You’re angry.”

“Mmhm.” Cas confirmed as the twins looked to Dean, trying to see how he was going to escape from this.

Dean grabbed the washcloth on the dishwasher and wrapped it around Cas. “Now you’re super angry!” He beamed, and the twins couldn’t resist the laughter that fell. Dean looked to the twins proudly, as Cas glare softened, hearing the two laugh.

“You are an idiot.” Cas hit Dean with the washcloth from his neck and placed it back to the dishwasher.

“I am your idiot though.” Dean shrugged and placed a kiss on Cas’ cheek. “I will do it next time.”

“Papa don’t believe him. Dad’s lying like he does usually.” Jack said.

“Dad says the same thing every time you guys have this fight.” Belphie added and the two laughed, not noticing Dean and Cas stand in shock.

“What?” Dean asked, halting the kids’ laughter. “What did you just say?”

The two looked confused before realization dawned on their face. “I told papa to not believe you because _Dad,_ you lie.” Jack said, emphasizing on the word Dad.

“And I said you always say the same thing when you fight with papa, _Dad_.” Belphie repeated, stressing the word like Jack had, subtly informing that he is dad from now on and nothing’s going to stop that. Jack and Belphie had discussed this since Dean had moved in completely. It had been a month, but they knew that Dean and them, they had a special bond.

They wanted to call him papa, but that would be confusing. So, they thought of different words that could be used. They would have settled on Daddy if Clark didn’t ruin it (don’t ask them how.) So, they settled with Dad. There wasn’t a right time for them to casually use it instead of forcing it, but now they had done it, and they weren’t going to take it back. They definitely didn’t regret it. Not one bit.

“Um, bees?” Papa said as Dad stood there shell-shocked. “I think it’s time for you guys to leave for school?”

The two nodded and hugged Cas, “Bye Papa.” They then moved to Dean, who shook to reality as his boys hugged him, “Bye Dad.”

Dean patted their heads as he turned to Cas who was smiling fondly at the three. “Ahem… bye.” Dean pulled back, nodded, and moved to his room normally. He definitely didn’t run, not at all… shut up. He heard the main door close and footsteps approaching the room, but not entering.

Dean wiped his eyes before slapping his thighs and getting up to leave for school. He exited his room only to be attacked by Octo-Cas. Dean chuckled and after a bit Cas pulled back. “Ready to leave?” Cas asked, knowing to not make it a big thing the twins had called him Dad. Dean nodded and kissed Cas on the lips for being the most loving and best person ever.

“I love you.” Dean said before leaving, and Cas knew this confession had more intensity than the usual ‘Love you.’

-x-

“We are thinking near Thanksgiving, Christmas, or New Years. Our weddings gonna have only few people. Sam, Jess, Mary, you, Cas, Jack, Belphie, Krissy, Meg, Balthazar, Gabriel, Benny, Andrea, Garth, Bess, Pamela, and then Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash need to join too. Even if we invite Amelia, Christine, Claire, Clark, in total, it’s less than 30 people. And this is our Thanksgiving bunch. Gilda said she is stealing Jess as her mom to walk her down the aisle, after finding out I asked you to be my dad. I want Cas to strip for me -- I mean us. Me _and_ Gilda of course. Not only me. Anyways, as Chastity by the way. That can be your wedding gift for me. We have no bridesmaids or flower girl or ring bearers. If we did a traditional wedding, no one will be witnessing from the audience. Let it be a really simple one. Gilda brought up that we could have the wedding in our house itself! And I agree. Thoughts?” Charlie finished.

It was their shared free period now and Charlie had gone into details about her proposal last night and their discussion. Dean replied what she said was great and he agreed. It was really small and they could have it in Charlie’s house but most likely they were going to have the gatherings in his home because Cas, being extra, bought a huge-ass house for him and the twins. “I agree with all except one. Let the wedding be in our home. It’s more spacious. Everyone could live there for the time of the wedding and bachelorette party.” Dean said, to which Charlie nodded.

“But what about the kids? Where will they go during the strip show?”

“Did you know that Belphie and Jack were there the whole time Cas and Gabe practiced for Sam and Jess? They would be fine with it.” Dean said. “But if you don’t want them in then we could tell them to be in another room. They wouldn’t mind.”

“Wait… did we just finish planning my wedding?” Charlie asked.

“I guess so. We just need to settle on the date and a theme.”

“Tomorrow night. Let’s have a bigass meeting with everyone and talk. I already sent the engagement notice to our chat group. Tomorrow let’s talk and settle on crap.” Charlie said.

“Then it’s settled! Awesome Red! You are getting married.” Charlie nodded enthusiastically. The bell rang and the two went to their next class.

Dean came home afterschool to find a bed head crash into his arms. “Hey Cas.”

“Dean! We need to talk! And no, we are not breaking up. Come to our room.” That dork then slid across the room, towards their room, while Dean ogled at that cute Bee PJs. He went to his room to find Cas on the bed, sitting. “Good. Ok. So. Yeah.”

“Cas? What’s up?” Dean smiled at Cas.

“Yeah. Um, so. IthinkitstimewetellJackandBelphieaboutyoubeingtheirdadandmeaboutyouknowgettingpregnant.” Cas said in one breath, but Dean understood. Yet he couldn’t resist from responding with a what. Cas took a deep breathe then repeated, simpler this time.

“It’s time we tell the twins about you being their dad, and my ability to get pregnant.”


	57. Road to Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob + Eliot... almost

Dean was not up for it at first, scared what would happen if the twins accidentally revealed it to someone, but at the end it was Cas’ call to share, so he compromised. Cas and Dean had decided to tell the twins after breakfast. Krissy never got up before afternoon on Saturdays and Sundays. She called it heathenistic. The 4 finished breakfast and cleaned the table when Cas started. “Bees?”

“Yes papa!” A chorus answered.

“Dean and I have something to tell you.”

“It’s ok. We know.” The twins answered, making Dean and Cas stop what they were doing.

“You know?” Dean asked.

“Of course!” Jack beamed.

“How?” Cas asked confused.

“The rings papa.” Belphie replied, jerking his head to Dean and Cas’ hands.

“What?”

“Yeah. You two were busy with Tauriel’s wedding announcement. We get it.” Jack started.

“But it was bad that we had to know you two were engaged today during breakfast when the light reflected from your rings.” Belphie complained.

_Oh._ They had forgotten to announce their engagement. “Oh yeah! We are actually engaged. Been engaged for-” Cas chuckled at the twins’ incredulous look, and added, “But that’s a different story. We wanted to tell you about something… else.”

“Oh. What is it?” Jack asked looking back and forth between Dean and Cas.

“It might sound weird but be ready. Ok?” Dean said.

“Weirder than what papa, Meg, Balthazar, and Gabe? It’s ok dad. Tell us!” Belphie said.

Dean melted at the word dad. _Well now is the chance._ “That’s actually it… I am your dad. Not by sense, but in actuality. I am your biological father.” Dean added when the twins turned a ‘we know’ look at him, which was now a shocked look.

“And I am your biological father too.” Cas added. “I can get pregnant.”

“What?” The twins asked confused.

“It’s really rare but… some male can give birth. And I am one of them.” Cas said. “But no one can know that I can give birth. Many men have been taken away to get researched on why they can give birth. And if they find me-”

“NO! We will not tell anyone papa! We will not let anyone take you! We NEED you!” The twins alternated between exclaims, then crashed into Cas for a hug. A while later, the twins pulled back then looked at Dean. “You are our dad?” Jack asked.

“Yes. I am your guys’ dad.”

“That is… AWESOME!” Belphie exclaimed. “You don’t know how many months me and Jack were thinking of calling you dad.”

Jack nodded and added, “It slipped out yesterday, but we don’t regret it. We love calling you dad. And now you are really our DAD! IT’S A BONUS!!” Cas and Dean let out watery chuckles as the twins jumped around telling them how awesome it was that Dean was their dad and Cas was their papa. “We’ll not tell anyone. Not even Tauriel. Wait… Mary is our cousin! SWEET!” The twins talked with each other and Dean couldn’t hold it anymore. He hugged the two with all his force and said, “I love you boys so much.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

-x-

It was a Saturday, and Jacob and Eliot were meeting at 3 pm. Jacob had called Krissy at 1.

“Yo, Jackass.” She groaned as she woke up.

“Krissy! We are meeting today. At 3. What do I do?”

“Relax man! First relax….” She yawned then continued. “Now. First talk with him. From yesterday’s class I can see that two have potential.”

“We are not America’s Next Top Model to have potential and shit. Tell me what to do.”

“FINE! I can’t even have my Tyra Banks moment. Ok, talk with him, like you did yesterday. Then by the end of the day, I should get the info that you kissed him. Or else I will kick your ass and-”

“Yeah yeah, I got it!”

“Ok! Bye Jackass. Report required by tonight.”

“Shut up and go back to sleep.”

“FINE!”

-x-

Eliot was freaking out. He reached Jacob’s by 2:50, 10 minutes for panic time. Before he could start his 10 minutes panic session, Jacob barged through his house and yelled “HI ELIOT! ARE YOU READY!” Eliot nodded, frightened by Jacob’s screaming, and scared to answer no.

Jacob couldn’t believe he yelled at Eliot’s face. The walk from his home to Eliot, he tried not to trip or fall, but had messed up by yelling at Eliot’s face. He walked towards his home, hoping Eliot would follow and not run away because he screamed like a madman.

The first 5 minutes were awkward, as they walked to place where they could take pictures. Reaching there, the conversation went smoothly. Eliot had told Jacob that he wasn’t good at basketball so Jacob had said he would help him out. Eliot agreed but didn’t know Jacob meant right after they took the photos.

“Come on. It’ll be fun. Let’s play one-on-one.” Jacob took a basketball and passed it to Eliot, who caught it. Eliot didn’t know he could do that. “Impressive reflex.” Jacob commented. “Okay. So, you try to shoot, and I’ll guard you. It will also be good for me to practice for the game the team has on Friday.” Jacob said as he stood near the hoop. Eliot didn’t know what to do so he drove in blindly and took his shot. Which was a miserable airball that went high to the left, while the hoop was on the right.

Eliot winced as he heard a flowerpot crash. He turned to say sorry to Jacob, only to find him an inch away from his face, with an amused smile, that now fell, as his eyes went to Eliot’s lips. “Hey.” Jacob whispered softly.

“Hey.” Eliot replied in the same tone. The two leaned towards each other and Eliot suddenly remembered, “Krissy.”

“Huh?” Jacob pulled back confused.

“Oh my god!” Eliot said, moving away from Jacob. “I can’t believe I was about to do that. I… I… I have to go.” Eliot bolted to his skateboard and skated away, ignoring Jacob’s calls of ‘wait’ and ‘Eliot’.


	58. Who Do You Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst time :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

“KRISSY!” _*BANG BANG BANG*_ “KRISSY!”

Dean opened the door to find a disheveled Eliot. “Mr. Campbell. I need to talk with Krissy!” Dean moved away to let Eliot in, as Krissy came running from her room. “Krissy! I am so sorry! I didn’t mean that to happen! I am so sorry! OH, I am such a BAD friend. I should have let you know before.”

“Eliot! Calm down… what’s wrong?” Krissy asked. The commotion had gotten both the twins and Cas to turn their attention from the TV to Eliot and Krissy, from the couch.

“I was with Jacob today… you know for our project. We were playing basketball after the shooting and something happened. Oh, I didn’t mean for it to happen Krissy. I feel so bad to have almost kissed your boyfriend!”

“Boyfriend?!” Both Dean and Belphie’s voice filled the air while Krissy gaped at that.

“Eliot what do you mean boyfriend?” Krissy asked.

“Jacob. Jacob’s your boyfriend, isn’t he? Eliot explained. “I have seen you two kiss and all.”

“KISS?!” Dean and Belphie exclaimed as Krissy exclaimed “I NEVER KISSED JACOB!” Jack and Cas looked at the situation unfolding between them in amusement.

“What do you mean Krissy? It happened yesterday. In class. While I was walking towards you two. He grabbed you by the collar and kissed you! Do you not remember?!”

“GRABBED YOU BY THE COLLAR?!” Dean and Belphie’s once more protective exclaims filled the room. Cas and Jack were unable to hide their laughter, but they were trying.

“COULD YOU GUYS STOP YELLING FOR A MINUTE!” Krissy addressed Bel and Dean. “And Eliot, I didn’t kiss him nor did he. My god!”

“Wait… so you and Jacob… are not together?” Eliot asked hesitantly.

“YES!” At Eliot’s fallen face she corrected, “I mean no.” Now Eliot looked just confused. “UGH! I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE OKAY! Jacob likes you and I know you like him so I wingman-ed you two yesterday.”

“So, Jacob likes me… I like him… and I missed my chance to kiss him?” Eliot asked again, and Krissy threw her hands up in frustration and nodded. “I… I have to go.” He informed then bolted out of the house.

Silence filled the house after the door slammed behind Eliot. A beat later, Cas and Jack fell to the floor laughing, while Belphie and Dean were still glaring. Dean not being able to get out of the misinformation that Krissy had kissed her boyfriend, while Belphie, trying to digest the fact that Krissy likes someone. The laughter went on for minutes before-

“Who do you like?” Belphie asked, bringing the silence back to the house. Krissy looked at Dean with wide eyes, and Dean calmed down.

“I think it’s time we g-”

“WHO do you like?” Belphie asked more firmer, still glaring at Krissy. Dean gave a look to Cas and Jack. The two understood and went to their room. Krissy had unshed tears pool in her panicked eyes as Belphie stood his ground, fuming.

“Belphie, come on, we’ll let her rest. It was a dramatic day for her already.” Dean tried to console Belphie.

“No dad. I need to know. Who do you like Krissy? If it’s not Jacob, then who?” Krissy was breathing hard. She didn’t want to mess up her friendship with Bel. They’d gotten to a point where the two were now able to talk properly.

“Belphie, that’s enough.” Dean said but Belphie ignored, as he started walking towards Krissy. Dean tried to pull him back but Belphie slipped away.

“Is it Alex?”

“Belphie, stop.”

“Patience?”

“Belphie, leave her alone.”

“Stacy?”

“That’s enough!”

“MAX?”

“BELPHEGOR THAT IS ENOUGH!” Dean bellowed stopping Belphie.

The tears now fell from her Krissy’s eyes. She ran to her room and slammed the door.

Belphie stood frozen on the spot. He didn’t know how it was able for him to get angry but when Krissy had told Eliot that she likes someone, he saw red. Krissy could have dismissed him, saying it was none of his business, but she didn’t. And now he had upset her.

“Get your hoodie on. You and I are going to have a chat.” Dean said in a firm tone as he threw Belphie’s jacket to him and walked out of the door to get the Impala ready. Belphie did as he was told, working automatically, his thoughts still on Krissy.

-x-

Jacob was still standing near the basketball hoops. Eliot was leaning into the kiss too, but then he said Krissy’s name and then bolted out of there, not heeding to Jacob’s shouts. Had he done something wrong? Did Krissy do something? Questions filled his head. How long he stood there contemplating, he didn’t know. What he did know was moments later, someone was yelling his name, and it wasn’t his parents.

“Jacob!” It was Eliot. He skated right towards Jacob and collapsed onto him. Jacob held Eliot as the skateboard went and crashed into another flowerpot. “Sorry.” Eliot said with a small smile and nervous shrug.

“It’s ok.”

“You aren’t dating Krissy.” Eliot stated.

“What?” Jacob pulled back, “Krissy and I aren’t dating. Did you-” and then it clicked. “Oh. My. God!”

“I know ok! I know. I went to Krissy’s house to apologize for almost kissing and crushing on her boyfriend, but it turns out you aren’t! Her boyfriend that is.”

“You are crushing on me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Eliot asked, blushing deeply.

“No, it wasn’t. I too am crushing on you.”

“Really?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jacob repeated, leaning down to press their foreheads together.

“No, it wasn’t.”

-x-

Dad looked scary with his angry face. Belphie knew what he had done was wrong. Dad had told him to stop but he couldn’t. He wanted to know who Krissy had liked and now he had upset her. “Dad I’m-”

“Don’t you say you are sorry. What was that Belphegor? I told you to stop and you just ignored me. Why were you so persistent on knowing who she likes? Why do you care? Do you know how insensitive it is to-”

“Because I like her! I have liked her all these months dad.”

“Why didn’t you tell her then? Why wait till now?”

“I wasn’t waiting… I was avoiding.”

“Avoiding?” Dean asked. At Belphie’s nod Dean questioned. “What were you avoiding?”

“Avoiding to let her know I like her.”

-x-

Cas and Jack had heard the whole fight from inside. He heard a door slam first, then Dean’s muffled voice fill the air, and then another door close. Cas went out to check what the situation. “Papa. I think Krissy’s crying.” Jack whispered and Cas heard the sobs coming from her room.

“Why don’t we heat up the frozen waffles?” Cas suggested. Jack agreed and got to task. Getting the waffles, they went to knock on Krissy’s room, and entered after hearing a ‘come in’.

“We got waffles!” Jack beamed, and that made Krissy laugh a little. As she ate, Jack started. “I am sorry for what Belphie did. It was stupid of him to do.”

“S’okay. You don’t need to apologize.” Krissy smiled as much as she could.

“But… You and Jacob… are not together then?” Jack asked. Krissy shook her head, her eyes fixed on her plates. The she realized what Jack had asked.

“You too thought we were together? Who else?” Krissy demanded.

“Um… everyone?” Krissy’s face filled with rage, and Jack tried, “We didn’t know. It’s just he never hangs out with the gang. Only with you and the basketball team.”

“So? Can’t a guy and girl be friends?” Krissy asked furiously.

“But the things we saw… now I know is a misunderstanding.” Jack stopped himself.

“What things did you see, Jack?” Jack shook his head. “WHAT DID YOU SEE?”

“To be honest we didn’t believe you guys were dating. But on Thursday during lunch. Belphie was late for lunch and had asked where you were. Alex and Patience said you weren’t coming, so Belphie went to search for you. And you know, our gang being us, followed Belphie and found… we saw you and Jacob, on top of each other, fallen to the ground, smiling and giggling. Belphie was there too.”

“And you thought we were dating because of that?”

“What other explanation would you give for that situation. And by the way, it was Eliot who suggested it.” Jack said, trying to save himself from Krissy’s wrath.

“If I may interject,” Cas started, turning the twos attention towards him, “how long have you liked Belphie? I know and it’s ok. That day’s recess, Dean had told me about it. Was it then?” Krissy shook her head.

“I have known since the beginning.” Krissy said in a small voice. “But I was avoiding it.”

“Avoiding what?” Cas asked.

“Avoiding to let him know I like him.”


	59. Saturday Night Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is done with this shit.

“Why? Why do you not want her to know?” Dean couldn’t understand why Belphie didn’t want Krissy to know.

“She’s older than me. What if she thinks I’m just a kid?” Dean knew that was bullshit.

“That’s not it. That hasn’t stopped you from flirting with Charlie.”

“That was for fun dad. This was real.”

“Ok. But still I am not buying it. SO, tell me what the real reason is!”

-x-

“Why do you not want Belphie to know?” Both Cas and Jack couldn’t comprehend.

“I should be treating him like my brother, shouldn’t I? Like I do with you?” Krissy said directing it to Jack.

“You know it’s not necessary. So, tell us the real reason.” Jack demanded.

Krissy didn’t answer for a while, but her eyes looked haunted. “We won’t judge you, Krissy. Just help us understand.” Cas reassured.

-x-

Belphie let out a sigh and then answered. “What if she feels obligated to like me?”

“Obligated to like you?” Belphie nodded. “What does that even mean?”

-x-

“How would Belphie feel obligated to like you?” Cas asked.

“I don’t understand Krissy. Why would he feel that way?” Jack questioned too.

-x-

“What if I tell her I like her, and she says ok because she thinks she has to? She has to because she wants to reciprocate a deed that I did?” Belphie questioned.

-x-

“What if he says ok because he doesn’t want me to feel bad? He gave me you guys, friends, school, and an awesome life. What if says ok just to make me included?” Krissy questioned.

-x-

Dean stared at Belphie incredulously before saying –

-x-

“Where did you even get this thought?” Cas couldn’t believe this was going through her head the whole time.

“It is true. Belphie always wants everyone to be happy. The way he is with Jack – “

-x-

“She always makes him happy. Doing whatever he wants because he is good. What if that’s what she tries to do with me? Trying to make me happy as a trade.”

“Belphie… why are you thinking the way you are?”

-x-

“Sure, he always tries to get me friends and make happy, but he won’t do with feelings Krissy.” Jack defended. “He will never do that just to appease you.”

-x-

“Krissy can and will kill you if she wants to. She is not the kind of girl to do something she doesn’t want to just to make others happy.” Dean reasoned. _Why are his 10-year olds so… he didn’t have a word for it._

“You don’t know! She is now a part of the gang and if something goes wrong between us-”

-x-

“- Bel will isolate himself because he would want the gang to not get disrupted –“

-x-

“- arguing that they were my friends first and not hers.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. He turned the car around because he wasn’t dealing with this shit anymore.

-x-

Cas left the room. Why was Krissy thinking this way? He called Dean to talk with him about it when heard the familiar rumble of Baby outside. Cas went to open the door to say and hear Dean say, “The kids need to talk to each other.”

“What did Belphie say?” Cas asked closing the door and walking away from Baby, where Belphie was sitting.

“He was talking about how he wanted to avoid Krissy from knowing he liked her because she would say ok only to make him happy. And that she would be feel obligated to reciprocate his feeling. Why? What did Krissy say?”

“The same exact thing.” Cas chuckled. “Aren’t they fit for each other? Krissy was going on and on about how Belphie had got her friends and us, and being the selfless creature he is, would say ok just to make her happy.”

“Wow. You know I told Belphie that Krissy would not what she doesn’t want to do to make others happy. But Belphie didn’t believe it.”

“Jack was telling Krissy how Belphie would help with friends but never hide his feelings for others being happy. But Krissy didn’t believe it.”

“Why are they like this?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know but they need to talk this out.” Cas said. He went to the Impala, where Belphie was still sitting, fiddling with his hoodie sleeves. “Hey Belphie. Why don’t you come in? We’ve got pies.” Belphie nodded and entered the house.

“Papa. I don’t want to talk anymore… Can I just take the pie to my room?” Belphie asked in a really weak voice and Cas couldn’t deny him. At Cas’ nod, Belphie went to his room, just as Jack came out of Krissy’s room.

“Krissy said she wants to be alone and not to disturb her.” Cas and Dean nodded their acknowledgement and the three went to sit on the couch. “What are we going to do?” Jack asked a little later.

“We can’t force them to talk to each other.” Cas said.

“But they have to talk with each other to sort things out.” Dean added.

Jack nodded at that but said, “This is too much drama for 7th graders.”

-x-

Dean and Cas had gone to check up on Krissy and Belphie for dinner, just to find them sleeping. The next day they didn’t come out. Cas had gone to give breakfast to Belphie while Dean did the same for Krissy. At lunch, Jack had gone and talked with the two about school, pretending like yesterday didn’t happen. Cas had gone to give Krissy her dinner and Dean did the same for Belphie. Those were the only interactions Belphie and Krissy had the whole of Sunday.

Dean, Cas, and Jack had tended to their gardens and wondered what they were going to do about the two. Like Jack said, this is too much drama for 7th graders.

-x-

Monday Belphie asked if he could join Dean to school in the Impala because he didn’t want to get up early and cycle to school. Krissy on the other hand, left to school really early saying she had to go for basketball practice. During the ride to school, Jack had informed what had happened to the gang (and Jacob who had now joined). Eliot felt really guilty, but everyone reassured him that it was not his fault.

Recess and lunch were spent without Krissy and Belphie. The two were doing a great job dodging each other. Whenever Belphie saw a brunette with leather, he left the hallway or hid behind his locker. Krissy did the same whenever she saw a blue hoodie. When they had the same class, Krissy went early to find a desk at the back corner, while Belphie came in at the last second, taking any desk that was left. The strategy was working really well.

It was Wednesday and Jack had had enough with the two. Both in home and at school. When he talked with papa and dad, they just said they should not meddle because the last time itself was wrong. But Jack couldn’t take it anymore, so he brought in the gang and planned.

_“Isn’t that a Led Zeppelin song?” Clark asked.  
“Shut up Clark. But you guys in?” Everyone had nodded._

It was settled then. ‘Operation Communication Breakdown’ was on the get go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I am ending the story in about 7 chapters. If you would like to check out my other stories:
> 
> Opposite Day:  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541069
> 
> Summary:   
> They should have known that if it feels too easy, they had done it wrong.  
> Team Free Will is on a witch hunt, that ends easy the first time.  
> It ends easy the second time too, according to Dean and Cas. Little do they know, they have been hexed.
> 
> P.S:  
> This is my first fanfic, so sorry if the summary sucks, and if the story sucks even more
> 
> Ain't No Rest for The Wicked  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323697
> 
> Summary:  
> The world is aware of the evil that lurks besides them. But only few can differentiate between the public and the monsters. They are known as Fighters. Each Fighter is distinguished from the public with a Mark. There have been many Fighters overtime but only few have been open about their work. Fighters aren’t always for the good. There have been some who have turned to the wrong side. Though the public is aware of the Fighters and the evil, only few specialize in recording the history of Fighters and their works – The Men of Letters. A secret society.
> 
> Dean Winchester is 17 years old, a senior in high school, quarterback, and popular with all the girls and guys. But he holds a secret. Both him and Sam. The two are Fighters and their Uncle Bobby is a Man of Letter. The two live with their Uncle after their parents died in a fire when Dean was 8.
> 
> Sam Winchester is 16 years old, a junior in high school. Unlike his brother, Sam is more into academic clubs and is the leader of the Mathletes club. He too is popular in his school. One day coming back from school, he finds a guy standing in front of a convenient store, staring at the newspaper with a pensive look. Huh.
> 
> P.S:  
> I am updating it as we go. It's a new one I started.
> 
> Check out the stories if you'd be interested... Bye:)


	60. Communication Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the thing you have all awaited for...

It was the last school day of the week and the basketball game was today after school. Krissy could see Jacob and Eliot go out with each other more and send gooey eyes to one another. She loved her gang a lot except for the fact that everyone was dating everyone, and Krissy felt jealous looking at them. The plan to avoid Bel was going great. On Thursday she found Bel hang out with the gang at recess but not in lunch, so she sat with them during lunch. Today she sat with the gang at recess but not in lunch. It was an unspoken agreement between her and Bel.

This was what Belphie feared. Kris stopped hanging out with the gang because of him. So, he tried not hang out with them, but his idiot of a brother dragged him to sit with gang. It was going to be a week without the two speaking. At home, Krissy was in her room and he was in his. Both dad and papa gave them food and ask with their eyes whether they would be ready to talk but understood they weren’t.

Jack was annoyed that he knew who Krissy liked but Belphie didn’t know yet. Belphie was analyzing every guy and girl in school trying to see who Krissy would like. At least Operation Communication Breakdown was going to happen today. The gang had decided to get Belphie to the basketball game to support the ‘school.’ Jacob had said that Krissy and him always went to their respective changing rooms after everyone exited to get some privacy. So that was the plan. Make sure everyone was out, then get Krissy and Belphie stuck in the room and force them to talk. A little old school but it has a 100% of success rate… in movies.

-x-

Dean entered his room after his last class and period of the day to find Charlie, Gilda, and Sam to be there. How Sam and Gilda got in, he didn’t know. They were talking wedding, so Dean went to sort his shit out. He had to correct two classes’ quizzes then get the next day’s work ready. It was like 20 minutes into his work when Sam addressed him.

“Hey Dean. What’s with the ring?”

“I’m… getting married.” Dean said casually, without looking up from the quiz he was correcting. When he starts correcting, he doesn’t stop until he finishes.

“Yeah ok.” Sam said, guessing Dean was joking because he didn’t want to stop correcting papers. Sam went back to Charlie and Gilda and talked about their wedding. Cas had approved Charlie’s small wedding, yet big Christmas/New Year party. They decided that everyone will wear normal clothes except Charlie and Gilda, who wanted to wear their LARPing costumes. The Queen and Fairy getting married would be awesome. Gilda’s fairy dress did look like a wedding dress, and Charlie's was a red flow-y gown, which could pass as a wedding dress. So they decided they will alter a little bit of the costumes to make it look more regal than torn.

The bell had rung, notifying the end of school. Charlie and Gilda left to talk with Meg and Gabe about the cake, and Sam left to go home. He asked Dean about the ring again and he had replied with “Clear anything you have on April 25th.”

“Fine. Okay. Don’t tell me then! Jeez!” Sam exclaimed as he left Dean’s room.

It was after 20 minutes Dean had finished correcting the paper when he heard Adam. “Dean!”

“Hey Adam. Alfie. What’s up?”

“It’s Krissy. She’s hurt really bad.”

-x-

School had ended and in 5 minutes the Basketball game would start. Belphie had tried to escape home, knowing Krissy wouldn’t be joining when Clark, Adam, and Alfie found him and told to come and cheer the game. He was about to leave but Claire came and dragged his ass into the gym. He found the rest of the gang sitting there, Max and Stacy holding a ‘GO KRISSY!’ banner while Eliot, Alex, and Patience were holding a ‘GO JACOB!’ banner.

The game started as Belphie sat down. Adam and Alfie on one side and Clark and Jack on the other. The banner holders sat in the back while Claire and Kaia sat in front of him, ultimately bracketing him. The teams came out from the changing room and everyone started cheering. Belphie could see Kris from where he was sitting but tried not to. The game was really intense. It was 10 minutes into the game and the two teams had scored 10 points (5 baskets) equally.

Right now, the home team (their school) were on the defense as the away team were driving in to shoot a basket. The ball was being passed around when it happened. Krissy had tried to block the pass but got the ball to hit the head. Well that happened usually when they played basketball. Jacob had gone to get Krissy off the floor. He went near her and crouched down, touching the floor. “BLOOD!” Jacob yelled.

The gang got up to see what was happening. And Belphie saw it. Krissy was unconscious on the floor, with blood flowing through her nose non-stop. “KRIS!” Belphie yelled and ran towards Krissy’s unconscious body.

“We’ll go get Mr. Campbell!” Alfie said, dragging Adam with him.

“I’ll go call papa.” Jack said walking to the office.

“I’ll join too!” Claire said running to follow Jack.

The coach and teachers that were there had helped in getting everyone away from Krissy except Belphie. Belphie couldn’t move. He was sitting near Krissy, helping her unconscious body to sit up straight by making her lean back on his chest, and tip her head forward. He had learnt about how to stop nosebleeds after Jack had fell and broke his nose. He then pinched the soft part of Krissy’s nose, recalling he had to wait for 10 minutes. The teachers couldn’t get him to move but the coach had allowed, seeing Belphie do the proper things.

“Kris… Kris… Open your eyes Kris. I swear to Satan if you don’t, I will kill you!” Krissy didn’t move or anything. He could hear a heartbeat but wasn’t sure whether it was his or hers. “Krissy, goddammit, open your eyes!” Belphie cried. “If you show yours, I will show mine.” He let out a watery chuckle. “You can see whether they are voids or not. Please wake up Kris.”

By this time, a teacher had called an ambulance, the people who had left came back, and Dean had come near Belphie, trying to get his hold off Krissy. The ambulance arrived in few minutes and asked everyone except family to leave. “We would be needing one person to join us. Sir, as her guardian would you like to join?”

“No. I will follow with the kids here in my car. Can he join though?” Dean said, pointing to Belphie, who was holding Krissy’s hand and muttering things to get her awake.

“Sure. Young love, I see.” The paramedic had smiled. “Don’t worry sir. It’s just a mild unconsciousness. The bleeding had stopped, thanks to him. He had done the steps to stop the bleeding beautifully. People usually tip the head back, getting the blood to travel to throat and causing the patient to puke.” She said as she looked at Belphie. She then turned to Dean and said. “There has been blood loss so we will need to get her juiced up. Otherwise everything else is fine.” She reassured Dean then left.

“Dean!” Cas came running as the ambulance left. “What happened? Jack called me.”

“I will explain later but nothing to worry. We have to follow the ambulance now.” Cas and Dean split the kids between their cars and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

-x-

“Kris, I swear to Satan if you die on me on the week we spent not speaking to each other, I will kill you!” Belphie said as the ambulance rode to the hospital.

“She is not going to die sir.”

“How do you know?!” Belphie scorned.

“I am a paramedic.”

“Well, _Congratulations_.” Belphie sneered then returned his attention to Krissy.

“No problem.” The paramedic said with an amused smile. The kid had been asking Kris to wake up for the whole ride in various manner and got annoyed whenever she interjected. “Well sir, we have reached the hospital. If you don’t mind, I will take your girlfriend.”

“She is not my girlfriend!” Belphie argued but the paramedic turned a deaf ear to it. She got Krissy out of the ambulance and took her inside the building, as Belphie followed. He heard Baby’s rumble but didn’t care. He wanted Krissy to feel better and that was the only thing his mind was caring about.

-x-

_I really like you Krissy_.

Krissy woke up to be blinded by white lights. She tried to move but found something was hooked to her. _What the hell?_ She heard a door banging twice and then she heard Dean and Cas.

“Krissy!” “You are awake!”

“What happened?”

“You got hit by the basketball on the head and fell unconscious.” Dean informed

“You had a nosebleed too. We were worried at first but then the paramedics said you were alright, just lost a lot of blood but not too much that it was fatal.” Cas added.

“Oh… Did we at least win the game? Me getting punched to the face should amount to automatic win.” Krissy asked, chuckling.

“No. It got postponed because your nose redecorated the gym red.” Cas deadpanned.

“Anyway, there are people out waiting to talk to you. We’ll get them.” Dean said, and the two left.

Few seconds later, a litter of kids entered the room. “KRISSY!”

They were asking how she was and how she had scared them all. Everyone was talking about what had happened and how much blood was there. Krissy laughed and answered at the proper times, but her eyes were searching for the one she wanted to talk to.

-x-

After the nurse had said he had finish setting up the room, Belphie sat near Kris the whole time, holding her hand. The nurse and the paramedics had said it was a normal fainting and she was still unconscious due to the loss of blood. Belphie was talking to her the whole time, hoping she wakes up at something.

“Do you remember that time we snuck into the Haunted Mansion and saw that pile of bones with blood? That was how the blood near you was. I would have said it looked cool, but it came from your nose. And you… you looked pale, and disgusting.” He chuckled seeing whether the insult will wake her up. “You have been sleeping for a long time you know. Everyone outside have work to do. It would be nice if you just woke up.” When Kris didn’t even move, Belphie continued. “You know, if you wake up I will apologize. I am sorry that I yelled at you. I don’t know what happened. I just felt angry after hearing that you like someone. And I still don’t know who. If you wake up, I will tell you I was being a protective brother. But I know the real reason Kris.” Belphie got of his chair, to be pulled back by Kris’ hand. He released his hand out of her grip and moved towards her face. He kissed her forehead and said, “I really like you Krissy.”

Krissy’s eyes flew wide open at that, only to scrunch close in discomfort. _Did she hear what he just said?_ Belphie panicked and bolted out of the room, the door banging behind. “She’s awake.” He said to his papa and dad, who went inside. Before he could be assaulted by Jack and his posse on why the two had gone in, the two came out saying the kids can go meet her. Everyone went in, except Belphie. He was scared. And what guarantee did he have that she wasn’t upset with him now.

“I think it’s time to stop the feud. Don’t you think Belphie?” Papa asked as he sat near him.

“I said something… and she woke up. I am scared she would have heard what I said.” Belphie said.

“What did you tell her?” Dad asked.

“I said… I really like her.”

“Isn’t that good?” Cas asked. When Belphie shook his head, Cas continued. “I think you should go talk to her. She looked like she didn’t even know someone was in the room. Just talk with her.”

Before Belphie could protest, Dean added. “You are going in and talking. No ifs or buts.” Dean got up and went into the room, sick of the two not talking with each other. As everyone left, Cas talked to Belphie and reassured him that it is best to tell her how he feels, while Jack sat there listening to their convo.

-x-

“Hey. Where’s Belphie?” Jack asked. Everyone searched the room before the door opened.

“Hey kiddos! Its time for you to leave I think.” Dean said. After a round of hugs and get well, everyone except Dean left. “What do you remember before getting up?”

“Um… I remember the ball coming to my face. Why?” Krissy asked.

“So, you don’t Belphie mother-hen-ing you?”

“He did?”

“Oh yeah. It seems if he hadn’t laid you over his chest and do some crap then you would have lost a whole lotta blood.” Krissy blushed at the fact that she was laid over Bel’s chest. Dean smirked at that and continued. “He was the one who gave you company during the ambulance ride and also in this very room till you got up. Holding your hand and talking.” Dean’s grin grew as Krissy face resembled a tomato. “It seems he said something before you got up. Do you remember?” Dean asked with a look that said, ‘RECALL IT!”

Before Krissy could answer, Cas came in with Belphie. “Dean. Jack and I need you to take us somewhere. Come.” The two left the room, leaving Belphie and Krissy alone.

“Um… Thank you. For everything. Stopping the blood flow and stuff.” Krissy said weakly.

“No problem.” Belphie said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um… Sorry. For last week. Yelling at you.”

“S’okay.” Krissy said shrugging.

“No, it’s not. It’s rude and I am sorry. I don’t know why I did it. I just got protective. Maybe because I li- you are like my sister.” Belphie stopped himself and told his practiced lie, slightly flinching at the word sister.

“Sister.” Krissy stated distraught. So, Bel saw her as a sister. Nothing else. She thought she heard him say –

“Yeah sister.” After a beat, “Are you feeling better now?” Krissy nodded, not able to speak. “Okay. We good?”

“Yeah. We good, _brother_.” Krissy sneered, burrowing herself into the bed, not noticing Belphie wince.

“Okay then… Um… I’ll leave you alone. Bye” Belphie waved to the lump on the bed.

Krissy grunted her response. A little later she heard Belphie’s footsteps. “You know what?” the footsteps stopped as Krissy started in a small voice. “No.”

“I’m sorry?” Belphie asked.

“You better be,” She threw the blanket from top of her and exclaimed, “WE ARE NOT GOOD!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah! ‘Oh.’ Did you seriously tell me that I am your SISTER!” When Belphie didn’t reply Krissy continued, “Why are you not speaking now? Where did your voice go? It was perfect when you called me sister!”

“I think you need to res-”

“I SWEAR TO GOD BELPHIE! If you try to escape from this, I will hunt your ass. We are talking now!”

“Okay.” Belphie was now a little pissed, “What do you wanna talk about?”

“About why you yelled at me.”

“I told you. You are li-”

“BULLSHIT! Tell. Me. Why. You. Yelled. At. Me.” Krissy punctuated each word with a stride reaching Belphie. “Sure, you are this awesome guy who cares about people, but you don’t go making everyone your sibling. Why did you yell at me even when Dean told you it was enough? What got you so mad about me liking someo-”

_I really like you Krissy_.

Krissy halted as Bel’s voice filled her ears. Not from his mouth but from her memory. That was what woke her up. That was what Dean was talking about. “You like me?”

“Of course, I do.” Belphie said quickly. He had decided to let Krissy yell at him and answer her questions, saving himself from revealing his jealousy. “We are friends.”

“You know what I mean. Stop deviating from it and tell me. You told me you like me, didn’t you?” Belphie visibly tensed at that. _Bingo_. “When I was unconscious, you told me you like me. You really like me. You were about to say it again, weren’t you? That’s why you added that crap about me being your sister.”

“I don’t kno-”

“Don’t you dare lie to me Bel. Tell the truth right now. You like me, don’t you? I know you do but tell me. Tell me that you like me.”

“OKAY FINE! I LIKE YOU OKAY?! I have liked you all this time, and I think I maybe like you more than I thought I did.” Belphie said. “I don’t want to talk abo-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Krissy asked, elated that Bel liked her. “What did I do?”

“It was what you would do.” Krissy looked at him with a confused look. “Kris. I didn’t tell you because you would say you liked me back.”

“Isn’t that a good thing? Do you not want me to like you back? Because let me tell you, I like you back and I won’t take it back. Hell, I’d say I’m falling for you!”

“No, you are not.” Belphie said in a defeated tone.

“What do you mean?”

“You do not like me. You feel obligated to like me.”

“What?”

“You think you need to like me because I gave you a home. An eye for an eye. You don’t like me Kris.”

“How dare you…” Krissy was fuming now. “How dare you think of me like that?! You think that I am that CHEAP… that I would fake LIKING YOU just to live in your home?”

“I didn’t mean it that way Kris.”

“Then what? What did you exactly mean?”

“I know you think I am this selfless guy who helped you out. You got friends on your own, a family on your own, but deep within, you think you owe me. And that is why you like me. You like me for what I did. Not who I am.” A beat later Krissy yelled.

“YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! I am not a moron who isn’t aware of her feelings! Stop analyzing me and hear what I am trying to say!” And she was an idiot too. She too had thought about how Belphie would say ok because he thinks he should make her happy. Well now that she was on the other side of making assumptions, she hated it.

“I like you, you narcissistic crapbag! I like you for who you are. I like you for sneaking with a total stranger just to enjoy riding rides. I like you for being this overprotective douchebag and taking care of everyone, sometimes forgetting to take care of yourself. I like you for your threats you give me when we play basketball. I like you for your deep voice that shouldn’t be on a 10-year-old. I like you for wearing that stupid sunglass even if it’s dark outside. I like you for caring about everyone that I was scared when I told you I like you; you would say ok just to make me happy. I like how you are so stubborn that you were with me the whole time to the hospital, since my injury, and didn’t talk with me, to my face, until Dean and Cas pushed you to it. I like you for your stupid tendency to isolate yourself from your friends and your own brother because you knew I would do the same thinking they were your friends first. We are so much alike that we are meant to be. So, tell me, _brother_ , do I like you for what you did, or do I like you for you?” Krissy asked, fuming with anger.

Belphie didn’t know what to do. Kris had just given a whole speech telling him how much she likes him. And for him and not for what he did. “I like you. And I don’t like you because I want to make you happy. I like you because you make me happy. I can’t give speeches like you to tell you how much I like you so I would do the one thing I promised to do if you woke up. I was in the hopes that you wouldn’t remember what I promised, and I could escape but… desperate times, huh.” Belphie said, as his shaking hands reached his sunglasses. He removed them, but with his eyes closed. He took a calming breath and then opened his eyes, getting a gasp from Krissy.

Bel’s eyes, the one thing he kept most private to him, was now open and wide for Krissy to see. It was beautiful. Jack’s eyes were one green, one blue, but Belphie’s… they were all together. The inner ring near the pupil was green, forest green. It then moved away from the center to yellow then blending with the outer ring with was blue. It was magnificent. And the thick lashes that framed those eyes were just… beautiful.

“Central heterochromia. Kids used to call me a demon for having these eyes. Papa told me they were beautiful and made me look angelic, but I wasn’t ready to show everyone my eyes. Jack had punched a kid, you know, for calling me a monster. And I didn’t want Jack to get in trouble, so I started wearing these sunglasses. People say only douchebags and blind people were sunglasses indoor, but I don’t care. It’s better than getting Jack in trouble.” Belphie shrugged.

“I like your eyes and I like you. They look beautiful. Kids were just jealous.” Krissy said cupping Belphie’s face in her hands. “I like you so much, you know.” Krissy said hugging Bel.

“I do too.” Belphie replied, hugging Kris back. They didn’t know how long they were hugging but jumped apart when they heard the door open.

“You guys good now?” Dean asked, not commenting on how Belphie didn’t have his glasses on.

“Yeah.” The two nodded holding each other’s hands.

“Good. Looks like you are discharged. Cas is making you two your favorites. Waffles and pie for dinner. And to not be unfair, I am getting your brother some nougat. Let’s go!” Dean didn’t want to ask them more about what happened because he knew they had their share of ‘feelings talk’ for the day.

Dinner went smoothly. Cas had asked the two whether everything was cool between the two, and they nodded, showing their hands together as a symbol. Jack had smiled but didn’t say anything. Belphie had now stopped wearing his sunglasses at home, but still wore it to school.

Everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Belphie's eyes


	61. Any Way You Want It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of a beautiful family :)

It was Thanksgiving. The gang weren’t aware of the improvement between Belphie and Krissy until Jack told them, a week later. Everyone had congratulated them except Claire who had asked, “Is that how resolved sexual tension looks between you two?” Everything was the same between Belphie and Krissy. Except they had started holding hands under tables., rarely hugging. The two were still having concerns on whether the other liked them really or were just doing to make sure the other was happy.

Jack could see through it but couldn’t reassure the two that their concerns were not real. He had told papa and dad, but they had told him to not get involved because it could lead the two from not talking with each other again. Jack did as they said, and they were right. By Thanksgiving, the two were relaxed around each other and were comfortable with hugging and holding hands without hiding it. But they were still nervous. Jack couldn’t understand how the two most brash and most bold people he knows were really shy around each other. So, he talked with the only younger brother he knows with an emotionally constipated brother like him.

“I too couldn’t understand how my skirt-chasing brother turned into a gooey sap with your papa. You have seen Dean, haven’t you? With the cool attitude.” Sam said.

“Yes Uncle Sam. But what can I do to make them be more comfortable with each other? Papa and Dad are.” Jack said, looking at Krissy and Belphie on the other side of the table, most likely holding hands under the table.

“We gotta let them go on their own pace. You do know that it took them 3 months to finally tell each other they like one another. It’s a miracle they are at least sitting together and holding hands and stuff. They are not used to being vulnerable to people other than family.”

“I understand. But it’s annoying as hell.”

“Well let’s wait for one more month. We’ll be meeting again for Auntie Charlie’s wedding week, right? If they are still being weird then we act.”

“Ok. I have waited all this time. What’s one more month gonna be? Other than annoying.” Jack complained getting Sam to laugh.

“Time to cut the turkey yall!” Dean’s voice got everyone’s attention as he came from the kitchen, with Cas following with knives to carve the turkey. It was a long time Sam was with family. Jess and Sam were doting on Mary a lot that they forgot about socializing until Charlie’s engagement. After that, their social media presence increased, but the outer world was still forgotten. This was the first time in a while Sam, Jess, and Mary were outside. This was Mary’s first Thanksgiving, and this was going to be awesome.

Halloween was a small affair with everyone hanging out in Charlie’s house. Sam was Beast, Jess was Belle, and Mary was the teapot. Dean and Cas had come as Batman and Joker, while the kids had worn power rangers as a gang and had gone trick or treating. Sam was gotten out of his reminiscing by a flash of light, reflected from Castiel’s hand. Sam first thought it was the knives but then saw a ring. Similar to the one Dean had, which Sam had asked about.

“So, it’s true?! I can’t believe you didn’t tell us!” Sam exclaimed as he got up, glaring at Dean and Cas. Everyone looked confused.

“What is it, Sam?” Cas asked.

“I can’t believe you guys! You guys didn’t tell us you were engaged!” Sam exclaimed and everyone turned to the couple in question to see whether the Sam was telling the truth.

“I told you Sammy. April 25th.” Dean said.

“No one says they are getting married in a casual tone while correcting their quiz and not even being excited.” Sam argued.

“How long have been engaged?” Bobby asked.

“11 years.” Cas informed before Dean could say anything.

“WHAT?!” Everyone exclaimed. “I thought it was for a month. When you told us abou-” Jack started and stopped himself when Belphie glared at him. They weren’t supposed to tell anyone about papa.

“Yeah.” Dean started, trying to get everyone’s attention from Jack. “But I had proposed when we were 16.”

“3 months after we met.” Cas said looking at Dean with a fond smile. The two were doing their staring thing, while others were trying to get their minds wrapped around this information. “Okay who wants turkey?”

“Wait a minute Cassie. Is that what you have been planning in your office?” Gabe asked.

“Letting Meg, me, and Gabe help Charlie?” Balthazar asked.

At Cas’ shrug, Meg said, “I can’t believe you Clarence. Anyway congrats, I guess.” And at that everyone hugged the couple, congratulating their engagement and smacking their heads for not telling them before.

“Clear April 25th. And now clear your plates.” Dean said as he served the turkey and potatoes.

-x-

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone had shifted into rooms allocated by Dean and Cas. The bachelorette party was to happen on the 28th, and the wedding on 30th, so Christmas, New Year’s Eve, and New Year could be celebrated as they were. Meg, Balthazar, and Gabe living nearby, had suggested they could have a few people, but Dean said they too should move in for the week, because it would be fun. Amelia, Christine, Claire, and Clark had joined too. The kids all shared one room, while the adults scattered themselves along the other rooms.

Benny, Andrea, and Gabe were in charge of the kitchen, while Meg, Balthazar and Jess took charge of decorations. Cas had been practicing his routine while Dean ogled at him. Mary was having fun with Bobby and Ellen. Jo and Sam had gone supplies shopping, while Bess and Garth had joined the kids in fun. Ash, Amelia, and Christine had been helping here and there. Pamela said she would be coming for the wedding because she had other works to do; holidays being a high business time for people to get tattoos.

Jack had waited for a month and had seen Belphie and Krissy now get comfortable with each other but not yet have their first kiss. There were moments when the gang thought it would happen, but something would happen or someone would clear their throat and the two would jump apart, chuckling nervously. The closest was when the basketball team won their winter tournament before the holidays. Krissy was so hyped up and so was Belphie. Belphie had ran towards her and the two met each other halfway. Krissy jumped on Belphie and he, surprisingly, was able to catch her and twirl her around. The two later pulled back to realize that Krissy had her legs wrapped around Belphie’s hips, and Belphie was carrying her.

Jacob and Eliot were right near them, staring at the two with wide eyes. The gang, from the bleachers, could see Belphie and Krissy lean into each other to kiss but then the coach blew the whistle to bring the team back. Why this was a close chance? Belphie and Krissy didn’t jump apart like usual, except reluctantly moved away from each other. Before leaving, Krissy kissed Belphie’s cheek and ran to her team. A. Close. Chance. And Jack was pissed at the coach. He relayed the happening to Sam, who had asked Jack to get the gang except Belphie and Krissy after midnight.

Right now, everyone was doing their work when Gabe, Meg, and Balthazar barged in through the doors, and set something near the tree. No one minded until Mary started wailing looking at it. While Ellen carried Mary to soothe her, others turned towards it. They would have cried too if Cas didn’t ask, “Why is the Grim-Nook Family here?”

“Don’t ask me Clarence. Ask these two.” She jerked her head to the side where Gabe and Balth.

“You see Cassie… they were feeling lonely, so we brought them.” Balth said.

“Everyone, meet Tom Nook, the Grim Reaper, and this lovely little girl Emma.” Gabe introduced.

“Emma?” Dean asked.

“Out of everything that is wrong with this, your only question is the name of that horrendous thing?” Jo asked incredulously.

“JO! She is just a child!” Charlie chided as she went to get Emma. Everyone started asking questions about what this was and why this was happening, not noticing Dean and Cas looking at each other.

It was time to go to sleep, so everyone returned to their bed. Dean was on the bed waiting for Cas. He couldn’t believe Cas had a… something, with the name Dean had decided would be their girl’s name. It wasn’t that he was angry, he was just surprised that Cas remembered that. It was just a talk while they were watching a movie. He really loved his dork.

“Are you mad at me?” Cas’ barely audible voice came from their restroom.

“No. I am just surprised that you remembered. I said it when we were watching some stupid movie I don’t even remember.”

“Yeah… So that means I did this for nothing?” Cas asked, now his voice clear, meaning he was out of the restroom.

Dean turned to see what Cas was talking about and was glad he did. Cas was not in his PJs. He was now Cassandra, wearing the costume for the strip show he was to do for the bachelorette party, holding the leather whip. A blue shawl was wrapped around his chest, in an ‘X’. The one end of the shawl, that was wrapped below the ‘boobs’, continued to go over one of the breasts in a diagonal, over the shoulder and knot with the other end of the shawl that did the same with the other breast. The shawl was worn over the lingerie he had worn for Sam and Jess’ party. He wore a tight legging, starting from the hips, showing the starting of the ‘V’ of the lingerie. The curves of the legs were deliciously seen through the legging, and light linear bulges were seen at the thigh part. _The garter_. Those weren’t the only things bulging in the room now. Cas looked enticing.

“We don’t have to let your efforts to go to waste.” Dean said in a squeaky voice, and Cas smirked, lifting his eyebrow.

Oh, Dean was going to get ravished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't important... just wanted to know whether I should add humor as a tag... any tag suggestions?


	62. All Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has been a murder.... + Cas has something to say :)

“NO! THE GRIM NOOK FAMILY HAS BEEN MASSACRED!” Gabriel yelled, first thing on the morning of Christmas.

Sam and the kids looked away from the burst balloons and wet black paper. Sam had a good excuse to why that happened but didn’t want to traumatize everyone else.

-x-

Sam had been drinking some coffee, holding Mary in his hips, who was awake like an owl. Jack, Clark, and Claire came a few minutes later. “Dear soldiers!” Sam whisper exclaimed. “It has been 6 months and yet, we are at a stalemate. Belphie and Krissy are yet to kiss.” Mary made a noise of acknowledgement at that. “Colonel Mary also agrees!” Sam said, getting the kids to giggle. “But that is not going to be the case tomorrow! We, the Famous 5, are going to cover this house with mistletoes!” Sam said, getting the kids to ooh and Mary giggle. “Colonel Mary and I will take the rooms over near the trees, and you three take the other side. Operation Kiss the Girl commences now!”

The 5 split out with mistletoes from a box Sam had got. Mary was interested in the mistletoes, so Sam used her as a storage box for the mistletoes. Mary was giggling at the tickle of the mistletoes. Sam had started from the end of the hallway and making his way towards the tree when it happened. He was fixing the mistletoe in front of Dean and Cas’ room when he heard a moan. Sam ignored it, but then heard a creak.

“Caaaas! Ugh fast.”

“Patience, Dean. If you want your balls unrestrained from the whip.”

Sam almost puked at that. He covered Mary’s ears as he dashed out of there but tripped. He held Mary close to him, to not get her hurt, and tried to hold something to get balance. And a balloon burst. To quieten the sound, he tried to do something else but ended bursting another balloon and falling onto a mass of black paper. He got up and uncovered Mary, only to find her laughing and clapping her hands as if to say, ‘let’s do that again.’

Hearing the commotion, Jack, Clark, and Claire came to find Sam and Mary sitting on what used to be the Grim Reaper. Jack went to get Mary and check whether she was okay, and Clark followed him. Sam tried to get up, holding the banister nearby, but ended up tipping a flower vase nearby, getting the black paper wet.

“I lost my balance.” Sam said, as Claire turned an amused smile at him. Mary let out a loud shriek of happiness and Sam heard someone get up. “Quick! Give me Mary and go!” The kids scrambled and Sam was trying to see who was coming out.

“Sam? Mary?” It was Jess.

“Hi Jess. Mary wasn’t sleeping so I got her out.” Sam said trying to push Jess into their room. “I think she is ready now. Let’s sleep!”

Jess looked to Mary, who was wide awake and vibrating with energy. But she didn’t have the energy to argue with Sam. She let out a sigh, kissed Mary’s head and went back to sleep. And Sam did the same, after getting Mary sleep.

-x-

Gabe and Balth were hugging each other, crying as Meg and Cas paid their last respects and disposed of the remains of Grim-Nook Family.

“What is going on?” Belphie’s voice came from the hallway, in front of a really exhausted Krissy rubbing her eyes.

“Mistletoe!” Jack exclaimed as he saw Belphie and Krissy standing under the mistletoe he had placed.

“Hu-” Belphie couldn’t finish as he felt someone turn him around and kiss him soundly on the lips, and free him. He stood there wide eyed, in front of Krissy, whose eyes were now slowly widening as if she had realized what she had just done.

-x-

Krissy was exhausted. She just wanted to sleep. She heard Gabe yell something and then felt the warmth that was near her disappear. She wanted the warmth, so she followed it. The warmth stopped but was far, so Krissy walked towards it. “Mistletoe!” She heard someone exclaim. Well, whatever to get the warmth back to sleep. So, she kissed the warmth firmly. Only after losing the contact of the lips did she realize what she was doing. Her eyes now sobered up from the sleep and saw Belphie stare at her with wide eyes.

“YES!” “FINALLY!” “WHOOOOO!” Clark, Jack, and Claire yelled. Getting Belphie and Krissy to reality.

“Alright! Alright now. Let’s open presents.” Dean said as he got the attention to divert from the two to the three. Krissy and Belphie stood for longer as they blushed at each other. Belphie then dragged Krissy to their room and closed the door.

“Did you just kiss me?” Belphie asked.

“It appears so.” Krissy replied. “But I don’t regret it.”

“Huh?” Belphie asked shocked.

“I have wanted to kiss you for a long time but didn’t know when.”

“I too wanted to kiss you. I was going to after the basketball game.” Belphie blushed as he admitted.

“Me too. But stupid coach called us. But I am happy we did now.”

“Same.” Belphie said as he smiled. “And I will be ok to do it… again.”

“Huh?” It was now Krissy’s turn to get shocked. Belphie smiled before leaning in.

-x-

Christmas and Bachelor Party was over. Charlie and Gilda were loving the whole fantasy look Chastity had. Dean blushed through the whole dance remembering what had happened, while Sam looked disturbed at Dean’s reminiscence. The kiss had helped Kris and Bel to be more comfortable with showcasing their affection for each other in front of people. It was one day before the wedding and everyone was helping in decorating the place into Moondor. Cas found Gabe and Balthazar mopping the grass in the lawn, where the wedding was going to take place. Cas called Dean in to understand if he knows what they are doing. Being at a loss, the two went towards them.

“Um… What are you two doing?” Cas asked.

“Mopping the grass with coffee.” Balth informed. Cas and Dean looked at the two, hoping they will elaborate.

“I’ll bite,” Dean said, “Why?”

“For a more rustic, antique look.” Gabe replied.

“Understandable. Have a good day.” Cas said, knowing they weren’t going to elaborate more.

-x-

The wedding had been really informal. Charlie was in her red gown with gold borders, accompanied with a hip chain made from linking thin gold rings together, and a red cape knotted at the neck with a gold brooch. Gilda wore her Fairy costume, which was a plain white dress, with netted loose sleeves and a silver border, that flow to her legs. The officiator had done his thing, pronouncing the two wife and wife, then everyone cheered. After dinner, Meg had let Charlie and Gilda go to her house, to do the deed. Garth, Bess, Benny, Andrea, and Pamela went back home, while Amelia and Christine stayed the night. Jo, Ash, Bobby, and Ellen decided to leave the next day in the morning as Roadhouse got awesome business during the New Years. Mary wanted to stay, so Sam went to get more clothes for the three, able to sustain till New Years. Meg, Balth, and Gabe stayed for the night, deciding to go back the next day afternoon.

Dean and Cas went to their room, basking in the day’s fun.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember Grace?”

“Our daughter after Emma.” Cas smiled remembering.

“I wonder what she’d be like.”

Cas hummed a response. After a beat, “Maybe… we could find out?” Cas said in a hush.

“What do you mean Cas?” Dean asked. Was Cas saying what he was saying?

“I think… we should have Grace.”

“Are you ready for telling others, Cas?”

“I talked with Ruth, asking if she knew anyone here that knew about male pregnancies. She gave me a contact. If I am able to get pregnant again, then we can tell others. I am ready to tell others and have another baby.”

“Are you sure Cas? You read what they did to- I can’t let that happen to you Cas.”

“I know Dean, but they are our family. And I trust them.” Cas said. The two looked at each other before Dean nodded.

“Alright then. Let’s do it. Let’s have a baby!” Dean said, closing his eyes to sleep.

“Wanna start trying maybe?” Cas asked.

Who was Dean to say no?


	63. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end :))))

Next day, everyone, except Sam, Jess, and Mary, returned to their houses, to get some sleep and celebrate New Year’s eve. Dean and Cas had called Ruth’s contact and asked whether she could help them out. She introduced herself as Missouri Moseley, which Dean felt he has heard somewhere. She had asked them to come that evening itself for a checkup, because why waste time. Dean had told Sam and Jess that they were going out. When Sam asked what it was, Cas had said they will tell him later. Sam found the two going out suspicious but didn’t say anything.

Dean and Cas reached Missouri’s house and knocked on the door, which opened to reveal a plump old black lady.

“You are the nurse that delivered my sister’s baby! Well, sister in law.” Dean exclaimed.

“And you were the boy that came in wearing face paint and a wig.” She retorted.

“Hey! It was for LARPing.” Dean was stopped from protesting as Cas spoke up.

“Hi. My name is Castiel. I had called this morning. Ruth connected us.”

“Come in Castiel. And makeup boy.” Missouri allowed the two to enter.

“So, Missouri. Can Cas get pregnant?” Dean asked as he entered.

“Do I look like a psychic? I have to take some tests. Sit on the sofa, and I’ll get the equipment.” Missouri said as she walked away. “Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I’m ‘a whack you with a spoon!” She hollered from inside.

“For not being a psychic, she does read the room.” Dean said as he brought his legs back to the ground from air, which were floating in an aborted mission to be put on the table. Cas rolled his eyes at Dean.

“I am not a psychic, but I can read you like a book. Anyway, Castiel, are you ready?”

The next hour was of tests to understand the hormone levels and egg count in Cas. After Cas was given the clear, Dean asked, “How do you have all these gears?”

At Missouri’s discomfort Cas added, “You don’t have to tell us. Sorry for troubling you.”

“It’s no problem.” Missouri said. “My son. He could give birth too. A research group came and gave us a good sum. We were poor and James thought with that money, I could settle down, and he could come back too. I don’t know what they did to him but one day I got a letter saying he was dead. And I couldn’t even file a complaint in the police because James had signed a document stating fatal consequences will not be on the company’s hand.”

“I am so sorry, Missouri.” Dean said and Cas held her hand.

“It’s fine. I have gotten over it. But I don’t want the same to happen to other people. The police can’t do anything because the research groups are quiet about what they do. Everyone thinks only women can give birth, but male can too. Ruth had worked with James. It seems he had given birth to a girl, but no one knows where she is now. But I am happy she is somewhere out there. Living her life freely.” Missouri wiped a stray tear and got up. “Looks like he is doing great! I would suggest you bring your sons for checkup too. Just to see whether they carry the gene. Anything else?”

“No. Thank you so much Missouri.” Dean said.

“My pleasure.”

-x-

Dean and Cas had entered the house to find Jess, Jack, and Mary on top of Sam while Krissy and Belphie were lying on the lawn near each other, giggling and pecking each other’s lip, with a giant banana under them.

“Hey… you are back.” Sam said between grunts. Jess, Jack, and Mary got off Sam and sat near him, Mary trying to roll onto her dad. “What’s up?” Cas had gone to get Belphie and Krissy into the house, while Sam asked Dean what was going on.

“Cas and I have something to tell everyone but first I would like to tell you guys.” Dean said. Belphie and Jack looked at Cas for confirmation as to whether dad was going to say what they were thinking about. “We are thinking of having a baby.”

“That’s great news!” Jess exclaimed, as Mary shrieked happily because her mom did so, while Sam turned a confused face.

“Having?” Sam asked. Cas nodded at Belphie and Jack who beamed at Cas and gave a thumbs up. Krissy noticed this and nudged Belphie, asking what was happening.

“Yeah… about that.” Dean started, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I have the ability to get pregnant.” Cas said, like ripping a band-aid off. After a beat Jess and Sam started laughing. Noticing that Dean, Cas, and the twins didn’t join, they stopped.

“Are you for real?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” Dean said. “And Jack and Belphie are our sons.” Cas added.

“How… how is this possible?” Jess asked.

“Well Jessie, when 2 men like each other-” Dean started only to get smacked in the head by Cas.

“My dad… In his last voicemail… he said that he gave birth to me but after that… nothing was written.” Krissy said in a barely audible voice. “I thought it was a metaphor… is it real? Can men give birth?”

“Only few. Like me, maybe your dad, and James Moseley.” Cas said.

“Moseley?” Jack asked.

“Yes… the nurse we met. Her son was taken away by a research group. That’s why many people don’t know male pregnancies exist. Why? Is the name familiar?”

Belphie nodded and said, “Patience’s last name is Moseley. When Jody and Donna found her, she was in an orphanage with all documents in the ready. Including her birth certificate with her mom and dad unknown. Do you think maybe-”

“Wait. Wait. Wait. One thing at a time.” Sam said. “So, you can get pregnant.” Sam stated pointing at Cas, who nodded. “And these two are your real sons.” He pointed at the twins as he addressed to Dean. All three nodded. “And your father might have given birth to you.” Krissy nodded at that. “And Moseley, our nurse during Jess’ delivery, might have a granddaughter that is Patience, your guys’ friend.” Sam said and got the kids’ nod.

Mary blew a raspberry as Jess said, “That’s a whole lot of information to digest in 30 seconds.” The house was silent for a while before Sam suddenly stood up.

“I have nephews by blood! Well I loved them like blood before but now they are, it’s even awesome.” Sam exclaimed enthusiastically, and Mary joined her dad in the enthusiasm by babbling. Belphie hugged Krissy saying it was fine and it was not her fault to think that her dad’s last words were a lie.

And Jack stopped the chatter with, “I am going to have a younger sibling?” Dean and Cas shrugged but then nodded. “Belphie and I get to name it if it’s a boy. Belphie remember?” The twins had a silent conversation and then Belphie nodded. The two looked to Dean and Cas.

“But if it’s a girl, we name it.” Dean retorted, as he extended his arm. “We got a deal?” The twins nodded and shook Dean’s hand.

“Are we telling this to others?” Jess asked.

“We were thinking of telling them tomorrow.” Cas replied.

“I suggest you tell them in a group video call today. So, they have time to understand the situation. Tomorrow, when they come, they will be more open to the idea and not hurt you by accident.” Jess said.

“That’s actually a good idea.” Dean said.

It was around 4 when Dean sent a text to their massive group, saying Dean and Cas had something to share. Everyone had replied with questions about the wedding, but Cas had replied with ‘Video Call at 5.’ Dean had asked everyone to mute themselves and not interrupt when they shared the information. Cas told them about his ability like he had told Sam and Jess, ripping a band-aid off. They were able to see everyone’s ‘what?’ through the video but continued. Talking about Jack and Belphie, James Mosely, and about Krissy’s dad. After relaying the information, Dean and Cas waited for them to speak.

“You know,” Amelia’s voice crackled from the laptop, “Jimmy had the ability too. He was few days pregnant when it happened. The shooting didn’t take one life for me. But 2. Jimmy and our new baby. That’s what made me spiral. I had lost the love of my life and my baby, but I couldn’t tell it to anyone.” She started crying.

Others unmuted and reassured her saying they were here now. After consoling and calming Amelia down, everyone congratulated Dean and Cas and wished them the best of luck. Secrets were out and everyone was delighted.


	64. Blow your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding + Cas saves Gabe and Balth from getting their ass whooped by Dean :p

Everyone had taken the news of Castiel being a ‘carrier’ (the term they found out) surprisingly well. Dean had shared the gruesome acts of what the company did to the men they abducted, thus getting everyone’s promise of not sharing Cas’ carrier genes. It was on January 26th Cas announced.

“I’m pregnant.” Cas said as he clutched his stomach and exited the bathroom.

“What?” Dean asked, rubbing his eyes, still on bed.

“I’m not sure but I think I am.” Cas shrugged. “I have been seeing the symptoms. I don’t know.”

“Get ready, we’ll go to Missouri right this instant!” Dean got up and started moving about frantically.

“Dean. Calm down!” Cas chuckled. “I will call her at a proper time and discuss about this.”

“Cas, we have to check right now!”

“Have I been pregnant, or have you been pregnant before Dean?” Cas chuckled and said, “Relax. We’ll get the kids to Gabe, Meg, or Balth’s and then go for a checkup.”

Dean nodded, calming down at Cas’ soothing voice. “You are okay right?”

“I am fine Dean. Just puked, but nothing more.”

“You puked!” Dean exclaimed. “And you didn’t call me for helping?”

“Dean! Calm down.” Cas laughed. “I was using the toilet and suddenly felt like puking. Nothing else. I am fine Dean. I can take care of myself.”

“But I want to take care of you.” Dean said in a small voice. “You had to do all these things alone before and now that I am here-”

“You want to take care of me?” Cas asked and Dean nodded. “Dean. You know you don’t have to feel guilty for what happened right? What happened was due to circumstances. We can’t change it.” Cas patted Dean’s cheek before saying, “But you’ve got to stop overcompensating for old times sake, okay?” Dean nodded again. “Are you going to speak with me?” Dean shook his head with a smile. “Oh? Then what are you going to do?”

Dean leaned very closely to Cas, his eyes flickering to his lips. Cas leaned in and right when their lips were going to meet, Dean jumped out of the way and fell to the bed and burrowed himself in the bedsheets. “DEAN!” Cas yelled before tackling Dean and hitting him with a pillow, while Dean laughed.

“Are we having a pillow fight?” Cas heard Jack say from the threshold of the room.

“PILLOW FIGHT!” Belphie bellowed as he ran towards Jack and smacking him on the head with a pillow.

“What’s going on?” Krissy asked rubbing her eyes, woken up by the commotion only to get hit in the face with a pillow. She sobered up and looked to her attacker, Belphie, who was smiling at her nervously. “Oh, it is on!”

And thus, ensued the most epic pillow fight.

-x-

Dean and Cas had gone to Missouri’s the next day while the kids had gone to school. Missouri had did her tests and said that Cas was now 3 weeks pregnant, thus confirming Cas’ suspicions. Dean had been so elated he had actually screamed like a kid, getting Cas and Missouri to laugh.

“When will the bump appear?” Dean asked after calming down.

“12 to 16 weeks but not because of the baby.” Missouri said. “Sometimes even at 8 weeks.”

“That’s all I need.” Dean smiled. The two thanked Missouri and left in their car. “That means in about 5 to 9 weeks, you will be chubby. I can’t wait to have my girl.”

“Girl?” Cas asked.

“Yes. I’ve got a feeling my girl Grace Emma Campbell is gonna be born.” Dean said proudly. “My daddy senses are tingling.”

“Sure.” Cas rolled his eyes fondly. “Are we telling the others?”

“Not now. I want a grand reveal.”

-x-

Cas had started to show in the next seven weeks and now had a healthy, visible bump. Dean had not allowed Cas to do anything, much to the kids’ amusement, and had restricted Cas from leaving the house. Cas had been annoyed at first with that ruling but then realized Dean’s ulterior motives.

“Is it about your wedding?” Charlie asked as Dean started a video call to the group.

“What is going on here?” Ellen asked as she got connected. Other voices started to crackle through the phone, while Dean remained muted. As soon as everyone got connected, Dean lifted his phone and said,

“Guys meet Cas.” He showed Cas’ face who smiled nervously and gave a wave, “And meet,” Dean moved the phone to Cas’ stomach, “Baby Campbell.”

The phone gave off a series of gasps then a cacophony of congratulations. “Is this why you have not been coming for work Cassie?” Gabe asked.

“Yeah. Dean didn’t allow me.” Cas said, then laughed as everyone scolded Dean for being selfish.

“Anyways, bye guys!” Dean said as he cut the phone.

Gabe, Meg, and Balth barged into the house as soon as the phone call got disconnected and loomed over Cas. Charlie, Gilda, Sam, Jess, and Mary had entered a while later and did the same as the former three. Krissy and the twins had had their share with pestering Cas and The Child, so left the adults to do the pestering this time.

Krissy had called the baby ‘Baby’, but it was confusing with Dean naming the Impala ‘Baby.’ Jack then suggested Yoda, but Krissy didn’t allow it, so Belphie settled with The Child, as it was Baby Yoda, a compromise for Krissy’s temporary name and Jack’s temporary name. Gabe and Balthazar had started calling the baby The Child too, and now it was a common between the group.

-x-

Cas was never allowed outside after forming his bump because everyone was scared the company. Charlie had started calling it the Ministry of Magic, because the company was a piss poor thing that turned everyone’s gear. The name had taken off amongst the group.

Cas was annoyed of being pampered by everyone, even Mary who was 9 months old. Cas and she were now together in the house alone as Sam and Jess had to go for work, which they got pretty quickly after graduation, while Dean and the kids went to school. Mary used her baby walker to stroll around the house and throw food at Cas, asking him to eat through her babbles. Whenever Cas wanted to go to the office to get things for wedding planning, Gabe, Meg, and Balthazar acted like bodyguards, covering him from all sides and suffocating him. Even if Castiel had gone normally with his pregnant belly, he would have not been this suspicious.

To say the least, Cas didn’t know how he was going to survive his wedding and the later 6 months.

-x-

“Dearly beloved. I stole this speech from my first marriage so bear with me if it’s old fashioned.” Bobby grumbled as everyone laughed. With Cas’ situation, Dean had asked, more like harassed, Bobby to officiate their marriage. Bobby, first reluctant, gave in and got one of those online certificates. Cas had wanted a boathouse marriage, which Dean was okay with. They had more privacy because of it being in the middle of the water. “They have spent only a year together in a span of 11 years. But the love they share is more profound than anyone I know.”

“HEY!” Charlie, Sam, and Jess yelled, getting the others to laugh.

“Shut up ya idjits.” Bobby scolded before continuing. “The two have faced a lot of difficulties in their lives but have found happiness with each other. Now the two have a pair of twins and a baby on the way-”

“The Child.” The kids corrected for which Bobby grunted his acknowledgement.

“-and have decided to further their relationship with this marriage.” Bobby finished. “Exchange your vows now.”

“I love you and there is no questioning that.” Castiel said. “I would choose this life than any other universe. Even if I was a real badass fighting angel. The time we spent without each other helped us better ourselves. I will be sad we didn’t spend more time together, but I don’t regret what happened with us. I love you and you are my soulmate.” Cas smiled.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, “I love you so much. You are the only one I can talk with about anything and everything and I love you. I don’t need a vow to tell you how I fell for you. But know this my dork. I love you, did before, and will continue you to forever. 10 years, 20 years, hell 100 years. I will always love you. Now that we have met, remember this. I am still in love with you.” Dean smiled as Cas mouthed the words to his vow; the same words he wrote in his letter.

“Please exchange your rings.” Bobby said. They had given their rings to get engraved 4 days before the wedding. Dean’s blue one had the words ‘I can’t help falling…’ and Cas’ green one had ‘… in love with you.’ It was the song they two had danced for the first time after their milkshake burger date, under the night sky wrought with diamond-like stars. That was the song they danced to as their first dance as a married couple too.

Their whole wedding had been based off blue-green colors. Dean wore a green suit with blue tie while Cas wore a blue suit with green tie, a commemoration of their first date and each other’s eyes. The boathouse had been decorated with green creepers and forget-me-not-blues. Jack had made flower crowns with the two for his fathers, who happily wore them throughout the whole wedding.

After the exchange, Bobby said, “I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss.” As Dean and Cas kissed, everyone cheered and clapped for the couple. They returned to Dean and Cas’ house, after Gabe, Meg, and Balth cleared the boathouse formalities.

-x-

“OH MY GOD BALTHAZAR!” Castiel yelled. “JESUS CHRIST GABRIEL!”

“What? Isn’t this the afterparty?” The two asked.

“I have banned you two from using the pool since the last time. And cover yourselves!” Castiel threw towels at the two.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!” Gilda yelled as she ran inside to not get the kids come out. Meg, intrigued by the quietest of them all yelling, went out to check out what was going on.

Other adults joined to find Gabe in an eye-sore yellow suspender thongs while Balthazar was wearing a red- white speedo. “Is that Pikachu?” Charlie asked, focusing on Gabe’s… regions… to find Pikachu’s face printed on.

“Yup and that’s my Pokeball.” Gabe said pointing to Balthazar’s crotch which had the Pokeball printed on.

“Why?” Jo asked.

“We want to use the pool, but Cassie isn’t allowing us.” Balth replied.

“You’ve got guts asking to use the pool after what had happened last time.” Meg said.

“What happened last time?” Dean asked.

“It’s better to restrain Dean before telling this story.” Cas said and before Dean could ask what that’s supposed to mean, Charlie, Sam, Jess, Jo threw themselves on top of Dean, making a dog pile, and pinning Dean to the floor.

“Continue!” Sam said from where he was.

“It was when Jack and Belphie were 4 years old.” Cas started. “These two idiots thought it was a good idea to fill the pool with Jello and make it into a Jello pool.”

Balthazar and Gabe smiled guilty as Cas glared at the two. “When Jack and Belphie wanted to know what was going on,” Meg continued, “these two threw them into the pool.”

“WHAT?” Dean yelled trying to move.

“The kids started choking on the Jello that entered their nose and mouth.” Meg said. “The kids were then taken to the hospital and were bettered.”

“And we had to run from a wedding, learning my kids were admitted in the hospital.” Cas said. “Not knowing what had happened.”

“WHAT THE HELL GUYS?” Bobby yelled this time and smacked the two on the head.

“It happened once!” Gabe defended getting another smack.

“Anyways, get in. And change out of that horrendous costume while I try to convince Dean to not kill you two.” Cas said as Dean was moving and disrupting the dog pile above him.

“Oh shit!” The two ran away as the dog pile was finally dissolved and Dean was free.


	65. Wagon Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler before the end :)

“We have something to share.” Cas said as everyone was chilling in the living room the next day.

“You guys just got married. What else do you guys want?” Jo groaned.

“Joanna Beth!” Ellen smacked her head. “Continue.” She then addressed Dean and Cas who were now sitting on the floor.

“Um yeah… Because we are now the Campbell bunch, we have legally now changed Jack and Belphie’s name to Jack and Belphie Campbell.” Dean said.

“Here are the documents.” Cas waved the file in his hand. “And also, we have the gender of the baby. We haven’t read it yet.” Cas said lifting a piece of paper, only to be snatched by Mary, who ran away in her walker after her villainous act.

“Mary no!” Jess yelled trying to follow her, but she slipped away, laughing evilly. Sam was able to lift Mary from her walker and keep her on his hip.

“You are a naughty girl, aren’t you?” Sam said, tickling Mary as he stealthily took the paper of her hands and gave it to Meg who was nearby.

“You want us to read it Cassie?” Balthazar asked.

“No!” The twins yelled. “Let us get prepared.” Belphie said.

“Guys you remember the deal, right?” Dean asked, as Cas was looking at the paper with The Child’s gender.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack waved his dismissively, “Girl you pick the name, boy we pick.”

“Ok everyone ready?” Meg asked. Charlie, Gilda, Jo went to huddle near Meg while Sam and Jess (and Mary) crouched down to see the paper. Amelia and Christine hesitantly joined the group, but Gabe pulled them into the crowd. Ellen and Bobby sat near Dean and Cas while Clark sat with Jack, Krissy with Belphie, and Claire with Kaia. “Now we good?”

Mary babbled something which Meg took as a yes. She unfolded the paper and the group started muttering to each other, and giggling. Sam and Jess went to sit on the couch while Balthazar and Meg sprawled on the floor. Gilda, Christine, and Amelia went to sit on the floor, leaving Gabe, Charlie and Jo giggling to one another.

“Boy!” Gabe exclaimed gaining a yes from the twins before he continued, “Do I love babies?”

“Girl!” Charlie exclaimed, and as Dean and Cas’ faces brightened, she addressed Gilda, “…friend, your hair looks fantastic.”

“Twins!” Jo exclaimed then jumped, “was the feel-good movie of 1988.”

“Stop messing around Auntie Jo!” Jack cried. “Tell us if it’s a boy or girl. At least you two?” Jack addressed Charlie and Gabe who acted innocently. Knowing the three were not gonna say anything, Jack turned to Uncle Sam. “Can you tell us?”

Sam relented and said, “It’s a girl.”

“We’re having a girl?” Cas asked, and the others nodded.

“I told you Grace Emma Campbell is onboard!” Dean said as he hugged Cas, while the twins groaned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… It’s just our deal.” Belphie said.

“Oh yeah! What name did you guys choose?” Gilda asked.

“Jimmy.” Jack said. Everyone awwed at that but stopped as Belphie added. “Middle name Pazuzu. From Exorcist.” Belphie added.

“Angel?” Dean asked as he felt Cas curl up and start crying. “Are you alright?”

“Thank god we are having a girl.” Cas said happily. “I don’t know whether to be happy you were going to name him after my brother or bothered that the middle name is that horrendous thing.” Cas said while the twins laughed.

-x-

“You are almost there Cas. Almost there.” Dean said. “Don’t worry. I am here! I am holding your hand. I am here okay?”

“Yes Dean. I know. Can you calm down honey?” Cas asked coolly as Dean was freaking out.

“Cas we are having our baby girl! Oh my god Cas—I can’t breathe.” Dean folded into himself.

“Dean? Dean! Look at me!” Cas said cupping his face. “Breathe in.” Cas breathed in and Dean followed. “Breathe out.” They repeated this until Missouri spoke up.

“Boy, you should be the one telling your husband that!” Missouri scolded as Jess laughed. Jess had asked Missouri if she could learn about male pregnancies so she could help others in the future. Missouri had told Jess to join her and help her with Cas’ pregnancy.

“Cas, are you ready?” Jess asked. “I can see her head.”

Cas nodded and Dean tightened his grip on their intertwined hand. “Alright then Castiel,” Missouri said, “Push.”

Cas did as he was told while Dean rubbed Cas’ back. After 5 minutes or so Cas fell back to the bed as a wailing filled the air. “Congratulation darlings,” Jess said, “Grace Emma Campbell is here.”

-x-

“Da – Da.”

“What did you just say?” Dean asked. Belphie, Jack and Krissy were playing with 1-year old Grace when she said it.

“Da—Da!” She squealed and fell to the floor giggling.

“Cas! CAS!” Dean yelled and Cas came running from the room.

“WHAT? Are the kids ok?”

“Gracie… Tell papa what you just told me.” Dean said as he lifted Grace and took her to Cas.

“Dada!” Grace yelled again laughing as she made the sound. Cas looked at Dean in awe who was beaming proudly. The kids were smiling at Grace’s antics. “Dada!” Grace said pointing at Dean then turned to Cas, “P—P—Prrrr.” She blew a raspberry giving up.

“No no.” Dean said. “Papa.” He enunciated.

“Pa – Prrrr!” She blew a raspberry making the kids laugh. “Papa!” She extended her arms to Cas, asking him to carry her. Cas smiled fondly as he took her in his arms. Cas peered into her sectoral heterochromatic eyes as she repeatedly said the words ‘Dada’ and ‘Papa’.

Grace had a pair of green-blue sectoral heterochromia; the left with small green sector and blue dominant, while the right was the opposite. She shared her hair color with her brothers. While from the far it looked dark brown, from near each strand differed from black to blonde. The three shared almost similar features, which was cute.

Gabe and Balth had ended up calling Grace as Emma, their substitute to Emma Grim-Nook. Grace had become a daddy’s girl from the very beginning. Sure, she loved her papa, but dad was first. Belphie and Jack had stayed with Cas saying they will always be for him, which Cas found very endearing. Jack had been really excited to be a big brother. Belphie too, but Jack had claimed that Belphie had his chance to be a big brother, so it was now Jack’s time to shine.

Dean and Cas had taken Belphie and Jack for baby stuff shopping, and the two bought all red things, saying they were shaping Grace up to love the color red. Mary had been happy to have someone in her age group as Grace and her were inseparable when they met. The two cried whenever they had to be separated. There were many times Sam/Jess and Dean/Cas had to pack extra, worrying the girls would have a sudden impromptu sleepover.

During the monthly checkups of the baby, Belphie and Jack had done a checkup to reveal they didn’t carry the carrier gene. They had shared their finding about Patience to Missouri, but Missouri said she was happy knowing her granddaughter was alive, and Patience should be as she is.

A new family had shifted into the neighboring house, and Cas found out they were an Asian family who were in the states for generations. The mom, Linda Tran, had introduced them all to a boy in the same age as the two girls, Kevin Tran. The 3 were now best friends and always hung out.

While Mary wasn’t here all the time, as Sam and Jess had admitted her to a school in Palo Alto itself, and Grace and Kevin went to the same La Honda school, the three hung out during weekends and became thick as thieves. Benny, Andrea, Garth, Bess, and Pamela had come to the wedding, where Dean and Cas revealed Cas’ carrier gene. Garth and Bess didn’t care, like usual, being their usual bubbly personas, while the other 3 asked questions about how it worked.

All in all, they all were happy with how life was going on.


	66. Good Times Bad Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the story. A special thanks to all who commented!! I loved your comments and working on them and responding to them. I am really going to miss you guys :(((  
> This fic was a real confidence booster as this was my second fic in the fandom (third in a whole) and I was able to get half a century likes, which I am really proud of.  
> You guys helped me, a person who wasn't that confident with their writing, to actually think about writing more!  
> Thank you all for your support and I hope to find you all to read my other stories too!

16-year-old Jack and Belphie Campbell, and 18-year-old Krissy Chambers were sitting on the lawn with their new neighbor, 6-year-old Kevin Tran, and their 6-year-old sister Grace Emma Campbell. The 5 were waiting for others in their gang to join them. Everyone had gotten into Stanford easily. Claire, Kaia, Alex, Patience, and Clark were already there. Jacob had taken a gap year to focus on basketball, then go to university with Eliot. Stacy and Max had gotten together in high school. Turns out the two were jealous of Eliot thinking each other had a crush on him.

Mary was now 7 and had joined a school in Palo Alto itself. Sam had become a lawyer while Jess became a nurse. The two worked secretly to help male who can give birth and help them from not getting taken away by research groups. Sam was in the process of bringing the research company to light and get access to their documents. The world will a hard time adjusting to the fact that there were few males that could give birth but in the near future they will. Jess secretly helped to deliver male pregnancies but will start her own hospital specialized for male pregnancies. The two will become one of the most known power-couples. But that was in the future.

Bee Mine Wedding Planners still went in success. The wedding agency had started a support system for families that had lost members due to the research company and had no voice. It did first start as a small group but will later become global after Sam and Jess’ work. Dean, still a middle school teacher, had helped a lot with the other three to start off.

Life had gone swimmingly and will be going the same for the entirety of their life. The twins will complain about an even douchier teacher they will have, Professor Metatron, who Jack will call Professor Umbridge. Another professor, Professor Crowley, who is not annoying, just petty, and Belphie will hate him, a lot. Adam and Alfie during one of their arguments will decide that they had had enough of each other and should start seeing other people. This will lead to problems in other couples because they started wondering how life would be without the other and whether they had started dating really early.

They all will agree to take a break and see other people. But 2 days into that they couldn’t disagree that those 2 days were the worst of their lives. They all will end back together, and Adam and Alfie will be the last to do so. Adam will be stubborn while Alfie will believe Adam didn’t love him anymore. The gang ultimately will persuade Adam to stow his crap and get back together with Alfie. Adam will not only ask Alfie to get back with him, but also to marry him. Everyone will celebrate their engagement. But even through that, the kids will have an awesome time in the university and will get together to form a charity organization. They will make YouTube videos and sell merch, later donating most of it to charities, mostly for carrier males that were thrown out of their houses. Each and every one will get married to their ‘middle-school’ sweetheart but that was all in the future.

Right now, Dean and Cas were watching their twins load up a van with their stuff for the dorms. Belphie and Jack hugged their fathers and gave Grace a goodbye kiss. Dean and Cas were standing in the lawn as they saw their reminisced the times they had with their kids. Sure, there were some bad times in the twins’ love life but ultimately, they were all together. Cas and Dean did argue with each other but at the end of the day, love got them together. Dean and Cas weren’t aware of what was going to happen, but they now knew that it was true. It does happen and they were happy to find each other again. After all the troubles and losses, they still had each other.

Right person, Wrong time – It happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end and I would like to thank you all again :)  
> If you would like to check out my other stories:
> 
> Opposite Day:  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541069
> 
> Summary:  
> They should have known that if it feels too easy, they had done it wrong.  
> Team Free Will is on a witch hunt, that ends easy the first time.  
> It ends easy the second time too, according to Dean and Cas. Little do they know, they have been hexed.
> 
> P.S:  
> This is my first fanfic, so sorry if the summary sucks, and if the story sucks even more
> 
> Ain't No Rest for The Wicked  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323697
> 
> Summary:  
> The world is aware of the evil that lurks besides them. But only few can differentiate between the public and the monsters. They are known as Fighters. Each Fighter is distinguished from the public with a Mark. There have been many Fighters overtime but only few have been open about their work. Fighters aren’t always for the good. There have been some who have turned to the wrong side. Though the public is aware of the Fighters and the evil, only few specialize in recording the history of Fighters and their works – The Men of Letters. A secret society.
> 
> Dean Winchester is 17 years old, a senior in high school, quarterback, and popular with all the girls and guys. But he holds a secret. Both him and Sam. The two are Fighters and their Uncle Bobby is a Man of Letter. The two live with their Uncle after their parents died in a fire when Dean was 8.
> 
> Sam Winchester is 16 years old, a junior in high school. Unlike his brother, Sam is more into academic clubs and is the leader of the Mathletes club. He too is popular in his school. One day coming back from school, he finds a guy standing in front of a convenient store, staring at the newspaper with a pensive look. Huh.
> 
> P.S:  
> I am updating it as we go. It's a new one I started.
> 
> Check out the stories if you'd be interested... Bye:)


End file.
